No pares de correr
by Gabrys
Summary: Correr era lo unico que podia hacer ¿porque en los momentos mas aterradores de mi vida nunca hay nadie que me pueda ayudar? -Kaiiii- grite, sabiendo que no estas cerca,-Lo siento- fueron las unicas palabras del doctor hacia Kai Hiwatari.
1. Prefacio

PREFACIO

Correr, para salvar su vida era la única meta... ¿porque en los momentos mas aterradores de su vida nunca hay nadie que me pueda ayudarla?... Los pies le empezaban a dolerle, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, solo que debía alejarse de él, empezaba a respirar agitadamente, un pequeño dolor empezaba asentir en el vientre, el sudor de miedo empezaba a nublarle la vista...

-Kaiiii- grito, sabiendo que no esta cerca, no estaba ahí para ayudarla como siempre lo hacía- Kai- susurro con un sollozo.

Correr por su vida ¿porque demonios tenia que irse? Maldita sea, no podía hacer mucho. Sentía miedo, si el la atrapa haría lo que su padre nunca dejo le hiciera, quería vengarse de ella. Cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo no sabía, ¿Dónde estaba? Era lo menos importante ahora. Había adentrado en un pequeño parque cerca de su hogar, los arboles son muy delgados para esconderla. En esos momentos es cuando agradecía Brooklyn, mantenerla en forma.

-Te atrape!- su voz daba miedo, pánico. Sus ojos oscuros por la venganza por no haber sido suya de nuevo y nunca lo volvería a hacer, no era de nadie, no tenía dueño. Irónico, a pesar de estar casada, estuvo a punto de consumar su matrimonio, pero no lo hizo. Si ese día era el ultimo, hubiera dicho desde antes lo que no se atrevía a miedo del rechazaso, lo peor fue cuando lo confeso más no recibió respuesta. No la amaba ahora lo tenía claro, pues su matrimonio era un arreglo entre su padre y ellos dos, para obtener su libertad. La cual ahora no deseaba, no, si no sabe como acabara todo. - Te dije que serias mía- un golpe y todo se volvió oscuro.

La oscuridad la rodeaba, olor a humedad, gas y oxido, todo junto la marean provocándole nauseas, le duele el cuello ¿porque?... ¿ porque siente que esta colgando?.  
>Las lagrimas empiezan a aparecer, presiente que este será el final, el de cualquiera de los dos, no importa cual sea primero, solo que abra un fin.<p>

Ordeno a mi llanto resguardarse en silencios y soledad, disfrazando a ratos mi mirada de una inventada valentía.

-Shhhhhhhhh.- trata de callarla- no llores.- odia su voz

-Te aseguro que no te dolerá- lo ve con repudio y no le gusta, la abofetea varias veces, y aún lo mira igual.- Porque no me elegiste a mí, al principio no me interesabas, pero cuando te vi con él, supe que no te volvería a tener a mi merced, así como cuando tu padre me mandaba a buscarte y tu te resistías, y solo con golpes entendías. Mis golpes eras caricias para ti.- le susurra con palabras hermosas, para él.

Tiene frío, siente miedo.

-Hilary- cree escuchar su voz o será solo un sueño o su imaginación. No lo sabe certeza, él es más fuerte y su arma esta cargada, sin embargo no pierde las esperanzas de poder arrebatársela.

- HILARY- corre rápido para poder salvarla. Él secuestrador se enoja más.

Forcejean, ella para poder quitarle el arma y el para dispararle... obtuvo un poco más de fuerza al escuchar su voz, sus pasos rápido acercándose al anden. Saber que venia por ella la aliviaba un 25%.  
>Rabia y valor peleaban... no supo lo que paso después... solamente verlo en la entrada…<p>

... ... ... ...2 disparos se escucharon, dos personas caían al suelo, y varios estaban paralizados, no sabían quien era el herido. Kai corrió hacia ellos, lanzo hacia un lado el cuerpo inerte del hombre que tenia encima su esposa, ante la ley su esposa, le sonreía melancólicamente, sonreía feliz de verla sin ningún rasguño, la levanto, escucha su respiración pausada, sus ojos queriéndose cerrar, fue solo unos segundos para verla de cerca para verla desplomarse en sus brazos con una herida cerca del corazón...

-Lo siento- fueron las únicas palabras del doctor hacia Kai Hiwatari


	2. Custodia compartida

**Capitulo 1 ... Custodia compartida...**

_Mis ojos se nublas de dolor y llanto __¿Cómo seguir? ¿Cómo caminar?_

_al embocar un pasado quebrantado __si todo mi ser esta envuelto_

_solo soy una victima de las circuntancias __en una eterna oscuridad._

_otra marioneta de este juego de padres __Miro mi brazo con desden_

_veo mis venas el veneno correr_

_maldita mi sangre_

_maldito mi destino_

_de esta vida injusta, cruel y compatida_

_por un papel._

**_JAPON_**

_La risa dulce de una niña llamo mi atención... camine, camine y camine hasta que la escuche más cerca a mi vista llego un hermoso jardín ni tan grande ni tan pequeño, hermoso con algunas flores blancas y amarillas, también lirios, mis favoritos. El lugar se me hace conocido pero no recuerdo de donde. Sigo caminando, siento mojados mis pies, estoy descalza y aún en pijama sin embargo la risa aún llama más mi atencion al escucharla tan cerca. El resplandeciente sol no deja que vea bien, hago sombra con mis manos y veo tres figuras, una pequeña y dos grandes me sigo acercando y al fin los veo completamente. La niña ha de tener unos 5 u 6 años, lleva un vestido rosa palido, descalza y un sombrero mas grande que su cabeza le tapa el rostro no puedo ver quien es. Solo veo que corre en circulos y rie._

_-Cariño... ponte tus zapatos- escucho una voz fragil y femenina. Una mujer en un vestido escotado rojo es... es... mi madre, se ve tan feliz, su rostro ha cambiado y se ve más hermosa... ¿porque abraza y besa a esa niña? Acaso ella tiene otra familia..._

_-Me gusta sentir el pasto humedo en mis piescitos- contesta la niña con voz tan infantil. No se, pero estoy celosa, celosa de que mi madre la preifera a ella y no a mí._

_-Esta bien, 15 minutos más y te pones tus zapatos- trata de sonar seria y no pudo, sono tan dulce._

_-Si- dice feliz- Dodis ven...- le grita a una gatita blanca. ¿Dodis?... Dodis es mi gata no la de ella ¿porque la abraza?, ¿porque la acaricia? Es mía y no quiero que la toques... ¿Porque no haces nada mamá? La volteo a ver y tiene el rostro fruncido viendo hacia la casa, se ve trizte, ¿porque?._

_-¿Mamá?- la llamo y parece que no me escucho- ¡¿Mamá?- alzo un poco la voz y ella aún sin inmutarse cierra los ojos y suspira largamente... Te mueves despacio, lento cada paso es como si no quisieras darlo, te diriges a adentro pero ya no sigues porque alguien a deslizado la puerta de vidrio que dirige al jardín... Un niño con un gorro muy chistoso y con ojos azul-verde salio se veia tan calmado como si la naturaleza fuera lo más importante para él. Detras de él salio un señor no veo su rostro ha dado un nos pasos más es... _

_-¿Papá?- sonreia melancolicamente, los dos se vieron a los ojos, el niño solo se quedo parado._

_-Sury...- hablo- entra necesitamos hablar...- ¿porque las palabras "necesitamos hablar" nunca traen nada bueno? Mi madre solo asintio con tristeza como si ya supiera que pasaria..._

_-Pequeño..- le hablo al niño- ve con mi hija a jugar se que se llevaran bien..- el solo asintio y camino hacia la pequeña, mi madre hizo una mueca que no logre comprender...- Vamos Henry...- y fue la primera en entrar._

_-Hija, hijo- susurro... y entro detras de ella... _

_Un dolor en mi pecho iba creciendo, presione con mis manos para calmarlo, necesito saber de que van a hablar pero mi cuerpo no se mueve esta paralizado. Trato de menear mis manos, no lo logro mi respiracion se vuelve entre cortada. Quiero moverme, siento pequeñas punzadas en todo mi cuerpo. ahhhhhh... me estan metiendo agujas... me resigno no puedo hacer nada... no se que pasa... veo bien el lugar... es mi hogar... todo esto lo reconozco ahora es mi casa... donde vivo... La niña se quita el sombrero su pequeño cabello castaño sus ojos negros... Soy yo cuando era niña..._

_Me veo, mi yo niña se sienta junto al niño que disfruta del aire, del sol... lo observo detenidamente esos ojos ya los he visto antes, ¡tengo mala memoria! _

_-¿Quien eres tú?- pregunta la niña, sin embargo el no contesta, solo abre los ojos y le sonríe y ella le regresa la sonria- ¿no hablas?_

_-Si lo hago- contesto con voz llena de paz..._

_-Viniste a jugar conmigo- dijo feliz..._

_-No lo creo- dijo_

_-¿Conoces a mi papá?- pregunto_

_-Hace 5 días que lo conocí- su voz da calma- mi madre murio y el dijo que se haria cargo de mí._

_-Lo siento- dijo con algo de tristeza mi yo niña- Pero tu mami esta allá arriba y te cuidara- trato de darle felicidad_

_-Gracias- nos abrazamos y reimos como dos amigos... Me levanto y te doy la mano para que él lo haga también, me sigue..._

_-Vamos adentro con mis papás- corremos despacio para no hacer tanto ruido y darles una sospresa... Al fin puedo moverme y los sigo despacio oigo la voz de mi padre muy alzada... camino por el pasillo que me llevara a su oficina, mis pasos son largos y paso sobre los niños, soy un fantasma. Ellos no me ven..._

_-No puedo cambiar de opinión..- escucho a mi padre decir alto. Sigo caminando siento que el pasillo se hace largo_

_-No hagas esto.- mi madre suplica - ¡Por favor!- me estoy acercando las puertas estan abiertas. Me esta doliendo la cabeza muy fuerte..._

_-La amo a ella, creí que no.- bajo el tono de su voz. Al fin entro al despacho él detras de su escritorio buscando algo entre las cajas y ella enfrente de él.- Lo siento Sury, en verdad creí que era algo pasajero._

_-No me importa si la amas o no- dijo seria mi madre con algunas lagrimas que salian de sus ojos marrón- no me importa._

_¿Como puede decir eso? Ella lo ama, lo se, siempre lo he sabido.- No lo dejes ir- le grito pero no me escucha._

_-Pero no la tendras solo para tí- grito furiosa._

_Mi padre al fín deja de buscar ha encontrado lo que quería, mi vista se ve nublosa no logro ver que era. Estoy llorando, volteo hacia atras y ahí estan los dos niños, ella llorando y el abrazandola._

_-Ya no hagas más grande este problema_

_-Yo?- nunca la vi tan furiosa- Tú lo hiciste grande, ya te dije que no me importa tu amante, pero a ella no te la llevaras de mi lado._

_-Tendras noticias de mi abogado- fue lo que dijo él. Se guarda algo en el saco, empieza a caminar a la puerta y me ve, no, no a mí, a la niña vez a la niña que llora.- Vamos mi Hill, te amo no lo olvides.- le da un beso en la frente- Estaras conmigo pronto... nadie lo impedira- dice, mete su mano en el saco mi madre grita no se que pasa, sacas un arma primero apunta a los niños tiene un sonrisa de espanto... desvia la pistola hacia mi madre, _

_-¿Que haras?- pregunto, no contestas porque no me ves ni olles. Quitas el seguro... mi madre camina presurosa tendiendo la mano... Click ... ha disparado, le ha disparado_

-¡NO!-me levanto de un golpe- No-

He vuelto a tener esa pesadilla, siento mi corazón latir a mil por hora, respiro agitadamente. Ya no se que hacer con esos sueños. son tan reales. Las cortinas aún estan cerradas aún así se ve algo de claridad. Ya amanecio y yo aún sigo durmiendo y al parecer aún es temprano ahora acaba de comenzar a sonar el despertador apenas son las 6 de la mañana, no se porque me gusta despertarme temprano si me levanto 4 horas después. Ni siquiera yo misma me entiendo, me vuelvo a acostar.

-13 años- susurro para mí- hoy se cumplen 13 años, de aquel suceso. Y en 29 días cumplire los 20, debo esperar 1 año más para dejar de correr.

No creo que pueda volver a dormir, no si vuelvo a soñar lo mismo... que hacer para entretenerme 4 horas ¿leer? no ¿levantarme? muy temprano ¿escuchar musica? Eso. Cojo mi Ipod, lo enciendo, me pongo lo audifonos, porque si pongo el aparato van a venir a callarme y a decirme que es muy temprano para tanto ruido. Va... la musica que escucho no hace tanto ruido bueno en lo que a mi respecta no. Sin embargo los adultos de la tercera, cuarta etc. edad no les gusta la bulla.

Birds flying high  
>You know how i feel<br>Sun in the sky  
>You know how i feel<br>Reeds drifting on by  
>You know how i feel<br>It's a new dawn  
>It's a new day<br>It's a new life  
>For me<br>And I'm feeling good

Solo mi habitación sabe como me siento.

Fish in the sea  
>You know how I feel<br>River running free  
>You know how I feel<br>Blossom in the trees  
>You know how I feel<br>It's a new dawn  
>It's a new day<br>It's a new life  
>For me<br>And I'm feeling good

Me siento bien, así como me encuentro acostada y sin tener miedo.

Dragonflies out in the sun  
>You know wot I mean<br>Butterflies all having fun  
>You know what I mean<br>Sleep in peace when the day is done  
>It's an old world<br>It's a new world  
>It's a bold world<br>For me

Así quiero estar toda la vida tranquila, sabes a lo que me refiero. Dormir en paz. Crear mi mundo ser valiente ante el mundo.

**REPÚBLICA DE KARELIA. FRONTERA ENTRE RUSIA Y FINLANDIA.**

-¿Como demonios me convenciste, idiota?- ya me duelen los pies.

-Facíl- dijo el muy tonto- dije que habria diversion especial y la hubo.

-Diversion- dije sarcastico- como me divierto.

-Ya deja el sarcasmo para otro día- sonreia, ¿que demonios le causaba gracia?- deberian dar gracias de que estamos a 16°C o si no, estuvieramos a -8°C y así como estamos ya estariamos congelados.

Eso era lo gracioso, a mi no me importa a cuantos grados estemos, ni como estemos vestidos. Además no importa nadie nos puede ver estamos varados en el maldito Parque nacional de Vodlozero, como lo se hace 30 minutos que vimos un pedazo de tabla que tenia el nombre. Me empiezan a doler muchos los pies, caminamos por la tierra humeda. Siento la humedad. Aún no puedo creer que e haya dejado convencer por Bryan para ir a una fiesta que según el seria divertida... lo ultimo que recuerdo es que la fiesta fue en un bar de Moscú bebimos no se que paso después, solo que despertamos en medio de un bosque en la Republica de Karelia zona entre la frontera de Rusia y Finlandia. Y eso no fue todo, solo llevamos puesto boxer, calcetines y una camisa, al menos nos dejaron el celular de Ivanov.

-Esa es la buena noticia- dijo sarcástico Tala

-Podriamos haber terminado peor- Bryan intentaba darle el lado positivo a todo pero no funciona.

-Claro podriamos haber terminado muerto- hable- cosa que hubiera sido mejor a tener que escucharte y verte la cara de глупый-

-En eso estoy de acuerdo con Hiwatari- dijo Tala, mientras nos deteniamos en la entrada del maldito bosque, al menos no había gente.

-Claro que estas de acuerdo con el príncipe del hielo, ya que si no estuvieras aquí, ahora estarías con tu españolita pasándola bien горячий- en lo último si estaba de acuerdo con ese loco.

-No te metas con ella o te ira mal- el iba a replicar más lo callo rapido- peor de lo que te ira con Hiwatari.

-Ok- al fin se iba a callar.

-Por que no se apuran a venir- se quejo Tala.

Llevabamos más de 2 horas esperando a que llegaran a recogernos. Llamamos a Ian y Spencer que fueron muy inteligentes al no aceptar la invitacion de Bryan, y que gracias al pedazo ese de tabla que tenía al nombre del parque supimos donde estabamos. Muy lejos de casa. Nos sentamos a esperar y esperaba que nos trajeran ropa.

_-Oye Kai tu iras- Bryan ya había invitado a Ian y Spencer a una fiesta en un bar que según él seria una bomba y seria divertida._

_-No- la verdad no se oía nada mal._

_-Vamos habra much licor y diversión, además de que encontraras alguna mujer con la que podras pasarla muy bien-_

_-Esta bien-_

_-¿Ivanov?- Tala ya tenía planeada su noche eso era seguro, sin embargo lo penso por unos minutos. Cosa que sorprendio_

_-De aucerdo-_

_-¿No se enojara tu españolita?- dijo bromeando es que acaso es idiota. Solo Bryan dice tonterias._

_-Queires que vaya o no?-_

_-Bien vamonos-... el bar estaba algo lleno, había personas como Bryan todos locos y raros, mujeres hermosas que nos comían con la vista a mi y Tala quien solo les daba una mirada fría para alejarlas ni aún así lo logro... Tomamos, fumamos y divertiamos..._

_Tenía un dolor de cabeza y me sentia incomodo, algo me lastimaba la espalda y sentia el suelo mojado... poco a poco abri los ojos todo era verde, arboles piedras el aire frío y solo con boxer y una camisa y calcetines, tenia una piedra enterrada en mi espalda, sacudi mi cabeza para recordar que había sucedido y no venia nada. A unos tres metros estaba Bryan abrazando un palo y diciendo incoherencias. Después aparecio Tala caminando de algún lugar e iba igual que yo, la unica diferencia es que el si tenia su celular, mientras que nosotros dos no teniamos nada, y que su cabello estaba raro. Bryan se desperto y empezo a reirse como loco._

_-De que demonios te ries?- Tala ya estaba enojado al verse así._

_-Tu ca... ca..bello- decia entre risas_

_-Que?- trate de reir bajo aún así me ollo- ¿que?_

_-La mitad es rojo y la otra mitad es verde- señale_

_-¡Que!- grito y con la pantalla de su celular se vio... escucharlo gritar por su cabello fue algo gracioso._

Poc... poc... poc.. poc... poc... ese molesto ruido me saco de mis pensamientos, es que Bryan no entendía lo que era quedarse en silencio, con su maldito dedo en su boca hacia ese molesto ruido que estaba acabando con mi minima paciencia... Tala al parecer pensaba lo mismo lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-дерьмо- se quejo, le di un puñetazo a su quijada para cerrarla y se mordio su baboso dedo.

-Me estabas irritando- le hubiera dado otro pero lo salvo el hecho de que Ian y Spencer al fin llegaron por nosotros.

Una luz me cego o más bien nos cego, los muy idiotas nos tomaron fotos, no les dije que se moririan solo porque agradecia la ropa que nos trajeron.

-Vamonos, tu viejo quiere que viajemos con él a Japón para conocer a su mas preciable socio.- ni modo no podia negarme aunque quisiera, todo por la empresa, solo espero que no sea aburrido y que no tardemos mucho ahí.

**PARIS, FRANCIA**

Fish in the sea  
>You know how I feel<br>River running free  
>You know how I feel<br>Blossom in the trees  
>You know how I feel<br>It's a new dawn  
>It's a new day<br>It's a new life  
>For me<br>And I'm feeling good

Aún no se porque te gusta esta canción. Pero no te juzgo tu nunca lo hiciste conmigo.

Stars when you shine  
>You know how I feel<br>Said i'll be fine  
>You know how I feel<br>Oh freedom is mine  
>And I know how I feel<br>It's a new dawn  
>It's a new day<br>It's a new life  
>For me<br>Ooh feeling good  
>Ooh feeling good<p>

Que hermoso día, el cesped esta fresco, recuerdo que te gustaba sentirlo con tus pies, que estaras haciendo... Que paz se siente cuando escuchas la naturaleza, el cielo azul, el canto de las avez, la tranquilidad que me rodea así quisiera que estuvieras tú...

-Brooklyn- aún no me gusta que el pronuncie mi nombre. Solo lo observo sabe que no hablare a menos que sea importante- Iras en una hora al aeropuerto con Shishi y viajaran a Japón yo los alcanzare después quiero que la pasen a buscar un día antes de lo previsto.

-De acuerdo- obtuviste mi respuesta te puedes ir... cierro mis ojos quiero que la paz y tranquilidad me rodeen, quisiera despreocuparme pero no puedo se porque tengo que viajar...

-Corre, corre, corre.- susurro esperando que tu me escuches...

**JAPON**

Al parecer sera un hermoso día, en donde deje mi mochila ya tengo que irme y no recuerdo donde la deje. Dios iluminame y no dejes que se me olviden las cosas... Busco debajo de mi cama y magia... ahí esta, veamos, la reviso y si esta todo lo que necesito para salir en estas fechas. 3 días faltan para que él venga por mí, parezco un titere así me trata sin embargo no puedo quedarme con él, el lugar es una pesadilla de todos los que ahí se encuentras solo con tres me llevo y ningun eres tú.

-Tengo hambre- mi estomago empieza a hacer ruidos. Mi habitación esta al fondo del pasillo, la casa a de tener, no se, unas ¿7 habitaciones? Vivo aquí más pareciera que no. Paso por todas las puertas pero solo una llama siempre mi atención me paro decidiendo entrar o no, es tan dificil cuando no sabes de que hablar, a veces. Bueno debo hacerlo al menos para saludar. Golpeo tres veces, espero que ya te hayas lenvantado.

-Adelante- se escucha una voz que reconozco muy bien y se que estas acompañada. Es un día muy bueno para tí. Entro y te veo sentada en la cama aún con tu pantalón de pijama y un top, siempre te ha gustado dormir así. Me sonries y te devuelvo la sonrisa, has mejorado eso es un alivio para mí.

-Buenos días- las saludo, te estan peinando te gusta que tu cabello este siempre bien.- Hola mamá, hola nani- me gusta ver a las dos personas que me aman y amo felices al empezar el día.

-Hola hija, dormiste bien?- siempre me haces esa pregunta y yo siempre finjo, porque no estoy bien.

-Si mamá- miento- dormi como un gato, tranquila.

-Que alegria- me gusta verte sonreír, sin embargo Nani sabe que estoy mintiendo me mira desaprobatoriamente. Ella debe de entender que lo que menos quiero es molestar a mi madre, la persona que ha dado todo de mi, tanto que ahora esta enferma postrada en la cama aún los doctores no sabes que hacer y yo tampoco. Pero mantenemos su enfermedad bajo agua, nadie debe de enterarse de ello o sino me alejaran de ella pra siempre.- ¿Vas a salir?.

-Si- contesto

-Cuidate, de acuerdo?- solo asiento- que fecha estamos, que día es- siento que un valde de agua fría me ha caído, no le puedo decir que fecha estamos, se pondra mal. ¿Que hago?- Pronto sera el día ¿cierto?- claro mi nerviosismo me delato

-Si mamá- susurro

-Cuidate hija, no te vere un mes entero, pero al menos llamame para saber como estas ¿ok?

-Si- asiento. Tratare de llamarla cuando este huyendo no puedo estar en el mismo lugar varias veces.

-Dile que pronto obtendre la custodia total. nunca más te alejaras de mí- me sonrí con tanta seguridad, aprieto mis puños para no sacar alguna lagrima no puedo llorar enfrente de ella, jure que seria fuerte y siempre lo sere aún cuando me este muriendo de dolor por dentro.

-Le dire cuando lo mire- la brazo fuerte nunca la dejare, la beso en la mejilla- Adios mamá nos vemos en la noche. Te quiero- Así son mis despedidas con ella. a veces no las recuerda.

-Adios hija.- me dice- vas a salir?- vuelve a preguntar- que fecha estamos?

-Si voy a salir, hoy estamos lunes, nos vemos- la vuelvo a besar en la mejilla. Salgo de la habitacion al cerrar la puerta me dejo caer hasta llegar al suelo ¿por que la vida me jugo mal? Escucho abrir y cerrar la puerta, me abrazan y me besan en la frente

-Vamos mi niña, hay que desayunar- Nani me jala a la cocina. Agradezco mucho a esta mujer, Nani, es la única cuerda en esta casa, yo ya me considero loca. Ella ma ha cuidado desde los 3 años y solamente tiene 50 años que no los aparenta, me quiere como a una hija y yo como a mi segunda madre. Llegamos a la cocina. Me sienta y la veo preparar mi desayuno, a pesar de mis quejas de que yo se cocinar y servirme sola, a ella ke gusta consentirme- Decimo tercer aniversario ¿verdad?- ella al igual que yo siempre recordamos esta fecha como una herida en el corazón.

-Si, solo faltan 3 días-

-Cuando terminaras de correr?- me pregunta preocupada

-Dentro de un año y 29 días- claro, llevo las cuentas

-Hay hija- suspira- yo desearia que tuvieras una vida normal.

-Yo también, pero a veces los deseos no se hacen realidad.- me sirve mi desayuno unos huevos recueltos y jugo de naranja, sensillo así me gutan. Como despacio tratando de saborearlo. Pero algunos recuerdos vuelven a mi...

_-Ya tengo el veredicto- habla el juez- ponganse de pie- mi madre de un lado mi padre del otro cada uno con sus respectivos abogados se paran, Nani y yo estamos sentados atras de mi madre, también nos paramos. Solamente 5 personas estamos en las bancas esperando al juez. Tiemblo, no de frío, sino de miedo, miedo a saber que pasara, miedo a no volver a ver a uno de ellos, miedo a saber que ya no seremos un familia.-La custodia no sera completa para ninguno de los dos.- se escuchan los murmullos de mis padres a sus abogados, ¿me separaran de mi familia, de mis padres?- Silencio- el juez da golpes con su mazo y todos callan- La custodia sera...- nos pone a todos en suspenso, se que solo tengo 6 años pero ya se lo que es que tus padres se divorcien- sera custodia compartida.-_

_-¿Que?- gritan mis padres al unisuno_

_-Cada uno la tendra un mes y medio cada uno- vuelve a golpear su mazo en la mesa- he dicho.- deja su mazo y se sale de ahí._

_-Como es que mi hija estara viajando cada me y medio.?- mi madre se escucha molesta._

_-Eso no es bueno- murmuran. Ellos se miran y se ignoran al mismo tiempo. Todos se quedan en silencio, hasta que voltean a verme, ahora yo soy el centro de atención, los abogados me miran con lastima... mis padres me miran cansados. Nani me aprieta la mano en forma de apoyo._

_Lo que no sabía aún era que ahí empezarian mis pesadillas._

-Hilary- me llama Nani

-¿Si?- dirijo mi vista hacia ella, mientras tomo un poco de jugo.

-Vendras a cenas?- me sonrie, nunca le negaria nada.

-Cla.- _"-corre... corre... corre...-"_ unos susurros llegan a mi mente siento que mi corazón se acelera, es como si alguien me estuviera advirtiendo de algo.

-¿Hilary?- vuelve a llamarme Nani. Ahora no creo poder cumplirle.

-Claro- digo algo perturbada. Ella memira y sabe que no es cierto. Me levanto, he terminado de desayunar, vuelvo a revisar mi mochila, suspiro, tengo lo que necesito. Me despido de ella con un beso en la miejilla, ella me abraza como si se estuviera despidiendo. Ella sabe que no vendre, sabe que hoy empiezo a correr.

-Cuidate, te espero en la cena- me dice algo animada, es como una rutina que se repite cada cierto tiempo.

-Vendre a cenar- claro que lo hare, solo que aún no se cuando. Salgo de mi casa, le doy un ultimo vistazo, acaricio la puerta para recordar como es. - Aún no es tiempo de parar de correr. Aún no. murmuro.

Hoy, ahora, en este momento empieza mi carrera. _"Custodia compartida"_ esas palabras son las que más odio.


	3. Encuentros

**Capítulo 2 Encuentros...**

El avión acababa de aterrizar, era martes 1:30 de la madrugada. Un joven de cabello naranja, ojos color azul-verde, esperaba sus maletas, a la par de él se encontraba otro joven de cabello negro muy corto de ojos grises, y con una cicatriz que abarcaba desde su ojo izquierdo a la comisura de su labio. Estaba impaciente por irse de ese lugar, lo que más odiaba de viajar es que tardaban mucho es salir del aeropuerto. Tal vez lo único bueno del viaje era su misión rastrear a la hija de su jefe un día antes y mantenerla custodiada por un mes entero. Estaba seguro de dos cosas, la primera: atraparía a la chica. La segunda: odiaba Japón.

Cerca de ellos se encontraba un grupo de 6 jóvenes y un señor, rodeados por 6 guardaespaldas. El señor, un hombre de 35 años, ojos color azul oscuro, cabello azul muy oscuro casi pareciendo negro, se sentía un poco emocionado. Pues la reunión con su socio y amigo duraría un mes entero, vería a la hija de este y si mal no recordaba ella aún no lo aceptaba ayuda de él. Varias imágenes quisieron pasar por su mente más él las bloqueo, se sentía culpable por aquel incidente. Además quería ayudar, no sabía porque pero quería hacerlo. Los cinco jóvenes, eran uno de cabello azul de dos colores y ojos violeta, un pelirrojo de ojos azules, un rubio de ojos grises, un castaño de ojos verdes, un moreno de ojos verdes y una jovencita de cabello de dos colores castaño y rubio de ojos verdes. Todos tenían 22 años. Estaban cansados fue un viaje largo, pero al mismo tiempo corto, para llegar a Japón tenían sueño pues no durmieron. El de ojos violeta, Kai Hiwatari observaba a su padre que se miraba raro, extraño, tenía el presentimiento de que el viaje tendría muchas sorpresas.

Los dos grupos se fueron por lados diferentes pero al mismo destino, los primeros en llegar a su destino fue el grupo de Sergei Hiwatari, hospedo a su hijo y los amigos de él en el hotel mas famoso de Japón ミーティング "Encuentros" que tenía la forma de un castillo, el hotel había sido construido por dos motivos uno alojar a las personas y dos para que las alma solitarias o perdidas se encontraras, según decían el que alojaba ahí encontraba a viejos amigos, viejos amores, parientes o encontraban a su alma gemela. Sin embargo nadie creía eso, se rumoreaba que era por pura publicidad. Pero en realidad el hotel si hacia encuentros en varias formas. Sergei conoció el hotel ahí fue donde conoció a aquel amor platónico.

Sus habitaciones se encontraban en el penultimo nivel el 15, cada uno separado excepto por la joven Julia Fernandez y su novio Tala Ivanov. Al entrar a su habitacion lo primero que harian seria descansar, el castaño Ian Papov dormiria le dolia el cuerpo, el moreno Bryan Kuznetsov se bañaria para relajarse, el rubiio Spencer Petrov veria algo de television no estaba tan cansado, Kai Hiwatari solo se recostaria sabía que el sueño llegaria en cualquier momento, Segei Hiwatari estaria en el mismo piso que ellos pero en la habitacion del fondo, tenia mucho en que pensar además visitaria a alguien en la mañana, no sabía como sentirse, mal o bien.

Brooklyn Masiefield y Kenn Shishi llegaron al Hotel "Encuentros" 15 minutos después. El primero espero en un sillon y el segundo fue por las llaves de las habitaciones.

-Sabes puedo quedarme en uno hotel menos lujoso ¿ok?- una joven rubia miraba por el balcon de su habitacion que estaba en el ultimo piso.

-Lo se, Hil, pero vez como es Romero, no le gusta que su...- no sabía como decirlo tenia miedo a como reaccionara ella.

-¿su que?- se estaba impacientando con el silencio de un joven de cabello de dos colores, castaño y rojo, de ojos verdes.

-Su estrellita duerma en hoteles de paso-

-Su estrellita, claro- murmuro Hialry quitandpose la peluca rubia sacudio su pelo, se sentia estresada eran las dos de la mañana y ella aún estaba despierta.- Raul es mejor que vayas a descansar has estado conmigo acompañandome todo el día y le dijiste a Romero que cuando yo estubiera bien regresarias a ayudar al Bar.

-de acuerdo no hay necesidad de indirectas, no me quieres ya me voy- hablo finjiendose ofendido.

-No lo digo por eso, sabes que te quiero y mucho- fue hacia él lo abrazo fuerte- pero ya es tarde.

-Lo se, nos vemos mañana, dijo que te pasaria a recoger a las 6 am- le dio un beso en l mejilla - Buenas noches Hilary.

-Buenas noches Raul- ahora estaba sola y no tenia muchas horas para dormir, le dolia la espalda y los pies, un baño la relajaria.

Un celular empieza a vibrar, ¿porque la bolsa de su pantalon esta cocido? Ni siquiera recuerda como ella lo hizo sin que él se diera cuenta, ahí va otro pantalón. Ve el numero "Casa"

-Ya voy saliendo- contesta el con su voz burlona

-Pues entonces apurate que yo no pienso limpiar tu parte-

-Esta bien, Romero ya voy-

-Y mi estrellita se quedo tranquila?

-Si, ya se va a dormir-

-Me alegro.- la voz del otro lado de telefono se escucha mas tranquila- Apurate Raul.- cortaron.

Guardo su telefono, empezo a estirarse le dolia la espalda y pies si que estuvo mucho tiempo con ella pero es su amiga y no la dejaria sola, mientras nadie supiera quien era ella, rubia, todo estaba bien. Cuantas veces no la ayudo a escapar de esos hombres que enviaba el señor por ella. Él conocía su historia, sabía como era ella y cuál era su sueño.

-Cumplir 21 y dejar de correr- susurro ya iba en el piso 4. Era mejor que se apresurara porque sabía que su negocio ya estaba cerrado pero eso no significaba que estaba limpio, Romero limpiaba la mitad y el la otra mitad. Eran las dos de la mañana era mejor apresurarse o no dormiria.

Shishi esperaba que le dieran las llaves de las habitaciones que se encontraban en el último nivel, pensaba descansar unas horas para después lanzarse a la busqueda de Hilary Tachibana. "_Volveresmo a jugar al gato y al ratón. ¿Ratoncita donde estaras?" _penso. No pudo evitar mirar la pantalla de la computadora de recepción, ahí se encontraban los numeros de las habitaciones y el nombre de las personas que las habitaban. La 950 le llamo la atención, no le importo si la persona que lo atendio lo regañaba.

-Habitacion 950, Tachibana Hilary.- sonrio. Tomo las llaves y se dirgio a su otro compañero. Que contemplaba una planta. -Nos han ahorrado la busqueda- Shishi sabía que Brooklyn también ponia todo de su parte para buscar a la hija de su jefe y que ahorrarse en perseguirla le alegraria.

-Esta aquí- confirmo el pelo naranja - ¿Que habitación?- haría cualquier cosa para asegurarse de que ella escapara, aúnque no lo demostrara.

-950- sonrío, tomaron sus maletas dirigendose a los dos ascensores que se abrían al mismo tiempo ellos entraron y Raúl salío aúnque se regreso para que no lo vieran, el los conocía.

_"Maldición que hacen aquí? Se supone que faltan dos días para que ellos vengan por ella" _penso _"¿Que hago?"_ Se sentía nervioso, sin embargo saco su celular y empezo y discado automatico, el primero tono, el segundo, el tercero se estaba preocupando y si se durmio, el cuarto. Se sentia mal

-¿Aló?- contesto la joven

-Hil, debes salir de ahí ahora- no es que la quisiera asustar pero no tenía tiempo.

-¿Porque?- la voz de ella se escuchaba preocupada.

-Ellos estan aquí- hablo bajo. - Sal te espero en la salida.

-No- contesto ella- Vete, yo ire después.

-¿que? No- alzo la voz

-Si nos ven juntos te seguiran y ya no podre ir ahí- lo que ella le dijo lo puso en que pensar. Tenía razón.

-De acuerdo, te estare esperando. Adios.- Colgo, corrio rapido a su auto marchandose apurado, debía decirle a Romero que ella llegaria en cualquier momento y que pasaba.

La cataña acababa de meterse en la regadera cuando escucho su telefono iba dejarlo sonar más podía ser importante, vio el numero y le preocupo lo que podría haberle pasado a su amigo. Cuando escucho lo que ellos estaban allí en el hotel, se congelo, cuanto hacía para alejarse de ellos para que vinieran a hospedarse en el mismo lugar que ella, sabía que era mala idea aceptar la oferta de Romero de quedarse en un hotel de lujo. Debía apresurarse, aún tenía el telefono en el oído a pesar deque ya habían colgado, no entedía que hacían aquí antes de tiempo. ¿porque antes? ¿que estaba tramando su padre?

-Ha de queres asegurarse de que no me escape esta vez.- susurro. Dejo su teléfono en el lavamanos y volvió a meterse en la regadera una ducha antes de irse no le caía mal, además no cría que ellos supieran que ella estaba ahí. El agua cayendo por su cuerpo la desestresaba. Pensamientos llegaron a su cabeza: _"Has venido antes de tiempo ¿porque? Nunca lo has hecho, ¿porque ahora? Faltan dos días para que te vea "oficialmente". Dios, Shishi esta aquí solo espero no toparme contigo. Si yo caigo en tus manos sería una pesadilla. Ojala Broo venga con él así el me protegera, sino estoy perdida." _penso. Cerro la regadera envolviéndose en una toalla blanca, con otra seco su pelo, salio descalza del baño sentandose en la cama, no tenía mucha prisa sabía que ellos no la estaban buscando de seguro los habían enviado para que la buscaran un día antes, así que ahora debían de estar descansando del vuelo, conocía muy bien al chico de la cicatriz a él no le gustaba viajar y menos Japón. No sabía porque, se dispuso a sacar ropa cuando escucho murmullos afuera. Se acerco para escuchar atravez de la puerta, parecian que eran cerca.

-Ya has avisado a todos?- el conocía esa voz...

-Si 5 vienen subiendo y 6 estan afuera, unos en el lobby y otros en el parqueo.- también esa.

-Que numero de haticion dijiste que era?- _"Brooklyn"_ penso.

-950- _"Shishi" _se estremecio - Esta- tapo su boca para no gritar.

-Creo que esta durmiendo, aún así toca- Brooklyn dijo. Si tocaba le daba tiempo a que ella despertara si estaba dormida y huyera.

-de acuerdo- contesto Shishi- Traeme la carretilla, el servicio de comida esta listo- hablo burlonamente. Tres toques se escucharon, Ella estaba parada enmedio de la habitación aún en toalla, no tenía tiempo de cambiarse. Tomo su mochila, no podía llevarse lo que tenía ahí, saco su unos pantalones, unas blusas... Otros tres toquidos... solo dejo sus implementos. Tomo sus tenis se los puso pero no le dio tiempo de amarrarselos... otros tres toquidos mas fuertes se escucharon... Salío al balcon, debia arriesgarse, volvieron a tocar...

-Voy- hablo suave con voz de adormilada pero audible para que la escucharan, escucho una risa.- Ahora- susurro Bajo por el balcón esperaba no resbalarse, debía llegar al que estaba debajo de ella, "no sabran que fui ahí". Agradecia al hotel de haber puesto unos floreros, aúnque nunca se había dado cuenta de ellos y también le enctro la curiosidad de como hacian para poner flores ahí a una gran altura. Bueno eso lo averiguaria otro día,se deslizo por ellos con cuidado hasta llegar al balcon de la par, pero no se detuvo siguio, hasta el proximo ya faltaba poco. Un golpe ensordecedor venia de su habitación, sabía que Shishi contaba con poca paciencia, oyo como la llamaban y en un movimiento se resbalo su pie y estuvo a punto de caer, respiraba agitadamente, el cuerpo le temblaba, llego hasta el tercer balcon empezo a pensar como bajaria a ella ya que según calculaba estaria a unos cuatro o cinco metros, escucho las maldiciones y como ordenaba a los hombres de que la buscaran.

-Traiganmela- escucho el grito que la asusto haciendo que perdiera el equilibrio y cayendo de golpe en el balcón del 15 nivel, se quejo el golpe fue fuerte, sintio que los huesos se le quebraban, empezó a pararse y se alivio de que nada le habia pasado, solo sentía dolor pero no podía ponerle importancia por el momento. Con sumo cuidado entro a la habitación, no sabía de quien era al parecer estaba vacía, no había nadie en la cama pero si habia ropa tirada que iban dejando camino al baño, camino con pasos lentos y silenciosos quería llegar a la puerta... Algo de musica se escuchaba lejos se agarro la toalla fuerte temiendo que se le cayera... paso cerca de la cama suspiro varias veces, temblaba de miedo y dolor. En un instante escucho mas fuerte la musica y la puerta del baño abriendose, se congelo asustada de lo que pensaran al verla en una habitacion que no era de ella y en toalla. Se volteo hacia el baño y vio a un joven de cabellera negra y ojos verdes salia de ahí secandose la cabellera con una toalla verde... dejo de respirar, de todo lo que había visto eso era nuevo. El joven salío de un baño relajante y lo que menos espraba era ver a una joven en toalla, estaba asombrado, ella se veía asustada y roja de verguenza ella lo rocorrio con la vista y no pudo hacer otra cos mas que gritar

-"..."- no etendía a que venía el grito, ella cerro los ojos fuerte y tapandose el rostro con las manos. El jovén no entendía nada, hasta que sintio una ventisca que le recorrio el cuerpo, lentamente bajo la vista y se vio desnudo, ahora sabía porque ella grito, el siempre salía así de las duchas además de que por eso tenía un cuarto propio.

-Bueno- susurro- acaso eres un regalo par mí?- pregunto con voz ronca, ya que la verdad no esperaba encontrar un regalo más hermoso que ese. Aúnque no era su cumpleaños.

-No- grito ella rapido y aún curbriendose el rostro. Eso le pasaba por meterse en habitaciones que no eran de ella.

-¿Te pagaron para que me mimaras?- volvio a preguntar, mientras se acercaba a ella aún secando el cabello.

-No, claro que no- dijo ella indignada por lo que el pensaba y abriendo los ojos.

-¿Entonces?- la miro divertido- eres un ángel caído o mas bien un ángel medio desnudo. Si, por tu vestimenta.

Ella se miro y pues supo que el tenía la razón ella solo tenía una toalla alrededor de su cuerpo y unos tenis. Pero al mismo instante que se miro volvio a alzar la vista, él aún estaba denudo y enserio, ella nunca había visto a alguien como Dios lo trajo al mundo.

-Yo... yo...- empezo a titubear- me equivoque de habitación- su voz se escuchaba nerviosa.

-¿Enserio?- dijo sarcastico.

-Enserio- dijo con ironía ella.

-Que bien- dijo divertido- me podrias hacer compañia-

-Ni en tus mas locos sueños- contesto ella molesta.

-¿Mis mas locos sueños?- empezo a acercarme mas a ella- Este puede ser uno de ellos- sus cuerpos estaban a escasos centimetros. Hilary temblaba del miedo, veía esos ojos verdes y temblaba, el estaba muy cerca y no sabía que hacer. En un movimiento rapido, él le arranco la toalla, asustandola y cubrio rapido sus pechos, solo llevaba bragas de seda blanca.

-Ummm...- dijo burlonamente- Hermosa- Toda su furia se estaba acrecentando en sus manos, ella se setnía avergonzada y humillada y no se iba dejar.

-Estupido- chillo y con ella una gran bofetada que resono en toda la habitación- Idiota pervertido- volvio agritarle para darle otra bofetada y un rodillaso en su parte descubierta. El joven sentia la cara ardiendo y cayo de dolor, le dolia como el infierno. Él nunca había resivido un golpe con tanta fuerza, bueno de una mujer, tirado en el suelo gemía de dolor. Hilary tomo de nuevo la toalla para envolver de nuevo en ella.

-Eres... eres...- decia entre el dolor que sentia- una... una...-

-¿soy una? ¿Que?- pregunto enfadada, todos los que la conocían, que eran muy pocos, sabían que no era bueno hacerla enfadar porque si lo hcían que el infierno los amparara.

-сука- dijo aún adolorido, ella levanto una ceja mirandolo algo confundida, sonrío ella no sabía lo que le había dicho-ведьма- Hilary le iba a contestar, cuando escucho pasos que iban corriendo y tocando en puerta en puerta, el miedo volvío a ella por un instante se habi olvidado de porque estaba en el cuarto de ese chico desnudo. Él vio como ella se asusto por los pasos ¿que le pasaba?

-Solo los cuartos vacios- escucharon gritar afuera. Él poco a poco se levanto. Toc, toc, toc... tocaron a su puerta, la castaña tapo su boca con sus manos para detener el grito que iba a salir. La habían encontrado, se la llevarían y esta vez ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de escapar bien lejos, la tenían acorralada. Empezó a temblar, detuvo sus lagrimas que ya la iban a traicionar, ella no podía dejarse ver llorando o se aprovecharían de ella.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto algo preocupado por la reaccion de la chica, _"Pero que demonio estoy haciendo, apenas la conozco, ni siquiera se su nombre, aparte de que me golpeo y me dejo la cara roja y ardiendo. Sin embargo en sus ojos se ve el miedo, temor. ¿Alguien la buscara?" _penso.

-Porfavor- su voz sonaba temblorosa- si ellos te preguntan por mi diles que no me has visto por favor- rogo. Toc, Toc, Toc,... de nuevo volvieron a golpear él estaba indeciso, ella le estaba rogando.

-¿Porque?- pregunto, el nunca ha sido considerado, le valia todo lo que lo rodeaba nunca se preocupo por los demás. Pero ahora aparecia una chica semi-desnuda que lo golpeaba con un caracter que le dio algo de miedo pero no demostro, y le rogaba que no dijera que ella estaba ahí.

-Si me ven, me llevaran y no quiero- susurro. Le costo oírla más la escucho. To, toc, toc,... otra vez golpeaban, _"Diablos no puedo creer lo que voy a hacer." _se decia mentalmente _"Nunca he hecho nada por nadie y ahora hare algo por una desconocida"_ Asíntio con la cabeza.

-Escondete en el baño y no salgas hasta que yo te diga ¿ok?- dijo severo, ella asíntio y se metio rapido dejo la puerta medio abierta para escuchar.- черт возьми, все для женщины- decía mientras iba hacia la puerta. Se sereno, su rostro sin ninguna expresión y sus ojos matando a aquel que estaba del otro lado. Giro la perilla y abrió de un solo. Fruncio el ceño al ver al idiota que lo molestaba

-Porque no habrías rapido, Bryan?- decia un molesto y pequeño Ian

-¿Que quieres?- pregunto molesto.

-Puedes hacer el favor de ponerte una toalla.- dijo otra voz con desagrado.

-No- contesto- No quiero ponerme una toalla Hiwatari- dijo- ¿que quieren?

-Solo veníamos a informarte que hay "policías" buscando a alguien, según dicen es una loca- hablo Kai - Estan revisando las habitaciones para asegurarse de que no se halla escondido en alguna.

-¿"Policías"?- pregunto Bryan

-No creo que lo sean de verdad.- contesto.

-Ya revisaron la nuestra, al igual que la de Tala y Julia- dijo Ian entrando en la habitación de su amigo al igual que Kai.

-Claro pasen- dijo con sarcasmo. Cerro la puerta de un golpe. _"Así que la policía te busca, por eso estas huyendo"_ penso. Sintio como la toalla caía en su rostro, gruño, se la puso. Vio a Ian entrar al baño, fue a buscar ropa para ponerse ya que no iba a estar desnudo. _"Demonios el baño" se maldijo al recordar que _la chica que según buscaba la policía estaba escondiéndose ahí. Corrio rapido hacia el baño, esperaba escuchar gritos de ella o de su amigo pero nada, entro y vio a Ian mirando el espejo con una sonrisa burlona.

-¿Así que Bryan? ¿por que tardaste tanto en abrir?- pregunto con fingida inocencia el castaño

-¿Que te importa?- contesto Bryan revisando el baño con cuidado-

-Pues no te creo- dijo divertido Kai que entro detras de él.

-Pues me importa un bledo si me creen o ...- se volteo y callo, miro a los dos y que sonreían con burla, no entendía hasta que vio el espejo que tenia escrito con lapiz labial _"GRACIAS, ERES GRANDE BRYAN" _se había ido. - Hum mm, no creo que nos volvamos a ver- susurro tocandose el rostro donde recibio las dos bofetadas.

-"Eres grande Bryan"- decia con sorna Ian mientras reia- Tenían compañía ¿Acaso alguna chica de otra habitación?

-No- dijo sonriendo, _"si supieras que es más un boxeador que una chica"_ penso para él. No volvio a contestar a las preguntas de Ian, se cambio pues querían ir a molestar a Spencer.

Había salido a escondidas, aprovechando que el estaba de espaldas antes de que abriera la puerta, solo una mensaje con su lapiz labial había dejado Bryan, había escuchado que le decían, tal vez era alguno de sus amigos pero ella no podí arriesgarse a que la viera alguien más, se volvio a trasladar al balcón de la par, esperaba que esta vez nadie la viera. Necesitaba salir del hotel rapido, además necesitaba ropa no iba a salir en toalla. Llego al balcón, no había luces encendidas, entro en silencio, la persona estaba dormida era mejor así, solo pasaría rapido para salir. Todo estaba oscuro, le costaba caminar sus pasos eran lentos y pequeños. No hacía ruido, aúnque presentía que algo le iba a pasar. Se topo con la orilla de la cama y se maldijo por dentro, era una tonta al pensar que no se iba a topar. Volvio su camino para llegar a la puerta más sin embargo dos manos la detuvieron, uno tapándole la boca y otra la garganta ¿ y si el cuarto al que entro era donde se estaba quedando su perseguidor? _"La embarre, me vine a meter en la boca de lobo. ¿Ahora que __haré?" _La persona la hizo caminar hasta llegar al interruptor de luz, por unos instantes le lastimo los ojos más poco a poco se llego a acostumbrar. No podía ver quien la retenia, y tampoco lo queria averiguar.

Él joven de la habitación la miraba desde arriba no entendía que hacia una mujer en su habitación y menos en toalla y tenis.

-¿Que quieres aquí?- pregunto su voz era profunda y fuerte.

-...- hizo balbuceos pues no podia decir nada. Además ella no conocía esa voz.

-No hablas el idioma?- pregunto pues no entendío lo que dijo. Como respusta obtuvo un asentamiento de cabeza- ¿Entonces porque no hablas bien?

Hilary con miedo, levanto sus manos que temblaban y señalo la mano de él que cubria su boca. Él rubio no se había dado cuenta de donde esta su mano, ahora entendía porque solo balbuceaba. Quito su mano pero dejo la otra en la garganta.

-Siento, haberme metido ne la habitación- hablo con miedo - Le juro que no soy una ladrona o asesina.-

-Entonces que haces aquí?- le creyó.

-Yo...- escucho de nuevo los pasos de varias personas en el corredor.- Por favor se lo suplico, no deje que ellos me lleven.

Escucho como su voz entro en pánico con los pasos de las personas, tenía curiosidad desde hacía minutos de porque había tanto ruido afuera a altas horas de la noche. Pero sintió mucha más curiosidad ¿el porque ella le suplicaba ayuda? si ni siquiera se conocían. El era como sus amigos frío, distante, no social, pero siempre sintió una debilidad por las mujeres que pedían ayuda. Bufo, poco a poco soltó su agarre de la garganta de ella. No se movió se quedo ahí quieta, esperando que le haría ese hombre. De reojo vio como él salía detrás de ella para ponerse enfrente. Vaya que era grande, era mas alto que ella, ella media 1.68 mts, más el parecía medir 2 mts. Tenia músculos en todo su cuerpo, su cabello rubio y ojos color gris. Un color raro de ver y que ella veía fascinada, pero al mismo tiempo con miedo, su rostro y su mirar daba miedo. Dio un paso hacia atras por precaución. Él ya estaba acostumbrado a que la gente le temiera, podía verlo en ella.

-¿Porque te buscan?-

-Me quieren encerrar para torturarme- dijo con miedo y pensando bien sus palabras no podía decir la verdad a un desconocido rubio- y experimentar- no sabía porque dijo eso pero valía la pena inventar cualquier cosa para que la ayudara- quieren hacerme daño- vio la duda en los ojos de él. como tenía toalla bien podía enseñarle algunas marcas que Shishi le había dejado, no mentía en decir que la torturaban solo aumento el valor de la palabra. Estiro su brazo izquierdo y señalo algunas cortadas que tenia, algunas hematomas que aún se distinguian apesar de que tenían más de un mes de estar ahí. Él rubio vio como ella tenía cicatricez pequeñas de cortadas, algunas casi invisibles hematomas y en la muñeca una cortada en las venas en forma de T, claro que le creyó en lo de tortura, experimentar y daño. Pero quien haría algo así, a una joven que para él consideraba bonita. Notaba el miedo en sus ojos al oír los pasos. Y más cuando tocaron su puerta.

-De acuerdo- hablo bajo pero audible para ella- Ven- dijo jalándola hacia la silla, la sentó, fue hacia su maleta y saco unos pañuelos que eran de Bryan pero que el habia escondido para jugarle una broma. Rapido la amarro en la silla, ella iba a gritar más la amordazo callándola, la amarro bien. La cargo y la metió en el baño, apagando la luz dejándola a oscuras.- No te muevas, disculpa si te amarro- dijo al verla a los ojos que estaban brillosos, apunto de llorar.- Pero no puedo arriesgarme a que te vallas yo te ayudare. Y te prometo que no dejare que te lleven para que te vuelvan a hacer daño ¿ok?- ella asintio. El le estaba prometiendo, no dejar que se la llevaran y a pesar de que era un desconocido creyó en él.

Camino rapido hacia la puerta, queria ver quien era el que la buscaba. Él sabía lo que era ser torturado, ser dañado, el dolor y que experimentaran con él. No sabía porque pero el la protegería. Abrió la puerta brucamente para encontrarse con 3 hombres con traje algo asustados al verlo, eso le causo risa por dentro, por fuera el se miraba como franckestein pero con odio en la mirada y causaba temor.

-Ehh.. disuclpe señor- dijo uno titubeando.

-¿Que quieren?- dijo con su voz fuerte y grave

-U.. u... usted no ha visto a un señorita de cabellera castaña, ojos color rubí algo grandes, hermosa, alta de 1.70 mts. de cuerpo bien definido y que parece tan frágil, y de un carácter de los mil demonios?- vaya que se la habían describido, lo único es que el no conocía su carácter fuerte, solo lo frágil que se veía.

-No- contesto- yo estaba durmiendo y ustedes me acaban de despertar- dijo con un gruñido. ninguno de los 3 hombres quiso arriesgarse a pedir permiso para revisar su cuarto, además sera obvio que ella no estaba ahí.

-Gracias, señor por su...

-La han encontrado... esta afuera escapando vamos...- escucho como alguien gritaba desde un ascensor, los 3 hombres solo asintieron, dieron una media reverencia al rubio y se fueron rapido. Tuvo temor por un momento, los vio irse en el ascensor, cerro rapido su puerta y fue a ver al baño para asegurarse de que ella estuviera ahí, ella no podía haberse escapado, el amarraba bien. Rapido entro al baño encendiendo la luz y la vio, aún estaba ahí, eso quería decir que ellos seguían a otra persona. Hilary levanto la vista y lo vio parado frente a ella con el rostro sin expresión y sus ojos llenos de alivio. Medio le sonrio con el pañuelo en la boca. La empezo a desatar, lo que menos esperaba era que ella lo abrazara.

-Gracias- susurro.- por ayudarme a pesar de que soy una desconocida.

-Ya se fueron, al parecer estan persiguiendo a otra persona eso es bueno.- ella asintio - Y creo que necesitas algo de ropa ¿cierto?- ella se ruborizo recordando como se encontraba

-No tengo ropa, la deje en mi habitación- explico- tuve que escapar en toalla.- sonrio avergonzada.

-Ven te daré una de mis camisas te quedaran grande pero servirá- dijo - Soy Spencer Petrov-

-Tory Tomoji- dijo rapido inventándose un nombre, no iba a decir en verdadero. Le dio una camisa de vestir negra, se la dio y le dio la espalda para que se cambiara, con algo de pena lo hizo. Tenía razón le quedaba grande pero le cubría las piernas, pero para estar más segura, lo vio de reojo aún le daba la espalda, reviso su bolso y tomo prestado un bóxer rojo y se lo puso rapido- Gracias- susurro

-De nada- dijo volteandose, se veia algo chistosa con su camisa- No te preocupes yo te puedo ayudar a que no te hagan daño de nuevo- dijo.

Ella lo penso, bien podia aceptar su ayuda pero ella conocía muy bien a Kennosuke Shishi, sabía de lo que era capaz y no quería que alguien más muriera por ella, estaba cansada de que las personan fallecieran por su culpa. Sonrio con algo de trizteza para decirle:

-Gracias- Spencer asintio- pero no gracias- iba a replicarle cuando sintio como golpeaban sus partes más fragiles- Lo siento pero no puedo arriesgarme a que él te haga daño. Adiós- dijo tomo su mochila y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Sabía que no iba a paracer muy pronto ella golpeaba bien fuerte para dejarlos tontos un buen rato. Salío asegurandose de que no había nadie, todo estaba vacio salio, rapido dejando la puerta medio abierta y escuchandose algunos gemidos de Spencer. Sonrio dos chicos la había ayudado pero tambien probaron sus golpes que según decía Brooklyn eran muy dolorosos.

Camino hasta el ascensor, apretó fuerte e, botón, volteo hacia atrás, escucho murmullos de personas que estaban saliendo de la habitación. Volteo a ver para ver a 3 jóvenes iendo a la habitación del grandote, como ella le puso en su mente. Las puertas del ascensor, se abrieron ella iba a entrar pero la detuvieron del brazo se volteo a ver y era la persona que menos queria ver ahora.

Ian, Bryan y Kai, salieron de la habitacion para ir por Spencer, vieron por el pasillo a una joven de cabello castaño que iba con una camisa negra y algo que parecia ser una pantaloneta roja, vieron la puerta de su amigo medio abierta y que se quejaba de dolor. Ian y Bryan entraron para ver a su amigo hincado con cara de dolor. Kai se quedo afuera viendo a la persona que lee causaba curiosidad. Pero se sorprendio ver como un hombre que él conocía la detenia. se escondio entre la puerta y medio escucho lo que decían

-Demonio lo menos que esperaba era encontrármelo aquí- escucho gritar a ella. Solo a él no lo escuchaba

-No me importa, es mejor que me suelte no me gusta que me toquen- la furia se escuchaba en su voz.

-Escucheme muy bien Sergei Hiwatari...- hablo Hilary molesta- no me importa si me quiere ayudar o no. Yo no quiero ayuda suya, prefiero cortarme las venas antes de irme con usted- se solto del agarre de Segei.

-Déjame ayudarte- la voz de Hiwatari era suave.

-Déjeme en paz, no quiero la ayuda de usted- bajo un poco la voz- ayuda del mejor amigo de mi padre.- subio al ascensor y escondiendose para no verlo.

-Le jure que te ayudaria y hare lo posible- susurro y empezo a caminar a su habtiación que estaba hasta el fondo.

Kai entro rapido a la habitación para que su padre no lo viera, no había visto a la persona con quien hablaba él pero por su voz sabía que era una mujer y que conocía muy bien a su padre _"Era obvio que ella no pensaba encontrarselo aquí, ¿quien es ella? y ¿porque conoce a mi padre?"_ eran los pensamientos que rondaban por su cabeza.

_Nuestros encuentros se hacen_  
><em>en el ser instantáneo<em>  
><em>que pasta y muere,<em>  
><em>-como pastor y bestia-<em>  
><em>entre surcos y siglos paralelos.<em>

_Nuestros encuentros no tienen_  
><em>número ni punto.<em>

* * *

><p><em>Gracias por leer mi fic y aclare unas dudas... el primer capitulo el cual dice "Prefacio" solamente es una pequeña descripcion de lo que pasara en el transcurso de la historia y si Hilary muere, bueno pues no se aún si lo hara o no. Yo también espero que no... Bueno nos vemos en el priximo capitulo gracias por sus reviews... Gracias Hilary Kryss Yagami por tu opinion te lo agradezco y nos leemos pronto. xoxoxoxoxo<em>


	4. Esdondiendose

**CAPITULO 3**

Llevaba corriendo no sabía cuanto, busco su teléfono para ver la hora, busco en su maletín pero no había nada... busco, rebusco, volvio a buscar y no lo tenía, no recordaba donde lo había dejado. Sus piernas se sentían frias y sentía dolor en todo su cuerpo... se había olvidado porque le dolía, pero despues recordo que se había caido de una altura de unos 5 mts y que era un milagro que no se haya fracturado un brazo o una pierna o todos los huesos. Demonios... que le dolia como el mismo infierno. Se miro y río al verse solamente en una camisa larga que le cubria al menos la parte importante además de que sobresalía el boxer rojo. Solo a ella se le ocurrio dejar su ropa para estar más ligera.

-¿En que demonios estaba pensando?- susurro, siguió caminando debía estar cerca. Paso frente a una cafetería llamada The Best Coffee, solo con eso sabía que estaba a 4 cuadras de llegar a su destino. Se recargo en la pared unos minutos debia descansar, el dolor era muy fuerte.

Bryan, Ian y Kai, aún trataban de que Spencer les dijera el motivo por el cual estaba en el piso con el rostro lleno de dolor, el no hablo o más bien aún no hablaba, quien hubiera pensado que una jovencita más pequeña de estatura que él, sin músculos y frágil, podía sacarlo de su sintonía con un solo golpe, pero que golpe, sintió que se le iban a caer. Sentado en su cama pensaba en ella y sus cicatrices, en sus hematomas y en esa cicatriz en forma de T en su muñeca izquierda. ¿ Quien podría ser capaz de marcarla? él vio en sus ojos miedo, sufrimiento, dolor, angustia, tristeza, llanto. Nunca vio felicidad, alegría o que brillaran. Más bien sus ojos rubí, porque para él eran rubí y no marrones, estaban rodeados de una sombra que los mantenía apagados. Al menos tenía su nombre y podría contactar a alguien para que la buscara.

-Tory Tomoji- hablo sin querer alto.

-¿Que?- le preguntaron.

-Nada- aseguro

Kai estaba como algo ido aún pensando en su padre y preguntandose con quien hablaba, queria saber que le ocultaba.

-Oye Kai ¿que piensas?- Bryan lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Nada- contesto secamente- cada uno a dormir- dijo, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, Bryan e Ian fueron los primeros en salir, Spencer salio al balcón viendo toda la calle deseando no ser tan tonto y poder detenerla, es que el vio como estaba y aún así ella se iba para que el no estuviera involucrado, si supiera que ha estado en peores cosas, era por ese motivo por el cual quería ayudarla.

-Tonta- mumuro

-¿Quien?- dijo Kai detrás de él.

-Creí que estaba solo- volvió a murmurar.

-Hn. ¿Que fue lo que te paso?- como odiaba a Kai por querer saber lo que les pasaba, pero sabía que él los consideraba como sus hermanos, aunque dijera que solo son amigos.

-Nada- dijo, contemplando la vista.

-Por que demonios no te creo- dijo Kai a la par de él. Pero regresando su vista al suelo - ¿Esto es sangre?- pregunto, había unas pequeñas manchas rojas.

-¿Que?- volteo rapido Spencer.- Es una idiota.

-Ahora sí?- el rubio miro por unos segundos las manchas antes de hablar no con toda la verdad.

-Una mujer entro en mi habitación y al parecer esta herida-

-Que gran explicación- dijo con sarcasmo Kai.

-Vete al demonio- contesto Spencer, el ojivileta solo dis que sonrió y salio de ahí como si nada.

Hilary se sentó en el suelo, le dolía sus costados cada vez que respiraba, ahora si creía que se había hecho daño. Pero todo valía la pena si se alejaba de sus asechores, se levanto rápido. Volviendo a su camino, y viendo alrededor. Conocía muy bien a Kenn y que no se daba por vencido. Bueno al menos al no tener su teléfono no la rastrearía, ahora solo le quedaba esconderse.

En la oscuridad, Raúl, esperaba a que la castaña apareciera, porque le hizo caso en irse y dejarla, dos horas habían pasado ya y no tenía noticias de ella, no quiso llamarla tal vez la delataría. Ya no sabía en que pensar, caminaba de un lado para otro... nervioso, tratando de escuchar algún ruido que viniera de afuera.

-Vas a cavar un hoyo- dijeron

-¿Porque no ha venido?- hablo él, las luces se encendieron y un hombre, rubio de cabellera larga agarrada en una cola que caía por su espalda, vestido con una camisa de seda cara y pantalones negros, se acerco a él.

-Tranquilízate, ya aparecerá-

-Romero ya han pasado dos horas- casi grito.

-Yo también estoy preocupado Raul, para mí ella es como mi hija, pero sabes muy bien que cuando se pone como terca nadie la hace razonar- Romero se sentó en el suelo apoyado en la pared- Si ellos la están buscando, se esconderá y vendrá cuando ella crea que esta fuera de peligro...- el rubio vio al joven sentarse a la par de él, ellos siempre se preocupaban por esa niña, y es que ella fácilmente se gano a los dos con sus sonrisas, sus tonterías o sus malos chistes que decía los cuales ellos terminaban burlándose de la joven. Su amabilidad, su carisma, su felicidad y su amor por defender a los que quería, eran cosas que ellos admiraban de la castaña. El rubio aún recordaba como la conoció.

**_DOS AÑOS ATRÁS..._**

_Hilary paseaba por el centro comercial, tranquila, buscando una peluca nueva, tenía 2 una rubia y otra pelirroja, sin embargo ella quería probar otros colores otros estilos, también buscaba unos zapatos __cómodos, es difícil correr con zapatillas o sandalias y es que su mamá y su Nana, querían que ella se comportara como una señorita normal, y que dejara de correr y disfrazarse. Pero ellas no la entendían, para ella era un calvario ir a la casa de su padre con mes y medio pero más que nada odiaba que su propio padre la dejara al cuidado de "Él", casi no dormía por miedo a que el entrara a su habitación. Siempre la vigilaban, todo los pasos que daban eran seguidos, nunca estaba sola y cuando lo estaba ella era presa del miedo. Cada vez que se veía al espejo, notaba las bolsas en sus ojos, no dormía bien tenía pesadillas horribles y siempre se levantaba de madrugada con el rostro mojado de llanto. Eran raros lo días en que ella se encontrara al cuidado de Brooklyn, el joven de cabello naranja siempre era amable con ella y la joven confiaba en él, lo quería, su amor era fraternal y sabía que el de él también. Ojalá sus padres hubieran tenido otro hermano, así ella no se sentiría tan sola, a veces lo deseaba y sin embargo aveces se arrepentía pues entonces él también sufriría lo que ella sufre ahora._

_Entro a un local donde vendían todo tipo de pelucas, de todas le gusto 3 pero solo puedo comprar 2, tal vez en la próxima visita ella lo compraría. Tranquila se sentó en una de las bancas, descansando y viendo a las personas pasar, vio a parejas, familia y sin querer a dos travestí que eran muy feos para sus ojos. Desvió la mirada a las escaleras eléctricas, ya no sabía que hacer empezaba a aburrirse. No tenía amigos así que no podía compartir con nadie su __aburrimiento, deseaba que algo divertido pasara "Aunque sea un accidente o un payaso" pensó. Más su deseo fue escuchado pero no para bien, entre la gente vio una cabellera naranja pero no le presto atención, miro hacia otro lado y vio una cabellera casi gris, sacudió su cabeza ella estaba alucinando, volvió a mirar hacia otro lado y vio dos cabelleras una rubia y una negra. Los cuatro se estaban acercando a ella "Es tu imaginación Hilary" se dijo mentalmente "¿Que fecha es?" saco su celular para ver la hora y de paso la fecha. "tres de octubre?" esa fecha le hizo pensar mucho, su teléfono empezó a vibrar era una alarma que ella había dejado. "Calvario" decía la alarma esa palabra fue suficiente para que ella comprendiera... levanto la vista y frente a ella estaban 4 jóvenes, un rubio, un moreno, uno de cabello naranja y uno gris... sus ojos se abrieron y se paralizo la fecha había llegado y ella no se había dado cuenta, como es que se le había olvidado. El de cabello naranja la tomo del brazo y salieron del centro comercial, en parte se sentía aliviada y parte tonta._

_La subieron a un auto o más bien una limusina, no se opuso, entro y vio a dos hombres enfrente de ella... suspiro largamente debía buscar una forma para salir de ahí._

_-Llévanos a casa Roky- dijo uno de ellos. El auto empezó a moverse, ella no dijo nada, solo miraba a través de la ventana como dejaban el centro comercial, llego a pensar en saltar del auto pero recordó que las puertas solo se abrían por fuera, hizo una mueca de fastidio "como demonios se me olvido que a él le tocaba este mes" se regañaba mentalmente._

_Los dos hombres iban en silencio observando a la joven, uno tenia el cabello azul oscuro y el otro castaño. Los dos iban vestido con sus trajes, los que usaban diariamente. Eran dos empresarios y los dos eran amigos._

_-¿Como has estado, Hija?- pregunto el hombre castaño._

_-Bien- farfullo molesta._

_-¿Pasa algo?- volvió a preguntar._

_-No- contesto con una sonrisa fingida._

_-Recuerdas a Sergei Hiwatari- el mencionado levanto la mano saludando y sonriendo_

_-si- sus contestaciones eran monosílabas._

_Los dos hombres solo se miraron, comprendiendo tal vez su enojo. Viendo el camino sabía que faltaba tal vez la tercera parte de ello para que llegara a su dichosa casa. "Tengo que hacer algo" se decía "Piensa... Dios por favor si me quieres aunque sea un tan tito ayúdame... por favor" no esperaba un milagro pero si algo de ayuda del cielo, sintió como el auto bajaba la velocidad, se enderezo para ver el motivo, diviso bien un semáforo en rojo y algo de trafico, bueno si esperaba una señal esa era uno. "Bueno algo es algo" pero como salir si no podía abrir la puerta podía bajar las ventanas pero tardarían mucho en bajar y ademas su padre podría subirlas rápido y dejarla atrapada en ella. Levanto su mirada al techo y vio su salida de escape... la parte del techo estaba abierta y los botones estaban encima de ella, sonrió era ahora o nunca. _

_-Es un hermoso día no creen- les dijo a los dos hombres llamando su atención._

_-Si- contestaron ellos unisuno._

_-Me encanta la vista- dio una mirada de nostalgia y tristeza que su padre no paso desapercibida, él haría todo lo posible para que su hija se sintiera cómoda con él y esta era su oportunidad para demostrarle que ella le importaba mucho._

_-Por que no sales a observar un poco- propuso, ella lo miro con tanta felicidad, pero no el permiso si no por la oportunidad que su propio padre le daba._

_-Gracias- murmuro, mientras sacaba la mitad del cuerpo observando el panorama, estudio bien sus vías de escape, estaban en la vía de en medio y los guardaespaldas estaban a tres autos atrás de ellos y los de Hiwatari dos autos adelante de ellos del lado izquierdo, a su derecha vio unos locales y calles. Bien, pasara lo que pasara ella debía salir, vio como el semáforo cambio lentamente a verde, y los autos lentamente se empezaban a mover, dio dos pequeños saltos en el sillón y en el tercero salio rapido del auto se deslizo por la parte de atrás y corrió como si tuviera que ganar una maratón. _

_-HILARY- escucho a su padre gritar pero eso no le impidió seguir corriendo ahora sabia que los guarda espalda venían detrás de ella, se metió por una calle donde la mayoría de lugares estaban cerrados. Busco un lugar en donde esconderse, hasta que vio una bodega que al parecer estaba abierta, volteo hacia atras y vio a 6 hombres que iban corriendo y si no se escondia pronto la encontrarian. Abrio la puerta y entro, el lugar al parecer era una especie de teatro, tenia sus sillas su escenario, los palcos._

_-Wow...- el lugar estaba medio oscuro. Escucho ruidos de pasos, bajo las gradas buscando donde esconderse apenas si miraba se topaba con las esquinas de las butacas... el escenario tenia bajo el telón, subió a el tratando de no hacer ruido con sus pequeños tacones... paso a paso caminaba, hasta que se topo con algo en el piso que la hizo balancearse y tener una mala caída, un pequeño dolor empezó en su tobillo derecho, se mordio los labios para no gritar, trato de pararse y caminar pero su pie le dolía demasiado y no pudo dar ni medio paso para volver a caer. - Mierda..- susurro._

_-¿Quien anda ahí?- escucho una voz suave, que se acercaba a ella._

_-Miau...- fue una mala imitación de un gato._

_-Un gato desafinado.- se burlaron, encendieron las luces, para mostrar a un hombre rubio de cabellera larga.- ¿que haces aquí?_

_-Yo lo siento- se disculpo- solo estaba observando el lugar.- sus ojos le parecieron hermosos, tenían un carisma infantil y brillo especial._

_-Esta bien- dijo simplemente- como te llamas?- pregunto sentándose a la par de ella. La castaña dudo en decir su nombre, abría y cerraba la boca sin saber que inventar_

_-Ehhh... Tory- dijo después de unos minutos._

_-Vaya- dijo el divertido- al parecer se te olvida tu nombre ¿eh?- ella se sonrojo- Soy Romero, dueño de este lugar y el maestro de baile._

_-¿Maestro de baile?- pregunto curiosa, ella siempre habia querido aprender a bailar._

_-Si, enseño tango, tap, samba, flamenco, can can, etc...- se veía sorprendida y prestaba toda la atención - ¿que te trae por aquí?_

_-Ah... bueno... yo...- se puso nerviosa. Voces de hombres se escuchaban ya en el lugar, se estremeció y tembló de miedo - me encontraron- susurro._

_Romero la escucho y no entendía que pasaba, "Acaso se esta escondiendo?... Es una ladrona o una matona.." se asusto por un momento. Pero la vio a los ojos y en ellos se veía el miedo, tristeza y dolor. No sabía porque, pero con solo intercambiar unas palabras ya le caía bien y le agradaba. Era fácil de querer. "No se porque lo haré"_

_-Hilary- gritaron y ella se sobresalto. - Hilary sal de ahí- Quiso pararse más como no pudo se quedo ahí sentada esperando a que la llegaran a encontrar, no tenía salida._

_-Te escondes ¿eh?- dijo pensativo Romero - Ven- abrió una puerta en la pared que nadie podía notar. Al verla pararse despacio la abrazo y la metió dentro - No grites- le advirtió, cerrando la puerta. La castaña se quedo ahí sentada entre tantos vestidos y cosas del teatro._

_-Hilary...- las voces ya se escuchaban cerca_

_-Hey holgazanas vamos a ensayar - el rubio llamo a varias jóvenes que llegaron al escenario parándose en sus posiciones y abriéndose el telón. Varias de ellas gritaron cuando tres hombres apuntaban con sus armas en dirección de ellas._

_-¿Quienes son ustedes y que hacen en mi teatro?- exigió Romero- bajen esas armas._

_-Estamos buscando a una joven de cabello castaño, ojos color rubí, delgada y frágil, hermosa...- dijo un guardaespaldas._

_-Pues aquí no hay nadie con esa descripción, por si no se han dado cuenta mis chicas son pelirrojas TODAS- les grito - si esa persona entro ya ha de haber salido, la puerta trasera esta por alla- señalo a la izquierda._

_-Lo sentimos, gracias por su cooperación- todos corrieron para poder alcanzarla._

_Romero decidió cancelar el ensayo, cada una de las jóvenes se fueron a sus casas, espero a que no hubiera nadie y se cercioro de ellos. Al verse solo, corrió __rápido al lugar donde había dejado a la joven castaña. Escucho quejidos, llego a pensar que la lastimo al meterla rápido... abrió la puerta y no la vio solo escucho un golpe fuerte, encendió la luz buscándola hasta que la encontró en el piso detrás de la puerta ahora sabía de quien era el golpe que escucho, tenía sus manos en su rostro, escuchaba murmullos que no entendía, le separo las manos y vio que de su nariz salia sangre, se asusto y avergonzó. Ella ni siquiera le reclamo ni nada, más bien pidió disculpas por meterlo en esa situación. Cuando la ayuda a pararse, supo que ella estaba lastimada cojeaba y sangraba. La cargo y la saco del lugar cruzando la calle y entrando a otro local. La subió al segundo piso y paro su sangrado y vendo su tobillo. En el tiempo que estuvieron ahí, ella no tuvo más remedio que contarle todo porque huía, porque se escondía y porque tenia miedo. Romero termino llorando, nunca había escuchado algo así. Hilary tenía los ojos brillosos cada vez que hablaba de todo lo que le sucedía le entraban unas grandes ganas de llorar, pero esta vez no quiso derramar ni una sola lagrima. No supo cuanto tiempo estuvieron ahí, sabía que al medio día su padre la había mandado a buscar, cuando miro el reloj de su muñeca izquierda, se sorprendió al ver la hora. Eran media noche ya._

_-Yo creo que es mejor que me valla- hablo después de estar una media hora en silencio._

_-Te vas?- pregunto Roemero,_

_-Ya es media noche- explico ella- además debo de buscar un lugar donde dormir por lo menos un mes entero para que no me encuentren.-_

_-¿quien es ella?- dijo un joven entrando en la habitación del rubio._

_-Raúl- llamo al joven- ella es Hilary Tachibana una miaga mía._

_-Bueno pues es un gusto- él nunca había conocido amigas de Romero, menos una tan joven- ¿Estabas llorando?- pregunto_

_-Es que nunca pensé que alguien sufriera tanto- unas lagrimas salieron de los ojos del rubio._

_-¿eh?- Raúl estaba confundido._

_-Creo que tendré que volver a contar mi historia otra vez ¿no?- le dijo a Romero el asintió. - Bueno...- suspiro. Tres horas después, Raúl estaba impresionado por lo que le habían contado. Debía de darle la razón al rubio nunca había escuchado algo así... Los dos le ofrecieron un lugar mientras se escondía, ella un poco insegura lo acepto, lo que menos deseaba era que ellos se involucraran en su miserable vida, no quería más personas lastimadas por su culpa. Estuvo despierta toda la madrugada, pensando en irse y que ellos no se dieran cuenta pero con su tobillo lastimado no podía correr o caminar rápido. También pensó que ellos se estaban arriesgando por ella a pesar de que solo llevaban horas de conocerse. Su Nana siempre le decía que con una mirada de sus ojos rubíes se ganaba la confianza de las personas. Además nunca tuvo amigos o algo parecido a los amigos que la ayudaran, se alegraba ahora tenerlos... tal vez si usaba sus pelucas y sus lentes de contacto ella podía quedarse con ellos el mes entero y nadie podía sospechar... llegando a las 5 de la mañana ella poco a poco se fue quedando dormida. Por primera vez dormiría sin tener pesadillas... tendría sueños tranquilos._

_**FIN FLASHBACK**_

Tres toque los sacaron de sus pensamientos, Raúl abrió rápido para encontrarse con una sonriente Hilary pero con un rostro lleno de dolor pero aún caminando como si no tuviera nada. Los dos solo se le quedaron viendo, camino hasta llegar a la pared y se dejo caer. sacando el aire que no sabía que retenía. Suspiro, pero le dolió hacerlo, no sabía que era lo que tenía. Cada vez que tomaba aire sentía dolor en su , el joven corrió a ella al verla quejarse.

-estas bien?- pregunto algo asustado.

-Creo que sí-trato de sonar calmada.

-Ven vamos al cuarto.- Romero la cargo, se mordió los labios para no quejarse, tenían razón al decir que cuando la gente se enfría el dolor aparece.

Estando en la habitación, ya tenía una habitación solo para ella pero que no la usaba mucho, busco una camiseta para ponérsela y para ver si estaba herida. También se puso un pantalón de dormir para quitarse ese bóxer rojo. Con gestos de dolor salio del baño, sabiendo que le iban a preguntar que había pasado se sentó en la cama con la ropa que traía puesta en la mano. Pero antes de que hablaran, los dos notaron algo en esa camisa que ella llevaba. Ella también lo noto.

-¿Estas herida?- pregunto Romero.

-Al parecer- dijo tranquila

Spencer, Bryan y Kai, cada uno en su respectiva habitación, no podían dormir. Daban vueltas sobre su cama, era en vano que trataran de cerrar los ojos sabían que el sueño no vendría a ellos. Cada uno tenía en que pensar.

Bryan, cada vez que cerraba los ojos veía a esa joven castaña, preguntándose, ¿por que huía? Además le gusto la manera en que ella se defendió y que golpeaba fuerte. Esperaba volver a toparse con ella. Lo malo es que no sabía su nombre, pero al parecer ella si lo sabía. Una pregunta venia a su mente ¿como logro salir sin que el o sus dos compañeros la hayan visto?

-Que noche- murmuro - aunque no estaba nada mal. Tenía un bonito cuerpo, unos pechos pequeños pero lindos y con esas bragitas blancas sus piernas se miraban sensuales.- sonrió pero rápido desapareció- pero en que demonios piensas Bryan, es solo una mujer desconocida. Mejor me duermo.

Spencer, aún estaba en el balcón, no sabía que veía, su mente vagaba también en la castaña. El recordaba su tiempo en la abadía y todo lo que le hicieron, pero nunca llego a imaginar que también una mujer sufriría. Sacudió su cabeza para dejar de pensar en ella, no entendía porque demonios pensaba en ella, solo la, supuestamente la conoció solo por unos minutos. No entendía como él, un tipo sin sentimientos, frío, que ignora a las personas, que se preocupa por el nada más. Que trata de alejar a las personas... se conmovió por una joven...bufo ya no entendía que pasaba. Decidió entrar y tratar de dormir, pero una luz parpadeante en el suelo le llamo la atención, se agacho a recogerlo... era un teléfono blanco... que en la parte de atras decía "ViVe", lo sostuvo en su mano por unos minutos.

-Creo que con esto nos volveremos a ver- hablo, entro a la habitación dejando el teléfono a la par del suyo. Se acosto esperando dormir- Espero que me dejes ayudarte...- murmuro- No te vuelvas delicado Spencer, ese no eres tú.

Kai... estaba sentado en medio de su cama con las piernas cruzadas y los brazos pajo su pecho... sabía que su padre le estaba estaba escondiendo algo pero que no le decía a él, además no entendía porque viajaron a Japón estaba enterado de que el amigo de su padre viajaba a Rusia para verse y hacer negocios o solo para charlar, o se juntaban en París sin embargo ahora él lo había hecho acompañarlo para que conociera a ese tal amigo. No le interesaba en lo absoluto, las relaciones que tuviera su padre con el mundo.

-¿Que es lo que esta pasando?- susurro.

Además aún quería saber quien era esa persona con quien hablaba en el ascensor, el pudo notar que era una mujer y que no le agradaba la presencia de Sergei ya que le gritaba enojada. También le preocupaba, aunque no lo demostrara, Spencer, el hombre siempre había sido callado y lo seguía siendo pero en sus ojos se mostraba la preocupación, enojo y culpabilidad. No les dijo porque estaba en el suelo y tampoco quien era esa tal mujer que según le dijo el en pocas palabras, era una mujer que estaba herida. Si hubiera sabido que su estadía en Japón sería tan enredosa no hubiera hecho caso a su padre y hubiera preferido quedarse en Rusia.

Débiles quejidos escapaban de los labios de Hilary... Romero tenía un poco de experiencia en enfermería y le había curado sus heridas, tenia unos pequeños raspones es su espalda que no tenían mucha importancia ... las que más le importaron, fue una cortada que tenía en medio de la espalda, que al parecer después de que cayo de esa gran altura su mochila quedo debajo de su espalda y algo se incrusto haciendo una herida un poco profunda que necesito puntos. Lo más doloroso para ella no fue la cortada sino la aplicación de los puntos sin anestesia. Pero no solo eso, también se disloco unas costillas, por eso cada ves que respiraba profundamente le dolía, le aplicaron unas compresas de agua fría mientras vendaban, sabían que hacer que un hueso volviera a su posición normal era difícil, pero confiaban en que volviera a la normalidad. Raúl ayudo, sin embargo no le gustaba que su amiga sufriera, veía sus muecas de dolor y sus suaves quejidos. Se maldecía por haberle hecho caso e irse, nada hubiera pasado si el se hubiera quedado y hubiera ayudado.

Ya estaba amaneciendo cuando los tres se metieron a sus respectivas camas, pero ninguno tenía sueño así que se levantaron temprano a desayunar. Eloos cocinaban mientras ella solo los miraba, su vista callo en un almanaque que estaba cerca de la puerta vio la fecha... 2 de septiembre... ella recordaba que había pasado en esa fecha hacía 5 años atrás, las lagrimas quisieron traicionarla pero no se dejo. Los tres desayunaron en silencio uno cómodo, después de levantar los platos y limpiar los tres se dirigieron al bar... Raúl limpiaba las mesas, Romero la barra y chequeaba la cocina. Hilary, la sentaron en la barra encendió un radio que Romero le llevo para que no estuvieran en silencio, cambio emisoras buscando algo bueno algo que a ella le gustara. Hasta que encontró una la cual estaba pasando una canción que ella conocía muy bien pero que ya estaba terminando solo escucho lo ultimo.

_It's a new dawn, __It's a new day, __It's a new life, __For me,_ _Ooh feeling good, __Ooh feeling good- solo_ pronuncio_ l_as palabras.

-Sintonisaste muy tarde- dijo en voz alta Raúl.

-Ni modo- se en congio de hombros aunque le causo un poco de dolor. En eso una canción empezó a sonar y ella al igual que los otros dos la conocían- gives you hell- grito animada

-_I wake up every evening_  
><em>With a big smile on my face<em>  
><em>And it never feels out of place.<em>  
><em>And you're still probably working<em>  
><em>At a 9 to 5 pace<em>  
><em>I wonder how bad that tastes- <em> los tres cantaban juntos

_-When you see my face_  
><em>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell- <em>Romero y Raúl dieron un aplauso.  
><em>When you walk my way<em>  
><em>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell-<em> Hilary canto sola.

_Now where's your picket fence love  
>And where's that shiny car<br>Did it ever get you far? - Canto Hilary_

_-You never seemed so tense, love  
>Never seen you fall so hard<br>Do you know where you are?- Raúl canto un poco desafinado ganandose un par de burlas._

Romero salio para cantar también- _Truth be told I miss you_  
><em> Truth be told I'm lying<em>

_-When you see my face  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>When you walk my way  
>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<br>- _los tres cantaron el coro...

La castaña tomo una copa haciéndolo pasar como micrófono- Esta es mi parte- dijo alegre

_If you find a women that's worth the damn and treats you well  
>Then she's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell<br>Hope it gives you hell..._

Raúl tomo el palo de escoba como micrófono- _Tomorrow you'll be thinking to yourself_  
><em>Where did it all go wrong?<em>  
><em>But the list goes on and on<em>  
><em>Truth be told I miss you<em>  
><em>Truth be told I'm lying<em>

_-When you see my face_  
><em>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>When you walk my way<em>  
><em>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>If you find a women that's worth the damn and treats you well<em>  
><em>Then she's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell- <em>cada uno cantaba un pedazo.

_-Now you'll never see_  
><em>What you've done to me<em>  
><em>You can take back your memories<em>  
><em>They're no good to me<em>  
><em>And here's all your lies<em>  
><em>If you look me in the eyes<em>  
><em>With the sad, sad look<em>  
><em>That you wear so well- <em>la parte que Romero canto con un poco de tristeza y no sabían porque.

-_When you see my face_  
><em>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>When you walk my way<em>  
><em>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>If you find a women that's worth the damn and treats you well<em>  
><em>Then she's a fool you're just as well hope it gives you hell- <em>los tres aplaudian mientras cantaban.

-_When you see my face_  
><em>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you hell- <em>ellos eran el coro-_ (hope it gives you hell)-_  
><em>When you walk my way<em>  
><em>I hope it gives you hell, I hope it gives you<em> hell-les gustaba hacerlo-_ (hope it gives you hell)_  
><em>When you hear this song and you sing along well you'll never tell<em>  
><em>And you're the fool I've just as well I hope it gives you hell<em>  
><em>When you hear this song I hope that it will give you hell<em>  
><em>You can sing along I hope it puts you through hell ...-<em>

_-  
><em>Se levanto temprano, ya había desayunado, se sento en la orilla de su cama _" 2 de septiembre, hoy es especial."_ pensaba... miro el reloj eran las 10 de la mañana. Decidido salio de su habitación, encontrándose en el pasillo a 3 jóvenes en su camino. No quería que sus guardaespaldas lo acompañaran así que tal vez dos de ellos lo podían acompañar.

-Buenos días- saludo

-Buenos días- contestaron Bryan y Spencer.

-Buenos días Papá- saludo Kai.

-Chicos necesito que dos de ustedes me acompañen, necesito ir a un lugar pero no quiero a todos los de seguridad atrás de mi quiero que sea solitario y en paz.- los tres jóvenes intercambiaron miradas.

-Yo te acompañare- dijo Kai, tal vez así veía que tanto guardaba Sergei- Spencer ira también.

-De acuerdo, vamos- los dos lo siguieron. Salieron del hotel y se subieron al auto. Spencer manejaba, Kai iba de copiloto y Sergei atrás.

-¿A donde?- pidio el grandote.

-Al cementerio Nightmare- contesto. _"Cementerio?... pero que vas a hacer ahí. Que nombre raro también.."_ -Esta a 20 cuadras rectas y doblas a la izquierda hasta el tope.

Spencer solo obedeció, manejo en la dirección que le dijeron, veía a Kai perdido en sus pensamientos, tal vez el también se preguntaba porque quería ir a un cementerio. Que podía encontrar ahí, el sabía que su familia se encontraba en Rusia, hasta su esposa fue enterrada ahí. ¿A quien pensaba visitar él?

Sergei, tenía la sensación de que encontraría a alguien más ahí. También sabía que su hijo y su amigo se estaban preguntando porque el iba al cementerio de Japón, sin embargo no iba a explicar nada, ellos no entenderían, ellos no sabían lo que el iba a visitar. Se sentía ansioso, nervioso y feliz al mismo tiempo. Quien hubiera creído que ya había pasado un año desde su ultima visita, cinco años desde la última vez que vio a esa persona viva. Las últimas palabras que se habían dicho rondaban por su cabeza.

_"Sergei, solo prométeme que te cuidaras y que pase lo que pase, también la cuidaras a ella. Por favor, ella no tiene a nadie más quien la proteja mi hermana esta enferma y mi cuñado, no piensa." _

_"La protegeré, aunque no la conozco Eliot, pero lo hare y también a ti. No pasara nada."_

_"Gracias, Sergei. Gracias."_

Sacudió su cabeza para no sentir tristeza. _"Lo prometi y lo hare Eliot"_ se dijo mentalmente.

-Ya entramos- aviso Spencer

-Maneja un poco más adelante- ordeno, el auto despacio siguió en movimiento, cuando diviso el lugar que el quería los paro- Espérenme aquí.- les dijo. Salio del auto y vio varias tumbas del lado izquierdo, camino despacio y vio a alguien junto a la tumba que el iba a ver. Despacio y sin hacer ruido se acerco...

Kai lo observo desde el auto y también vio a una persona, una mujer con un vestido negro de tirantes con un lazo del mismo color en la cintura, el vestido llegaba arriba de las rodillas, tenia un sombrero negro, y se podia ver el cabello rubio, en una mano pudo notar que llevaba un guante blanco y en la otra solo una flor.

-También viniste a visitarla- no era una pregunta pero igual contesto

-Si- su voz tenia un hilo de molestia- de saber que también venia hubiera venido más temprano o a la hora de cerrar-

Se agacho dejando la flor que llevaba en la mano en la lapida. Una lagrima recorrió su mejilla. Sergei saco de su saco una pequeña flor blanca y la puso a la par de la otra flor.

En la lapida decia esto: Eliot Tomoji, 1972-2005. Mujer valiente, amorosa y la mejor tía. "El cielo se ha ganado el mejor ángel que dios haya tenido"

-La extraño mucho- los ojos de la joven se abrieron...- ella me hizo prometer que te protegería y lo haré- Volteo a verlo asombrada. Hubiera esperado que dijera otra cosa, pero ella no sabía de esa promesa, tal vez ahora entendía la insistencia de él en ayudarla. Pero para ella ya era demasiado tarde, ya no podía ayudarla...

* * *

><p>Buen<strong>o espero que les haya gustado el capitulo... espero sus comentarios... nos leemos pronto. xoxox<strong>

**NOTA: quiero informarles que tal vez me tarde en subir el proximo capitulo, ya que tengo un gran problema el cual es que me fracture tres costillas del lado derecho y que a la hora de escribir duele mucho, tratare la manera de subir pronto el capitulo siguiente. Espero que me comprendan, yo culpo al tonto de mi hermano que fue quien me daño. Pero ya no puedo retroceder el tiempo. Gracias por comprender. GABBSY**


	5. Trueques part 1

**Aquí les traigo un capitulo nuevo, espero sea de su agrado... **

**ADVERTENCIA ESTE CAPITULO TIENE LEMON, es la primera vez que escribo uno y creo que lo hice bien bueno, leanlo y nos vemos la proxima...**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 3 <strong>

_perdí mi libertad, dependo de alguien_

_un leve movimiento varia mi camino_

_Esto ¿és normal? o ¿solo un poco de sangre?_

_el destino siempre ha sido algo desprolijo._

_El confín del arte susurra palabras_

_que tal vez las borre el correr de la noche_

_estoy tan arto de la espera macabra._

_La vida es un regalo y un reproche_

Ayuda ¿para que quería ella ayuda? Nadie podía hacer nada para salvarla de ese calvario que vivía cada mes o cada vez que lo veía. Además ella no decía nada, no le contaba a su padre los golpes que sufría cuando mandaba a recogerla, cada hematoma la borraba con una crema que su doctor le había dado. Porque si no fuera por eso, ella estaría marcada por cada golpe. Sus ojos le empezaban a picar por la lagrimas que querían salir, ahora no era el momento para eso. No le gustaba verse vulnerable y humillada, apretó una de sus mano en puños para retener el liquido salado.

-Tarde ¿no?- dijo con su voz firme.

-Nunca lo es- le contesto él.

Kai tenía unas grandes ganas de salir del auto y ver quien era esa mujer con la que su padre hablaba. Le parecía extraño que estuvieran en la misma tumba, deseaba tener super odios, aunque se escuchara estúpido, para saber lo que hablaban. El auto se sentía temblar, parecía que había un sismo, pero no lo era. El píe de Kai empezó un movimiento lento sin embargo con la poca paciencia que le quedaba, sus movimientos fueron mas fuertes. Era la única forma de concentrarse en otra cosa, respetaba el espacio de su padre, más desde lo que vio en el ascensor ya no sabía que hacer.

-Cálmate- pidió Spencer, podía asegurar que hasta el temblaba por esos movimientos.

-Hn- fue la contestación del ojivioleta

-Hay cosas que no se pueden cambiar- susurro Sergei - pero otras si.

-Yo soy uno de los casos que no se pueden cambiar.- dijo Hill

-¿Por que no aceptas mi ayuda?

-¿Por que le importa tanto?- ataco ella con otra pregunta.

-Yo se...

-Se lo prometió- le corto ella- ya lo dijo.

-Lo se-susurro

Los dos se quedaron en silencio uno incomodo para él y uno aburrido para ella, en la cabeza de Hilary pasaban mucha cosas, lo que nunca ha conocido, lo que conoce, sus pocos amigos que si los contaba eran solamente 6, pero si descartaba a los tres que eran sus hombres de seguridad que cuidaban de ella cuando iba con su padre, entonces solo 3, bueno al menos era algo, dos años antes su única amiga o más bien amiga lejana era una joven 3 años mayor que ella que vive en Italia, y que raramente se ven. Suspiro tristemente, ella podía mostrarse fuerte ante los demás, con carácter e inteligente, pero sola sin que nadie la viera, solo era como un gatito asustado, arrinconado en un cuarto oscuro con miedo de que le pase algo malo.

Sergei, observaba la lapida con nostalgia, siempre se preguntaba ¿como fue? ¿porque no se había quedado esa noche? ¿porque no sabían aún quien era el asesino? De reojo miro a la rubia, unas cuantas mechas del cabello rubio cubrían su rostro pero más que nada sus ojos, no sabría decir si ella estaba llorando o no. Con una rodilla se sostuvo y con su mano acaricio cada letra de la tumba, imaginando que era el rostro de la fallecida. Que injusta era aveces la vida, cuantos golpes duros recibieron ellos, más no se rendían seguían adelante con mucha más fuerza nadie las detenía, nadie las hacia caer de golpe, nadie podía humillarlas no hasta ese día fatídico. El lo vio en los noticieros, pero lo que más le afectaron fueron las palabras que un reportero dijo rapidamente _"Dentro de la casa se han encontrado 2 cuerpos uno esta terriblemente desfigurado y el otro aún con vida, pero muy grave"._

-Tu sabes quien fue- acuso, parándose enfrente de ella- por que no has dicho nada.

Hilary retrocedió tres pasos, como alguien como él se atrevía a acusarla de que sabía lo de ese día. El no tenia ni las más mínima idea de los sucesos, habían noches en las que tenia pesadillas, pesadillas que se sentían tan reales, tan vivas y en las cuales ella siempre moría y ella siempre deseaba que eso hubiera sucedido. Pero no, aún no era su tiempo, le habían dicho, sentía que las lagrimas saldrían y no podría detenerlas.

-Cree saberlo todo, solo con juzgarme- su voz se alzo un poco- si supiera quien demonios fue, la policía ya lo sabría.

-Estas mintiendo- acuso

-Demonios- grito dejando escucharse por los dos jóvenes que estaban en el auto- como demonios voy a saber quien fue, nunca me entere, cuando desperte estaba en el hospital y lo único que me dijeron fue que estuve 2 meses en coma.

Esa era información nueva para Sergei, nunca le dijeron de eso ni siquiera su amigo le contó, sus labios se abrieron para hablar pero ninguna palabra salio un bocinaso hizo llamarles la atención, Hilary sabía que era a ella quien habían venido a buscar, se puso sus lentes negros de sol, mirando por ultima vez la lapida dandole una media sonrisa... _"No puedo creer que amaras a un idiota como él"_ dijo mentalmente a la tumba.

-La conversación y visita a terminado- dandose media vuelta lo dejo ahí parado con dudas, camino hasta donde la esperaban

Spencer, observo una motocicleta que llego dando un bocinaso, la conducia un hombre con un pantalón negro y camisa de seda blanca algo de cabello rubio salia por debajo del casco que llevaba.

Kai su mirada iba con la rubia que había gritado hacia unos segundos atrás. No podía verle bien el rostro su cabello lo cubría un poco y esos lentes negros de sol tapaban sus ojos, la vio caminar y como el aire meneaba su vestido negro y se fijo en algo que no se había dado cuenta antes, de que no era una mujer adulta como él llego pensar era una joven que en ves de llevar zapatos de tacón llevaba unos convers altos negros. Mostró su larga cabellera rubia al quitarse el sombrero y ponerse un caso y subirse, vio como arrancaron y fueron desapareciendo rápido. Sergei subió al auto pidiendo marcharse al hotel, nadie hizo preguntas, pero todos la tenían y no sabían como decirlas sin que la otra persona se sintiera presionado o invadido en su espacio.

Un joven pelirrojo, trataba de dormir pero alguien lo estaba despertando dándole almohadazos en la espalda y en verdad ya se estaba fastidiando, el era uno de esos que contaba con poca paciencia y que adivinando ya se le había ido por el caño. Trato de que lo dejaran en paz enterrando el rostro en su almohada sin embargo los almohadazos pasaron a su cabeza, abrio los ojos y lo primro que vio fue la blancura, sintio uno, dos, tres antes de que pasara al cuarto golpe se sento de un golpe tirando la almohada hacia la puerta gritando enojado

-Bastardo déjame en paz- más fue regresado de una bofetada de nuevo a la cama, sintiendo el ardor en su mejilla.- Pero que dem...- se callo, recordando quien estaba con él.

-Vuelve a decirlo otra vez y te juro que te corto tu hombría Tala Ivanov- dijeron amenazadoramente una voz de una mujer.

-Julia- susurro, maldiciéndose y golpeándose mentalmente.- Lo siento- se disculpo volviéndose a sentar lentamente, ahora sabiendo quien lo trataba de despertar.

-Pues espero que lo hagas- dijo Julia levantándose, de la cama solo llevaba una toalla enrollada, ella se iba a bañar pero quería levantar a su novio y que le hiciera compañía, lo que no esperaba es que le dijera "Bastardo", enojada entro al baño azotando la puerta. Tala oyó el golpe de la puerta al cerrarse sabia que su novia estaba enojada, se tiro a la cama frustrado se cubrió con sus manos su rostro apretándolo fuerte para soportar la tormenta que haría u novia. Suspirando largamente se levanto solo en bóxers pensando en como calmarla y hacerla feliz. Con una sonrisa picara entro al baño, escucho el agua de la regadera y la toalla tirada en el piso, su sonrisa aumento, cada vez que Julia se enojaba el trataba la manera de contentarla y el sexo de reconciliación era genial, según él. Deslizo la cortina del baño que le revelo a una joven desnuda mojada, que sorprendida abrió los ojos para toparse con su increíble, idiota y masoquista novio.

-¿Que quieres?- dijo siguiendo debajo de la regadera recibiendo el agua fría.

-Julia perdón, no fue mi intención llamarte así- dijo lentamente entrando y parándose a la par de ella.

-Me estoy bañando espera afuera- hablo con voz seria,- vete

-No-

-Que te vayas-

-No- dijo Tala más fuerte.

-Perdonado ¿ya?- quería estar sola, pero con él ahí era muy dificil.

-Gracias- sonrió triunfante, se acerco a ella para darle un beso pero en ves de eso recibió otra bofetada. La miro sin entender , más esta vez la tomo de los brazos fuerte pegándola a él y le planto un beso feroz, Julia se resistía pero amaba sus besos, sus labios, lo amaba a él y cedió.

-Siempre te sales con la tuya- murmuro rompiendo el beso. Tala sonrió de nuevo.

-Lo se- y volvió a besarle, la arrincono a la pared sin romper el beso, Julia rodeo su cintura con sus piernas, le encantaba la forma en que la hacia perder el control de ella misma, sus lenguas empezaron a succionarse mientras sus manos acariciaban sus cuerpos prácticamente se estaban comiendo a besos, las cosas empezaron a agarrar ritmo y una de las manos del pelirrojo agarro camino hacia uno de los pechos acariciándolos suave haciéndola sentir deseosa, separaron sus labios e hizo un camino hasta sus senos los besos, chupo y mordió sus pezones haciéndola gemir, mientras con la otra mano acariciaba su pierna abriendo camino hacia su intimidad llegando a meter un dedo que la estremeció, saco y metió lentamente los dedos en su entrada exitandola mucho más, un gemido fuerte escapo de sus labios. Tala abandono sus labios del pecho de su novia y subió a sus labios para besarles nuevamente mientras mantenía el ritmo de sus dedos, en cada gemido de ella el aprovechaba para intensificar el beso. Ella tuvo un orgasmo por sus dedos y en la palma de su mano escurría liquido la cual lamió de la palma- eres deliciosa.

-Cierto- ella no quería que parara, no quería que se distrajera en lo absoluto. Volvió de nuevo con su trabajo de antes... Su boca tomo el pecho de Julia, mientras su mano bajaba por su cintura hasta llegar a su muslo, Julia acariciaba los cabellos rojos de Tala mientras la mano de el encontraba su sexo de nuevo, estaba húmedo, comenzó a jugar con su clítoris, ella no pudo evitar un gemido cosa que lo excito mas, bajo lamiendo delicadamente entre los pechos de Julia mientras introducía dos dedos en el sexo de ella, Julia se sentía realmente bien otro gemido no se hizo esperar por parte de ella, Tala siguió lamiendo por su abdomen hasta llegar a su vagina comenzó a lamer el clítoris de ella primero de forma lenta y fue acelerando el ritmo toda esa estimulación hizo que el sexo de Julia se humedeciera mucho más... Se alejo de ella dejándola desconcertada- A donde vas?- pregunto ella entre irritada y exitada..

-Siempre impaciente- dijo divertido. Ella no hallaba gracia en eso. - solo déjame quitarme lo que me cubre- su voz se escuchaba ronca por lo excitado que estaba

-Déjamelo a mi- dijo sexy Julia, con sus dedos empezó a bajar el bóxer de su novio con movimientos sexys, lo bajo hasta las rodillas y con uno de sus pies lo bajo hasta llegar al suelo, el miembro de Tala estaba duro y caliente, Julia recorrió con sus manos el cuerpo estructural de Tala, besando sus labios mientras sus manos seguían bajando hasta llegar a su pene sus manos empezaron un movimiento en vaivén haciendo estremecer a Tala comenzó a bajar lentamente lamiendo y besando el abdomen de el hasta llegar a su sexo, tomo con su mano su erecto miembro y comenzó a lamerlo despacio, el cuerpo de Tala se tenso por el éxtasis, Julia comenzó a lamer mas rápido y a introducirlo mucho mas a su boca, de los labios de Tala salió un gemido que parecía un gruñido, Julia no pudo evitar reírse... - ¿Te gusto?- pregunto inocentemente.

-Claro- la levanto de un solo uniéndose en un profundo beso ella acariciaba su cuerpo con tanto deseo, la pego a la pared levantándola, ella abrió las piernas dándole la bienvenida a su erecto miembro entrando en su sexo... Las envestidas de Tala comenzaron lentas y su ritmo aumentaba, Julia rodeo a Tala con sus piernas, haciendo que aumentara la excitación, sus caderas se acostumbraron al ritmo impuesto por el, ambos aceleraban y los gemidos de Julia fascinaban al pelirrojo, la sensación era cada vez más placentera para Julia, ambos llegaron al orgasmo en un gemido sincronizado...

Un gemido fuerte estallo en la habitación, sus ojos estaban llorosos pero ni una lagrima salia, respiraba agitadamente su pecho subía rápido, y le dolía respirar. Recostada en la cama miraba el techo que estaba pintado de negro con estrellas blancas una medio sonrisita salio de sus labios. Volvió a gemir, no podía negar que era fuerte pero lo hacia mal par ser su primera vez con él, se alivio al ya no sentirlo. Raúl se acostó en la cama a la par de ella, el sudor caía de su frente, para ser su primera vez había sido pésimo y brusco con ella, Romero siempre le había dicho que debía ser delicado, paciente y suave. Sin embargo todo se había ido al demonio cuando la escucho gritar de dolor.

-Fue... mi primera... vez- decia un agitado Raúl.

-La mía también- le susurro, tendría que comprender a su amigo, ella se lo había pedido y aunque él le dijo que nunca lo había hecho a ella no le importo.

-Lo siento Hill- dijo preocupado, tal vez la había lastimado más de lo que ya estaba.

-No te preocupes- dijo sentándose- además fue mi culpa... si no me hubiera tropezado, no me hubiera vuelto a lastimar y los puntos no se hubieran reventado.

_Hilary después de llegar a la casa de sus amigos, subió hacia la habitación que le habían dado, estaba molesta ¿quien se creía que era Hiwatari para decir esas estupideces? Su corazón se sentía destrozado, apuñalado, herido... se quito la peluca tirándola en el camino, se quito también el guante que termino igual que la peluca... rabia sentía, no le gustaba que Sergei Hiwatari tratara de meterse en su vida, tal vez era la milésima vez que le decía que la dejara en paz. Caminando para su habitación no se dio cuenta de que el piso estaba mojado pues Raúl acaba de limpiar, sus pasos eran largos y firmes pero su tenis la hicieron resbalar, perdiendo el control cayo de espaldas al piso un grito ahogado fue lo único que se escucho por él lugar, Raúl estaba cerca y había escuchado el golpe seco y un grito bajo, no sabiendo que pensar salio corriendo hacia el lugar encontrándose con Hilary en el suelo, quejándose de dolor, rápido acudió a su ayuda. La ayudo a levantarse, primero la sentó pero le desconcertó ver la mancha roja en el piso. Paso su mano por la espalda baja y al verla estaba manchada de sangre, no diciendo nada la cargo estilo novia llevándola a su habitación que era la más cerca y la única con un botiquín grande para esa clase de cosas. Hilary no entendiendo que pasaba solo lo miro, y sintió como la acostaba boca abajo y que le bajaba la cremallera del vestido, eso le dio una idea de lo que pasaba, los puntos se habían roto y su herida estaba sangrando, sintió un paño frió por su espalda._

_-Iré a llamar a Romero- dijo rapido-_

_-No- grito Hill- él no esta, solo me dejo aquí y se fue._

_-Demonios- maldecía al rubio por no mantenerse en casa- se deben de poner los puntos para que la herida sane._

_-Lo se- ella se maldecía interiormente por ser tan tonta _

_-Debo llevarte a un hospital- era lo más lógico para Raúl-_

_-No- grito asustada la castaña- si vamos estoy 100% segura que me encontraran..._

_-¿Entonces que haremos?- pregunto asustado_

_-Hazlo tú- decidio ella_

_-¿Que?- ella estaba loca por decirle algo así._

_-Hazlo_

_-Nunca lo he hecho- explico defendiendose_

_-Lo harás bien, solo hazlo- dijo con su tono de mandona. Raúl se estremeció, no quería discutir con ella ahora así que no tuvo más remedio._

_-De acuerdo- Temblando empezó a reunir los instrumentos que necesitaba, respiro unas 10 veces antes de introducir la aguja y empezar a coser, nunca en su vida lo había hecho, el enfermero era Romero y su hermana pero su hermana no cantaba ahora. Escucho su jadeo sin embargo no podía detenerse. 30 minutos después, la herida estaba cocida y Hilary estaba muy cansada de tanto dolor, vio sus ojos que estaban llorosos pero no soltó ni una lagrima. La oyó suspirar de alivio y se dejo caer a la par suya aún temblando un poco y sudando..._

-Por favor- empezó a murmurar Raúl- no vuelvas a pedirme algo así- era más una suplica

-No lo haré- dijo ella firme...

**PARÍS, FRANCIA**

Afuera del aeropuerto de París, una limusina azul oscura se estacionaba y de él bajaba un hombre de cabello castaño ojos negros, con un traje gris... entro al lugar detrás de él iban 4 guardaespaldas, en medio del aeropuerto se encontró con uno de sus trabajadores...

-Su jet ya esta listo señor...-

-Gracias Roland...- siguió caminando... sus maletas ya estaban ahí solo faltaba él, con una sonrisa abordo su Jet donde una azafata lo recibió y atendió, dándole un vaso de whisky. Lo tomo de un trago, espero a que el avión se moviera y emprendiera su vuelo. Suspiro largamente... por la ventanilla vio como la ciudad se alejaba más...

-Señor en 6 horas llegaremos a Japón...- informo la azafata. El solo asintió

-Nos reuniremos pronto hija...- murmuro- espero que Sergei este haciendo lo que planeamos. Espero que tenga suerte Hilary es muy terca y testaruda, al igual que su madre.- sonrió- Sury espero que funcione.- se recostó en su asiento, estaba ansioso por llegar a su destino.

_Cada uno da lo que recibe y luego recibe lo que da, nada es más simple, no hay otra norma : nada se pierde, todo se transforma_

** JAPÓN**

_6 pm  
><em>Bryan, Spencer, Ian, Kai, Tala y Julia, los 6 iban en un auto camino hacia el bar del hermano de Julia, Kai manejando, la novia del pelirrojo de copiloto por ser mujer y los últimos cuatro en la parte de atrás apretados y quejándose por no usas la limusina de Hiwatari, por cada queja en cada parada del semaforo frenaba de un solo y los cuatro terminaban golpeándose la cabeza, Julia se reía de ellos se comportaban como unos bebes, lo único que no le gustaba era los frenazos que Kai daba era un alivio que tuviera el cinturón puesto... Pero más que nada estaba feliz después de dos años iba a ver a su hermano gemelo de nuevo, sabía que al verlo estaría molesto pues nunca lo llamo y ni una carta le mando. Kai la escucho suspirar, se formo una idea del porque de su supiro.

-No creo que este enojado- murmuro alto para que la escuchara.

-Solo espero que no- dijo ella con un deje de tristeza.

-Julia tu hermano no estará enojado contigo- dijo Tala...- es tu...- no termino de hablar, el estaba sentado a la par de Spencer y cuando el grandote se movió estirando sus brazos le dio un golpe en el rostro- Maldita sea, estúpido gigante...- empezó a quejarse

-Estas muy pegado a mi, cabeza de fósforo- contraataco Spencer.

-Idiota vuelve a decirme..

-Cállense-grito Kai- si vuelco a escuchar una más de sus quejas la próxima curva sera muy fuerte que saldrán volando. Los dos se callaron pero refunfuñaban muy bajito. Ian y Bryan se reían de ellos...

-Aquí estamos- señalo Julia, el lugar estaba aún cerrado pero el cartel estaba iluminado... el cual decía "Dinastía F". Se bajaron del auto, los de atrás todos adoloridos, con su pecho saltándole de felicidad, se acerco por la parte de al lado del lugar, encontrando 3 puertas toco el timbre de la tercera, los chicos estaban detrás de ella, Tala entrelazo sus dedos dándole apoyo. No es que ella hubiera hecho algo malo, ella no venia a darles noticias como : _"Estoy embarazada"_ o _"Me voy a casar"_ esos aún no eran sus planes.

Hilary se removió en su cama dando vuelta y topándose con el cuerpo de Raúl. Los dos se habían quedado dormidos después de que el chico tratara de hacerse el enfermero. Poso su cabeza en el pecho de él y lo abrazo por la cintura, cualquiera que los viera así pensarían que eran una pareja, sin embargo la verdad era otra, ellos si se querían pero como hermanos. Cuando la hermana gemela de Raúl se había ido, o escapado como él decía, con Tala a Rusia se sentía solo, ellos siempre estaban juntos, pero cuando conoció a Hills la adopto de inmediato como su hermana menor ya que le llevaba casi dos años. Él la sintió cerca y la abrazo, no sabía cuanto tiempo habían estado durmiendo... Hasta que escucho el timbre, abrió sus ojos perezosamente para ver el radio reloj que marcaban las 6 pm, suspiro cansadamente, en unos minutos tendría que abrir su Bar, era un Bar Nocturno, volvió a escuchar el timbre, perezosamente se movió de la cama tratando de no despertarla. Se sacudió su cabellera y se levanto de ahí para ir a ver quien impacientemente tocaba el maldito timbre. Culpaba a Romero por ponerlo, el hubiera preferido que tocaran y no la musiquita esa... abrió la puerta bostezando

-Te vas...- se quejo Hilary aún dormitada

-Alguien toca- dijo él.

-Mmmm ve...- volviendo a acurrucar. El solo sonrió, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras y bajarlas despacio aún sus ojos no se abrían bien bien y no quería caer rodando por ellas. El timbre volvió a sonar, maldecia al que estuviera ahí afuera y estuviera tocando, no podría tener un poco de paciencia.

-Julia, creo que ya escucho- le dijo Tala agarrando su brazo bajándolo. Había tocado insistentemente, sin dar tiempo a que los de adentro respondieran.

-Es que no salen- dijo asustada. ¿que tal si ellos se habían mudado? o ¿que por medio de una ventana, la vieron y no querían verla?.

-Mujeres impacientes- susurro Ian.

-¿Que diji...- la puerta se abrío

-¿Quien demonios es?- Raúl se tallo los ojos para ver bien... se sorprendió al ver a un pequeño grupos de chicos frente a él, pero su corazón latió rápido al ver a su hermana gemela frente a él-Julia- dijo feliz, abrazándola. Julia se relajo, había pensado mal al creer que ya no la querían ver.- Como te extrañe- le dijo al odio

-Yo también Raúl- unas pequeñas lagrimas resbalaron por su mejilla

-Awwww, que lindo- dijo sarcástico Ian. Raúl los vio, no se sorprendió ver al antiguo equipo de blade Ruso.

-Cállate enano- dijo Tala dándole un zape en la nuca.

-No enojes al fosforito- dijo entre burlas Bryan. Ganándose una mirada asesina de parte de Tala, se callo.

Kai solo los veía no dijo nada. Después de saludarse Raúl los invito a que pasaran, él lugar estaba a oscuras, Julia recordando donde estaba el interruptor encendió las luces y viendo su antiguo hogar... recorrió todo el lugar mientras sus acompañantes se sentaron en la pequeña sala. Cuando regreso a ellos, se sorprendió ver en un anaquel un bajo, una guitarra eléctrica y una acústica. Si ella recordaba bien su hermano no era bueno con los instrumentos, tal vez eran de Romero pero a él le gustaban las cosas que no lo hicieran sudar así que no entendía de quien eran.

-¿Desde cuando tocas guitarra? ¿o bajo?- pregunto Julia, haciendo a Raúl recordar quien más se encontraba ahí. Los 5 rusos voltearon a ver el lugar donde señala la joven, Kai se acerco a ellos, él conocía poco de instrumentos pero sabía bien de guitarras y esas eran de marcas muy buenas...

Hilary se levanto después de que su amigo se había levantado. Miro el reloj eran las 6:10 pm, era hora de que despertara y fuera a trabajar, Raúl y Romero le habían dado trabajo en el Bar y uno en el que ella era muy buena. Se metió al baño a darse una ducha rápida, salio, se cambio, recogió su cabello juntandolo todo sin que se le escapara uno solo, llego a su bolsa y saco una peluca y una pequeña caja de cristal, se miro en el espejo. Se acomodo su peluca y de la cajita de cristal, observo tres pares de lentes de contacto, unos verdes, azules y grises. Eligió los últimos, se puso un poco de rizador, brillo en los labios, delineador negro en sus ojos. Ella estaba lista, tomo su mochila e iba dispuesta a bajar más escucho ruidos en la planta baja, sin salir de su habitación abrió la puerta, escucho risas de varias personas, pero más que nada hombres... la voz de Raúl y una voz muy suave que no definía muy bien. Retrocedió, presentía que algo malo iba a pasar, recogió un par de botines negros bajos y los guardo en su mochila, la cajita de cristal la dejo en el baño a igual que sus otras pelucas otro día volvería por ellas ahora lo que quería saber era quienes estaban con su amigo aya abajo, si eran amigos de él o iban por ella. Volvió a acercarse a la puerta abierta, agudizando su oído. Después de unos segundos lo único que escucho fue el sonido de una guitarra.

-¿Quien toca mi guitarra?- se pregunto a si misma, busco en la pared el interruptor de luz pero estaba tan concentrada en el sonido de abajo que se tambaleo y con su caída trajo con ella un florero grande que contenía rosas rojas- Diablos- susurro. Sabían que la habían escuchado. Escucho como el silencio inundo todo y después pasos que de seguro se dirigían hacia ella. Cerro la puerta suave y busco su única salida. La ventana, era grande, abrió y miro a su alrededor, cada vez se escuchaba más cerca los pasos y voces fuertes... miro el callejón al frente de ella había un hotel pequeño de unos 6 pisos y agradecía que tuviera escaleras de emergencias... retrocedió bastante para agarrar impulso y corrió a toda velocidad, desde la ventana salto a las escaleras... logro agarrarse de las rejillas... le dolía las costillas una punzada de dolor no muy agradable empezaba a recorrerla la espalda... respiro aliviada al verse segura, subió rápido las escaleras que la llevaban a la azotea. Mientras rezaba para que no la hubieran visto...

Los chicos escuchaban como Julia y Raúl hablaban, se contaban lo que había sucedido en sus vidas, se reían de como Julia dominaba a su hermano. Kai aburrido de verlos se paro de sofá y cogió la guitarra acústica, a lo lejos recordaba algunas notas. Con unos toques produjo el sonido de las cuerdas, todos lo miraron, incluso Raúl se había olvidado de quien era el instrumento y que la dueña era muy estricta con sus cosas... algunas notas fluyeron en el lugar pero eso no ahogo el ruido que se produjo arriba, miraron el techo al escuchar algo rompiéndose...

-Mierda- dijo en alto Raúl, recordando a su amiga, camino hacia las escaleras rápido seguido por Julia pensando en que un ladrón entro, detrás de ella Tala si alguien se había metido él protegería a su novia, Bryan e Ian iban detrás de ellos por diversión, querían saber que pasaba o sea que iban más para chismosear. Spencer los siguió despacio, si algo pasaba sabía que el cabeza de fuego lo arreglaría, Kai por su parte suspiro cansado, dejo la guitara en su lugar y camino detrás de todos, quería ser el último en enterrarse, que sarcástico. -No debí dejarla sola- murmuro Raúl caminando por el pasillo

-¿Raúl que pasa?- pregunto algo angustiada Julia- ¿es un ladrón?-

-Que demonios dices no es unn...-callo a unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar a la puerta, Julia se detuvo, Tala tropezó con ella, Ian y Bryan que iban susurrándose tonterías no veían su camino tropezaron con el pelirrojo los cuatro casi caían, Spencer solo los miraba - La ventana- murmuro y los demás lo escucharon

-¿Porque te detuviste?- volvio a preguntar su hermana gemela- ¿que pasa con la ventana?

Raúl se apretó la cabeza por ser tan tonto, ¿que haría ahora?

-¿que pasa?- preguntaron Ian y Bryan, con incertidumbre.

-Apártate- Julia empujo a su hermano, tomando el mando y abriendo la puerta, todo estaba oscuro pero un poco iluminado con la luz de la luna y de los postes. Encendió la luz...- ¿que es eso?

-Julia espera- Raúl la paro antes de que entrara en toda la habitación. Pero lo único que vio eran los pedazos del jarrón con las flores tiradas, la ventana abierta y el bao cerrado. _"Te escondiste o te fuiste" _ pensó.

-Raúl- llamo su hermana- ¿quien duerme aquí. El lugar tenia 5 habitaciones y solo tres eran ocupadas, la antigua habitación de ella, la de su hermano y l de su tutor.

-Yo- dijo en casi un murmullo

-¿Tú?... acaso te mudaste de habitación?- Julia veía muchos cambios en su antigua casa y se sorprendía.- ¿quien más vive contigo?- era obvio que alguien dormía con él

-Una chica- hablaron divertidos Ian y Bryan, esperando ver algo.

-No es una chica- dijo Raúl molesto

-Uhhhhh... un chico- volvieron a decir los dos.

-Tampoco- les gfrito

-Un viejo o una vieja-

-Cállense los dos- grito Tala callandolos

-Es mi gato, lo deje en la habitación pero olvide dejar la puerta abierta, no le gusta estar encerrado, lo bueno es que la ventana estaba abierta- explico todo de un solo

Nadie dijo nada, pero si les pareció extraño lo que dijo, Raúl se sintió nervioso esperaba que le creyeran o que un milagro lo salvara y como si Dios hubiera escuchado su plegaria su salvación llego.

-¿Raúl?- una voz resonó abajo- ¿donde estas?

-Romero- dijo alegre Julia caminando rápido para ir a verlo. Encogiéndose de hombros los demás la siguieron menos su hermano gemelo.

-¿Donde te metiste?- se pregunto, camino hacia la ventana que estaba abierta, miro por el callejón pero no veía a nadie. Él solo esperaba volverla a ver hoy.

Hilary se acostó en el suelo, que nunca en su vida había escapado tanto en tan poco tiempo... recostada veía las estrellas y la luna, ella deseaba ser parte de la noche ahí arriba... Soñaba mucho... sonrió, sentía la brisa alrededor de ella refrescandola y causándole sueño, poco a poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta quedar dormida a la luz de la luna...

_Qué estas dispuesta a ceder _  
><em>si los rezos de tu ayer falsificaban promesas, <em>  
><em>si a cada palabra viva <em>  
><em>corresponde su otra muerta, <em>  
><em>si todos los saltos tuyos los hiciste caminando, <em>  
><em>dónde perdiste el cambio cuando quisiste cambiar. <em>


	6. Trueques part 2

**CAPITULO 5**

_Cuál es el sacrificio por salvar algún destino _  
><em>si el orgullo desconoce la palabra salvación, <em>  
><em>el no actuar, también es elección. <em>  
><em>Me desangro, te desangras, y vos... <em>  
><em>mirando en los jardines por si crece alguna flor, <em>  
><em>la ausencia no termina en la distancia <em>  
><em>y los vacíos que deja se forman con tu dolor.<em>

_9 pm_

En el bar Dinastía F, varias personas disfrutaban del ambiente, agradable, libre y cómodo. Julia, Tala y Spencer se encontraban sentados en una mesa charlando sobre el lugar y otras cosas, Ian y Bryan se encontraban afuera, el pequeño pero adolescente debía pagar su apuesta con el loco de Bryan. La cual era invitar, besar a una mujer y llevarla a la cama. Si se escucha fácil y sin acción, pero el mayor secreto de Ian era ser homosexual, nadie nadie lo sabía, nadie excepto Bryan que lo había descubierto hacia un año. Así que para él estar con una mujer no era de su agrado. Al fin de tantas mujeres Bryan se decidió por una, ella era una rubia de ojos azules buen cuerpo e iba vestida toda de amarillo huevo. Ian resoplo y se dirigió a ella.

Todo era risa para Bryan, ya que la rubia al principio pensó que era solo un niño cosa que molesto al pequeño. Pero al final acepto y los vio entrar juntos. Aún en la puerta trataba de calmarse, entro, la entrada era un pasillo largo que con los colores parecía una casa vieja y abandonada pero al mismo tiempo cool... camino lentamente. Casi entrando al bar vio pasar junto a él a una mujer casi de su estatura, se le quedo mirando por atrás, y le encanto ver un buen trasero.

Kai estaba sentado en la barra, ignorando a un grupo de 6 mujeres que lo miraban como si lo quisieran devorar, a cuantas no había rechazado cuando se le acercaban antes de que terminaran de hablar las mandaba a volar brutalmente, pero ni así las alejaba. Raúl de reojo sonreía divertido al ver gran príncipe del hielo molesto por tantas mujeres, su sonrisa se volvió más ancha y regreso a atender la barra.

Una chica de cabello morado con rayos negros, con flequillo a un lado casi tapándole el ojo, con una falda negra de cuero, digamos que era una mini ya que era unos centímetro más larga, con una blusa de tirantes lila, llevando encima una chaqueta de cuero negro. Llevaba puestos unos converses negros, de estatura media y ojos color gris... entro al bar mirando a todos lados para dirigirse a la barra, ella vio que habían algunas personas sentadas en el lugar pero ella siempre prefería el medio. Se acerco y se sentó a un banco lejos de ella estaba un hombre pero no le presto la mínima atención. El bartender estaba de espaldas a ella y sonriendo llamo su atención.

-Un ruso blanco- su voz se escuchaba algo ronca pero sexy. Kai de reojo la vio, pedía que esa mujer no fuera otra de tantas que lo iban a molestar.

Raúl se dio la vuelta, para atender a la señorita que le hablaba, si antes sonreía su sonrisa se ensancho tanto como su boca le dio.

-¿Un que?- dijo tratando de fastidiarla, Kai se preguntaba si Raúl tenia problemas de oídos o solamente se hizo el tonto.

-Un ruso blanco- dijo simpatíca.

-Lo siento- Hablo Raúl- pero hasta que no cumplas los 21 no te doy nada.- El ojivioleta solo escuchaba.

-Espero que sea una broma- dijo sería.

-No- contesto rápidamente.

-Como sabes que no tengo más de 21- reto

-No te daré tu ruso blanco- dijo - pero tal vez si un ruso- la chica no se dio cuenta de la mirada que dio Raúl a Kai, quien gruño para que lo dejara en paz.

-Recuerdas lo que paso en tu última paliza- oh ella se estaba empezando a molestar, el ojivioleta mostró una pequeña sonrisa que nadie vio.

-Si y...- dijo haciendo una pausa- ya sabes que no te lo daré... así que voy a hacer tu bebida especial- dijo divertido dándose vuelta y buscando lo que quería.

-Eres un fastidioso...- refunfuño, pero sonrío, nunca ha podido sacarle una bebida alcohólica.- idiota.

Kai prefirió ya no prestarle atención, pero un olor llego a su nariz, un aroma a vainilla, miro a su alrededor nadie excepto la joven que hablaba con Raúl estaba cerca de él. Era un aroma suave y atrayente, volteo a ver a la joven tenia los brazos en la barra y tronaba suavemente los dedos. Pero que miraba a todos lados como buscando algo.

-Toma- dijo Raúl de vuelta, poniéndole enfrente un vaso de cristal negro con algo café, el ojivioleta se preguntaba que era.- es tu bebida especial, sabes que solo la hago para tí.

-No entiendo como es posible que aún no me dejes tomar un ruso blanco- murmuro. Tomando el vaso y tomando un poco del liquido- no esta mal-

-¿No esta mal?- pregunto molesto- sabes que esto solo lo hago por tí y me dices que no esta mal- reclamo

-Lo has hecho mejor- dijo encogiendo lo hombros.- pareces niña quejándote

-Por eso es que nadie te entiende- dijo suspirando

-Lo se- dijo sonriendole. Se levanto de su asiento y se inclino para darle un beso en la mejilla- pero me gusta que tu hagas el intento.

-Pero me gusta que tu hagas el intento- dijo burlándose... Ella le iba a recriminar pero alguien más le gano llamándola.

-Lessa- grito un chico de cabello negro ojos café acercándose a ella. _"Lessa, aún no entiendo porque se le ocurrió ese nombre a Raúl, ni que fuera italiana o que demonios"_ pensó la chica. _"Hay Hilary nunca te gusta nada"_ pensó Raúl- Hey ¿como estas?- saludo dándole un beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios. Todos sabían que él se moría por ella.

-Bien, Shane- dijo algo incomoda- ¿ya es hora?

-Si- confirmo Shane- por eso vine por ti.

-Ok- tomo su vaso - nos vemos Raúl- le hizo una seña con los dedos en los ojos tratando de decirle que tuviera abierto los ojos. El solo asintió.

-¿Que malo puede pasar hoy?- pregunto en voz alta.

-Que te maten o te asalten o que haya una pelea.- respondío con voz socarrona Kai.

-Que divertido eres- dijo sarcastico Raúl. El ruso solo encogió los hombros y siguió con su bebida.

Lessa se encontró con un pequeño grupo de chicos en el pequeño escenario que tenia el bar. Cada uno hablaba de cosas diferentes y se reían, ella se sentía incómoda, consideraba al grupo como sus compañeros, como amigos no, era difícil para Hilary hacer amigos no siempre se sentía cómoda y con ellos era difícil hablar y comportarse, aparte de que siempre estaba alerta... Al terminar su bebida, todos empezaron su trabajo.

El cual era cantar, ellos eran la banda casi siempre "Invitados", cada vez que querían tocaban... La cantante... si era Hilary... empezaron a afinar sus instrumentos y ella le dio una cálida sonrisa a Romero que estaba en la barra...

-De acuerdo- dijo Shane- ensayemos un poco-

-A capella- dijo Hilary- pero con un pequeño acompañamiento de la guitarra.

-De acuerdo- dijo Alex el guitarrista- empieza y yo te sigo...- ella tomo la otra guitarra eléctrica y empezó a tocar llamando la atención de algunos...

_Get up….like this…..just like this…do ya feel it…?_

_Do you wanna catch the vibe that's keepin' me alive? _  
><em>I'm Following these phat ass beats until I die. <em>  
><em>Fill 'em with tension, the sick dimension <em>  
><em>I rumble the earth with my lowered suspension. <em>  
><em>Just watch the ground move <em>  
><em>Let the sound prove <em>  
><em>That it ain't fake when the girls get naked. <em>  
><em>Don't call it a comeback. <em>  
><em>We bring that beat back <em>  
><em>And we made sure that john kept them beats phat. <em>  
><em>A lyrical rampage buring' you headset. <em>  
><em>Open your mind <em>  
><em>My rhymes ain't dead yet. <em>  
><em>I want you to stand up put them hands up. <em>  
><em>I'll break it on down <em>  
><em>Cause your pumpin' my band up….like this…. <em>  
><em>Just like this….c'mon, get up….<em>

De pronto una guitarra acústica empezó a tocar otras notas suaves... y la voz de John con ella

_Beautiful dawn _  
><em>Melt with the stars again. <em>  
><em>Do you remember the day when my journey began? <em>  
><em>Will you remember the end (of time)? <em>  
><em>Beautiful dawn <em>  
><em>You're just blowing my mind again. <em>  
><em>Thought I was born to endless night, until you shine.<em>

_High; running wild among all the stars above. _  
><em>Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me.<em>

Hilary, lo escuchaba atenta, desde cuando su compañero cantaba ese tipo de canciones...

_Will you be my shoulder when I'm grey and older? _  
><em>Promise me tomorrow starts with you, <em>  
><em>Getting high; running wild among all the stars above. <em>  
><em>Sometimes it's hard to believe you remember me<em>

Algunos aplausos se escucharon en el lugar, el grupo en el escenario estaba sorprendido, confundido y sin saber que decir... Raúl los miraba desde la barra, lo que acababa de escuchar era nuevo y se divertía con verle la cara a ellos... la canción era una broma que John y Raúl planearon para verles sus rostros chistosos, John quiso reprimir su risa pero lo que veía era algo que nunca veía a diario y rió fuertemente... Hilary solo observaba hasta que hablo:

-Muy buena broma- dijo seria, todos la voltearon a ver con la boca abierta- creo que es hora de tocar ¿no?- todos asintieron lentamente y se fueron a sus posiciones tres de ellos y Hilary se quedaron ahí, los otros tres se fueron a sentar en una mesa cerca para oírlos.

-#3...2...1- contó hacia atrás Hills... la música empezó a sonar ahora llamando la atención de todos... incluso del ruso en la barra.

I can't make my own decisions  
>or make any with precision.<br>Well maybe you should tie me up,  
>so I don't go where you don't want me.<br>You say that I've been changin'  
>that I'm not just simply agin'.<br>How can that be logical?  
>Just keep cramming ideas down my throat.<p>

woo oh oohh oh

You don't have to believe me  
>but the way I, way I see it<br>next time you point a finger  
>I might have to bend it back<br>or brake it, brake it off  
>next time you point a finger<br>I'll point you to the mirror.

-¿No sabía que Raúl había contratado a una banda?- dijo Julia.

-Tiene buena voz- dijo Spencer...

-Si la letra también es buena- opino Julia, Tala solo los escuchaba hablar.

If God's the game that you're playing  
>Well we must get more acquainted<br>because it has to be so lonely  
>to be the only one who's holy.<br>It's just my humble opinion  
>but it's one that I believe in.<br>You don't deserve a point of view  
>if the only thing you see, is you.<p>

wo oh oohh oh-

You don't have to believe me  
>but the way I way I see it<br>next time you point a finger  
>I might have to bend it back<br>or brake it brake it off  
>next time you point a finger<br>I'll point you to the mirror.

El grupo que estaba en la mesa enfrente de ellos, hacían también el coro, la habían escuchado tarareando.

This is the last second chance  
>(I'll point you to the mirror)<br>I'm half as good as it gets  
>(I'll point you to the mirror)<br>I'm on both sides of the fence  
>(I'll point you to the mirror)<br>Without a hint of regret,  
>I'll hold you to it.<p>

I know you don't believe me  
>but the way I, way I see it<br>next time you point a finger  
>I might have to bend it back<br>or brake it, brake it off  
>next time you point a finger<br>I'll point you to the mirror.

I know you won't believe me  
>but the way I, way I see it<br>next time you point a finger  
>I might have to bend it back<br>or brake it, brake it off  
>next time you point a finger<br>I'll point you to the mirror.

Así siguió la noche cantando y haciendo unas pausas... para descansar... Kai a pesar de ser una persona que no le interesa casi nada, le parecía interesante la banda y la cantante, ella cantaba con sentimiento, en cada palabra que decía la podías sentir... inquisitivamente miraba hacia el escenario...

Hilary no sabía cuanto tiempo había pasado ya, cada vez que cantaba no podía parar, ella antes no sabía que podía cantar tan bien pero un año atrás Raúl la había escuchado susurrando algunas palabras y la había obligado a que cantara ese día también la habían escuchado, Shane, John, Alex, Matt, Ryan y Theo, la llegaron a convencer para que cantara en publico y también le enseñaron a tocar instrumentos ella era una persona nata en talento, rapido aprendió y se sintió maravilloso, desde entonces ese era su trabajo cantar con la banda, no le importaba si le pagaban poco, ni tampoco le importaba si le pagaban, ella se sentía feliz al hacer algo que no fuera dispuesto por su padre...

La última canción empezó a sonar, el lugar estaba atento, las notas rondaban y ya era el turno de Hilary para cantar pero solo pudo abrir los labios y no salio de ellos nada, la mayoría se preguntaba si había olvidado la letra o si se sentía mal, Matt con su batería volvió al principio del sonido seguido de Shane y John, Hilary sacudió su cabeza y presto a atención a las notas para cantar.

Raúl no entendía que había pasado nunca antes había sucedido... quería saber porque Hilary se había quedado callada...

Kai, también se preguntaba lo mismo, además vio en su rostro algo de miedo, pero rápido recupero la postura y estaba cantando normalmente...

_So one day he found her crying_  
><em>Coiled up on the dirty ground<em>  
><em>Her prince finally came to save her<em>  
><em>And the rest you can figure out<em>  
><em>But it was a trick<em>  
><em>And the clock struck twelve<em>  
><em>Well make sure to build your house brick by boring brick<em>  
><em>or the wolves gonna blow it down<em>

_With her feet on the ground_  
><em>And her head in the clouds<em>  
><em>Well go get your shovel<em>  
><em>And we'll dig a deep hole<em>  
><em>To bury the castle, bury the castle<em>

_Well you built up a world of magic_  
><em>Because your real life is tragic<em>  
><em>Yeah you built up a world of magic<em>  
><em>If it's not real<em>  
><em>You can't see it with your eyes<em>  
><em>You can't feel it with your heart<em>  
><em>And I won't believe it<em>  
><em>Cause if it's true<em>  
><em>You can see it with your eyes<em>  
><em>Even in the dark<em>  
><em>And that's where I want to be, yeah<em>

_Go get your shovel_  
><em>We'll dig a deep hole<em>  
><em>To bury the castle, bury the castle<em>  
><em>Ba da ba da ba...<em>

Al terminar la canción, Hilary se sintió desmayar. Nadie noto eso, su cuerpo quería temblar pero ella lo manejo bien, se sentó en una de las bocinas, disfrazando su miedo en alegría, sus compañeros la llegaron a felicitar y diciendo que harían el día siguiente. Ella sintió algo extraño en su pecho, presentía que algo iba a pasar y que no estaría el día siguiente ahí.

Te preguntas que la hacia temblar de miedo...

Antes de que la canción empezara, Kennosuke Shishi entraba en el bar, el había mandado a localizar el teléfono de Hilary y la había encontrado en ese lugar, entro y lo primero que vio y escucho fue el escenario e instrumentos que sonaban, observo alrededor del lugar para tratar de hallar a su "Ratoncita" como el le llamaba... pero no la encontraba sin embargo le llamo la atención la cantante tenia un hermosos cuerpo y con su falda de cuero la hacía ver sexy. La ignoro y siguió caminando esperando encontrar su objetivo.

Hilary camino rápido hacia la barra para acercarse a hablar con su amigo, sus ojos miraban discretamente a su alrededor sin embargo no veía a Kennosuke...

-Raúl- dijo en su voz se notaba algo de alarma- me.. me.. tengo que ir-

-¿porque?- pregunto- ¿que pasa?

-No puedo quedarme- su voz empezó a temblar, Kai aún estaba en su mismo lugar y escuchaba lo que ella decía, presto toda su atención en la conversación-necesito una salida...

-Vamos- ordeno, lo siguió a la parte de atrás.- Aquí nadie te vera... cámbiate...

-Si- dijo algo asustada

Julia vio a su hermano con la cantante irse a la parte de atrás y le causo curiosidad, dejo a Tala y Spencer hablando mientras ella iba a curiosear...

Hilary se quito los lentes de contacto, se quito los tenis y se puso sus botines bajos. Se quito la chaqueta y la blusa y se puso una blusa blanca de manga tres cuartos con un dibujo de una guitarra... suspiro dos veces seguidas... ya solo le faltaba la peluca pero una voz la detuvo

-¿Que hace aquí?- Julia llego cuando ella se estaba terminando de poner su blusa... Hilary no sabía que decir, pero sabía que ya había visto a la joven en algún lado- ¿tuviste relaciones con mi hermano?-

-¿Tu hermano?- pregunto Hilary

-Raúl- en su voz se escuchaba un poco de molestia- es mi hermano y no me gusta que mujeres como tu se metan con él.-

Hilary sonrió divertida, _"¿Acaso no sabe nada de su hermano?"_ se pregunto mentalmente...- Yo no tengo nada con tu hermano, solo me cambiaba para retirarme a mi casa ya- tomo su mochila e hizo una pequeña reverencia y camino hacia la puerta "trasera" supuestamente, esa puerta la llevaba al lado de la cocina de la casa de sus amigos.

Kennosuke sonría, sus hombres ya estaban aquí, así que porque perder más tiempo, saco su arma y dio 4 disparos al techo, alarmando a todo el mundo, personas corrían, otras se escondían, otras se desmayaron, otras se arrinconaron pero las que quisieron salir no pudieron hacerlo, 3 hombres armados se los impedían.

-De acuerdo- hablo fuerte Shishi- todas las mujeres castañas quiero que se queden paradas y los demás que están parados se tiran al piso y los que están sentados ahí se quedan- sollozos y murmullos se dieron a escuchar- AHORA- grito, las personas hicieron caso a las ordenes del hombres, Ian, Bryan, Spencer y Tala no se movieron de sus asientos, Kai aún estaba sentado en la barra preguntando quien demonios se creían esos para entrar dando ordenes y con armas. Y también escuchaba a Raúl maldecir

Shishi ordeno a sus hombres que buscaran entre las mujeres que estaban paradas a su "Ratoncita"... los hombres obedecieron y buscaron entre las 11 mujeres castañas y ninguna era la que buscaban. Julia había escuchado los disparos y camino lento hacia la entrada para ver que pasaba, Raúl vio como Shishi se dirigía a la parte de atrás, pero no pudo detenerlo porque Kai se iba a levantar para mandar al demonio a esos hombres...

-Kai, espera- dijo deteniéndolo, el volteo a verlo esperando que fuera importante lo que iba a decirle - No lo hagas- Kai frunció el ceño tratando de comprender porque lo detenía, acaso tenía miedo..

-Si tienes miedo agáchate y escóndete- dijo con su típica voz fría.

-No es eso... es eso- le señalo como las personas empezaban a salir del lugar corriendo para salvar sus vidas y los hombres detrás de ellos... Él lugar estaba todo destruido, las mesas partidas, los instrumentos de la banda tirados, las mesas de billar volcadas y las bolas esparcidas en el suelo. La única mesa intacta era la de los cuatro rusos...- No encontraron lo que buscaban- susurro Raúl.

-¿Pasa esto seguido?- pregunto Kai, Raúl negó... los otros cuatro se levantaron para unirse a ellos dos cuando escucharon el grito de una mujer que al parecer estaba peleando se con alguien...

-TALAAA- escucharon la voz de la joven- ayúdame- pidiendo ayuda

-Julia- llamo Tala corriendo hacia la parte de atras

-Mierda- maldijo Raúl. Siguiéndolo y también los otros cuatro..

Hilary se quito la peluca y agarro su pelo en una cola alta. Guardo sus cosas en la mochila dándosela al único que estaba con ella ahora, para que la guardara muy bien...

-No dormiré hoy aquí- informo

-¿Porque?- pregunto Romero preocupado

-No se como es que Shishi supo que yo me encontraba aquí, así que es mejor que me vaya a quedar afuera de la ciudad en el departamento que compre hace unos meses...-

-Cariño, no creo que el te busque aquí- dijo Romero tratando de convencerla.- Aquí noso...- fue interrumpido por los gritos de Julia

Hilary se asomo a la ventada del otro callejón, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ahí en medio estaba su captor, Kennosuke Shishi y tenía a Julia en sus brazos quien forcejeaba para zafarse de él... a unos dos metros estaban 5 jóvenes y Raúl, Romero también observaba, enojándose y queriendo ir a matar a ese hombre que agarraba a su hija, porque para el lo era. Hilary apretó sus puños fuerte, mordiéndose el labio por ser tan estúpida de haber dejado a la hermano de su amigo sola, ella no escucho los disparos ni el alboroto que causo él, ella le debía mucho a sus dos amigos y lo pagaría ahora. Se alejo y con pasos pesados y grandes se acerco a la puerta, el rubio la siguió, ella estaba bajando las escaleras y el supo lo que iba a hacer...

-Hilary detente- le tomo el brazo para que no siguiera- ¿que haces?

-Salvar la vida de Julia...- dijo decidida

-No cariño- se sorprendió, es que acaso no la quería salvar, el pareció leer sus pensamiento - claro que quiero salvar a Julia pero si tu vas nada se arreglara, estoy seguro que la policía ha de venir en camino- dijo esperando detenerla

-Policías- dio una pequeña sonrisa amarga- ellos no harán nada los tiene comiendo de su mano.

-¿Que?-

-Escucha Romero- tomo entre sus manos su rostro- quédate aquí arriba, no me sigas- el rubia iba a replicar pero ella lo callo con un dedo en sus labios- tu y Raúl son como mis hermanos y quiero que siga así.- sonrió tristemente- ella saldra bien, al igual que Raúl y los otros que están con él.

-Solo ten cuidado- la abrazo con mucho cariño- cuídate.

Bajo las escaleras rápido, Romero tenia un par de lagrimas deslizándose en sus mejillas... ella tomo aire tres veces para agarrar valor y valentía, y esperando que no fuera una mala decisión la que haría... antes de seguir caminando se volteo a él diciendole unas últimas palabras

-La familia antes que los amigos- y se fue.

Romero corrió hacia la ventana para ver lo que haría su amiga, su hermana, su familia.

-Suéltala- amenazaba por quinta vez Tala- ahora.

-y ¿porque lo haría?- dijo acariciando la mejilla de Julia, ella se estremecía no quería que ese hombre la tocara.

-No la toques- volvio a amenazar.

-¿o que?- reto Shishi.

-Morirás- dijo secamente Spencer, Raúl veía a su hermana en manos de Shishi y estaba asustado, sabía lo que él era capaz de hacer

-Pero creo que antes se ira ella- apunto con su arma a Julia, le abrió la boca para meterla y lista para disparar

Kai, Bryan e Ian, sabían que así no podían hacer nada, si se movían el podría disparar y matarla, no notaban dudas en él, ni siquiera le temblaba la mano, lo peor era que no podían ver bien su rostro, solo una parte.

-Maldito- maldijo Tala... miraba como su novia sollozaba.

-Así que gano ¿no?- dijo con mucha diversión.

Hilary salio sin hacer ruido, Raúl y los otros tenían a tres hombres detrás de ellos y podía jurar que no se habían dado cuenta, Shishi tenía a tres hombres a la par de ella también apuntado, agradecía a la oscuridad para pasar desapercibida, se acerco a uno de los hombres que estaban delante de ella. Sonrío al ver a uno de ellos con las piernas abiertas, se acerco sigilosa y de un una patada le dio un golpe en su parte sensible, el hombre jadeo cayendo de rodillas y soltando su arma, los otros no escucharon ya que estaban discutiendo en voz alta. Tomo la pistola y agradecía su afición por jugar videojuegos con armas, eso le daba buena puntería. Apunto hacía el poste, y disparo haciendo que todos agacharan la cabeza, Shishi saco la pistola de la boca de Julia y preguntándose cual de los estúpidos hombres disparo. Él callejón quedo en oscuridad, solo siendo ligeramente alumbrado por la luna pero sin ver los rostros de las personas...

-¿Quien idiota fue?- pregunto en voz alta... nadie respondió pero todos apuntaron a una persona que salía de atrás y se acercaba...

-¿Van a dispararme?- pregunto la castaña - ya veo que no soy a quien buscan. Es un alivio- los hombres desviaron sus armas a otro lado.

-¿Quien eres?- pregunto Ian... Ignoro la pregunta y siguió avanzando pasando entre el espacio que había entre Tala y Kai, quedando a unos pasos adelante de ellos.

-Vaya, vaya- dijo asombrado- mi Ratoncita ha aparecido- dijo informándoles a los demás.

-Suéltala- ordeno- déjala ir, a mi es a quien buscas.- Shishi bufo

-Claro que a ti es a la que busco- dio una mirada a Julia- pero no la soltare.

-Mierda, suéltala- grito muy enojado Tala, queriendo dar unos pasos hacia adelante pero fue detenido por ella.

-Quieto- dijo con voz fuerte

-¿Quien demonios te crees que eres para ordenarme a mí?-

-No me creo nadie pero si quieres morir es tu problema- ella aún miraba a Shishi- observa tu pecho idiota, todos-

Tala bajo la mirada y en su pecho tenía dos lucesitas rojas, levanto la vista y en el edifico de la par, estaban 8 francotiradores, todos estaban apuntados excepto ella.

-Buena esa- dijo Bryan

-Escucha- volvió a hablar- déjala ir, sueltala-

-No, Ratoncita, no la soltare-

-¿porque no?- pregunto

-Esta bien, te lo diré- aflojo solo un poco el agarre- yo te buscaba a ti y sin embargo no te encontré, no se como desapareciste tan rápido. Te busque por todo el lugar y ahí me encontré con esta bella señorita- ella noto en su voz enojo. Y eso no era bueno.

-¿y?-

-Y cuando le pregunte por ti, describiéndote, ella dijo que no te había visto y no le hubiera dicho nada, si la muy perrita no me hubiera insultado y aún así no estaría aquí, pero se creyó muy valiente y la estúpida me abofeteo aruñandome el rostro-

-Mierda- murmuro Hilary - no se podía quedar quieta.

-Y tu sabes que nadie me marca el rostro, la única y última persona que lo hizo le fue mal ¿recuerdas?- volvió a apuntarle a Julia solo que esta vez en medio de los ojos.

-Si- dijo ella tocándose la muñeca de su mano izquierda

-Ahora ya lo saben- se río.

Brooklyn manejaba a toda velocidad, Shishi le había llamado hacía una hora y le había dicho donde se encontraba "Ella", debía llegar pronto no quería que su amiga cayera en sus manos... ya le faltaba poco para llegar a su destino.

-Es mejor que me dejes ir idiota- dijo Julia tratando de golpearlo.

-Cállate- grito Hilary- o es que quieres morir.- Julia se callo, ya no quiso complicar las cosas.

-Vaya, ahora ordenas.-

-Ustedes váyanse de aquí- trono dos veces los dedos. Los rusos se le quedaron viendo, a ellos nadie les ordenaba.

-Ve a ordenar a tu vieja- exclamo irritado Ian, Raúl lo detuvo del brazo.

-No era a nosotros- señalo a los hombres que pasaron delante de ellos al igual que los que estaban detrás de Shishi.

Los francotiradores fueron los únicos que no se retiraron...

-Tu ganas- murmuro Hilary

-¿Que dijiste?- él no logro escucharla bien...

-Tu ganas- hablo fuerte, Shishi sonrío- déjala ir y yo ocupare su lugar.

-Es una buena decisión- dijo pensativo- pero no...- la rechazo- te conozco y se lo que pasara en unas horas así que no...

Hilary se agarro la cabeza con las manos penando en que podría hacer, se estaba frustrando y su cuerpo temblaba por un gran odio hacía ella misma, por ser tan amable y pensar antes en los demás que en ella misma. Se quito la cola y su cabello cayo en su espalda, Kai sintió su aroma y era idéntico a la que todos llamaban Lessa, vio su cabello castaño, su blusa blanca, su falda negra de cuero y sus botines bajos... le causaba sensación de que ya la había visto y su aroma a vainilla suave y atrayente entro en su aire...

-De acuerdo- volvió a hablar fuerte, trago un nudo que se le estaba formando en su garganta- hagamos un trueque

-¿Trueque?- pregunto incrédulo Shishi- que clase de trueque...

-Yo por ella- Raúl, dejo de respirar, Ian y Bryan, se ¿preguntaban porque lo hacía? Kai quería saber quien era ella y Tala deseaba que su novia estuviera lejos de ese Hombre

-¿Que más?- pidió

Kai quería ir a romperle el rostro que más quería, ella estaba dando un intercambio ella por Julia, algo estúpido pero bueno.

- Yo tomare su lugar- volvió a decir - mi libertad a cambio de su vida y mi palabra de que no me escapare estaré ahí y completare el tiempo hasta que se acabe el mes y medio. Lo prometo...-

Todos se asombraron, incluso Shishi, nunca espero algo así de ella, sabía que era difícil tratarla pero esta era una oportunidad. Además ella lo estaba prometiendo y si algo el sabía era que los Tachibana cumplían su palabra nunca rompían promesas...

-No lo hagas...- susurro Raúl- ¿porque?- Kai estaba a la par de él y lo escucho y más tarde le preguntaría cual era su relación con esa desconocida.

-Me agrada- dijo sonriendo- es un trato. Adiós rubia-pelirroja...- le susurro al oído- Ven acércate- ordeno.

-Si- dijo suspirando de tristeza. Dio unos pasos hasta llegar enfrente de él. Empujo a Julia y ella corrió hacia los brazos de su novio, sollozando y agradeciendo a esa desconocida por salvarle la vida. Sintio dolor cuando Shishi la tomo del brazo fuerte y acariciándole su mejilla.

-Muy bien, el jefe estará contento cuando te vea- empezó a caminar hacia el auto que manejaba.

-Espera- dijo Hilary- solo debo hacer algo antes. No me escapare, lo prometí.-

-De acuerdo- camino hacía el auto y la espero.

Hilary camino hacia ellos, pero no era por ellos que regresaba, conocía a ese hombre y sabía que casi nunca cumplía su palabra. Raúl dio unos pasos hacia adelante pensando que ella se iba a despedir pero fue grande su equivocación cuando la vio subir su arma y disparar hacia el techo. Los 8 hombres francotiradores estaban muertos y sus armas a un lado, no le gusto hacer eso, pero eran ellos o los amigos de Raúl. Miro hacía el otro lado y vio a Romero en la ventana... no podía creer que se había ensuciado sus manos con sangre de asesinos, nunca creyó que algo así lo haría ella. La pistola se quedo sin balas y una lagrima empezaba a bajar por su mejilla, se la limpio no quería parecer débil no ahora. Los muchachos se sorprendieron y el único que dio unos pasos adelante fue Kai, quería preguntarle ¿porque? sin embargo antes de que hablara, Hilary le lanzo el arma vacía. Tomándola en el aire.

-Nadie hará preguntas al respecto- le dijo con voz quebrada- y pagare los daños del bar...- Kai solo asintió logrando ver solamente un ojo color rubí...

Se alejo de ellos, caminando hacía el que la esperaba, no se dio cuenta de que Bryan, Ian y Kai la siguieron despacio sin hacer ruido. Solo querían ver que sucedía.

-Ya nos podemos ir- informo.

-Sin embargo...- empezó a decir Shishi- eran mis hombres lo que mataste- dijo con rabia- así que pagaras...-

Le pego en el rostro tan fuerte que se golpeo con la puerta del auto cerrándola y cayendo al suelo con un grito ahogado... le había pegado con la parte de abajo de la pistola, con dedos temblorosos toco su labio inferior que sangraba y estaba reventado, su mejilla la sentía hinchada y su frente le dolía al topar con la puerta con tanta fuerza. Sentía las lagrimas salir pero las forzó a no hacerlo porque lo único que haría era sentir más fuerte a Shishi.

Bryan e Ian, estaban deteniendo a Kai que quería ir a matar a golpes a ese por golpear a esa joven que lo había ayudado sin conocerlos. Con todas sus fuerzas quería zafarse y soltar su ira... sus amigos lo trataban de meter al callejón, ellos no se fijaron en lo que paso después. Hilary levanto la cabeza y quito su cabello destapando su rostro, el ojivioleta ahora la vio completamente, para Kai el rostro de la castaña era tan delicado, frágil y hermoso, sus ojos color rubí brillaban con lagrimas que luchaban en no salir, sus labios finos y pequeños, los cuales ahora desbordaban sangre en hilos, su mejilla que se empezaba a poner verde y su frente que se veía roja, la vio levantarse con fuerzas y no mostrando debilidad, lo miro a los ojos, su cuerpo temblaba de ira y miedo. Shishi guardo su pistola y alzo la mano para acariciar su rostro más ella se alejo para que no lo hiciera. Empuño su mano para esta vez darle un puñetazo de nuevo en su rostro y uno en su vientre. Cuando estuvo a punto un auto rojo se detuvo a la par de su auto negro. Un joven bajo de él, sacando su pistola y apuntando a los focos del bar, ahora si dejándolos a oscuras...

-Hey tardaste- dijo Shishi.

-Si-contesto neutral el otro y lanzandole un celular- el jefe ha llamado ya esta aquí ordeno que yo vigile a su hija y que tu vayas a recogerlo.-

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo- le dio la vuelta a su auto, arrancándolo y manejando hacia el aeropuerto.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto preocupado, sacando un pañuelo para limpiarle la sangre-

-Si- dijo con su voz temblorosa- Vamonos Brooklyn...-

Brooklyn la levanto y la llevo a su auto, metiendola en la parte de atrás para que se recostara, dándole un beso en la frente para que supiera que ahora iba a estar protegida...

-Cuando llegue te curare- le informo, subiendo a al auto y manejando rápido... perdiéndose de la vista de todos.

-Prometí no escaparme- murmuro empezando a dormirse

Brooklyn le dio un golpe al volante, que habría pasado que hizo que ella prometiera tal cosa. -Haré todo lo posible para que no te vuelva a golpear, lo prometo- le susurro bajo, ya que la vio durmiendo...

Bryan e Ian, al fin lo habían soltado ahora se encontraban, dentro viendo como quedo el lugar, más él aún seguía pensando en esa joven castaña de ojos color rubí, Se sintió un poco aliviado al ver, al loco que estaba amenazando a Julia yéndose pero sintió curiosidad de saber quien era el que la subio al otro auto, el noto que ella se aferro a él y como él le daba un beso en la frente al recostarla. Lo único que pido ver de ese hombre fue unos picos de su pelo que tenían colo naranja...

-¿Quienes son ellos?- se pregunto Kai...

* * *

><p>Bueno espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, creo que estuvo muy bueno, creo. Espero sus comentarios si les gusto o no. Gracias por tener un poco de paciencia conmigo, ya que como les había dicho tengo fracturadas tres costillas y me cuesta un poco escribir así que por eso subí dos capí juntos...<p>

Así que nos leemos en el proximo capitulo Ciao...


	7. Verdades que duelen, golpes que matan

**CAPITULO 5**

_Se enfrentan los hoscos rivales, _  
><em>sin temor a temer, estrategias <em>  
><em>de mentes brillantes <em>  
><em>corazones de valientes guerreros <em>  
><em>venidos a vencer! <em>  
><em>intercede con humildad la razón <em>  
><em>aunque el cobarde pida perdón <em>  
><em>osada es la maniobra del luchador <em>  
><em>dejando siempre afuera el corazón <em>  
><em>infame es la traición del <em>  
><em>destino que corre impune <em>  
><em>desafiando al castigador.-<em>

Con un pedazo de hielo, Brooklyn se acerco a Hilary que estaba sentada en la mesa de la cocina... después de alejarla de Shishi se la llevo al departamento, él cual los dos habían comprado. Levanto su rostro desde la barbilla, moviendo la a 85 grados para colocar el hielo en su labio, ya se lo había curado, limpiado toda la sangre que tenía en la frente y en su labio, eso le rebajaría la hinchazón.

-Auch- gimió Hilary, le dolía mucho. Su cuerpo se estremeció al sentir el contacto frío sin embargo su corazón aun latía rápido. No era la primera vez que disparaba a alguien pero si no lo hacía los amigos de Raúl y su hermana hubieran muerto y todo por culpa de ella. Porque según ella era su culpa que Shishi haya llegado al bar y provocado esa situación, estaría siempre en su mente el hecho de hayan asesinado a personas inocentes solo porque la buscaban a ella, su conciencia no la dejaría tranquila. Pero ahora su conciencia estaba tranquila a pesar de los disparos.

-Con esto la hinchazón bajara- dijo Brooklyn con su voz tranquila, no entendía como era que él en situaciones como esa, no se alteraba, seguía siendo el mismo en cada momento- No debiste dispararles a ellos- regaño- no debiste hacerme jurar que no me metería en esto hace dos años.- una pizca de molestia se escucho en su voz pero solo por unos segundos.

-No es tu problema, ya te lo he dicho, no te incumbe- contesto, no quería empezar una discusión que sabía nadie ganaría.

-Claro que sí- en verdad admiraba que a pesar del ambiente se mantenía tranquilo- y no tiene nada que ver con que trabaje para Henry- dijo sin darle tiempo a hablar

-Lo se, Brook- medio sonrió, el labio aún dolía- nos conocemos desde pequeños y nos queremos y protegemos como hermanos-bajo la vista- me gustaría haber tenido un hermano como tú-

-Deja de decir tonterías- exclamo- déjate esto toda la noche o hasta que se derrita y estoy seguro que en la mañana estará desinflamado.-le dio un pequeño beso en la frente- no importa si no somos hermanos de sangre, pero yo te quiero como mi hermanita menor- la ayudo a bajar de la mesa y caminaron hacia el dormitorio.

Raúl y Romero estaban en la cocina encerrados, hablando en voz alta una hora había pasado desde que Hilary había sido llevada y el rubio aún no podía calmar a Raúl. Julia estaba preocupada no sabía que pasaba o ¿porque su hermano estaba tan alterado? ¿acaso se debía por el bar? o ¿porque ese hombre casi le hace daño a ella? Los rusos estaban terminando de levantar todo los que los hombres armados le hicieron al bar, destrozaron todo, hasta los instrumentos del grupo. La barra estaba toda astillada y las bebidas, ni una estaba entera, los cristales en pedazos regados en el piso. Se sentaron y escuchaban también a lo lejos la voz de Raúl...

-Pero es que no entiendo ¿porque lo hizo?- la voz del chico iba bajando- ¿porque se fue con él?

-Raúl, fue su decisión- le dijo Romero- ya me contaste lo que paso ahí- hizo una pausa- ella dio su libertad por salvarle la vida a ustedes 7, que es lo que quieres entender, todo esta claro.- Raúl sabía que él tenía razón y eso lo enojaba, le dio un puñetazo a la puerta...

-Pero ¿su libertad?-dijo molesto- algo por lo cual ella lucha todos los días. No me hubiera importado lo que me pasara, se suponía que ella ya se había ido..

-Ella vio todo desde la ventana- Romero se acerco a él para calmarlo- y no quería que nadie saliera herido. Ella dijo... dijo...- sentía que las palabras se trababan en su gargantea

-¿Que?- pregunto impaciente Raúl

-Familia antes que amigos- fue como un balde de agua fría para el joven, ella le ponía a la familia antes que a sus amistades...

-¿Familia?-pregunto susurrando... dejándose caer hasta el suelo... sentado ahí piensa en esas palabras... _"Siempre pensando en los demás antes que en ti" _piensa él. -No se que le hará "Él"- dijo a Romero que se haya sentado a la par suya

-Solo recemos para que nada malo le suceda-

-Maldición, no entiendo como es que mi hermana termino en manos de ese estúpido- grito, necesitaba sacar su furia y el rubio lo dejo...- es un maniático- sentencio y salio del lugar topándose con la mirada de su hermana preocupada

-¿Raúl estas bien?- pregunto Julia dando unos pasos hacia él-¿ estas molesto por lo que le paso a tu bar?

-Me importa un comino lo que le haya pasado al bar- grito, pasando rápido a la par de ella, Julia lo siguió hasta las escaleras y llegar al segundo nivel de su casa

-¿Raúl que demonios te pasa?- le grito, su hermano nunca le había levantado la voz.

-Déjame en paz, quiero estar solo- volvió a gritarle y con eso Julia se quedo cerca de las escaleras en shock, vio como camino hasta la última habitación que según recordaba ella no se ocupaba y no era de él, era la habitación donde les había dicho estaba su gatito.

-Esa no es tu habitación- le dijo tal vez por lo molesto que estaba no se había dado cuenta.

-Ya se- contesto- pero yo quiero quedarme ahí ¿algún problema?- ella solo negó y se escucho en todo el lugar el golpe de la puerta cerrarse fuerte...

Julia bajo despacio y confundida, su hermano estaba raro y molesto. Le alzo la voz cuando siempre era ella la que la alzaba y el le tenía miedo. Tala había escuchado los gritos de su cuñado y se acerco a ver que era lo que pasaba viendo a su novia desconcertada y algo ¿deprimida?

-¿que pasa?- pregunto Tala abrazándola, sintió el impulso de hacerlo al verle su rostro

-No lo se- dijo sinceramente

-Esta demasiado molesto, disculpalo- hablo Romero, quien había visto todo- se que no es su intención gritarte

-¿Que es lo que pasa?- pregunto Julia- ¿porque esta tan molesto?

-Por lo que sucedió- trato de explicar sin toda la verdad- estaba muy asustado de que algo malo te pasara- ella solo asintió, ahora comprendiendo- y molesto de que tu lo tomes tan a la ligera...

-No es que me lo tome a la ligera, simplemente estoy aliviada de que nada malo paso- recordando a la joven que intercambio puestos y de los francotiradores...

-Dejemos eso atrás- ya demasiado había hablado del asunto- diles a tus amigos que la habitaciones están listas para que descansen, ya que ayudaron a levantar el desorden del bar- sonrió, Julia asintió y fue por los demás para que fueran a descansar, sin embargo Tala no le creyó nada a Romero, presentía que algo más había pasado, miro al rubio quien al notar la mirada del pelirrojo se sintió un poco incomodo pero agradeció que los demás entraran para salvarlo de lo que el sabía un interrogatorio, subió y detrás de él los demás- bien ya cada uno tiene su habitación y ustedes dos- señalo a la pareja- se quedaran en la antigua habitación de Julia...- con esas palabras el desapareció en su habitación, los rusos se fueron a la habitaciones que les dieron...

Kai, no podía dormir, aún recordaba como esa joven castaña era golpeada y que a pesar de que sangraba se había levantado no intimidada. ¿Quien era? se preguntaba ¿Porque la buscaban? ¿porque había intercambiado, su vida por la de ellos? y ¿como aprendió a utilizar un arma? Porque lo de los francotiradores fue algo que no espero de una joven que se veía tan delicada y tranquila.

Además de que muy dentro de él, tenia una gran rabia por ese hombre. Ni siquiera él o Tala que eran considerados unos fríos sin corazón, golpearían a una mujer. _"Ella era tan delicada, sus ojos grandes, un cuerpo hermoso, una boca pequeña y besable, su cabello castaño brillosos..." _se sacudió la cabeza _"En que demonio piensas Hiwatari, nunca nos ha interesado o preocupado nadie y ahora no sera la excepción" _se regaño mentalmente. Se acomodo y cerro los ojos para dormir y no pensar más en nadie... en especial.

_Verte de nuevo fue inesperado _

_La esencia del día tocaba tu ser_

_A velocidad de la luz el cielo iluminando_

_Como estrella fugaz en el anochecer._

Una ducha larga le haría sentirse mejor, apago la regadera y se envolvió en una toalla y con otra seco su cabello, salio del baño y se acerco a su cama donde había una pequeña maleta, de ella saco un vestido, su padre siempre le decía que debía vestirse como una señorita, ella lo hacía solo que su él se lo exigía. En la mansión donde vivía él, siempre debía portar, vestidos o faldas, si usaba jeans no debía usar tenis, los tenis estaban prohibidos para ella ahí. Saco un par de zapatos y su ropa interior...

Brooklyn, esperaba en el auto, llevaba 10 minutos ahí sabía que en cualquier momento ella bajaría. Pero tuvo que bocinar veces para que se apurara, la vio llegar con su rostro lleno de tristeza, pesar y miedo. Se podía vislumbrar sus emociones, las sacaba todas al mismo tiempo y era difícil tratar de comprenderlos sin embargo así era y él no le cambiaría nada... con ella llevaba la maleta pequeña que puso en los asientos de atrás, abrió la puerta del copiloto y sentó, sin decir palabras y con una mirada le dio a entender a donde quería ir primero antes de ver a su padre. El viaje lo sintió corto, estaciono, la vio estirarse para tomar la maleta y de ella sacar una chequera, empezó a escribir y él no dijo nada.

-Toma- dijo pasandole un cheque- dile que eso cubre los daños causados ayer y más

-Bien- contesto- ya regreso- se bajo del auto y cruzo la calle para llegar frente al bar, las puertas estaban abiertas y se escuchaba ruido. Con su caminar lento y despreocupado, paso el pasillo hasta vislumbrar los daños del lugar. Vio a Romero, Raúl y alguien más que nunca había visto, se acerco con una sonrisa pequeña y por dentro agradeciendo de que su castaña tuviera buenos amigos.

Romero, vio como Brooklyn entraba y se acercaba a ellos, le pareció raro que el ex integrante de los Justice Five, entrara aun lugar que solo se abría en las noches... Raúl aún le tenía desconfianza al joven de cabello naranja, además de que del otro lado se encontraban los dos rusos que lo creían su enemigo mortal... y su hermana no se quedaba atrás, lo odiaba solo por el hecho de que casi destruye la ciudad y que el también su ex compañero Garland había dejado muy mal herido a su ahora novio... había muchas razones por las cuales no quería que él estuviera ahí, razones que no quería que se volvieran un problema menos ahora que su bar estaba hecho un desastre. Brooklyn pudo comprender con solo ver los ojos de Raúl que no le agradaba su presencia. _"Nunca olvidan"_ fue su pensamiento.

-Hola- saludo con mucha paz

-Hola, Brooklyn- contesto el saludo Romero- ¿que te trae por acá? No es que no sea bueno verte pero ya sabes...- sintió que se enredo

-Quería conocer el lugar- dijo con media sonrisa y con un brillo que no supieron reconocer en sus ojos azul-verde

-Pues es una lastima hoy no esta abierto como puedes ver- contesto tajante Raúl. recibiendo un codazo del rubio. _"No olvidan"_ se volvió a repetir en su cabeza

-Si- suspiro, por un pequeño error que cometió ahora lo odiaban- me entere- le dio una mirada al lugar, volvió la vista a ellos y alzo el cheque- esto es para ti- dijo a Raúl

-No necesito limosnas tuyas-contesto este- así que si solo era eso te puedes marchar- volvió a recibir otro codazo del rubio

-No es una limosna- hablo Brooklyn aún con el cheque en alto- te lo manda, ella- hizo énfasis en la palabra ella- dice que esto cubrirá todo el daño y más.

-¿Ella?-pregunto el joven, Romero tomo el cheque y en él leyó el nombre: Hilary Tachibana. Una pequeña sonrisa, empezó a formarse en su rostro, su estrellita quería remediar todo.

-¿La conoces?- pregunto, Raúl aún no entendiendo tomo el cheque y abrió la boca al leer también el nombre de la persona que lo mandaba.

-Si- aún sonreía- soy el que la cuida cuando su padre me lo ordena.- y con eso se dio media vuelta para marcharse. El grupo que estaba del otro lado arreglando sus maletas, ya que habían recibido una llamada del padre de Kai diciéndoles que a las 10 de la mañana los pasaría a recoger para ir a conocer a su socio y amigo y que se quedarían en su casa un mes entero. Vislumbraron a un hombre que empezaba a salir por el pasillo pero que fue detenido por Raúl, al darse vuelta, abrieron sus ojos al ver a Masiefield con una sonrisa

-¿Esta aquí?- pregunto animado Raúl, deteniéndolo.

-Si- contesto, pero cortando la posibilidad de que el joven hablara- Pero ahora no es buen momento para verla- Raúl iba a replicar-su padre la espera

-¿Esta bien?- su conversación era suave y a los demás les costaba saber de que hablaban

-Si- volvió a decir- debo irme, me espera en el auto y en su casa- volvió a darse la vuelta y salio del lugar no sin antes notar las miradas asesinas de Kai y Tala.

-¿Que hacia el aquí?- la voz de Kai era ronca por el enojo-ese...- no quiso decir más

-¿Que quería Brooklyn?- pregunto Julia a su hermano... No les contesto y tampoco el rubio. Mucho había pasado para explicar ahora todo el asunto...-Raúl contéstame-

-Nada, hermana, nada- puso su mejor cara para convencerlos...- solo vino a visitar el lugar, que ahora es un desastre

-Hey Raúl- saludaron los de la banda, el les contesto con un ademán y sonrisa- oye tu bar si quedo mal- solo asintió- oye no has visto a Lessa, desapareció después de aquel motín- Raúl empuño sus manos pero no demostró emoción en su rostro y Kai a pesar de estar lejos de él, lo vio y le pareció raro.

-Ella...- suspiro- ella no va a venir por un mes entero- informo

-¿Que?- gritaron preocupados y exaltados

-Tuvo un inconveniente- respondió rápido y se alejo de ellos con el cheque en las manos junto con Romero

-¿Que le pasa?- pregunto Shane, sintiéndose triste por no ver a su "musa".

-Se puso así, cuando vino un hombre a traerle un cheque, que según entendí, era de una mujer que al parecer causo todo este alboroto- contesto Alex. Se quedaron en silencio analizando lo dicho por el joven...

Un timbrazo en el celular de Kai y el supo que ya los habían llegado a recoger... les dio una señal para que empezaran a seguirlo o que hicieran lo que ellos quisieran... subieron a una limusina en donde los esperaba ya Sergei, no se fijaron en el camino, ni cuanto tiempo hicieron del bar hasta el lugar una calle de casas lujosas, cuando sintieron la limusina parar se bajaron y vieron una enorme mansión frente a ellos, con un mayordomo canoso y alto que los esperaba y que amablemente los llevo al interior, en la cabeza iba Hiwatari, al entrar a la sala los esperaba su socio y amigo, Henry Tachibana... se saludaron e hicieron las presentaciones

-Henry te presento a mi hijo Kai, hijo el es mi socio y amigo- los dos se saludaron con un apretón de manos, había algo en la mirada de Henry, un brillo que Kai no supo interpretar pero que no le causo buena sensación - y ellos son los amigos de mi hijo,- los señalo- Bryan Kuznetzov, Ian Papov, Spencer Petrov, Tala Ivanov y su novia Julia Fernandez- saludaron con una reverencia...

-Yo les presentaría a mi...- su celular empezó a sonar - disculpen- se alejo un poco...

Lo escucharon hablar con alguien pero no le prestaron atención, él único que si estuvo al pendiente de ello fue Sergei, no escucho que decía pero por su rostro supo que alguien importante había llegado, Henry se alejo un poco más y llamo a su mejor hombre... Shishi, ordenandole que debería partir ya para París, algo había pasado con uno de sus negocios y el iría en representación de él. Hilary bajo del auto y con ella Brooklyn, en la entrada estaba Shishi esperándola con una sonrisa la tomo del brazo y la llevo directo a la sala, llevaba la cabeza gacha y su cabello cubría su rostro, empezó a sentir un poco de dolor en su brazo causado por el fuerte agarre, supo que le saldría un hematoma en unos minutos, entraron a la sala y pudo ver unos zapatos, su padre tenía visitas... Brooklyn iba muy atrás de ellos. Ahí el no podía protegerla... Vieron a la joven de cabello castaño entrar no pudieron vislumbrar su rostro pues su cabello se los impedía lo +unico que veían de ella era su vestimenta, la cual era un Vestido negro sin tirantes con bajo abullonado, confeccionado en tejido de chifón, con detalle fruncido en el pecho, cintura caída con detalle fruncido en la parte principal, detalle de volante asimétrico desde debajo del pecho hasta arriba de las rodillas, unos zapatos de tacón bajo y su cabello que le caí hasta la mitad de su espalda en cascadas de rizos, su padre estaba feliz de verla, Shishi hizo una reverencia soltándola y saliendo de la mansión directamente hacía el aeropuerto, no le gustaba Japón simplemente no sabía porque. Sabía que su "Ratoncita" no se escaparía...

Con su mano retiro el poco cabello que cubría su rostro, y saludando a su padre con un abrazo y un beso en la mejilla, Henry estaba un medio Shockeado, ¿acaso había visto el labio reventado a su hija? La retiro suave para verla

-¿Hija...- sus ojos estaban agrandados- que te paso?- ella hubiera contestado, sino hubiera sido por un grito agudo suave que escucho, se volteo para saber quien lo hizo y se topo primero con el rostro de Julia, la rubia-roja recordaba bien el rostro de su salvadora aunque estaba oscuro la luna la ilumino. Hilary estaba asombrada al verlos, ahí estaba la hermana de su amigo, y de los 5 jóvenes, 2 recordaba y los otros 3 no los conocía. Bryan y Spencer, la miraban asombrados reconociéndola al instante como aquella joven que irrumpió en su habitación en una toalla y pidiendo ayuda. Ian y Tala, no la conocían solo miraban asombrado su rostro golpeado. Sin embargo el que más asombrado estaba era Kai, se había grabado bien el rostro de la joven, y también reconocía el golpe que recibió su rabia se extendió en todo su cuerpo pero no lo demostró quería ir a matar a ese desgraciado por golpearla... sacudió la cabeza por pensar en tonterías, según él. En cambio Sergei esperaba escuchar la excusa que usaría por no decir la verdad...

-Una pelea callejera después del trabajo- contesto tan convincentemente que hasta los que sabían la verdad le creyeron...-

-Por Dios hija- alzo la voz Henry- un día de estos me llamaran de la carcel para que te vaya a recoger por pelear en la calle-

-Puede ser- susurro, aunque su padre la escucho-

-No cambias, no cambias- dijo regañándola

-No creo que lo haga nunca- hablo Sergei, haciendo que ella hiciera una mueca para después dirigir su vista a él

-Buenos días, señor Hiwatari- dijo con una sonrisa fingida, todas la notaron excepto su padre.- ¿tienes visitas papa?

-Oh si...- dijo recordándolos- Hiwatari, nos visita- ella sintió- se quedara aquí el mismo tiempo que tú- la joven se mordió el labio para no gritar en desacuerdo- y trae con el a estos jóvenes...- señalo

-Enserio- no le entusiasmaba nada.

-Ve- la abrazo por los hombros- Son Bryan, Spencer, Ian, Tala y su novia Julia- los presento a cada uno,- al final tu estadía aquí no sera tan mala, tendras a otra mujer aquí y se divertirán...- Julia sonrío, Kai noto como sus labio pronunciaban palabras inaudibles _"no lo creo"_ - Y por último este joven es Kai, hijo de Sergei- Hilary negó lentamente _"Otro Hiwatari, no tengo suficiente con uno" _dijo dirigiendo su mirada hacia arriba y bajándola para mostrar su modales según debía hacerlo.

-Mucho gusto- dijo en general

-Ella es mi hija, única y mi preciado tesoro- antes esto ella hizo una mueca- Hilary Tachibana- Spencer fruncio el ceño, ese no había sido el nombre que le había dado- ella estará aquí un mes también, sino se escapa antes- susurro lo último

-No me iré- dijo sería - puedo retirarme?- pregunto esperando que la respuesta fuera un "Si"

-No- contesto- si me permiten- se dirijo a sus invitados -Ven- la llevo al cuarto de al lado que era también una sala solo que más pequeña- Hija tu cumpleaños sera en 26 días y haré una fiesta- informo

-No- respondió rápido- no quiero fiestas... nada

-He dicho que haré una fiesta- dijo serio Henry- ya la están planeando, sera el mismo día de tu cumpleaños, además de que es el último día que estarás conmigo

-No, papá, no quiero fiestas-

-Hilary he dicho- alzo un poco la voz- ¿porque nunca te gusta lo que yo haga?-

-Tal vez porque nunca pides mi opinión- contesto

-Pido tu opinión, pero es muy difícil cuando tu no estas aquí.- le dejo ver su molestia por eso- vives escapándote cuando te toca pasar el mes conmigo, es como si yo tuviera una plaga

-No es eso- le dijo - simplemente es que no me gusta estar aquí encerrada

-Tu mamá te da muchas libertades, y con su enfermedad no te puede cuidar bien-

-Ella hace lo mejor par acuidarme, tu no sabes nada- le alzo la voz

-Baja el tono de tu voz, soy tu padre-

-Pues fíjate que no lo sabía- contesto sarcástica- tu fuiste el culpable de que mi madre enfermera y de que yo pase cada mes con cada uno de ustedes, ¿acaso soy un juguete o que?- nunca le había reclamado pero el que él cuestionara a su madre la enfureció y saco lo que tantos años guardaba

-Pues ya no lo harás- también alzo la voz, tenían el mismo carácter- volvere a hablar con el juez imbécil ese para que yo tenga la custodia total y te vendrás a vivir conmigo a París

-No, no lo harás, primero prefiero casarme con el primer idiota que mire antes de irme contigo- Henry sonrío por dentro su plan iba bien, solo que no debía exagerar...

-No lo permitire-

-No me importa

-Soy tu padre y debe de importarte

-Las únicas opiniones que me importan son las de mi madre y las de Nani- su sangre hervía sentia que sus golpes no le dolían

-No le faltes al respeto a tu padre señorita- se le estaba yendo de las manos todo

-No lo hago, pero prefiero mil veces estar con mi madre que contigo- le dolió en el pecho esas palabras, se sentía herido. Y no supo controlar sus emociones... Lo último que Hilary vio fue a su padre alzando la mano y cuando abrió los ojos estaba cayendo en el suelo, poniendo sus manos para no golpearse con la punta de la mesita en la cabeza.

Era la primera vez que su padre le pegaba, abrió la boca y de ella escupió sangre, volvió asentir sus labios el dolor pero mucho mas fuerte por medio de un cuadro que estaba en la mesita se dio cuenta de que su labio volvía a sangrar, aquella herida que ella y Brooklyn habían curado volvía a abrirse la cual aún estaba fragil... no sabía cuanto tiempo retrasaría la salida de sus lagrimas, trago un sollozo que quería salir. Henry bajo la mano, viendo el resultado de sus acciones, maldiciéndose por la estupidez que cometió...

-Espero que ahora entiendas que prefiero mil veces a mamá- le dijo aún en el piso.

-Hilary discúlpame- su voz estaba temblorosa y llena de arrepentimiento- yo no quise golpearte, nunca te he golpeado. Perdón-

-Siempre existe una primera vez ¿no?- ella no sabía si le perdonaría el golpe, ella ahora no sabía nada.- creo que con esto dejamos claro a quien prefiero.- se paro viendo como a su hija le salían hilos de sangre- Siempre creí que tu te habías equivocado, que habías entendido que esa mujerzuela no era para ti. Pero nunca quisiste admitirlo por tu maldito orgullo.- volvió a tragar sus lagrimas y sollozos- sabes no recuerdo nada de lo que paso ese día y por el momento no quiero saber. Porque no se que más dolerá; la verdad o tu golpe.- Se limpio con su mano la sangre que le brotaba, dándole paso a la nueva.

-Hija, me arrepiento todos los días de lo que hice-

-No me importa- fue lo ultimo que le dijo antes de salir de la habitación olvidando a los que los esperaban en la contigua. Cuando alzo la vista se paro en seco viendo como siete pares de ojos la observaban, una lagrima salio de su ojos derecho, ella era valiente y no se mostraría debil ante nadie, con su mano diestra se la quito dejándose manchas roja en el rostro...

Sergei, sabía que los dos eran del mismo carácter pero no esperaba eso de su amigo, el debía a aprender a controlarse, y aún así la admiraba como después de un golpe tan fuerte y de estar sangrando, seguía mostrando valentía... No dejo que nadie preguntara que había pasado, no era de su incumbencia

-Steban- llamo, sintiendo un aguijón en su herida- ¡Steban!- volvió a llamarlo alzando la voz. El mayordomo, llego a ella rápido

-Dígame señori...- nunca la había visto con un golpe así, asombrado la miraba- esta...

-Lleva a los invitados de mi padre a sus respectivas habitaciones- no lo dejo preguntar- por favor

-Si, señortia- acato la orden- señorita Hilary, luz est...

-No,- lo corto- olvidenlo. ¿De acuerdo?- Steban asintió. Hilary medio les dirigió una sonrisa y se encamino a su habitación...entro y cerro la puerta, resbalándose en ella y soltando todas las lagrimas que había retenido en estos últimos tres días...

Los 6 jóvenes fueron llevados en dirección contraría de la castaña...

Sergei entro en la habitación y vio a su amigo parado frente a la ventana viendo a la nada. No dijo nada, se paro al lado de él viendo el jardín y el gran amplio bosquesito que tenía su amigo, ahora las palabras no ayudaban, era mejor el silencio.

Hilary, se limpio la herida, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados de tanto llorar, ya habían pasado siete horas desde que ella se había encerrado en su habitación, y solo le abrió la puerta a dos personas, Brooklyn y Garland, el segundo estaba ahora con ella, recogiendo su bandeja de comida la cual solo el jugo toco.

-Debes de comer- le grito desde la cama Garland

-No tengo hambre- le contesto viéndose en el espejo del baño... su labio inferior se notaba muy hinchado que ni siquiera el hielo le bajo un poco. Al recordar lo que había pasado, creyó que las lagrimas volverían a salir sin embargo ni una sola se asomo por sus ojos, tal vez lloro tanto que se había quedado sin ellas, ya no le importo, lo único que quería ahora era salir de su habitación y ver el pequeño lago que tenía la mansión. No importándole las reglas que tenía su padre hacia ella, se quito el vestido y se puso un short corto y una blusa blanca y un jersey negro, se agarro el pelo en una cola alta y salio del baño aún encontrando a Garland ahí...

-Debes de comer- volvió a decirle estilo papá enojado

-No tengo hambre- volvió a contestarle- además quiero salir a recibir el aire fresco- tomo un libro, un tablero con hojas, un estuche, su nuevo celular y salio dejando a Garland ahí parado...

-Eso me merezco por preocuparme- murmuro, camino a la puerta

-Gracias por preocuparte- le dijo ella asustandolo, lo había escuchado y tenía razón, no debía comportarse con él así. Le sonrío y siguió su camino, su habitación se rescontraba en la segunda planta...

Kai era del tipo de personas que cuando se sentía aburrido simplemente salía a caminar, ahora hacía lo mismo, eran las cinco de la tarde y el clima se sentía fresco y recorría el bosque que tenía la mansión Tachibana... la naturaleza parecía triste y el aire desconsolado, se sentía a flote varias emociones, emociones que confundían a todo aquel que se encaminara en el bosque, que todo empeoraba con como el se sentía. Desde ayer sentía unas ganas de saber quien era aquel hombre que... solo de recordar se enfurecía más, pero verla de nuevo sangrando por su propio padre era algo que lo dejo mal, como se atrevía a golpearla, vio en sus ojos que retenía las lagrimas, no la volvió a ver, escucho que se había encerrado en su habitación y que no salía ni comía. Dentro de él floto las ganas de protegerla, cuidarla, sacudió su cabeza fuerte... el era Kai Hiwatari, un hombre frío, sin corazón, amargado, solitario y no se preocupaba por los demás ni siquiera por esa joven castaña, de ojos hermoso rubí, de esa boca pequeña y mirada hechizante... volvio a sacudirse la cabeza pero bruscamente, debía sacarse esos pensamientos a la buena o a la mala... pudo ver de cerca agua, el lago, camino hacia el, tal vez eso lo haría olvidar... acercándose, escucho una voz, suave y delicada, una mujer, pero no solo era una voz, eran dos una se escuchaba normal la otra se escuchaba ¿ronca?... se acerco más despacio sin hacer ruido, ahí junto a una piedra grande, volvió a ver a la castaña. A Hilary y la voz de mujer que al parecer era el altavoz de su teléfono

-Ya no quiero hablar de eso- escucho su voz quebrada. _"¿Esta llorando?" _se pregunto

_-De acuerdo, Hill- la voz del otro lado del teléfono - un nuevo tema-_

_-_Sabes- su voz ya se escuchaba más animada y con un poco de reclamo- ya recibi el nuevo libro que me enviaste

_-¡¿y?_

-Por Dios, Nicky ¿porque siempre me envías esa clase de libros?- reclamo, escucho la risa de la otra persona

_-¿Ya lo terminaste de leer?_-_ Nicky se escuchaba sorprendida_

_-_Claro que no- contesto rápido Hilary- ni siquiera he leído la primera pagina

_-Entonces como sabes lo que contiene?- pregunto- Hiciste trampa y solo leíste lo más "interesante"_

-Claro que no- volvió a responder- solamente quería saber de que se trataba y hojee una pagina y al parecer fui directo al grano

-_No tiene nada de malo, es bueno que leas esa clase de contenido-_ Kai se acerco un poco más para saber de que hablaban

-No tiene nada malo- recrimino Hill- solo escucha esto- tomo el libro y busco hasta que encontró la pagina que quería- _Los ojos verdes de Maizie miraron su miembro moviéndose en línea recta a través de su cuerpo como si intentara llegar a ella por su cuenta. Su atención se centró en sus músculos temblorosos, crispando el eje sustancioso aún más y tirando una brillante sonrisa hambrienta en su cara. __¡Dios, odiaba lo que le había hecho! Pero no pudo evitar su entusiasmo al __despertar sus sentidos y la necesidad que venía con ello. La quería a ella. Desde __el momento en que la había visto en la clínica. Su lobo lo había sabido todo el __tiempo, y había tratado de ignorarlo. Pero ahora con el virus bombeando a través __de sus venas, el aroma salvaje de la manada aumentaba a través de su piel, no __podía negarlo, no pudo resistirse a ella. Estaba indefenso. El lobo quería a su __compañera.__ Maizie lo alcanzo por él. Sus dedos largos y delgados lo tocaron con ligereza en la __cabeza de su pene, las venas viscosas bombeaban a lo largo del eje. Incluso __viéndolo venir, los pulmones de Gray se expandieron a su tacto, endureciendo su __cuerpo. Su mirada se desvió a la suya, su sonrisa era un accesorio permanente en __su rostro. Ella lo detuvo, no con un apretón de su palma, pero con la suficiente __adherencia como para que cuando tiró de él la siguiera. __Tres pasos fueron suficientes y los labios suaves rojos de Maizie se separaron sobre __él. Su lengua exploró las texturas, girando y agitando, haciéndolo temblar con la __sensación de ella. Se empujó más profundo en ella, su mano derecha frotando __alrededor de la base del pene, acariciando lo que había dejado de tomar. Su __boca tiró de él, dulce, la succión húmeda que extrajo la sensación de cada __parte de su cuerpo, como una marioneta.- _hasta ahí Hilary estaba roja como un tomate, Kai ruborizado con una sensación de excitación que quería inundarlo. Podía imaginarse a la castaña avergonzada por ello solo con su voz lo sabía.

-_Leíste una buena parte- dijo Nicky- ves es un buen libro. Te dije que era bueno_

-Si y yo de tonta te creí- cerro el libro- me dijiste que era de Caperucita y el lobo, creí que era un cuento infantil no un cuento erótico- pauso- y muy explicito.

_-Hill, no te gusta nada- reprocho Nicky -mejor dime cuando te vas?- pregunto_

-No me iré- contesto

-**¿Que?- **grito- **¿****como que no te iras? - **a pesar de estar hablando por teléfono su grito era demasiado fuerte

-Lo prometí- fue su respuesta

-_Mierda Hilary- dijo enojada- como demonios se te ocurre hacer algo así, acaso querías estar ahí el mes entero?_

_-_Tranquila Nicky, tuve que hacerlo, fue algo de vida o muerte-

_-Dime, ¿acaso tu seguridad no importa?- _Kai podía imaginarse, el enojo de Nicky

-Escuha yo se...

-_No- le corto- Hilary sabes que estas en la boca del lobo- Nicky estaba muy enfadada- creo que la verdad es que quieres morir ¿No?- Hill balbuceo algo ineludible que ella no escucho- Adiós Hill -_lo ultimo que escucho fue la llamada cortada.

Suspiro pesadamente, dos de sus amigos se habían enojado por su decisión, pero nadie la podía culpar.

-No podía dejar que los matarán- hablo bajo- nunca me lo hubiera perdonado

- y ¿ creíste que tomaste la mejor decisión?- la voz la asusto, al lado de ella estaba él.- Porque arriesgar tu vida por 7 personas que no conocías... aún.

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto parándose y tratando de recordar su nombre- y ¿porque escuchas cosas que no te incumben?- solo esperaba que no haya escuchado la conversación del libro erotico

-Bueno pues tu padre dijo que podía conocer el lugar y creo que me incumbe porque fue la novia de mi amigo la que salvaste.

_"Maldición"_ se dijo, la habían reconocido. Se pregunto si los demás también

-Porque no vas a recorrer más lugares- dijo seria

-¿Porque dejas que te golpeen?- fue un golpe bajo- ¿porque dejaste que aquel hombre te lastimara? o ¿porque mataste a aquellos hombres?- muchas preguntas y no sabía como responderlas, pero quien era él para decirle eso a ella, entonces su nombre llego.

-Eres un Hiwatari- era una afirmación y aún así contesto

-Lo soy, soy Kai Hiwatari-

-¿Porque quieren meterse en todo?- pregunto molesta- eres igual que tu padre

-Y no te agrada- confirmo el bicolor

-Tú lo has dicho- contesto- contestaras mis preguntas- ella miro alrededor y volvió a verlo

-No tengo de otra ¿cierto?

-Hn- dijo Kai

-¿?- no le entendió

-Habla- dijo sentándose a la par de su cosas personales, vio un tablero en el suelo con una hoja grande la cual tenía un dibujo, era de la mansión, tenía todo los detalles, incluso las del cielo y el sol. De las personas que estaban alrededor, era un dibujo sensacional...- ¿es tuyo?

-Si- dijo cortante y sentándose a la par de él- no lo toques- advirtió. Siguió de nuevo con su dibujo que lo dejo por contestar la llamada de su amiga...

-Habla- volvió a decirle, observándola dibujar. Bufando, no tuvo de otra que hacerlo, estaba sola, no había nadie alrededor y si salía huyendo, sabía que era capaz de alcanzarla más cuando ella estaba descalza y sus sandalias lejos de ella... _"Metiches"_ lo pensó como un insulto hacia los Hiwatari. Pero no sería malo sacarse un poco de eso que le oprimía el pecho.

-De acuerdo...- contesto- ¿que quieres saber?

* * *

><p>¿Buen capí o no? En este fic hago los capítulos más largos ¿no se porque?... bueno los leemos la próxima semana... en el próximo habrá un conversación algo larga entre Kai y Hill, así que hasta la próxima. Ciao<p>

** LES DESEO UNA FELIZ NAVIDAD... QUE LA PASEN BIEN CON SUS FAMILIARES Y QUE DIOSITO LOS BENDIGA**


	8. Provocandola

**CAPITULO 6 **

_-De acuerdo...- contesto- ¿que quieres saber?..._

-¿Quien fue el que te golpeo?- no podía hacer una pregunta más facíl

-Alguien- no quería decir.

-Imagino que tiene nombre- dejo de dibujar y se recostó en la piedra mirando el cielo azul.

-¿Porque te interesa?- le pregunto, Kai se hacia la misma pregunta ¿porque le interesaba?- ¿acaso tu padre te mando a interrogarme? Nunca entiende

-¿Interrogarte?- su padre la interrogaba y él ni sabía. Ahora quería saber más...

-No te mando cierto- negó - acabo de meter la pata

-No, como crees- contesto sarcástico.

-Que gracioso-

Se quedaron en silencio uno tenso e incomodo, Hilary no sabía que hacer, él quería saber todo pero eso no era extraño, lo extraño era que ella se lo iba a decir, contarle porque desde que se sentó a la par de él se sintió tan cómoda, protegida y llena de tranquilidad. No entendía porque, con la única persona con la que se ha sentido así es Brook pero tenía un toque diferente, con Brooklyn sentía una enorme paz pero no la hacía perder su toque de fuerza, encambio con él perdía todo, se sentía vulnerable, indefensa cosas que él le proporcionaba. Mirando el lago lo observo por 5 segundos y volvió su vista al frente, tenía un parecido con Sergei, su rostro eran iguales, aveces inexpresivos aveces retadores, aveces matadores. Así que esas miradas de muerte que cualquiera de los 5 rusos le diera no le afectaría en nada, había cosas peores a que temerle. Sus ojos, pudo ver el color violeta, y ese no era el del ruso mayor y el color de pelo bicolor era diferente, tal vez lo heredo de su madre.

-¿porque eludes mis preguntas?- Kai rompió el silencio

-Quizá porque te estas metiendo en asuntos que no son tuyos- no quería más involucrados, ella penas podía soportar el hecho de que por sus amigos no podía huir, desaparecer.

-Tal vez tengas razón-Kai la quería provocar si la hacía molestarse soltaría todo, y al parecer lo estaba logrando.

-¿Tal vez?- dijo incrédula- ¿tal vez?- volvió a decirle, debía admitir que su carácter era algo explosivo y que reaccionaria por las provocaciones- no tienes la menor idea de lo que pasaría si yo abriera la boca. Él se enteraría y estarías muerto igual... igual... que.. ella- se mordió la lengua solo de pensarlo- me tiene a su merced y es suficiente preocupación la que tengo por mis amigos, para que ahora yo me preocupe por ti- alzo la voz- yo no podría... no podría... sería de él...- dijo con rabia pero en el instante se maldijo había dicho de más.

-¿Te tiene amenazada?- pregunto Kai, negó- ¿entonces?

-Me manipula- contesto

-¿Quien?-

-De nada sirve que te diga quien es- el bicolor abrió la boca para contestarle más ella lo corto- ni siquiera si me vuelves a provocar para que hable-

Volvieron a quedarse en silencio pero ninguno sintió si era incomodo o tenso, estaban distraídos cada uno con sus pensamientos. Kai debía hacer algo si quería enterarse pero tampoco quería forzarla, sabía que por dentro ella tenía miedo y con lo que acababa de decirle lo confirmaba.

-Tus padres están divorciados ¿cierto?- pregunto Kai, cambiando de tema.

-Si- contesto con monosilabos

-y ¿tu madre? ¿no la ves?-

-Custodia compartida

-Difícil entonces

-Exactamente- dio Hilary- lo peor que puede pasar

-¿porque?

-Debo estar cada mes y medio con cada uno, me la paso viajando de un lado a otro. O estoy en parís o estoy en Japón.

-¿mes y medio?-

-Si- suspiro- el idiota del juez odiaba a mi padre y mi madre pues ni hablar- hizo una mueca- así que su sentencia fue mes y medio con cada uno de ellos. Lo peor es que el viejo aún esta vivo y no deja que nadie cambie eso.

-¿quien es el que te golpeo?- Kai pregunto esperando que esta vez le dijera

-Que necio eres- el bicolor solo medio sonrío - para que quieres saber su nombre?

-Para preguntarle- contesto pero no se imagino la reacción de la castaña

-¡No!- grito alejándose de él- no lo hagas...

-¿porque no?

-Porque no es tu problema y además solo empeorarías todo-

-Explícame-

-¿pero quien te crees que eres para exigir una explicación?- pregunto molesta- ni siquiera mi padre se ha molestado en pedirla

-Alguien desconocido- dijo simplemente Kai, aunque en su interior también se hacia esa pregunta ¿quien era él para pedirle algo? sin embargo no encontró respuesta y prefirió dejarlo así, presentía que si buscaba bien dentro de él no le agradaría en absoluto como se respondería así mismo.

- Desconocido- afirmo Hilary

-Pero quiero saber porque te buscaba? o mejor dime ¿porque mataste a esos hombres?-

-Querías que te mataran y a tus amigos?- con solo verlo a los ojos supo su respuesta- el no iba a cumplir su palabra, sus hombres ya habían recibido la orden de él. Y si les dispare fue porque no quería que ustedes pagaran por mí. Porque el me buscaba a mi, por eso entraron en el bar buscándome y tomo a la novia de tu amigo para que yo saliera.

-¿Porque te buscaba?-

-Para traerme a los pies de mi padre- Kai frunció el ceño-hace casi 6 años que me escapo de la mansión- empezó a explicar, empezaba a abrirse y al bicolor vio que iba en buen camino- es desesperante estar aquí y tratar de aparentar algo que no soy. Impuso reglas que no me gustan, por ejemplo no debo usar pantalonetas aquí pero ya ves la rompí- señalo su short- quiere que vaya a todos los eventos sociales y que me comporte como esas señoras apretadas que solo hablan de ropa, cirugías y quien tiene más dinero.

-y ¿quien tiene más?- pregunto algo divertido, ella lo miro confusa pero luego lo entendió por su media sonrisa

-Bueno, señor Hiwatari, si nos ponemos a contar los bienes materiales, pues le diré que de todas las familias que se juntan en esos bailes de caridad, mi padre el señor Tachibana es el que más dinero tiene, seguido de su padre Sergei Hiwatari. Pero si unimos a Henry Tachibana y Sury Tomoji, salgo yo y mi herencia es la más alta, así que yo tengo más poder- hablo imitando a las mujeres de la alta sociedad

Kai empezó a reírse, Hilary solo lo veía sonriendo, para ella era un logro hacerlo olvidar del tema que dejo atrás, había hecho de todo para que se desviara y al fin lo logro. Sin embargo ella aún lo miraba como un joven normal, no veía aún algo que le llamara la atención, pero solo faltaba poco para que ella descubriera eso que estaba creciendo dentro que la hiciera ver de forma diferente sus días. El bicolor nunca se había reído así debía admitir que era graciosa cuando quería, además descubrió que a ella no le importaba el dinero y tampoco lo que dijera su padre. Sentía algo dentro de él, algo raro, algo nuevo, una cosa que lo hacía comportarse de manera diferente con ella. ¿pero que era? Su orgullo le impedía ver eso, impidiéndole ver la realidad que surgia dentro de él.

-Así que tu padre te manda a buscar ¿porque te escapas?- dijo Kai después de dejar de reírse

-Ya te dije, simplemente no me gusta estar aquí en esta mansión- su voz sonó molesta

-y cuando estas con tu madre ¿no lo haces?

-No- medio sonrió- nunca dejaría a mi madre, menos cuando esta enferma.

-¿Que tiene?

-Hipocondría- Kai la miro ceñudo- la empezó a sufrir en el tiempo en que mi padre le pidió el divorcio-

-Exagera con su salud- el bicolor solo había escuchado de la enfermedad nunca había conocido a alguien que padeciera de ello

-Al principio lo hacía demasiado- su rostro se torno triste- era internada en el hospital cada semana, la ansiedad le aumentaba al creer que estaba enferma y debíamos cuidarla porque ella misma se administraba los medicamentos...-suspiro- Nanny y yo debimos hacernos cargo, Henry aprovecho su enfermedad y volvió a hacer la demanda por la custodia, aprovechando el estado de ella.

-Pero no lo logro-

-Así es- dijo- porque cada vez que la citaban al juzgado, Nanny buscaba al medico de la familia y yo tuve que fingir con ella una enfermedad que de milagro desaparecía y ella se recuperaba

-Hn- dijo solo de imaginar lo que ella hacía por su madre

-¿?- ella lo miro confusa - ¿que significa eso?

-Hn. Nada- Hilary se encogió de hombros- entonces te escapas de tu padre pero de tu madre no- ella asintió - que tonterías

-Disculpa si mi vida te parece tan estúpida, la tuya ha de ser tan interesante- le espeto

Hilary se molesto, ¿porque ella le había contado sus cosas? si solamente la miraba como una tontería. Tontería, sería si ella se escapara de su padre solamente para que le compraran un deportivo, o porque quería hacer una fiesta o porque le cancelaron las tarjetas de crédito. Esas si eran estupideces, pero para que se molestaba en explicarle aun desconocido. Porque eso era un desconocido, prefirió seguir dibujando además casi lo terminaba. Kai , no es quisiera ofenderle o nada particular simplemente quería presionarla porque ya había comprobado que enojada explotaría y hablaría, ya que se había canado de que ella le cambiara el tema a cada instante.

-Tienes razón mi vida es mas interesante, que la de una niñita creyendo ser rebelde y escaparse de su padre de algo, que estoy seguro, que es sumamente estúpido- Hilary clasificaba su humor en 3 niveles. El primero era su enojo normal, el segundo estaba entrando ahorita...

-Estúpido- corroboro, apretando demasiado fuerte los dientes que hasta se podían quebrar.

-Estoy seguro que lo haces porque tu "papi" no te dio lo que querías- tal vez eso no funcionaba, y era por los golpes que tenía en el rostro.

-Cállate- su enojo estaba subiendo.

-Hazlo tu- se paro apretando sus puños olvidándose que tenía lastimadas su costillas, ya no le importo el dolor, ya era suficiente que las personas creyeran que todo lo que ella hacía era por estupideces. Porque no lo eran, ella se sentía estúpida por no buscar la manera de que se detuviera. ¿pero como lo hacía?

-Soy una imbécil- dijo fuerte- por caer en tu trampa- lo descubrió- me tiene a su merced, no puedo decirle a nadie quien es. Te mataría, en menos de tres días.

-Pero el no esta aquí ¿o si?- ella negó- ¿a menos que tenga cámaras alrededor?

-Eso no es lo importante- su vista se centro en el lago- cuando por primera vez me defendí de él, la pague caro.- su voz parecía quebrarse- yo solía jugar beyblade- confeso- incluso llegue a tener mi propia bestia bits muy acorde a mi situación-

Kai noto que ella hablaba en pasado, y que le dolía hablar sobre eso. -¿Quien era?

-Azrael- dibujo una media sonrisa- sus colores eran rojo oscuro, bronce, negro, gris. Su elemento el agua, incluso rodeo mi casa de albahaca y crisantemos. Era un ángel guardián de las puertas del infierno o algo así.

-Sigue- alento

-Era más que mi bestia bits, era mi amigo.- suspiro- por eso nunca participe en los campeonatos, aunque Brook siempre me decía que lo hiciera- Kai gruño ante el nombre- era feliz- su voz empezaba a disminuir- han pasado cinco años- murmuro- hace cinco años pasaron muchas cosas, cosas que duelen y que fueron por mi culpa.

-¿Que paso?

-Quería abusar de mi- trago fuerte- me defendí y le deje una marca- una lagrima resbalo por su mejilla- el sabía sobre mi blade, y lo destruyo

-¿ También el chip?

-Si- un sollozo quería salir- pero era imposible que Azrael muriera, pero- hizo una pausa- encontró a alguien que si lo podía hacer-

-¿ Quien?

-Un tal Boris Balkov- era duro recordar- entro los dos se encargaron de destruirlo. Esa fue mi primera advertencia, de que no debía desafiarlo. Sin embargo mi enojo era demasiado e hice más...-saco el aire que retenía- entonces amenazo con matar a mis amigos. Si yo no tuviera, hace años hubiera desaparecido para alejarme de él.

-¿Conociste a Boris Balkov?- ella asintió - Azrael no volvió

-No- contesto- y Boris esta pagando en la cárcel con un poco de mi ayuda- pero eso no era lo mismo- Mi padre nunca me creyó - volvió a contar- cuando empezó la rutina de pasar con el el mes, el mandaba a alguien por mi, al principio nunca me resistí sin embargo los hombres que contrataba eran unos malditos, cuando vieron que empece a desarrollar me daban unas miradas asquerosas, incluso le dije a mi padre y el sabía que yo no mentía, nunca supe hacerlo. Pasaron como 6 hombres y mi padre se empezaba a molestar incluso me dijo que era yo la que no quería ir con él. Esos hombres solo eran contratados por un día el día que me buscaban y el día que me dejaban de nuevo en mi otra casa. Y no se como se las ampañaron para dejarme mal con él y que si mentía. Nadie me creyó, decían que lo único que quería era llamar la atención. 4 meses antes de cumplir los 15 empece a escaparme de él. Las cosas siguen igual, tengo a un desgraciado, que nadie conoce, que me controla y que amenazo en matar a Nicky si desaparecía.- sus ojos estaban muy brillosos por las lagrimas que querían salir- Así que ahora estarías muerto sino fuera por mí.

-Debo agradecerte?- pregunto incredulo

-No- contesto- no me interesa si me agradecen o no. Solo que él ya ha encontrado un punto a su favor.

Parece ser que el silencio prevalece en ellos siempre. Kai sigue sentado, quisiera saber más pero sabe que a ella le duele hablar de ello.

Spencer, estaba perdido aunque no lo admitiera en ese pequeño bosque, sentía que ya había dado vueltas y vueltas y vueltas y no llegaba a ningún lado ni siquiera a ver la mansión, se estaba desesperando, podía utilizar su celular y llamar para que le ayudaran. Pero eso significaba, burlas y herir su orgullo. No importaba si aparecía hasta la madrugada en su cama, seguiría caminando. A lo lejos vislumbro agua, al menos se quitaría el calor que le dio tanto caminar sin rumbo. Al acercarse se topo con una cabellera castaña, en su interior sonrío debía explicarle mucho además devolverle su celular que cargaba a toda hora con él.

Al acercarse a ella no noto la presencia de Kai, además del otro lado venía también Bryan.

-Tory Tomoji ¿eh?- brinco del susto, acaso no la podían dejar sola- ¿que tienes para explicar?- Kai frunció el ceño.

-Nada- se defendió.

-Vaya, si es la chica toalla- la voz de Bryan resonó alto y burlón

-Pervertido- le llamo, haciendo ensanchar la sonrisa de Bryan

Spencer y Bryan se miraron, ¿ preguntándose que hacia su amigo ahí? -¿La conoces?- dijeron unisuno

-Idiotas- murmuro Kai. Pero no lo escucharon

-¿donde la conociste?- pregunto Bryan, pues sentía curiosidad.

-Cuando llegamos a Japón en el hotel-

-E iba en toalla- dijo Bryan- parece que no solo a mi me hiciste una visita

-Y no solo a ti te di un golpe- dijo ella

Kai no entendía nada, hablaban de toallas, del hotel y golpes. Era algo fuera de él.

-¿Que hacen aquí?- pidió saber Hilary, suficiente tenía con uno.

-Pues tu padre dijo que podíamos explorar el lugar- contesto Bryan

Cuando más quería estar sola no podía- Mi padre y su boca- susurro

-Te fuiste sin despedirte- volvieron a decir unisuno, se dieron una mirada letal por hablar al mismo tiempo

-No me despedí de nadie- enfatizo lo último

-¿También con Ian?- eso se estaba volviendo molesto el que los dos hablaran al mismo tiempo.

-No- dijo no sabía quien era Ian- solo conocí a ustedes dos un pervertido y un gigante.- los señalo

Kai y Bryan se sorprendieron con la acción de Spencer pues nunca lo vieron hacer algo así. Hilary se sintió apresada por unos enormes y grandes brazos, era un abrazo fuerte pero no tanto lleno de preocupación y alivio. Spencer la apoyo en su pecho, desde ese día que ella se había ido pensaba en ella, y al verla con sangre en sus labios sintió ira. La quería, pero no un amor de enamorado, sino un amor fraternal, él recordaba que antes de se llevado a la abadía él tenía una hermana pequeña, que era cariñosa y terca, eso le recordaba mucho a Hill no importándole que se burlaran, la abrazo brindándole protección y seguridad. Pero también ayuda. Pero fue más fuerte el asombro para el bicolor cuando vio a Bryan unirse también. ¿Desde cuando sus amigos eran tan sentimentales? y todo por una mujer... que poder tenía ella sobre ellos entonces.

-Ahhh- se escucho la voz de la castaña- sería muy feo si me dejan de abrazar, me esta faltando aire- los dos rusos se alejaron fue incomodo verse a los rostro muy cerca, además de que estaban asfixiandola.

-Toma- Spencer le tendió su celular- lo dejaste en el balcón- Hilary ahora sabía como fue que Shishi la rastreo, su celular siempre aparecía con un chip GPS que él le instalaba cuando ella dormía, eso siempre le causaba miedo.

-Gracias- dijo tomándolo- ya tengo uno nuevo, pero este me servirá- ya tenía una idea de lo que haría.

Spencer le tomo el rostro parra ver su herida, paso su dedo pulgar en sus labio, haciendo temblar, Kai quería alejarla, sentía una punzada en el pecho que no le gustaba en lo absoluto. Bryan contemplaba su rostro, era hermoso sin embargo lo marcaron cosa que no le agradaba. Se veía tan frágil que llego a creer que se quebraría con el contacto del grandote.

A lo lejos escucharon ruido que se acercaba muy rápido, Kai se levanto haciendo que lo notaran sus amigos, no podía ser que el amargado estuviera ahí y al parecer soporto la presencia de la castaña. Cuando quisieron preguntar, dos gruñidos fuertes y llenos de enojo les llamo al atención, dos rottweiler un macho y una hembra. Se quedaron quietos hasta casí dejar de respirar...

-No se muevan- ordeno Kai, si no se movían no les harían nada. Además quien en su sano juicio dejaría a dos rottweiler sueltos aquí, conociendo la raza sabía que eran muy violentos y que los podrían matar despedazados... no tenía miedo pero la seguridad de cierta castaña le preocupaba

-Adonde más puedo ir- dijo sarcástico Bryan, era obvio que no debían moverse así que su orden podía metersela donde el quisiera.

-al infierno- contesto Kai.

-Si, vas primero claro-

-Ya cállense- ordeno bajo Spencer- o serán la cena de ellos- los haría pedacitos si no se callaban

Hilary rompió a reír, dejándolos confundidos, parecían niños chiquitos peleándose hasta los perros lo creían. Dio un paso hacía atrás, despacio luego otro, Bryan la detuvo para que no siguiera, pues los animales seguían su movimiento. Se removió hasta que se safo de él, volviendo a dar pasos hacia tras lentamente.

-Detente- dijo alto Kai, acaso estaba loca. Sin embargo ella no hizo caso, se dio media vuelta y su meta era correr lejos. Lo hizo empezó a correr y los perros detrás de ella,- Hilary- grito Kai cuando los vio pasar rápido a la par de él. Maldecía por llevar sandalias, no podía correr bien. Los perros estaban cerca no corrió mucho cuando fue tumbada al suelo y los animales encima de ella.

Pedazos de ella, sangre, gritos y odio a si mismo, así se sentían los tres. La habían atrapado se acercaron rápido para por lo menos detenerlos y poder salvarla, la culpa los carcomía.

Gritaba, Kai, Spencer y Bryan, ni sabían como sentirse. gritaba y ¿reía? ¿estaba feliz? o el simple hecho de que iba a morir le puso así.

Hilary reía, le lamían el rostro las manos el estomago la nuca, todo y ella era muy cosquilluda, además de que esta vez si sentía el dolor en su costado por que uno de ellos puso su pata encima

-Ahhh mis costillas- se quejo entre risas- basta, me duele- pero los perros no hicieron caso- Pontis, Dodis BASTA- los perros se alejaron sentándose a la par de ella, Bryan la ayudo a pararse

-Así que son tus perros- ella asintió a Spencer

-¿Pontis, Dodis?- dijo con burla, Bry.

-Algún problema- esa mirada que le dio alertaba a sus sentidos en precaución. Pero aún así se a riesgo a burlarse

-No había otros mejores- se contuvo de cachetearlo o de echarle a sus perros

-Cállate pervertido- se encamino hacía sus cosas, y con sus guardianes a la par- adiós- se despidió - nos vemos- llevaba todo y se perdió de sus vistas.

-Ese fue el susto más grande que haya sufrido- confeso Bryan, recibiendo un golpe en la nuca por parte de Spencer

-Estoy de acuerdo

-Pero no lo vuelvas a decir- espeto Kai...

Los tres se volvieron hacía la mansión. pensando en que esa chica era única y especial. Los esperaban Tala, Julia e Ian, pero más que nada solo Julia que estaba enfadada como el infierno, acababa de pelearse con Garland al cual encontró en el pasillo y el pelirrojo tuvo que calmarla pues casi lo mata a golpes. No podían hacer nada ya que él trabajaba ahí y ellos eran invitados. Sin embargo Garland les prometió que no se cruzaría en su camino otra vez, no quería más enemigos de los que ya tenía. Mystel, observo todo desde la punta de un árbol y también prometió en silencio que no se acercaría a ese grupo, que lo odiaba.

No volvieron a ver a Hilary en la cena, solamente a Brooklyn que hablaba en filandes con Henry informándole porque su hija no iba a cenar. Kai le lanzo miradas de muerte al joven, Sergei tuvo que advertirle que no debía hacerle nada, ya que él era el que cuidaba a Hill cuando estaba en la mansión...

Iba a tener muchas sorpresas su estadía ahí y al parecer no le agradaba...

* * *

><p>Holaaaaaaaa... aquí esta el capí, espero les guste si tienen dudad pues pregunten y les respondo lo que quieran. Nos leemos en el próximo.<p>

Ciao!

Espero que hayan pasado unas felices fiestas...


	9. Sueños, pesadillas y torturas

**CAPITULO 8 **

_Me despierto en la noche  
>tremenda pesadilla<br>qué es lo que tengo, me dije,  
>ya no le quiero.<em>

_Me despierto un susurro ,con el llanto en mi garganta._

_Las noche eran silencio  
>los días estrellados<br>cuando mi vida aun  
>era una pagina en blanco.<em>

**PROV. HILARY**

_El viento soplaba muy fuerte, era mejor regresar a la casa, me estremecí de frío, debí hacer traído un suéter, pero quien se imaginaba que el tiempo podía cambiar de un segundo para otro y eso que el sol alumbra, apenas son las 3 de la tarde, mejor me apuro mi madre ha de estar preocupada pues no me ha visto en todo el día, ha estado mal tuvimos que llamar al doctor, Nani vio mi rostro preocupado y me dijo que saliera a caminar pero eso fue en la mañana, no tenía fuerzas para regresar no se aún como llevar la enfermedad de mi madre, la Hipocondría puede resultar ser una maldición, por eso siempre trato la manera de no enfermarme o que ella no me mire enferma, cuando tuve problemas en uno de mis riñones ella se puso peor que yo, tuvieron que internarla por 1 mes entero y mi padre se aprovecho de eso._

_-Llovizna- susurro, podía ser el día peor. Siento que alguien me sigue y me da escalofríos y no es por el tiempo... escucho pasos o me estoy volviendo paranoica_

_-Hola- me dice alguien provocando un grito mío, me dio vuelta para encontrarme con un hombre de cabello morado, anteojos, una gabardina de su mismo color de cabello y una sonrisa que no me agrada para nada. Tiene unas iniciales en su gabardina B.V. Abbey- siento haberte asustado, linda- su voz me es asquerosa._

_-.- no digo nada, siento que me falta la voz, trago fuerte y no quiero estar ahí con él, así que prefiero seguir mi camino, pero otra voz me detiene_

_-Sola- mi cuerpo tiembla, "esa voz es de" ni siquiera puedo terminar la frase ne mi cabeza, no quiero voltear a ver- o acompañada.- volteo lentamente, para encontrarme con él_

_-Shishi- susurro, no debí haber pensado que mi día podía empeorar, volteo a ver a los lados dos hombres se me acercan el lugar esta vacío pues la lluvia esta fuerte, quien en su sano juicio estaría afuera... bueno pues solamente yo...- me tengo que ir- casi grito nerviosa, vuelvo a dar pasos hacia atrás, pero me agarraron antes, esos hombres son muy grandes para mi propio gusto, trato de zafarme pero soy débil, muy __débil, mis ojos empiezan a picarme pues lagrimas quieren salir solo de pensar que estoy a merced de él.- Suéltenme- exigí, no quiero demostrar que tengo miedo_

_-Cálmate "Ratoncita"- me dice cerca del rostro, su rostro tenía una gran gasa en su mejilla izquierda, esta enojado y se la razones- solo quiero platicar_

_Bueno que manera más suave de hacerlo, vuelvo a removerme de esos brazos pero es inútil, algo en su mirada me dice que ha venido a más que hablar_

_-¿Que quieres?- mi voz suena baja pero me escucha_

_-A cobrarme- sisea, se quita la gaza del rostro-por haberme dejado marcado- tiene una cicatriz que abarcaba desde su ojo izquierdo a la comisura de su labio_

_-Te lo merecías- le grito, yo fui quien se lo hizo, pero debía defenderme y además fue hace más de tres meses, es obvio que quiere vengarse ¿pero como?_

_-Siempre he considerado mi rostro, una joya y lo sabes- presiento que me va a golpear- pero tu y tu estúpido blade, lo dañaron- aprieta los dientes para contenerse a golpearme- pero se que es lo que tu más quieres- abro los ojos, mis padres que a pesar de estar separados son lo más importante para mí- No tus padres- adivino- tu querido Azrael- me muestra mi blade en su mano, ¿como lo consiguió? Azrael es más que mi blade es mi amigo, con él único con el que hablo y sabe todos mis pesares._

_-Azrael ¿eh?- yo conozco a ese tipo, lo he visto_

_-Si Boris- así se llama, claro, es el hombre que se llevo a Brooklyn al equipo ese de BEGA- ¿que dices?_

_-Sera fácil- sonríe_

_-¿Que vas a hacer?- pregunto- devuélveme mi blade Shishi- me arrastran a un árbol- devuélvemelo- me amarran y no puedo moverme_

_-Pagaran muy caro tu estupidez- sonríe _

_El tal Boris, saca algunos aparatos de un auto, una maquina que no se como describirla apenas veo bien la lluvia se incremento un poco más, ponen mi blade en medio de esa cosa, un rayo cae en ella, lloro no pude aguantar hacerlo, escucho como Azrael grita de dolor_

_-¿Que le hacen?- pido, no puedo soportar verlo, ver a mi ángel gritar de dolor- Basta- vuelvo a pedir- le hacen daño-sollozo- Basta- sollozo- ¡BASTA!- grito con dolor, y escucho algo que se hace añicos, abro bien mis ojos para saber que ha pasado, escucho risas, gritos de triunfo, pero también mi corazón roto y lleno de dolor. _

_No se cuanto tiempo ha pasado, me soltaron, se han ido pero me dejaron una caja de metal pequeña " un recuerdo" me dijo susurrando Shishi dándome un beso en la mejilla me aparte de el, no me gusta su contacto, se que ya se han ido, escuche su auto alejarse, la lluvia se ha calmado un poco. Sin embargo se que mi corazón nunca superara este dolor, todo mi blade esta hecho pedazos y mi chip hecho polvo, se ha ido, lo han matado_

_-Azrael, lo siento- lloro con más fuerzas- lo siento_

-Azrael- grito, he despertado, mi rostro esta lloroso húmedo- Azrael- susurro, veo que ya ha amanecido son las 8 de la mañana- Una pesadilla

Otra maldita pesadilla, no entiendo porque las tengo, no las quiero tener, son muy dolorosas, crueles, perdí al primer amigo que tuve y para siempre. Busque alguna información para saber si lo podía traer de vuelta, pero no existía forma. Lo perdí para siempre, desde ese día deje el blade y todo lo que fuera sobre él.

Ha pasado una semana desde que llegue aquí, a la casa de mi padre, más o menos hemos hablado desde que me golpeo, incluso el hematoma se esta borrando, la crema especial que me dio el doctor si que hace el trabajo más rápido. También he hablado un poco con el hijo de Hiwatari, Kai aunque es muy metiche, Spencer y Bryan me tratan como a una hermana menor, incluso Spencer me llego a decir que le debia de llamar "Big brother" e Ian, el pequeño pero de estatura, se burlo de él más termino besando el suelo con un gran golpe que le dio el grandote. Julia y Tala, con ellos no he hablado mucho, a ella al parecer no le agrado, según me dijo el pequeño al cual me tiene confianza no se porque, a ella le costo mucho que ellos tres la aceptaran, conmigo fue fácil, Tala el es otro caso me mira y parece estudiarme por fuera y por dentro, le veo que habla con Kai muy seguido no me interesa de lo que hablen, solamente no quiero que me vea así de esa forma.

Hay algo que me desagrada de los 6, no tratan bien a Brook, lo juzgan y no lo toleran cerca. Pero son unos idiotas si no saben apreciarlo. Lo conozco desde que tenía 6 años y siempre ha sido bueno conmigo, es una lastima que solo lo juzguen por actos que quizás no quiso hacer.

_El lugar era todo oscuro, pero con una tenue luz, me ardían los ojos y me sentía débil, escuchaba tres voces pero no sabía si eran familiares o no, reuní fuerzas para lograr pararme estaba tirada en medio de un pasillo que reconocía bien, arrastrando los pies llegue a lo que era la sala todo estaba tirado, los sillones destrozados la tv hecha pedazos... trate de caminar un poco más rápido escuche gemidos de dolor, caí sin fuerzas desmayada_

_Tengo un dolor en la __cabeza_, _vuelvo a escuchar gemidos y no se de donde es ese sonido._

_-Has despertado- esa voz...- bella durmiente_

_-¿Quien... quien... eres?- _

_-¿Amnesia?- preguntan divertido- tonta-_

_-¿Quien... quien... e...res?- volví a preguntar, volviéndome a sentir débil._

_No me contestaron, más bien me arrastraron hacia algún lugar, entonces vislumbre un cuerpo... yo lo conocía, yo lo conocía era... era... no podía ser, empece a llorar era... era..._

-Elioth- volví a despertar gritando y llorando... sollozos escapan de mi garganta

-Hilary- hablaron cerca de mí, asustándome y cayendo de la cama...

**PROV. GENERAL**

Le dolió el golpe que se dio, a quien se lo ocurría hablarle tan cerca y asustarla, alzo la cabeza para toparse con el rostro de Bryan

-¿Estas bien?- le pregunto.

-Que susto me has dado- le reclamo, la ayudo a levantarse y volver de nuevo a la cama

-Disculpa

-Y que haces en mi habitación- exigió

-Te escuche hablar y gritar en tus sueños- explico vio su rostro sudado y mojado de sus lagrimas

-Tenía una pesadilla- dijo- pero ¿como me escuchaste? no estaban en la otra ala

-No alcanzaron las habitaciones de la otra ala y pues mi habitación esta a dos de la tuya y tus gritos los escucho muy bien...

-Lo siento, si te desperté- Bryan solo le sonrío

-¿Que soñaste?- pregunto tal vez al hablar se sentiría ,mejor...

-Nada, solo pesadillas horribles de las cuales ya no me acuerdo- le alcanzo un paño para que se limpiara el rostro de las lagrimas- Gracias

-Gritaste fuerte, Shishi y Elioth- murmuro, agarrándola desprevenida- ¿quienes son?

-No quiero hablar de ellos Bryan por favor- el la entendio

-De acuerdo- dijo- vuelve a dormir son apenas las 3 de la mañana.

3 de la mañana pensó Hilary, aún faltaba mucho para despertar. Y si lo negara, ella tenía un poco de miedo, sus pesadillas le horrorizaban y no creía que pudiera dormir tranquila, así que opto por compañía y solo le podía pedir al que ella llamaba pervertido.

-Pervertido- le llamo

Bryan, se río bajito, volteo hacia ella- ¿que,... toalla?

Le saco la lengua como todo una chiquilla - ¿ podrías hacerme compañía, para que no tenga pesadillas?- le dio una mirada de cachorito

-de acuerdo- dijo derrotado pues, le dio una mirada letal pero que no funciono.

Le hizo espacio en su cama, tal vez algo de compañía no estaría mal.- mantén tus manos bien quietas o sino, te las quitare- le mostró un cuchillo muy filudo que tenía debajo de su almohada

-Y así quieres compañía- susurro. Se recostó en un lado y ella del otro... el sueño los fue venciendo hasta quedar en los brazos de morfeo.

Sentía un pesor sobre su costado, se removió para deshacerse de el, pero aún lo sentía, con los ojos cerrados empezó a preguntarse que era, solo recordaba que había tenido pesadillas y que Bryan, la había despertado y acompaño a dormir. Entonces era él... abrió lentamente los ojos y lo primero que vio fue la mano de Bryan sobre su pecho y el bien dormido. Grito no muy fuerte, pues no quería despertar a nadie, y le dio un puñetazo en la mejilla al joven que desperto sobresaltado por el grito.

Ya casi todos estaban en la mesa para desayunar cuando escucharon a Hilary gritar bajo y un golpe fuerte y otros seguidos. Henry se preocupo y mando a ver a Garland para saber que le pasaba a su hija, pasaron 15 minutos y Henry de nuevo volvió a preocuparse, ni Garland ni su hija bajaban, dispuesto a ir el mismo y saber que sucedía, se puso de pie y cuando quiso apartarse de su asiento, vio pasar a su hija, con el rostro muy molesto y farfullando cosas inaudibles, todos la miraron extraño, entro a la cocina, pidió una cesta llena de comida y cuando se la entregaron, volvió a pasar cerca del comedor, su padre aún de pie quería una explicación. Ella sintiendo su mirada volteo a verlo

-Buenos días- menciono, medio sonriendo- disculpa padre pero no podre acompañarlos a comer, estaré en mi estudio... tu sabes que- no quiso dar más detalles, y sin recibir respuesta de su padre, siguió su camino.

-De acuerdo- murmuro, extrañado, pues su hija ya casi no utilizaba ese lugar, pero por dentro le alegraba que volviera a dibujar como antes. Retomo su lugar en la mesa y como los demás extrañados por lo sucedido, volvieron a su comida...

_En este mismo instante _  
><em>hay un hombre que sufre, <em>  
><em>un hombre torturado <em>  
><em>tan sólo por amar <em>  
><em>la libertad.<em>

Dos gritos se escucharon en una gran habitación, estaba enojada, molesta, como se atrevió a tocarla cuando ella le había dicho que no lo hiciera, pero ahora pagaba sus acciones y no solo él, también alguien mas...

Bryan suspiro con desanimo, quien hubiera pensado que una mujer lo tendría así.

Atado a una silla de pies y manos, con las mejillas ardiéndole por tantas bofetadas que le dieron, no fue su culpa, simplemente fue un error, pero ella no quería entender...

-Me duele- se quejo su compañero de la par

-Chillón- le dijo, a él también le dolía pero no se quejaba

-Acaso eres de piedra que no sientes el dolor y eso que recibiste el doble que yo-

-Eso ya lo se no tienes que informármelo- dijo molesto

-Cállense los dos- les gritaron- quiero leer en silencio

-Hill he llegado a la conclusión de que eres bipolar-

-Cállate Garland- espeto, Bryan se río de ella. y recibió una bofetada a cambio. Se mordió el labio para que no saliera ninguna queja, el había estado en peores situaciones, así que eso no era nada. Pero no podía quejarse mucho ya que Hilary estaba en medio de los dos hasta llego a pensar que era...

-Parezco un saco de boxeo- murmuro, pero ella lo escucho.

-No es mala idea.- dijo cerrando su libro.

-Tenías que abrir la boca- se quejo Garland, recibiendo una bofetada en su mejilla derecha que la tenía ya bien roja, al igual que la mejilla izquierda de Bryan

-Decías- dijo burlón Bryan.

-Ya cállense- volvió a decir, miro hacia la pared al reloj- vaya que ha pasado el tiempo ya es medio día.

-Y yo estoy aburrido- informo el ruso

-¿Y?

-Al menos dame algo para quitarme el aburrimiento-

-De acuerdo- lo desamarro de las muñecas pero a cada uno le puso un par de esposas al menos sus manos estarían libres para moverme un poco más- ¿listo- anunció- ¿oye Garland tu también qui...- cuando lo volteo a ver el ya estaba dormido. Quería descansar de los golpes de Hilary y pues aprovechando que ella hablaba con Bryan pues decidió dormir un rato- se durmió-

-No me digas- dijo sarcástico- creí que estaba descansando los ojos

-Cállate- le dio otra bofetada...

-Ya me callo- sentía ardiendo ya su mejilla.

Le dio una pila de libros que ella tenía ahí para que buscara algo, empezó a a ver cual le llamaba más la atención, hasta que encontró uno que le llamo la atención... lo leyó y se mostró fascinado.

Hilary, noto que Bryan estaba muy callado. lo vio con un libro entre sus manos y con el rostro brillante, al menos había encontrado algo que le gustara.

Tala llevaba horas buscando a su desdichado amigo, no estaba en su habitación y pregunto si lo habían visto salir y la respuesta que obtuvo fue un no. Llego a pensar que se fue en la noche a una fiesta, sin embargo ya no sabía que pensar, Bryan siempre era un poco loco y hacía cosas que lo hacían parecer extraño...

Al entrar a la cocina se encontró con Hilary de espaldas que hablaba por telefono... se escondió en el marco a escuchar

-¿_Todas las noches las has tenido?_

_-_Si Nicky, no he podido dormir bien...- su voz se escucha cansada

-_y si tomas pastillas para dormir tal vez así no tengas pesadillas y duermas tranquila..._

-No lo creo.

-_No pierdes nada con probrar- _

-Lo se, pero me siento cansada-

- _yo opino que debes irte-_

-No puedo ya te lo dije, además me colgaste-

_-Pues como querías que reaccionara, si me dices que no te puedes ir-_

_- _Entiende Nicky- dice ella- yo bien hubiera escapado de él, pero tenía a una mujer de rehén y cinco tontos que creían que era un simple hombre...

_-Pero, como es que te encontro?_

_- _No lo se, tal vez volvió a rastrear mi teléfono, sabes como es-

-_Y quien era esa mujer que se dejo agarrar por él?-_

_-_Se llama Julia y es novia de unos de los invitados de papá-

Tala, no creía lo que escuchaba, las castaña hablaba de su novia, y de lo que sucedió aquella noche, _"Ella fue quien intercambio su libertad por nosotros" _se dijo mentalmente, escucho pasos y se encontró con Kai que lo miraba ceñudo por esconderse. Antes de que el hablara, le hizo señal de silencio y señalo adentro, mirando de reojo vio también a Hilary y que de nuevo hablaba por teléfono con el altavoz encendido, era malo para ella pero bueno para ellos pues escucharían si decía algo interesante

-_¿Tu padre tiene invitados?- se escucho una risita- ¿quienes son?_

-Los Sex pistol y una fan

-_¿que?- pregunto confundida- creí que ese grupo ya se había separado._

_-_Hiwatari, su hijo y los amigos de su hijo-

-_Vaya- dijo asombrada- yo digo que esta loco por ti- se escucho su risa- o es un acosador-_

_-_No digas tonterías- Kai, también pensaba lo mismo, aunque no sabía si habla de él o de su padre...

-_¿y como son?- se escucho una pausa larga- físicamente y sus carácter-_

_-_Si quieres te mande una foto de cada uno de ellos, su fecha de cumpleaños, su signo zodiacal, si tienen alguna cicatriz.- dijo sarcastica

-_Eso sería muy amable de tu parte, Hill phill´s - dijo ignorando su sarcasmo- al menos dime sus nombres no crees_

_-_Esta bien- dijo sabía que su amiga cuando quería saber algo, lo lograba a toda costa- Uno se llama creo que Tala pelirrojo, Ian pequeño de estatura, Kai el hijo de Hiwatari, Spencer un grandote y bipolar y por último Bryan el pervertido

-_Vaya, pues aparta al pelirrojo, al grandote y al pervertido-_

-El pelirrojo es el novio de Julia así que ya esta apartado por ella- Nicky bufo- el grandote no creo que sea de tu gusto, creo que tu tipo es Bryan el pervertido

-_¿Cuan pervertido es?- _

-Mucho, es el indicado para ti-dijo- ya que solamente hablas de eso...

-_Pues no dudes en presentármelo-_

_-_Claro te lo envió por correo- dijo sarcástica

-_Y porque mejor no me das su numero o le pasas una llamada mía a él ¿eh?_

-Nicky en verdad estas loca-

_-Bueno, al menos lo admito- Hilary rodó los ojos- en cambio tu no admites que cometiste una estupidez al intercambiar tu libertad con Kennosuke -_

-Sigues con eso- murmuro Hill- ya te he explicado mis razones acaso no entiendes- alzo un poco la voz

-_No, no entiendo, siempre has escapado de él, acaso quieres tener más cicatrices- fue un golpe bajo_

Hilary bajo al mirada a su brazo izquierdo, era el que más cicatrices tenía pero con una crema que le dio el doctor para que se desvanecieran y con maquillaje las cubría. Tala y Kai, aún escuchaban, ahora el segundo ya sabía como se llamaba aquel que la golpeo... el pelirrojo, trataba de comprender porque ella debía escapar y porque tenía cicatrices... ¿tan dura era la vida de ella?

-_Se que fue bajo de mi parte decirte eso, pero es la verdad- suspiro- no quiero que mi amiga desaparezca de pronto- Hilary suspiro- además de que falta solamente 10 días para tu cumpleaños- medio sonrío- y por primera vez quiero que la pases bien y no en el hospital curándote de algún rasguño o de una herida no tan profunda provocada por algún cuchillo.-_

_¿_Cuanto más debia enterarse? ¿porque su padre no hacía nada? ¿porque ella lo permitía? Escucharon un sollozo suave, la vieron pararse a tomar un poco de agua y como se tomaba la cabeza reflejando su rostro en los vidrios lleno de dolor...

-_Lei ha usato una pistola(has usado una pistola)- dijo Nicky en su idioma natal- ¿certo?(cierto)- no hubo respuesta- Nulla è stato colpa tua...dovete capire che cosa, dovuto difendere( nada es culpa tuya... tienes que entenderlo... tuviste que defenderte)_

_-_Crees que eso sea la causa?- pregunto

_-Forse, io so che cosa avete bisogno (tal vez, pero creo saber lo que necesitas)  
><em>

_-_Che cosa?(que cosa)- Kai y Tala, no se perdieron nada de la conversación pues ellos también sabían italiano.

-_Una buona sessione di puro piacere. Sesso (una buena sesión de puro placer. Sexo)- las mejillas de Hilary se tornaron rojas_

_-_Solo piensas en eso, creo que eres una nympho(ninfomana)-

-_Eso ya lo se, mejor dime algo que no-_

_-_Que mi padre hará una fiesta para mi cumpleaños

-_intendono invitare?(piensas invitarme)- pregunto- o no lo harías- acuso- además es genial que al fin después de tantos años celebres tu cumpleaños_

-No es nada bueno

-_¿perché?_

_-_Por que no solamente va a ser mi fiesta de cumpleaños- escucho unos ruidos que venían fuera de la cocina- sino también mi fiesta de compromiso- ya no se fiaba de que estuviera sola- y ese día debo escoger a mi prometido...

-_wow...- articulo Nicky- oye y puedo ir a esa fiesta-_

-chiaro- contesto en italiano, creyendo que nadie entendería de que hablaba.

Tala y Kai sostenía a Ian uno le tapaba la boca y el otro sostenía sus manos, el fue el culpable del ruido, Ian no entendía que pasaba, el solamente los vio y quiso preguntar por Bryan era raro no verlo ya que siempre estaba molestando con sus ironías y sarcasmo.

-_mi auguro che soddisfare Bryan(espero encontrarme a Bryan)-_

_-_Chiaro(claro)- trataba de ver había alguien cerca- te lo presentare- en eso recordo- oh demonios-

-_¿che? (que)- pregunto preocupada_

-Es que recorde que lo deje en el estudio amarrado-

-_¿perche? (porque)_

-Larga historia que otro día te contare, ahora debo de ir a ver si esta bien o si logro escaparse el pervertido-

-_Hai tortura?(Hubo tortura)_

_-_No mucho- sonrío picara- pero creo que aprendió, a que debe mantener sus manos quietas-

-_Poveri, dire ciao per me. A presto, mia cara (Pobre, dale saludos de mi parte. Nos vemos pronto, querida)_- y con eso corto

Recordando lo que debía hace salio de la cocina por la puerta de atrás, los tres rusos entraron cuando ella y no estaba, ahora sabían donde estaba su compañero. Despacio la siguieron hasta que la vieron entras en lo que parecía ser una casa pequeña que estaba al lado de la mansión.

Cuando llego vio a Bryan desatándose los pies y a Garland esfumado, alzo la vista para ver la ventana abierta, solo había una persona que sabía escapar de ahí

-Mystel- articulo- ¿piensas escaparte?- lo sorprendió, esperaba que se tardara más, además esos dos ni siquiera lo ayudaron solamente le quitaron las esposas y lo dejaron ahí, debía admitir que hacía buenos nudos...

-Si- contesto ya suelto. En ese instante entraron Kai, Tala e Ian, viendo el lugar que tenía varios cuadros algunos terminados otros simplemente a la mitad...- ¿ustedes que hacen aquí?

-Pues lo mismo pregunto- dijo Ian, viéndole el rostro- parece que te hubieran pintado los cachetes- dijo burlón

Se toco sus mejillas que aún sentía arder- Fue algo mucho peor- dijo viendo a Hilary que solo se encogió de hombros...

-¿Que paso?- pregunto Tala

-Nada- contesto Hilary- solamente le mostré lo que pasa cuando no se queda quieto...

-No solo eso- dijo Bryan- también me mostró como duerme- Hilary no pudo contra eso, ya que el había dormido en su cama con su aprobación.

-Vete ya Bryan- sería inútil ponerse a discutir con el-eres libre-

Bryan no lo dudo porque sabía cuanto tiempo había estado ahí postrado ante ella y recibiendo bofetada tras bofetada, además de que ya estaba oscureciendo pero antes quiso decir algo- Oye- le llamo- no sabía que existían esos tipos de libros, creí que solo existían en revistas.- alzo las cejas, Hilary no entendía hasta que vio la silla donde estaba y el libro, el cual le había enviado su gran amiga Nicky.- Caperucita y el lobo, nunca me habían resultado tan fascinante hasta ahora- se golpeo mentalmente, como pudo haber dejado ese libro ahí- y me llamas pervertido. Ja- salio seguido de Ian y Tala, que aún estaba confundido.

Suspiro pesadamente, pero admitía que se divirtió en todo el día en compañía de Bryan y bueno de Garland no mucho era siempre un amargado. Creyendo que todos se habían ido, se volteo pero se topo con una mirada intensa de esos ojos violetas... se sorprendió, Kai se acerco a ella lentamente mientras hablaba:

-Así que se llama Kennosuke- palideció, ¿como se entero?

-D..de que hablas- tartamudeo, dando un paso para atras

-Él idiota que te golpeo- ya estaban cerca, bajo la mirada para verle los brazos ya que vestía una blusa de mangas cortas, y podía notar si tenía alguna cicatriz. El error de Hilary había sido no ponerse nada en los brazos pues por lo molesta que estaba se le había olvidado.

-¿Como lo sabes?

-Te escuche- dijo sincero

-Acaso no sabes lo que es privacidad- contesto rápidamente.

-Si- dijo- pero tu no sabes que no debes hablar con el altavoz en plena cocina- ella bufo.

Kai vio en sus ojos que estaba dispuesta a irse y así lo hizo, con su semblante neutro paso al lado de él, alejándose pues si sabía que si la hacía enojar, hablaría y eso no le convenía. Pero el tampoco la dejaría ir, le tomo el brazo jalándola para que no se fuera, pero lo hizo con algo de fuerza que ella no esperaba y termino topándose con él y cayendo al piso.

El golpe resonó en el lugar, sin embargo la escena era algo incomoda para los dos, Hilary encima de Kai, sus rostros muy cercanos al otro, sentían sus alientos, incluso su latidos del corazón... Kai aprovecho eso y quiso incomodarla un poco más apretando su agarre en su cintura...

-Dime, en que puesto esta Kennosuke- abrió los ojos de par en par.

Se estaba aprovechando de la situación y estaba nerviosa, nunca había estado tan cerca ni en esa posición con un chico. Trago saliva, pues nunca había prestado tanta atención a esos ojos violeta, la hipnotizaban y hasta aseguraba que podían hacer que hablara de cualquier cosa. Kai lo noto, pero también se perdió en esos ojos rubí, decían muchas cosas, cosas que el sin saberlo estaba dispuesto a hacer por ella. Hilary reacciono, no podía involucrar a más y menos al hijo de Hiwatari...

-Eso n..no te interesa- le costo articulas las palabras, pero las dijo decidida a no dejarse manipular, sin embargo su cercanía le llamaban a hacer muchas cosas.

-Claro que sí- le sonrío y ella que llevaba viéndolo ya tres semanas sabía que no lo veía sonreír y ahora que lo hacía, la hizo que su corazón latiera más despacio y que dejara de respirar- respira- le dijo y lo hizo, tomando una bocanada de aire.

Pero dos podían jugar a ese juego, también le sonrío, ya sabía como hacer para que la dejara ir... lo vio a los ojos acercándose hasta que sus narices toparan y sus labios estuvieran a escasos milímetros, los dos se estremecieron por la cercanía y lo beso, un beso suave, lento que le hizo reaccionar segundos después, no podía dudar que sus labios eran suaves y parecían acoplarse a los de él. Pidió acceso a su boca para profundizarlo más y ella accedió, sus lenguas danzaban como dos almas bailando en el cielo, era maravilloso que los hacía olvidarse de todo a su alrededor...

Kai aflojo su agarre en la cintura, Hilary lo noto, puso más fuerza al beso maravillándose, nunca había sido besada así con tanta dulzura y al mismo tiempo brutal, su sabor era delicioso. La vainilla no solamente estaba en su cuerpo también en su aliento, el aire era lo de menos ahora.

Hilary abrió los ojos y con un rápido movimiento salio de encima de él, dejándolo aturdido, sonrío al menos algo obtuvo en su intento de escapar... lo dejo ahí acostado viéndolo con el ceño fruncido. -Se hace de todo, para poder escapar- le sonrío y salio corriendo de ahí.

Kai entonces entendió que todo fue un engaño para él, para que la dejara ir. Pero eso no se iba aquedar ahí... se sentó tocándose los labios, sacudió la cabeza, como una simple joven lo atontaba. Sonrío con malicia si así eran los cosas pues entonces los días que quedaban iban a ser interesantes.

Mientras salía se juro que no sería la ultima vez que probara sus labios y sintiera su aroma, ese aroma a vainilla tan suave pero tan apetecible.

* * *

><p>Aquí esta el capi, espero que les guste y tiene algunas oraciones en italiano pero puse su traducción, se hablarlo más o menos, espero que haya hecho un gran trabajo. Y gracias por leer<p> 


	10. La fiesta

_Aquí esta el capitulo. Solo quiero advertir que casi al final hay lenguaje de adulto, un poco de Lemon... así que es ya de ustedes si quieren o no leer._

_Ahhh se me olvidaba decir, resibi reviews donde me preguntaban sobre el nombre del libro que menciono en los capitulo anteriores así que aquí les dejo el nombre del libro y la autora... **Caperucita y el lobo de Alison Paige **_

_Yo lo tengo en libro y electronico, así que si lo quieren yo se lo puedo enviar, solo envienme un PM Message con su correo y pues con gusto se los mando._

_Han de pensar que soy un poco pervertida, pero sí lo soy. Me gustan los libros de romancé/erotismo. Y gracias a Islea que ella es como Nicky me envía libros de ese genero para que yo los lea, pero a mi si me encantan_

_Pero basta de palabrerías, solo dejo claro que los personajes no me pertenecen pero el trama sí. Pasamos al capitulo nos leemos pronto..._

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 9<strong>

_Aunque el amor no se demuestra con un beso_

_no hay mejor poesía que tu boca junto a mi boca_

_sentir el calor de tus mejillas y el sabor inolvidable_

_de tu besos prolongados que no tienen limites ni fin_

Todo había empezado como un juego, pero nunca creyó que llegaría a tal extremo, ella lo quería asesinar... ¿como pude hacer tal cosa? Quería gritarle, gritarle a todos que no era cierto. Que nada era cierto... que todo fue culpa de un tonto juego, que ella empezó pero fue para alejarse de él y que no le siguiera preguntando sobre Kennosuke.

Tocaron a su puerta, ¿porque no la dejaban sola? Además no estaba de humor para recibir a nadie, no cuando hoy era el día de su fiesta de cumpleaños y de compromiso... No la de compromiso ya estaba descartada, por su padre. No quería salir, no... Volvieron a tocar a su puerta insistentemente, de mala gana se levanto a abrir y saber quien la estaba molestando... cuando abrió se encontró con una morena de ojos verdes y con una enorme sonrisa que se le lanzo a abrazarla

-Hill phill´s- le dijeron con un acento italiano

-Nicky- la abrazo con más fuerzas- ¿porque no me dijiste que vendrías temprano?

-Entonces donde estaría lo divertido de la sorpresa-

-Me alegra de que estés aquí- adentro se sentaron en la cama

-Feliz cumpleaños Hilary- dijo Nicky- toma tu regalo- le tendió una caja rectangular.

-Ahhh no debo preocuparme por lo que viene a dentro ¿verdad?

-Claro que no ¿porque dudas de mis regalos?

-Porque tus regalos son muy, ehhhh no tengo una palabra ahora para eso...

-Son únicos- dijo Nicky

-Eso ni dudar, el años pasado me regalaste un boleto para viajar a la ciudad de Bolonia, donde según yo era conocida por su famosa salsa, para que fuera a un spa donde me darían un masaje con un final feliz, porque según tu ahí se tiene el mejor sexo.

-Y lo dan, que hombres- dijo con ensoñasión

-Aún creo que era más un regalo para ti que para mí.

-¿Tal vez?- dijo con aire de misterio- pero eso no es lo importante-

-¿Que es lo importante?

-Tu novio- dijo- tu padre ya me conto, ¿porque no me dijiste? Tuve que enterarme por tu padre y ..

-Sergei, deben de dejar de decir eso. No tengo novio

-Ah si, ¿entonces porque te encontraron besandote con el hijo de Hiwatari?

-Me creerías, si te dijera que todo era solo para vengarse de mi. Y que todo empezó cuando yo lo bese primero para que me dejara ir.

Nicky, la miro a los ojos ahí ella podría saber si lo que decía era verdad o no. Además sus ojos decían lo que ella sentía, y solo aquel que pudiera leerlos bien sabría descifrarlos, y es que demostrataba tantas emociones que los confundían, pero pudo notar la sinceridad.

-De acuerdo, habla.- Hilary le sonrío, cuanta falta le hacía hablar con su loca y pervertida amiga.

_Hilary contaba los días para que llegara su cumpleaños, además solo habían pasado tres días desde que sucedió aquel beso fue algo que uso para salir del agarre de el hijo de Hiwatari..._

_Estaba en la cocina comiendo helado en un vaso, un helado de vainilla porque ese era su sabor favorito, sentada encima de la encimera de piedra. No había nadie en la cocina así que ese silencio la hacía pensar en muchas cosas, ¿que hacer para que su padre dejara de insistir en buscar un prometido? ¿como escapar de los Hiwatari? Hasta que pensó que sus suerte era la peor, cuanto hacía para no toparse con Kai y ahora ahí estaba él entrando a la cocina y no esperandola encontrar ahí_

_-Vaya mi suerte- dijo para si mismo pero en alto_

_-Maldición- susurro Hilary_

_-Huyendo- le dijo cuando la vio hacer un movimiento en la encimera_

_-¿Porque lo haría?- le dijo, aunque por dentro si se quería ir, escapar._

_-Porque 2 pueden jugar el mismo juego- claro que se acordaba de esa frase. La cual le dijo ese mismo día cuando iban camino a cenar. Y le aterraba saber lo que pasaría._

_-Pues, yo no tengo ganas de jugar- disimulo su nerviosismo comiendo helado. Pero comiendo un gran bocado que se le congelo el cerebro por unos segundos y causándole dolor_

_-Muy frío- cuando escucho su voz tan cerca se asusto, solo eran unos segundos los que cerro sus ojos y ya lo tenía enfrente. Muy cerca_

_-S-si- dijo tartamudeando- po-podrías alejarte.- Kai sonrío por ponerla nerviosa. Sin embargo no planeaba alejarse, ella debía pagar por lo que hizo. _

_-Te pongo nerviosa- le dijo. Hilary maldecía por su cercanía, ella nunca se había puesto nerviosa cuando un hombre estaba tan cerca como ahora, pero ya algo dentro de ella la perturbaba una sensación nueva, algo que la ponía nerviosa. Algo que ella nunca creyó que sentiría, una sensación que ella creía sería su perdición._

_-No- contesto suave y despacio. Kai soltó una carcajada, que provoco que su corazón latiera más rápido._

_-Aún me debes-ya solo el helado los separaba_

_-no te debo nada- contesto_

_Al juntarse mis labios a los tuyos_

_con la fuerza de un beso enamorado_

_que como caricia que viene del cielo_

_hicieron temblar todo mi cuerpo_

_-¿Enserio?- odiaba esa mirada que le daba, esos ojos violetas la hechizaban... se acercaba a su rostro lentamente. Hilary trago en seco, sentía erizarse con su cercanía- no olvido como me hiciste caer en tu truco- fue la ultima palabra que dijo, para sellar sus labios con un beso, suave y simple, que Hilary no quería corresponder, pero que fue imposible no hacerlo. _

_Sus labios estaban fríos y su boca sabía a vainilla, más embriagador aún. Era un beso paciente, delicado, tierno y en le momento adecuado. Le mordió el labio, provocandola a que abriera un poco su boca y aprovechando para profundizarlo más. Debía admitir que sus beso era salvaje y su mordida, solamente la estaba alterando, ya no pensaba si el se estaba vengando o no, quería disfrutar, sus lenguas empezaban un combate unidas, parecían encajar. La falta de aire los separo, Hilary jadeo, Kai la miro estaba totalmente roja. Se había cobrado, pero al besarla más profundo noto otro sabor en su boca, no el vainilla del helado otro y para quitarse la curiosidad, prefirió investigar el mismo que era. Volvió a besarla sin decirle, arrebatadamente pero esta vez yendo directo a su profunda boca. _

_Sergei y Henry, iban camino a la cocina por una poco de agua. Iban hablando sobre negocios y de vez en cuando de sus hijos y de como iban sus planes. Entraron a la cocina y los dos vieron una escena que les alegro y molesto._

_Sus hijos se estaban besando en plena cocina y muy amenamente, otra parte de su plan ya estaba, Sergei sonrío, pues su hijo se las había puesto fácil, ya que había pensado en decirle que fuera él , el que pidiera en matrimonio a la hija de su amigo. Henry, el pues estaba feliz más no le gustaba ver como Kai tenía a su hija. Solo de verlos se preguntaba si su hija ¿aún seguía siendo virgen o no?_

_Dos carraspeos, los saco de su beso. Se separaron viéndose para después ver hacía delante. Ahí estaban sus padres, Hilary sintió morirse, la vergüenza la recorrió, su padre la había visto. Kai se incomodo, no planeo que sus padres estuvieran ahí de pie de frente viéndolos sin comprender. Tal vez no fue buena idea besarla en la cocina ¿o si?. La volteo a ver y la noto con la boca abierta buscando palabras que no podía decir, tal vez si fue buena idea._

_-¿Nos quieren explicar?- dijo Sergei_

_-No era nada- dijo con un hilito de voz Hilary. Eso ni ella se lo creía_

_-Si no era nada- hablo Henry- entonces porque sus bocas estaban unidas en un beso, que a mi parecer era muy profundo- Hilary se quedo sin habla... era obvio que ellos lo vieron así que porque esforzarse en negarlo. Tomo otra cucharada de helado y empezó a comerlo._

_-¿Son novios?- pregunto Sergei, tos salio de los labios de ella "¿como se le ocurre tal cosa?" Kai sonrío, ya tenía algo para hacerla enojar. Se aparto de ella pero no para irse sino para sentarse a la par, tomando una cuchara y comer de su helado_

_-Si, lo somos- se atraganto más. ¿Porque decía eso? No era ni siquiera la verdad, ni se le asomaba a eso._

_-¿Que?- dijo con voz ronca_

_-Vaya Hilary- dijo su padre- no sabía que entre ustedes dos había una relación.- Hilary se paralizo, todo estaba en contra de ella- pero me alegra saber que tu novio es alguien en quien puedo confiar. _

_-Así es- dijo Sergei- nuestros hijos en una relación. Hay que celebrarlo- le dijo a su amigo-es una buena noticia_

_Así los dos salieron, para ir a celebrar por sus hijos y que sus planes salieran bien._

_Kai sonreía con arrogancia. Hilary ni se meneaba. Todo había sucedido tan rápido, que no le dieron tiempo de hablar y defenderse._

_Kai la volteo a ver y su sonrisa se ensancho. Tomo otro poco de helado bajando de la encimera, la castaña solo lo vio. Dejo la cuchara en el vaso junto a la de ella y le dio un casto beso en los labios, perturbandola más._

_-Mmmmmm...-dijo saboreando- vainilla._

_-Idiota- le dijo al verlo con su sonrisa _

_-Nos vemos luego, novia- dijo burlón y __dejándola._

-Y eso sucedio- termino de decir...

-Wow- exclamo- podrías presentarme a un ruso que haga eso por favor

-¡Nicky!

-¿Que?- dijo inocentemente- me negaras que no te gusto el beso- Hilary se ruborizo- ves- señalo su punto

-No se que me pasa Nicky- dijo con un deje de tristeza

-¿Porque?- pregunto preocupada por su tono de voz

-Las tres veces que nos besamos, he sentido algo nuevo dentro de mi. Algo que creo sera mi sufrimiento

Nicky, sabía que el día que su amiga se enamorara, sería con una gran intensidad que tal vez no sería correspondida y si así era, ella haría todo lo posible para que él, fuera feliz aunque eso la matara.

Kai, se maldecía y golpeaba mentalmente, si ese beso le traía esas consecuencias mejor no la hubiera besado. Acaba de escuchar una conversación de su padre y su amigo, donde decían que esta noche harían publica la "relación" que sus hijos tenían y su nuevo compromiso. No negaba que el beso le gusto. Pero llegar a tales extremos. Además el no la conocía y estaba seguro de que Hilary tampoco le gustaría ese arreglo. Sin embargo dentro de su cabeza aún se preguntaba ¿porque no olvidaba esos besos? Acaso había caído en su hechizo de mujer. Sacudió su cabeza fuertemente, no eso no le sucedía a él. Por eso decían cosas de él: *que no era bueno demostrando sentimientos, porque siempre ha sido rudo, frió, duro como el hielo.

Entro a la cocina por un poco de agua, pero veía pasar gente que salía y entraba. Eran las personas que estaban arreglando la casa para la gran fiesta... El quería un vaso de agua para refrescarse pues tanto pensar en esas cosas le ardía la cabeza. Cuando entro se encontró con algunas personas.

Entre las personas, se encontraba una joven que era ayudante del cocinero, sentada esperaba a que trajeran las cosas para cocinar, cuando vio entrar al ruso, lo primero que hizo fue sorprenderse. Ella era una fan de él. Cuanto lo admiro años atrás, antes deque se retirara del Blade, ella siempre iba a los lugares que el frecuentaba pero nunca tuvo la oportunidad de verlo tan de cerca como ahora. Y si antes le parecía guapo ahora le parecía sexy, tenía un cuerpazo que cualquiera mataría por tocarlo. Tenía una oportunidad, era ahora o nunca y mejor ahora que nunca. Se levanto al verlo pasar a la par de él, y sin pensarlo más lo jalo del brazo sorprendiendo al ruso, tomándole el rostro en un arrebato y plantandole un beso.

Kai se quedo sin reaccionar, lo tomo desprevenido y se paralizo, además su boca tenía un sabor que no le agradaba, ya se había acostumbrado al sabor vainilla de la boca de Hilary y tener otro sabor no era placentero. Antes de que el reaccionara y la retirara, alguien más o algunos más vieron la escena.

Y como había dicho a Nicky, esa sensación solo la iba a hacer sufrir. Si se sentía dolida, no lo demostró en ninguna manera, desde el principio sabía que él la había besado solo para cobrárselas. Pero ahora podía aprovechar lo que veía para terminar esa relación que nunca empezo.

-Kai- le llamaron, volteo a ver y se encontró con su padre, el amigo de su padre, a una morena de ojos verdes y a... Hilary.- ¿que haces?- la joven lo soltó asustada, pero con una sonrisa por haber probado al gran deseado ruso sexy Kai Hiwatari.

-Ehhh...- se quedo sin palabras...si debía hacerse la victima pues no no fingió mucho su dolor... Kai la vio con el semblante ensombrecido y se pregunto ¿si de verdad la había lastimado?

-¿Que significa esto?- pregunto con voz alta Henry-expliquenme

-Creo que no se necesita más explicaciones, si ya ellos mismo lo han hecho con hechos- dijo Nicky, viendo al ruso, inspeccionándolo y que no estaba nada mal. Solo esperaba que así estuviera Bryan.

-Nicky tiene razón- dijo Hilary _"Así que ella es Nicky"_ se dijo Kai. La joven no entendía que pasaba, no conocía a los que estaban ahí presentes pero llego a pensar que no eran importantes, tal vez solo amigos...

-Señor, lo siento no creí que esto fuera a pasar- hablo el cocinero viendo a Henry y pidiendo disculpas

-No se preocupe- tomo antes la palabra Hilary que su padre- creo que ellos se divierten

-Si así es- contesto la joven ayudante,sin saber en que se metía

-Cállate- pidió el cocinero

-Yo explica...

-No hay necesidad Kai- noto su molestia en su voz, henry y Sergei también lo notaron y les dio mala espina.-Solo quiero decirte que lo nuestro se acabo- Kai la miraba incrédulo. Nicky la abrazo, pues sabía que ella no fingía una parte de ese dolor que demostraba. La joven se quedo en shock, al saber que era la novia la que los miraba

-Señor le prometo que ella no estará para la fiesta para que no incomode a su hija- dijo el cocinero, la joven empezó a maldecirse, solo le faltaba que la castaña fuera la de la fiesta y la novia del ruso que acaba de besar

-Ya lo creo- contesto molesto Henry, Sergei miraba mal a su hijo.

-No hay necesidad papá- dijo Hilary- creo que Kai se sentirá sólito en toda la fiesta y querrá verla para sentirse acompañado ¿cierto Kai?- El ruso ni siquiera contesto... vio en la castaña una sonrisita, supo entonces que todo era para que terminaran pero a él dejándolo mal.-Adiosito ex-novio- y con eso salieron con Nicky al jardín cerrando la puerta de un golpe...

Henry y Sergei salieron decepcionados de Kai. Este solo sabía que había quedado mal ante todos... miro a la joven dándole una mirada matadora, estremeciéndola, saliendo de ahí molesto.

_9 de la noche... mansión Tachibana_

Estaba aburrida, de solo saber que debía buscar a un tonto prometido, pues su padre le había dicho que si no era Kai pues debía ser alguien más de la fiesta. Y había un montón, pero los cuales no quería saber de ninguno. Brooklyn estaba a la par de ella. Ya que en la fiesta se había informado que la cumpleañera bailaría con los jóvenes solteros que no pasaran de los 26, de más edad no.

Bailo primero con Bryan, Ian aunque eso le causo risa, Spencer al cual había dejado avergonzado... también había bailado con Nicky la cual le dijo que no había nada de malo bailar entre mujeres porque su padre le había dicho que bailara con los solteros y ella era soltera, se sintió incomoda así que opto por presentarla al pervertido.

-Toalla... pervertida- le dijo Bryan

-Pervertido... excitado- de donde había sacado, eso no sabía.- quiero presentarte a alguien

-De acuerdo- dijo viendo a la joven que estaba al lado de ella, que no estaba nada mal, tenía un buen cuerpo, unos pechos ni grandes ni pequeños, una boca apetecible y unos ojos excitantes...

-Ella es Nicky- cuando escucho el nombre, recordó los libros que encontró en el cuarto de Hilary todos de romance/erótico y que iban con dedicatorias a nombre de Nicky solo que no recordaba su apellido-Royce, y él- dijo a Nicky- es Bryan ...- se le quedo viendo no recordaba su apellido- pervertido

-Bryan Kuznetzov, a tus ordenes- dijo guiñándole un ojo creyendo que la ruborizaría más no lo hizo

-Finalmente sappiamo (finalmente nos conocemos)- dijo en su idioma natal-Spero che tu sia altrettanto perverso come me Hilary dettaglio( espero que seas igual de pervertido como te detallo Hilary)

-Posso dimostrare con i fatti(te lo puedo demostrar con hechos)- sonrío son picarda- Dando piacere per tutta la notte e giorno fino a che non si stanca(Dándote placer toda la noche y día hasta que nos cansemos)

-Sesso brutale e forte(sexo brutal y fuerte)- sonrío Nicky-Mi piace come suona(me gusta como suena)

-Saben que, los dejare para que sigan con sus alocadas conversaciones- dijo Hilary al escucharlos- no quiero saber que más diran

-Sesso, Hilary, hai bisogno di sesso. E con un russo (Sexo, Hilary, necesitas sexo. Y con un ruso)- dijo Nicky desvergonzadamente

-Ciao!- les dijo alejándose de ellos.

Bailo con demasiados y todos eran unos idiotas, creían que con unas cuantas palabras dulces, la conquistarían y pues tendrían el futuro hecho, pues todos sabían la gran fortuna que tenía Tachibana y que su única heredera era ella. Sin embargo a Hilary ni atención puso a esas palabras, hacía lo posible para deshacerse de ellos, ya que con una mirada que le diera a Spencer, él se las quitaba y bailaba con ella, no le decían nada, viéndolo musculoso y grandote les daba miedo... Ahí también se hallaban los ex Majestic, por ser de familia adinerada y europeos, conocían a la familia pero no en persona.

Ellos tardaron más en bailar con ella, lanzandole piropos, promesas y muchas cosas mas. Cosas que a ella no le importaban. Estaba algo triste por no tener a Raúl y Romero ahí con ella, recordaba las palabras de Brooklyn "_Si los traes, Shishi sabrá donde te escondes y créeme, es capaz de hacer de todo para que salgas" _Tenía razón...

No supo como, pero ya estaba afuera de la mano de Oliver que le sonreía y ella ni en cuenta de lo que pasaba, hasta que sintió sus labios sobre lo de ella.

Kai, estaba en la mesa con Julia y Tala, aburrido y preguntándose donde estaba la castaña, hacía un momento la había visto bailar con Oliver y por dentro se moría de ganas de ir a golpearlo. Pero no sabía ¿porque? Su padre, le había dicho que estaba decepcionado de él, por sus actos. Cuantos sermones tuvo que soportar por una relación que no existió.

Julia se levanto para ir al baño, ese momento aprovecho Tala para hablar con su tonto amigo, él cual le había dicho porque su padre lo sermoneaba, le dijo todo y el se había reído. ¿Quien hubiera pensado que el príncipe del hielo se metiera en problemas por una chica?

-Aún estas molesto- dijo afirmativamente Tala

-Hn- fue la contestación de Kai

-pobrecito- dijo sarcástico

-Cállate Tala- espeto, el pelirrojo solo se río burlonamente

-Bryan acaba de encontrar a su nueva conquista de la noche- le señalo a la pareja que hablaba animadamente y más que eso.- ¿quien sera?

-Es la amiga de Hilary, Nicky Royce- contesto, recordando las conversaciones que tuvo la castaña por teléfono y el escucho junto a Tala.

-Creo haber escuchado a Bryan decir algo sobre una tal Nicky y unos libros de erotismo- dijo Tala, Kai sonrío al recordar también la primera vez que la escucho por el teléfono y cito aquella parte del libro que ella creía indecente.

Dirigió su vista a la puerta que daba al jardín, vio entrar a Oliver con la mano en el ojo, a Spencer tronándose los dedos y a Hilary que solo negaba pero con una sonrisita, solamente que ella no entro solo dio un vistazo a las personas adentro y volvió a salir. Se levanto de su asiento

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto Tala

-Afuera- dijo alejandose

-¿a donde va?- pregunto Julia volviéndose a sentar cerca de su novio

-A su perdición- Julia no entendió - no sabe que esta empezando a amar y cuando se de cuenta pueda ser que sea demasiado tarde- Julia solo sonrío

Cuando Kai salió, antes de que cruzara la puerta, vio entrar a un hombre de cabello negro corto y ojos grises que sonreía. Le dio mala espina, se apresuro a salir y ver si ella estaba bien. La encontró parada en en el centro mirando la luna.

Hilary observaba la luna, hubiera preferido pasar su cumpleaños al lado de su madre, como la extrañaba y también a Nani, al menos ahí estaba a salvo de Shishi, creyó que no lo vería, pero tenía que estar ahí en su fiesta, solo para asustarla, pero no se preocupo mucho, sabía que Nicky estaba con Bryan y con él nadie la podía tocar... escucho pasos y se asusto, pesando que a él no le importaba que estuviera su padre por ahí y atacarla. Casi grito cuando sintió una mano en su hombre, se alivio al ver a Kai

-Me ha asustado- le dijo, mientras el corazón le latía a mil por hora.

-Yo o alguien más- le dijo, sabía quien había entrado y solo esperaba que ella dijera que alguien más

-Te refieres a Shishi- le dijo ella sabiendo lo que pensaba, negó sonriendo, si era sincera con ella misma entonces sabría que a veces era buena actriz así como a veces era muy mala, hoy lo hizo muy bien- es un guardaespaldas de mi padre, me vigila para que nada me pase, no le gusta que este afuera, sola y sin que nadie me vigile.

-¿porque?

-Él, al igual que Brooklyn no creen que mis golpes sean por una pelea callejera- hablo mientras veía la luna.

-Dicen la verdad- el también dirigió su vista hacia la luna

-Tu viste cuando me golpeo con la cacha de la pistola ¿cierto?

-Si- contesto- pero para su suerte no vi quien era.

Eso fue un alivio para ella, porque si el sabía quien la había golpeado. Entonces de nada serviría su mentira. Estuvieron callados unos minutos.

Henry buscaba a su hija, no la había visto desde hace más de 45 minutos y Sergei también buscaba a su hijo que tampoco estaba... Los dos tuvieron idea de que en donde estuvieran los dos estaban juntos, se acercaron al jardín y así fue, ahí vieron a sus hijos parados en el centro hablando y riendo. Si los dos eran sinceros, sus hijos raras veces reían abiertamente con otra persona. Entonces no se equivocaban, los dos hacían una pareja perfecta, solo esperaba que ninguno metiera la pata de nuevo.

Como llego ahí tan rápido, no sabía, solo sabía que lo estaba disfrutando, si que besaba bien y sus manos sabían donde acariciar. Sentía su miembro duro en su vientre, apretó más su agarre de sus piernas en la cintura de él. Haciendo contacto con sus sexos, gimiendo los dos. La llevaba cargada, mientras caminaba rumbo a aquel lugar que estaba lejos de la mansión, el estudio de la castaña, ahí tal vez no escucharían el ruido que harían, porque como lo había prometido, tendrían sexo duro, salvaje y fuerte. Y esa mujer no era tímida y le gustaba, de todas con las que ha estado algunas que él pago y otras que solo buscaban su dinero o su "fama", esta era especial. Ella misma le había dicho que lo quería ya, donde fuera, lo quería adentro. Y le gusto su parte dominante, tal vez era ella la mujer que esperaba, porque sabía que en ningún otro lugar encontraría a alguien como ella. También esperaba que no solo esta noche fuera la única que pasaran juntos.

Cayo en el suelo, con ella encima, su sonrisa lo excitaba a mil, sus ojos lo hechizaron, lo empezaron a desvestir.

Su amiga tenía razón, era un pervertido pero por el momento sería su pervertido, besaba tan bien y sentir su miembro erecto le fascinaba, lo empezó a desvestir dejandole su pecho desnudo lo lleno de besos, mordió sus pezones haciéndolo gemir, hizo caminos de besos hasta llegar a su pantalón, lo desabrocho hasta quitárselo y dejarlo en bóxer, paso su mano suave tocándolo estremeciéndolo de placer. La levanto y dejo debajo de él. También la desvistió, aventando el vestido por el aire cayendo lejos, dándose cuenta, de algo que lo sorprendió, no llevaba ropa interior. Ella ya estaba desnuda y él no, haciendo un mojín, uso su fuerza para volver a quedar encima de él. Rozo sus sexos, gimiendo los dos por la sensación, bajo hasta sus pierna para quitarle los bóxer, dejándolo desnudo y a la vista su pene. Se lamió los labios, agarrándolo con sus manos dándole caricias suaves, escuchaba sus gemidos. Ella lo deseaba probar y así lo hizo, lamió el glande suave, los hizo varias veces, le gustaba ver esos ojos de él llenos de deseo. Lamió por última vez metiéndoselo en la boca en un vaivén de subida y bajadas. Y el hecho de que los cacharan la hacían humedecerse más los dos llegarían al orgasmo, él por ella y ella por la situación excitante.

Ver sus labios en su miembro era ... ahora no tenía palabras, el placer que sentía era majestuoso y tan grato, que si las comparaba con las otra, ella ganaba el primer lugar. Sentía sus labios, que sensación. Lo chupo como haría con una paleta de helado con mucha hambre. Él la jalo para quedar encima de ella de nuevo, empezó a mordisquear su pezones...

-Bryaaannn- gimió su nombre. Solo escucharla de su boca su nombre, le gusto. La posiciono, para penetrarla y hacerla suya toda la madrugada, como ella quería.

Como había llegado de nuevo a eso, se suponía que no debía de estarlo besando, se suponía que su falsa relación ya se había terminado... pero el había empezado a besarla.

Se habían sentado y cuando supo él ya la tenía sentada a horcajadas encima suyo. Sus labios eran exquisitos, quería seguirlos probando. Kai apretó su cintura más cerca de él, se sentía tan bien. Hilary sentía que volaba, su beso se volvía más apasionado, más excitante. Hilary gimió en la boca de Kai cuando le mordió el labio. Si no hacía algo no podría parar y pasaría lo que no debía pasar.

Kai, le acaricio las piernas, subiendo hasta sus muslos, metiendo las manos en su vestido hasta tocar su trasero y darle pequeños pellizco que la hacían gemir. Él ya no podría parar y no quería.

-Kaiiiii- la escucho llamar por su nombre y su voz ronca-Kaiiiii- volvió a decirle cuando paso sus besos a su cuello... bajando hasta sus pechos, que resaltaban en ese pequeño escote en V. Beso solo la parte de afuera dejando en ellos una marca roja y una mordida.

Debía parar porque sabía que para él solo se estaba cobrando de aquellos besos y aquella situación en la cocina.

-Kai- llamo, mientras sentía sus labios en su lobulo

-¿Que?- dijo con su voz gruesa y ronca

-Kai- le tomo el rostro con las manos par que la viera y con esa mirada excitada y voz sensual hablo- quiero que me quietes la virginidad- iba a besarla pero paro, la miraba sorprendido. Aflojo su agarre y mientras lo veía pensarlo, se levanto de su posición. Parándose enfrente de él. Sonriendo

Conocía esa sonrisa, era la misma que le dio cuando ella salio de su agarre en aquel estudio. Verle su rostro, era divertido, pero no estaba para diversión, ella en verdad estaba excitada y dudaba que pudiera dormir tranquila hoy...

-Se hace de todo, para poder escapar- sonrío, le lanzo un beso y salio huyendo de ahí. Así mojada como se sentía si no subiera huido, se hubiera lanzado de nuevo a él, entregándose. pero ella no quería ser un juego ella quería entregarse por amor, tal vez fuera cursi pero así era ella.

Kai, se quedo afuera, sentado recibiendo aire fresco y que su amigo volviera a su posición dormida. De nuevo se lo había hecho... debía admitir que era astuta. Pero mañana sería otro día y se vengaría, de nuevo. Sin embargo una pregunta inundo su mente ¿ella era aún virgen?...


	11. Secuestrada

Aquí les dejo el capitulo Numero 10 esperando que les guste. Pido disculpas por no haber actualizado antes pero me paso algo desastroso y pensarlo me destroza. Así que el capitulo lo hice largo, es el más largo que he hecho, pensaba en hacerlo en dos partes pero mejor de un solo.

**ADVERTENCIA:** El capitulo contiene lenguaje adulto, Lemon tal vez fuerte así que es decisión de ustedes si quieres seguir leyendo.

**Los personajes en absoluto me perteneces. Ya quisiera pero no. **

**los dejo con la lectura.**

* * *

><p><strong>CAPITULO 10<strong>

_Hoy te secuestrare y no pediré nada a cambio,_

_Te amordazare con la lana mas fina del mundo,_

_Esculpiré tu cuerpo con mis ojos todo el tiempo,_

_Que en vez de tener miedo sientas mis te quiero._

_2:30 a.m _

Hilary aún con su vestido puesto, baja de puntitas la escalera, la fiesta lleva tres horas de haber terminado, todos duermes, el silencio abunda y lo único que quiere hacer es encontrar a su amiga. No puede irse dejándola o al menos preguntarle, si se va con ella o no. Su tiempo con su padre termino ayer en la noche y hoy era un nuevo día. Un nuevo día en el cual debía correr.

Ya la ha buscado en su habitación... pero no estaba, en la de Bryan pero tampoco estaba. En la cocina, comedor, sala. Nada. Ve una sombra que se acerca a ella y se paraliza. Lo peor que puede sucederle es que la encuentren antes de que se fugue. Le ponen una mano en su boca y traga su grito

-Shhhhh, vamos debemos encontrarla- se alivia al escuchar la voz de Brooklyn- Garland dijo que los vio salir hacía tu estudio, tal vez estén ahí- ella solo asintió- es mejor que te apures, sabes que Shishi tiene un sueño ligero.

Los dos salen de la casa en silencio y caminan apresuradamente hacia el estudio. Brooklyn se quedo afuera para vigilar. Entro y todo era oscuro, escucho un ronquido suave y rápido se imagino lo que esos dos estuvieron haciendo. Se adentro un poco más y ahí en su alfombra roja los encontró durmiendo desnudos muy juntos. Busco algo para taparlos, hasta toparse con una manta blanca, se las tiro encima y ellos se acurrucaron más. No tenía tiempo para jugar con ellos ahora.

Con empujones suaves empezó a despertar a Nicky, quien solo gemía por molestarla cuando estaba durmiendo. Le tapo la nariz impidiéndole respirar, solo así la logro levantar.

Se sento cuando le falto el aire- Que demonios te...- fue callada

-Nicky, me voy- la morena abrió los ojos de par en par. Se iba y la iba a dejar ahí eso no le gusto- necesito ssaber si te vas conmigo o te quedas

-estas loca- dijo susurrando- claro que me voy contigo-Hilary se alivio de saber que se iba con ella-ni de loca me quedo en la misma casa que él.

-Esta bien, vamos- le tiro su vestido en la cara- vistete

-¿porque?- dijo jugando, mientras se cambiaba- así me sentía mejor.

-Despidete, pero no lo despiertes, no quiero que nadie sepa que nos vaos

-Ok- dijo Nicky, se agacho para darle un casto beso en los labios a Bryan y salir detrás de su amiga. Con algo de tristeza salio, le hubiera gustado pasar más tiempo junto a Bryan, quien empezaba a gustarle más de lo que le había gustado un hombre antes.

Brooklyn le dio dos mochilas donde iban sus ropas. Las acompaño hasta el final del camino, donde subieron el muro para entrar a la calle. Tomadas de la mano salieron corriendo. Nicky sentía la adrenalina corriendole por todo el cuerpo, nunca había hecho esto y se sentía tan libre como nunca antes se sintió.

-De acuerdo- dijo parando cuando ya tenían una buena distancia- iremos a dormir al departamento que esta lejos de todo esto y en la mañana iremos aa mi casa con mi madre

-De acuerdo- dijo Nicky

-¿Cuando te vas?

-En dos días- le contesto

-Esta bien, sigamos- siguieron corriendo y cuando se cansaban caminaban. Rezaban para que nada malo les pasara o que algún maleante les saliera por el camino. Nicky, ahora sabía como era la vida de su amiga. Agitada y divertida, a veces. Pero no le gustaba que ella se escapara como una prófuga de la justicia, sin embargo ella no podía decirle que no lo hiciera, sabía la consecuencia de eso.

_8:30 am_

Ya los empleados estaban trabajando, la mesa estaba servida y a casi todos ahí reunidos. Henry esperaba ver a su hija y su amiga en el comedor, para que los acompañaran antes de marcharse.

Bryan, termino de ducharse, despertarse solo no le gusto, ni siquiera se despidió de él. Por primera vez se sintió usado por una mujer.

Garland entro en el comedor dirigiéndose a su jefe, Henry lo había mandado a buscar a su hija y esperaba saber de ella... Garland se acerco no diciéndole nada y tendiéndole una hoja dirigida a él.

Henry ni siquiera intento leerla, sabiendo quien la escribió... agacho el rostro con tristeza, al menos quería por una vez despedirse de su hija personalmente. Por primera vez...

-Estas bien Henry?- pregunto Sergei

-Si- alzo la cabeza

-¿Que pasa?- volvió a preguntar

-Hilary se ha ido- contesto

Kai que estaba cerca escucho, sorprendiéndose, pues esperaba verla hoy. Spencder, Ian y Tala, se decepcionaron un poco por no despedirse de ella. Julia no entendió por que no se llevaron bien, tal vez porque nunca se dirigieron una palabra o hablaron

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto Sergei-¿quizás es otra cosa lo que dice la nota?

-No, la conozco, ayer era su ultimo día aquí. Se fue en la madrugada y estoy seguro que Nicky con ella.

-Léela, tal vez dice otra cosa-

-Bien- abrió la hoja doblada en cuatro y reconoció la caligrafía de su hija.

_Papá:_

G_racias por la fiesta, en verdad fue divertida. Pero ya no hay necesidad de que me quede contigo, mi tiempo ha terminado, así que nos veremos hasta el próximo mes. Despide de mi parte a tu amigo y a sus invitados. Adiós papá. Te quiero._

-Y bien?-

-Se fue y no hay más que decir...- contesto, se levanto- con permiso- se alejo caminando hacía la biblioteca.

-¿Que pasa?- pregunto Bryan sentándose- Algo malo

-Hilary se ha ido- informo Ian

-Lo se- contesto normal

-¿Como lo sabes?- pregunto Sergei curioso

-Nicky se despidió de mi cuando se fueron, como a las 2 de la mañana.-

-Lógico- contesto Sergei

-Siempre hace lo mismo?- pregunto Kai a su padre

-Si, después de que termina su tiempo se va de madrugada y no la vuelve a ver hasta el siguiente mes- se paro y siguió a su amigo

El sol le daba en los ojos, no quería despertar aún se sentía cansada el cuerpo pesado. Abrió los ojos alarmada, no debía sentirse así sin embargo le dolía el cuerpo ¡que tenía? Hizo su esfuerzo por levantarse, despacio pero lo logro sentía un zumbido en la cabeza. Busco a su amiga más no estaba, no tuvo que salir a buscarla. Nicky salio del baño, refrescada y cambiada.

-Vaya ya has despertado-

-Si- trato de ocultar su malestar.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto

-Si- sonrío- solo que aún estoy adormilada

-Pues, el baño esta listo para ti-

-Me bañare e iremos a casa de mi madre

-Bien, te espero en la cocina.

Dejo que el agua recorriera su cuerpo desnudo, le alivio un poco ya no se sentía tan mal. Nicky preparo el desayuno más su mente estaba en un ruso, el hombre se metió en sus venas, su sangre y era una lastima no volver a verlo, ella debía regresar a su país a su trabajo, que no era muy agradable.

-¿Hija, estas segura de lo que hacemos?

-Si-

-Pero, sabes que ella ira a la casa, a buscarnos, para estar con nosotras-

-Lo se, Nani, pero es mejor seguir así.

-Sury, ella se molestara por haberle ocultado esto- las dos mujeres iban en un avión rumbo a Francia.- Debiste decirle que hace más de 6 meses que te has curado que ya no eres hopocondriaca.

-Si se lo hubiera dicho, entonces ella me hubiera suplicado que peleara por la custodia total contra Henry-

-¿Y tu no quiereseso?

-No- contesto- quiero que a pesar de que estamos separados, ella lo ame como un padre, no como un hombre que dio su esperma para que ella naciera.

-Sera hará una tormenta- Nani no estaba de acuerdo con los planes de Henry y Sury, su niña como le decía, ella iba a enojarse y a desatar su gran temperamento entre ellos.

El taxi llego a su destino, Hilary y Nicky, entraron a la casa, se sentía el silencio reinar, todo vació, sin nadie que la recibiera, se asusto y corrió hacia el jardín de atrás donde su madre se sentaba al medio día pero no había nadie, corrió a la cocina y tampoco había nadie. ¿acaso se había vuelto a enfermar gravemente y la llevaron al hospital? su corazón empezó a acelerarse. ¿Porque no estaban?

-Hilary, ven tienes que leer esto- grito Nicky, corrió a su encuentro la morena sostenía un papel en sus manos.

_"Hilary;_

_Se que has de preguntarte donde estamos, no te alarmes hija. Nani y yo, nos hemos ido de viaje. Se que estarás angustiada pero ten por seguro que no es nada grave. El doctor me recomendó unas pequeñas vacaciones y he decidido hacerle caso. Yo estaré bien, como espero que tu lo estés. Hija, se que por ese tonto juez tu aún debes estar con nosotros, pero ya eres mayor casi una adulta ya, se que podrás cuidarte sola. Estaré afuera dos meses, te llamare para saber como estas. Y tienes tres opciones, 1 estar sola en la casa hasta que lleguemos, 2 irte con tu padre a Francia o 3 llamar a Nicky irte con ella o que ella venga a ti. No importa cual sea tu decisión, se que sera la mejor. Te amo, mamá._

_P.D: Te deseo un feliz cumpleaños hija mía. Tu Nani"_

Se habían ido y ella no sabía a donde, le preocupaba el no saber de su madre y su salud.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Nicky al verla caer de rodillas sosteniendose la cabeza- Tienes fiebre- le dijo al tocarle el rostro caliente

-Creo- dijo con un quejido

-Debemos ir a un hospital-

-No- la detuvo- no un hospital

-Pero Hilary...

-No Nicky, no-

-Esta bien, entonces que?

-Llévame con Raul y Romero- dijo

-¿Para que?-

-Ellos sabrán que hacer-

-Esta bien- empezo a ayudarla alevartarse

-Pero así no- Nicky no entendió-no quiero arriesgarme a que nos vean así- señalo sus vestiduras- en mi habitación hay unas pelucas y ropa, tráelas.- Nicky la sentó en el sofá y fue a la habitación, encontrando las pelucas y poniendo un poco de ropa en una pequeña mochila

A ella le puso una peluca rubia corta y ella una peluca roja larga trenzada. Subió la maleta al auto de Sury a la cual agradecía por haberlo dejado con las llaves adentro. Y después a Hilary la cual ya estaba más desmayada que despierta. Nerviosa, asustada y alterada, arranco al auto rápido, manejando como loca, llegando al bar en menos de 10 minutos.

Raul, romero, Julia, Ian, Tala, Spencer, Bryan y Kai, estaban en la barra tomando un poco de Vodka. Los seis jóvenes habían decidido ir al bar del hermano de Julia antes de partir al día siguiente a Rusia

-Entonces te usaron- dijo burlón Ian

-Me siento usado- contesto Bryan

-¿pero quien era?

-Es una italiana, morena de ojos verdes- dijo serio - Nicky Royce

-¿Nicky Royce?- asintió- la modelo internacional famosa

-¿Es modelo?- eso explicaba su perfecto cuerpo escultural

-Si- dijo Julia

-Nicky Royce ¿eh?- Raul dijo, claro que recordaba a la morena, incluso lo que dijo el primer día que la conoció; ustedes dos deberían de tener sexo así conocerán otros cuerpos o deberían de hacer un trió ahora que yo estoy aquí de visita. Solo recordarlo lo hizo reír, lo miraron confusos de que reía.

-De que te ríes?- pregunto Julia. Se sirvió un poco de tequila, tomando un poco antes de contestar pero incluso antes de que bebiera un sorbo un grito los asusto.

-RAUL- gritaron a todo pulmón desde la entrada-RAUL- tiro su bebida en su camisa. Salió para saber quien gritaba, encontrándose a una pelirroja que la reconoció de inmediato abrió los brazos para darle un abrazo, pero se detuvo al verle su rostro preocupado-Raul- murmuro y con eso supo que algo malo pasaba.

Los demás querían saber que pasaba pero hablaban muy bajo, Romero se acerco a ellos y saber que sucedía. Escuchando lo último preocupandose

-¿Donde esta?- escucharon a Raul alzar la voz, él y ella salieron y Romero atravesó el bar para ir a la casa.

El auto estaba en el callejón, abrió la puerta y la cargo sacándola inconsciente y ardiendo demasiado, balbuceando algunas palabras ilegibles

Ellos esperaron abajo a que alguien le dijera que sucedía, solo veían a Raul bajar y subir, entrar y salir. Estuvieron adentro 30 minutos, esto ya era demasiado extraño.

-Ya esta bien, la fiebre ha empezado a bajarle- dijo Romero a Nicky- ¿quieres un poco de agua?- ella negó- bueno enton...

-Quiero un poco del diablo verde- informo- Absenta o Everclear

-Licor, a esta hora-

-Si, eso me calmara

-De acuerdo- le dijo saliendo y dejándolas solas.

Dejo salir un suspiro y se acerco a la cama sentándose a la par de ella, su respiración empezaba a calmarse y sin embargo aún estaba inconsciente, tomo su mano dándole un pequeño apretón- Tonta me has dado un susto de muerte.-conociendo la respuesta sin oírla- se que lo sientes.

Romero bajo, encontrando a Raul siendo bombardeado por preguntas de parte de su gemela, sabía que también a el le preguntarían, paso de largo directo a servir el trago que le pidieron. Julia dejo a su hermano y siguió al rubio y detrás de ella los demás, llegaron a la barra en donde se encontraban Spencer y Kai.

-Romero te estoy hablando- Julia estaba molesta por que no le prestaban atención, vio al rubio sacar una botella con un liquido verde y lo servia en un vaso pequeño-¿Que es eso?

-Absenta- le contesto su novio, ella no sabía que era eso- licor

-¿para quien es?- pregunto ella

-Para mi- dijeron, vieron a una pelirroja tomar el vaso y tomarse el liquido de un golpe- Gracias Romero

-De nada- contesto

-¿Quien eres tu?- Nicky miro a la que le preguntaba, notando un parecido a Raul

-¿Ella es tu hermana?- le susurro a Raul el asintió, había escuchado de ella que vivía en Rusia con su novio.

-Es Julia- le susurro Raul. El nombre le hizo recordar la conversación que tuvo con Hilary por telefono

-Así que tu eres a la que intercambiaron, tu vida por su libertad- ¿Como supo ella de eso? todos la observaron

-Tu te me haces conocida- hablo Bryan inspeccionándola

-Claro que si- contesto- o a menos que ayer hayas tenido sexo con alguien más a parte de mi

Romero y Raul, sabían que la había regado. Hilary se enojaría cuando supiera que su propia amiga les había dicho quien era, cuando se suponía que usando peluca debía guardar su identidad.

-Tu yo ... sexo... en que mo...- Bryan sabía que solo había tenido sexo con una persona ayer y ella ya se había ido, pero si se lo estaba confirmando- ¿Nicky?

-La acabo de regar ¿cierto?- le murmuro a los dos, ellos asintieron- bueno ya no se puede arreglar- se quito la peluca mostrando su cabellera negra. Dejándolos más confundidos que antes

-Necesitamos una explicación- hablo por primera vez Spencer.

_Abrió los ojos, el lugar donde se encontraba estaba casi a oscuras ya que por una tenue luz de la luna era iluminado, se sentó encontrándose nada más en ropa interior ¿quien le había quitado la ropa? ¿que hacía aquí? había un pequeño pañuelo en su frente, lo tiro al suelo no entendía nada. Lo último que recordaba era que había entrado a su casa y nada más. Escucho como la puerta se abría dejando entrar una silueta, el miedo le recorrió su espina dorsal. "Dios que no sea Shishi, te lo suplico que no sea él. Por favor. Me hará daño, mucho" se paralizo y dejo de respirar hasta que vio esos ojos violetas que ella conocía bien_

_-Vaya ya has despertado- escucho su masculina voz y volvió a respirar. Recordando como estaba vestida, se tapo cubriéndose_

_-¿K-Kai?- pregunto nerviosa_

_-Llevas más de un día durmiendo, ya era hora de que despertaras-Kai se sentó en la orilla viéndola_

_-¿Donde estoy?- necesitaba saberlo y saber que hacía él ahí._

_-No lo sabes- ella negó- estas en la casa de Raul, tu amiga Nicky llego ayer al medio día contigo desmayada de fiebre y eso hace más de 36 horas.- Nicky la había traído con Raul, pero como era que Kai estaba aquí_

_-¿Como es que estas aquí?_

_-Bueno Julia nos convenció de que pasáramos un rato en la casa de su hermano antes de irnos a Rusia.- explico- además nos preocupamos por ti_

_-¿preocupados por ... mi?- no lo podía creer, las únicas personas que se preocupaban por ella eran sus amigos y eran solamente 4 pero que otras personas que apenas la conocían lo hicieran, la hicieron sentir mal._

_-Si- dijo_

_-¿Donde esta Nicky?- quería hablar con alguien con quien no se pusiera nerviosa._

_-Abajo junto a Bryan, en el bar de Raul, ahí están todos. Después de darte un ultimo vistazo y que ya no tenías fiebre decidió que necesitaba relajarse y encontró a su aliado perfecto_

_-Son tal para cual- lo miro de reojo- pero porque estas aquí y no con ellos._

_-Alguien tenía que estar contigo cuando despertaras-_

_Abrió la boca para decir algo pero no pudo, no pudo evitar que una lagrima saliera y detrás las demás, nunca había llorado enfrente de alguien la hacía sentir débil. Kai vio sus lagrimas le paso el brazo por los hombros, apretándola contra su pecho a pesar de la colcha que la cubría se sintió pequeña junto a él, eclipsada por su cuerpo. Dándole un beso suave en su cabeza y uno casto en sus labios._

_-¿Y ese beso?- pregunto sonrojada_

_-Significa que no estas sola- la joven desvío la vista a la pared_

_-¿puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?_

_-Si_

_Lo inmediato de su respuesta pareció procurarle una pausa. Se aferro a la colcha con más fuerza antes de preguntar._

_-¿Eres problemático?- ¿Estaba preocupada por ese hombre que mandaba su padre a buscarla? La obligo a volverse y le levanto el rostro posando una mano bajo su barbilla. No se resistió ante su toque._

_-Lo suficiente para hacer lo que quieras-_

_-¿Sin preguntas?_

_-Bueno- lo pensó unos segundos- esta bien sin preguntas-_

_-¿porque?- las palabras fueron sacas con un sexy mohín. El poso el pulgar en el centro de su labio inferior mientras la pregunta se apagaba._

_-Porque tu me lo has pedido- ella se reclino, privándole de la sensación de su labio en la yema de su dedo._

_-Vaya- murmuro- has de tener antecedentes de un kilómetro de largo- a ella no parecía molestar ese hecho._

_-¿Piensas que todo el mundo me pide que haga algo suicida?_

_-A decir verdad no te he pedido que hagas nada suicida-_

_-Eso es cierto. Pero yo no te he dicho lo que te costaría.- En lugar de sorprenderse o alejarse. Ella se inclino hacía él. Estaba entrando en su mismo juego_

_-Y cual es el precio de su trabajo, señor?- sintió su aliento en su rostro._

_-¿Cual es el problema?- ella le sonrío y negó_

_-Limítate a responder- le regreso la sonrisa_

_-Bueno, no es dinero-le acaricio su mejilla- es algo más placentero._

_-Creo que podría probar el pago antes del servicio.- le susurro al oído- si eres excelente en una cosa lo seras en tocas ¿cierto?- no pudo evitar reírse. La joven soltó la colcha deslizándose y mostrando su ropa interior. Desplazando sus brazos por su torso con la misma suavidad -¿ me lo demostraras?- se arrodillo para estar a su altura._

_En su alma no cabía el suficiente caballerosidad como para mantener sus manos lejos de ese exuberante cuerpo. Rodeó su trasero con las manos, atrayendola hacia sí._

_-Te lo puedo demostrar, haciendo el amor- No le pregunto, ella tampoco simulo que lo hubiera hecho_

_-Es muy serio señor- las puntas de sus dedos se deslizaron bajo el cuello de su camisa, buscando instintivamente su piel y cruzando la mirada con la suya- demuestrelo- le gustaba su juego. Inclino la cabeza, respirando de su fragancia embriagadora, obligado por su ética_

_-No habrá vuelta atrás- susurro contra sus labios entre abierto, acercando sus labios llenos de la firmeza de los suyos igual que su vientre se acurrucaba contra su miembro._

_-Pues espero que no, porque solo me interesa seguir adelante.-_

_La recostó en la cama, posándose a la par de ella. Beso sus labios suave y luego descendió con la lengua hasta el cuello. Dio, ella estaba caliente y el estaba frío la combinación perfecta ella derretiría ese hielo formado en él. Su vientre era plano y deslizo sobre el la palma de su mano, sintiendo el espacio entre los huesos de la cadera. Su sujetador era de color blanco y él recorrió los bordes con sus dedos antes de acariciar con las palmas sus pechos, cubriéndolos con las manos, sintiendo los duros de sus pezones bajo el suave satén._

_Kai perdió una parte de su control._

_Quito el cierre del sujetador, abriendo el mecanismo de un golpe. Beso uno de sus pezones, introduciendoselo en la boca. Mientras succionaba, desplazó el y lo extendió sobre ella, cayendo entre sus piernas. Ella acogió su peso con un suspiro gutural. Las manos de Hilary se interpusieron entre ambos cuando ella quiso desabrocharle la camisa, pero el no tuvo la paciencia suficiente para que le desnudaran se irguió y rompió su camisa para quitársela haciendo saltar los botones y enviándolos por el aire. Cuando se inclino de nuevo, sus senos razón su pecho y su cuerpo se estremeció bajo él._

_Quería besarla de nuevo en la boca, pero ya estaba más a allá de la delicadeza y sutileza, así que prefirió seguir con sus senos y su vientre deslizándose más abajo de su cuerpo. Kai sintió que algo le explotaba en la cabeza cuando su aroma le llego como una fresca oleada. Ya se encontraba peligrosamente en el orgasmo solo con sus caricias, su miembro preparado para explotar y temblando por la urgencia por poseerla. Llevo las manos a su muslo._

_Aunque estuviera tremendamente ansioso tenía que probarla antes de penetrarla._

_Inundo de besos sus caderas y muslos. Hilary le acarició el cabello con las manos mientras lo apremiaba para que llegara a su destino._

_Le quito sus bragas, y beso la piel más delicada, atrayendo el clítoris hacía su boca y ella alcanzo el éxtasis una y otra vez, hasta que Kai ya no pudo contener sus propias necesidades. Retrocedió, se apresuro a quitarse los pantalones y a cubrirla con su cuerpo una vez más._

_Ella coloco las piernas alrededor de sus caderas y el siseó cuando sintió como su calor le quemaba el miembro. Utilizo las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban para detenerse y mirarla a la cara._

_-No pares- susurró ella- Quiero sentirte dentro de mi.- Kai dejo caer la cabeza dentro de la depresión de su cuello. Lentamente, echo hacía atrás la cadera. La punta de su pene se deslizo hasta la posición correcta ajustándose a ella a la perfección. Soltó un bramido de éxtasis._

_El paraíso, ahora sabía como era el paraíso. Contuvo el aliento por la sensación. Aquello era más que sexo, el le estaba haciendo el amor, como había dicho pensó, mientras la penetraba con suavidad, eran el uno del otro. Aquello estaba bien. Kai se retiro, con cuidado de no hacerle daño y empezó a penetrarla de nuevo. La plenitud de su sexo la dejaba sin aliento pero arqueo la espalda para ir al encuentro de su siguiente embestida poderosa._

_Kai acelero el ritmo y Hilary no pensó en nada durante un tiempo, solo sentía. Kai deslizo la boca por su garganta, mandíbula, senos. Lamía succionaba y mordía, dejándola marcada. Había deslizado las manos por debajo de ella para rodearle los glúteos y levantarla hacía él. La masajeo y la meció. Su rígido pene le acariciaba sus rincones más hondos, ya sin vacilación, con fuerza y rapidez. Hilary sintió la tensión que se retorcía dentro de ella. Los movimientos de Kai se hicieron más intensos y ella tembló por la fuerza de los mismos. Él percibía las reacciones de su cuerpo y actuaba de acuerdo con ellas, ajustando los movimientos para prolongar la exquisita tortura. Hilary, corcoveó, buscando un éxtasis que quedaba justo fuera de su alcance percibiendo su anhelo a él._

_Kai se movió dentro de ella más de prisa, con respiraciones cortas y rápidas. Abrio la boca, ardiente y humeda sobre el cuello de Hilary, ella sintió como succionaba, experimento un anhelo sin precedentes y arqueo su cuello y las caderas simultaneamente para el encuentro de Kai. La tensión crecía, tanto que penso que estallaría. El se retiro despació y ella le suplico._

_-Por favor Kai... hazlo ya- la penetro, se retiro y volvió a penetrarla, como si el ímpetu de sus embestida fuera descontrolada. La penetro con tanta fuerzas, que la habría levantado de la cama si no la hubiera mantenido inmóvil obligandola a tomarlo dentro de ella con toda la fuerza que podía reunir. Y ella no se hubiera retirado aunque hubiera sido capaz. Deseaba aquello y más. Otra embestida y noto que alcanzaba el precipicio. Él la dejo allí, prolongando la sensación hasta que los gemidos de Hilary fueron de queja. Volvió a hundirse en ella y la llevaba más allá del limite. Se convulsiono en torno a él y después con más fuerzas la volvió a besar Su cuerpo se estrujo y se estremeció de arriba abajo por lo espasmos de placer cuya existencia desconocía hasta ese momentos. Kai se estremeció dentro de ella y Hilary supo que también había alcanzado la cima. Sintió su semilla ardiente derramándose dentro de ella, mientras proseguía su propio clímax. Kai se estremeció con la fuerza del éxtasis Emitió un gemido largo y lento. y cayo sobre ella con un último estremecimiento físico. Empezó a apartarse de ella pro Hilary lo detuvo lo envolvió rápidamente en sus brazos él tenía apoyada la cabeza en sus senos y lo retuvo allí._

_-No te muevas aún- le murmuro. Haciendo caso omiso de sus palabras se alejo un poco de ella moviéndose, acomodándose y atrayendola a sus brazos abrigandola_

_-Tu no te muevas-le susurro al oído mordisquiandoselo, escuchando su risita.- Estas cansada?- pregunto sobre sus labios besándola, volviendo a sentir esa suavidad y su sabor a vainilla. Empezaba a hacerse adictivo a ese sabor._

_-No ¿y tu?- dijo picaramente, el negó- pues que bien porque espero más- lo beso y mordió su labio inferior, sentándose a horcajadas en él- sera una noche muy larga señor Hiwatari- empezó a llenarle de besos su pecho desnudo._

_Kai se despertó con la tenue luz del amanecer. Miro a la mujer que dormía cómodamente sobre su pecho, se echo las sabanas encima cubriéndola por si alguien entraba, no quería que nadie la viera desnuda, solo él. sonrío al oírla protestar en sus sueños por moverse y murmurando su nombre. Trato de despertarla, pero se dio cuenta de que era difícil de hacerlo._

_-¿Ya amaneció?- murmuro Hilary al ser despertada por Kai_

_-Si- le sonrío- y estoy seguro que pronto vendrán los demás para saber como estas_

_-Kai, hace como tres horas que nos acostamos y quiero seguir durmiendo- se quejo- además ellos ya saben que estoy bien- volvió a acostarse_

_-¿Como lo saben?- una imagen empezó a formarse en su cabeza, de ellos entrando cuando dormían_

_-Nicky- murmuro- entro hace hora y media, par saber como estaba- somnolienta lo miro- empezó a molestar y a reírse como una loca- lo jalo para que también se acostara- tuve que taparte porque no quería que nadie más te mirara desnudo.-se sonrojo con sus palabras- así que no hay problema, ya debe de haberle informados a los demás y créeme, que por que la conozco, no dejara que nadie venga a molestarnos hasta que nosotros mismos salgamos de la habitación-_

_Se quedaron callados por unos largos minutos, Hilary disfrutando del pecho cálido de él y el sintiendo su cuerpo desnudo. Volviendo a quedarse dormidos._

_Hilary abrió los ojos, mostrando su dolor por el sol en sus ojos. ¿que hora era? busco un reloj viendo la hora 1 pm, Dios que nunca había dormido hasta tan tarde. Se removió despertando a Kai que la vio tapándose los ojos por el brillo solar, se río bajito de ella, era tan chistosa verla despertarse con el cabello enmarañado y empezando a pelear con la naturaleza. Sintió el movimiento de su pecho por una risa, hizo un mohín por la burla hacía ella._

_Kai se acostó de medio lado junto a ella y recorrió sus labios arqueados por una sonrisa._

_-¿Porque tan molesta esta mañana? ¿no tienes un beso para mi?_

_Hilary paso sus brazos detras del cuello de Kai y acerco la cara de él hacía ella. Por un momento, él se intío satisfecho con el beso, timido, dulcee y nervioso que le dio ella. Luego lo profundizo, metio la lengua hasta los mas reconditos rincones de su boca de miel y para cuando se separaron estaban sin aliento los dos._

_-Ya es más de medio día- murmuro ella, mientras Kai se posaba encima de ella, no dejando caer su peso completo._

_-Si y tengo una idea de como celebrar que ya esta la tarde y el alumbramiento del sol. Se metió entre sus brazos, disfrutando su cercanía._

_-¿Creí que preferías la oscuridad?- Kai se apoyo en sus antebrazos y observo el cuerpo y el rostro de la castaña._

_-No, prefiero las dos cosas- Acaricio a la joven amante la punta de sus pezones y se excito al notar que se iban endureciendo por la caricia ..._

_Hilary grito cuando la puerta de la habitación fue abierta de un golpe o más bien de una patada , asustándose por tal acto abrazo a Kai pegando su pecho al de él. Jadeo cuando reconoció esa silueta que iba entrando con zancadas pequeñas._

_-Shishi- susurro tan suave que Kai no le entendió. él sabía que había visto a ese hombre antes_

_-Vaya, vaya ,vaya- dijo quedándose a una distancia media de la cama - Veo que mi ratoncita se ha estado divirtiendo- alzo la voz._

_Kai recordó entonces quien era, fue el mismo que entro cuando el salio a buscarla el día de su fiesta. Y no le agradaba la forma en que le hablaba y la miraba. -¿Que haces aquí?- le pregunto tapando a Hilary y envolviéndose una sabana en la cintura._

_-¡Pero miren a quien tenemos aquí!- hablo con burla- al hijo de Hiwatari- se río- creí haber dejado claro que no quería verte con él de nuevo.- levanto su mano mostrando una pistola_

_Hilary tembló de miedo, lo observo y lo vio salpicado de sangre, observo el corredor que daba la puerta y vio dos cuerpos tirados pero no pudo ver sus rostros. se imagino la escena y sollozo. -¿Que es lo que quieres Shishi?- pregunto_

_-Cariño, ya sabes lo que quiero- Kai gruño, el no iba a dejar que la lastimaran. Primero muerto antes que la tocara ese infeliz.- A ti. Ahora párate, vístete y vamonos- ordeno_

_-Ella no ira a ninguna parte contigo- hablo con voz fuerte Kai- primero te mato antes de que la toques_

_-No, Kai- lloro Hilary_

_-Tu a mi- hizo una mueca desagradable- creo que no lo sabes- le dijo- tus amigos están muertos al igual que las mujeres. Bueno excepto por la italiana, quien ahora esta siendo probada por mis hombres allá abajo. Hilary lloro más fuerte, esto no debía de pasar. Nadie debía de salir muerto por ella. No vio el movimiento de Kai._

_-Maldito- escucho como rugió lanzándose a Shishi. Y todo lo que vio paso en cámara lenta ante sus ojos. Shishi rindo, Kai acercándose a él, un arma levantada y un disparo. Sangre derramada por ella._

_-Nooooooooooooo- grito corriendo a él._

El desayuno estaba siendo servido, eran las 7 de la mañana y ya estaban levantados, la mesa ya estaba puesta y solo faltaba llamarlos para que bajaran a comer. Tomo un vaso lleno de agua para tomar, tenía una sed enorme...

-Nooooooooooooo- escucharon el grito, Nicky dejo caer el vaso quebrándose al hacer contacto con el suelo. Ella y Raul, salieron corriendo hacia el segundo piso, hacia su amiga que gritaba. ¿Que pasaba?

Kai que iban caminando por el pasillo dispuesto a bajar las gradas, escucho su grito tan desgarrador y pensó lo peor corrió hacia la habitación abriéndola y encontrándola meciéndose en la cama tratando de hablar.

No encontraba su voz, quería hablar, preguntar que había pasado, verlos vivos y no muertos. Escucho pisadas y no pudo evitar que algunas lagrimas salieran, se armo de valor levantando el rostro, creyendo que encontraría a Shishi a la par de ella. Entonces lo vio, vivo, con el rostro preocupado y acercándose a ella. No pudo evitar soltar un sollozo, se apresuro a ella, sentándose en la orilla siendo sorprendido por Hilary lanzándose a sus brazos y llorando. No sabía que hacer, esto era nuevo para él. Paso su mano por su espalda tratando de tranquilizarla, pero con cada toque ella lloraba más fuerte y se aferraba a él con mas fuerza.

Nicky entro y no entendía que pasaba. Su mejor amiga, estaba llorando, ella que nunca dejaba que nadie la viera llorar, ahora lo hacía enfrente de Kai. Raul, no sabía que preguntar. Los demás llegaron corriendo para saber que pasaba que significaba ese grito. ¿Algo malo le habían hecho?

Nicky se acerco a ellos despacio, Kai la miro y le dio a entender que no sabía que pasaba o que hacer. Se subió a la cama y la vio tensarse y balbucear "Pistola".

-Hilary?- le llamo suave. Se aparto de Kai viendo borroso por las lagrimas y viendo el rostro de su amiga se lanzo a ella a abrazarla y derramar más lagrimas. Todos guardaron silencio, no haciendo ruido esperando a que se tranquilizara y hablara, explicara que había pasado. No sabían cuanto paso para ver que sus sollozos iban disminuyendo- ¿Hilary?- volvió a llamarla, respiraba agitadamente.

-¿Hilary?- llamo Romero, desde donde se encontraba. Al escuchar su voz se separo bruscamente de Nicky y se alivio de verlos a todos sanos y vivos.

_"Todo fue una maldita pesadilla, ellos están vivos. Shishi no los ha tocado. Todo se sintió tan real" _se perdió en sus pensamientos.

-Hilary- Nicky volvió a llamarla poniendo una mano sobre su hombro, asustandola por unos segundos. Se calmo, debía hacerlo.-¿Estas bien?- solo asintió.-¿Que paso?

Ella contó hasta 15 para que su voz saliera bien y no quebrada- Yo... yo... tuve una pesadilla- con su palabras una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla- fue... fue tan real... tan real-volvía a agitarse de nuevo.

-Tranquila Hilary- calmo Nicky- fue una pesadilla, solo eso.

-No-alzo la voz- no fue solo eso- se aferro a la colcha que la cubría, entonces se miro estaba con una camisa grande que le cubría un poco las piernas y también tenía lo que al parecer era un bóxer. Todo era un sueño, todo lo que sucedió fue un sueño, nada paso, nada de nada.- Se sintió tan real- empezó a bajar la voz- yo lo vi, aquí en la habitación- todos le prestaban atención- entro con un arma, matándolos a todos- un sollozo quería escapar pero no lo dejo- matándolos disparando, violando- volvió a abrazar a Nicky, susurrándole al oído-el me hizo daño, Nicky, el me quería matar. Shishi- nadie escucho lo que ella dijo, pero vieron a Nicky tensarse, y empuñando sus manos con enojo.

-Es mejor que dejemos que se tranquilice- dijo Romero saliendo, junto con Spencer, Ian, Julia y Bryan. Raul, Tala y Kai se quedaron aún ahí.

-Maldita sea Hilary- grito Nicky asustandola y separándose de ella- necesitamos hacer algo para que te deje en paz, hasta en tus sueños te perturba.

-No- le grito alejándose de ella pegándose a la pared con miedo

-Hilary, nunca te he visto con miedo, como el que demuestras ahora- debía hacerla razonar.

-Nicky tiene razón- hablo Raul, levanto la vista, encontrándolo a la par de Tala y Kai- nunca has llorado enfrente de nosotros, ni una sola lagrima-

-No, el los lastimara. Yo no quiero eso- les murmuro- no quiero eso.

-Eres tan terca y tonta- grito Nicky enfadada y saliendo arrematando con la puerta. Raul fue detrás de ella. Kai le hizo una señal a Tala para que los dejara solos, quizás esta vez lograba sacarle algo y podría ayudarla. Es que se veía tan frágil, tan niña.

-Toma un poco de agua- le ofreció Kai. Se dio cuenta de que solo ellos dos estaban solos, tomo el vaso y bebió un poco. Entonces se dio cuenta de algo, algo que en verdad le dolió.

-No paso nada en la noche- murmuro

-¿Como que?- pregunto Kai, se dio un golpe mental recordándose que no estaba sola.

-Nada- le dijo sonriendo. Al menos ya estaba un poco más relajada.

-Cuéntame tu pesadilla?- se tenso

-No- le dijo- no

-Esta bien. Entonces solo dime quien es él?- quería que le dijera. Pero no podía y sabía que el era terco al igual que ella.

Bryan vigilaba a Nicky la cual hablaba por teléfono pero no escuchaba de que o con quien lo hacía. Raul se acerco a ella, sabía lo que estaba planeando. Corto, quizás su amiga la odiara por esto pero solo así sabría que estaría protegida.

-Nicky porque lo hiciste?- pregunto Raul. Bryan Estaba a la par de ella quien lo abrazaba con mucho cariño

-Es la única manera de que se sienta bien- respondió. Enterrando su rostro en el cuello de su ruso.

-Se enojara- dijo exaltado

-No es que me interese el chisme o algo parecido- dijo Bryan- pero quisieran informarme de que hablan. Al menos podría ayudar.- Nicky y Raul se miraron, tal vea tenía razón y el podría ayudar.

Tala, Julia, Spencer e Ian, en silencio desayunaban, había sido todo un suceso extraño. Pero más extraño era ver al príncipe del hielo tratando de ayudarla. No había duda de que esos dos sentían algo y al parecer mutuo.

Después de que no obtuvo nada, la esperaba a que saliera de bañarse...

-¿cuanto tiempo he estado inconsciente?- pregunto desde el baño

-Al menos unas 18 horas- contesto

-Vaya, mucho tiempo- solo sonrío, estaba seguro de que no recordaba cuando despertó a media noche balbuceando que alguien no la dejaba dormir porque quería tener sexo fuerte con ella, para volver a caer dormida.

Podía sentirse la tensión, la incomodidad y el miedo. Cada uno decidió hacer algo, para no hacerla sentir mal,Tala y Julia estarían viendo televisión. Kai, tomarían algo. Bryan y Nicky, el primero acompañaría a su amante, porque aún no habían definido su relación o si había alguna, al aeropuerto para que tomara su vuelo de regreso a Italia, Hilary agradecía de que el pervertido hiciera eso sabría que con el estaba segura. Spencer, Ian y Raul iban junto a ella hacía el local o teatro donde Romero estaba ensayando algún baile, "supuestamente" iban para ver a las chicas pero más bine iban para cuidarla a ella, iba a una distancia adelante de ellos. Mientras iban platicando, querían darle espació.

Pero al parecer le dieron demasiado, dos automóviles negros frenaron delante de ella bajando varios hombres vestidos de negros, corrieron para ayudarla, más tuvieron que golpear a varios para llegar a ella, sin embargo fue demasiado tarde.

Peleo, pataleo, aruño, golpeo hizo de todo para zafarse de ellos más eran demasiados y no podía defenderse de todos, vio como su tres amigos, porque ya los consideraba sus amigos a los rusos, también eran atacados. Lo peor le paso por la mente, la habían enviado a matar o a secuestrar. Le pusieron un trapo en la boca resistiéndose a olerlo pero sus fuerzas se iban apagando y sus ojos cerrando lo último que supo fue que todo se volvió negro.

Raul, Ian y Spencer, hicieron lo posible para ayudarla pero fue demasiado tarde, la subieron a un auto y se alejaron a toda velocidad. No pudieron hacer nada.

Cuando Kai, los vio entrar, sabía que nada bueno dirían, iban todos desarreglados, Raul con un ojo morado. Spencer decaído e Ian tomándose toda la botella de un golpe.

-¿Que paso?- se animo a preguntar no mostrando su miedo a las malas noticas

-La han secuestrado- informo Ian. Tala y Julia entraron, escuchándolos.

-¿A quien?- pregunto Julia, alarmada.

-A Hilary- dijo Spencer y por su tono de voz podían decir de que había hecho de todo para que no se la llevaran.

-Todo fue rápido, ya sabían donde estaba.- empezó a hablar Raul- La adormecieron, a pesar de que Ian y Spencer habían golpeado a todos esos hombres se las arreglaron para tomarla y llevarsela.

-¿Pero quien?- pregunto JUlia

-Kennosuke- y ahí estaba de nuevo ese nombre, ¿quien demonios era él? pero más importante quien dijo eso

-Como sabes que fu él Romero y quien es él?- pregunto Julia

-El que te apuntaba con una pistola, al que mandan a buscarla para que la lleven ante su padre- dijo Raul- fue quien la secuestro

-¿A quien secuestraron?- pregunto entrando Bryan

-A Hilary

* * *

><p><strong>PD.:<strong> Quiero decir también que este capitulo es dedicado a Hilary Kryss Yagami, ella deseaba que hubiera un capitulo de kai y hilary relacionandose y fue concedido. Solamente que en forma diferente. No puedo hacer que Hilary tenga relacionen con Kai aún, todavía no. Pero espero que esto recompense algo.

Gracias por leer y su reviews


	12. Deja vu

**CAPITULO 10**

_esa calle la conozco  
>esa lluvia la sentí<br>ese caminar tosco  
>embebido en frenesí<br>esa vuelta en la esquina  
>cargada de ansiedad<br>por ignorar si se avecina  
>una mentira o una verdad<br>pero esta vez no es lo mismo  
>a la hora de esperar<br>porque este salto al abismo  
>ya no permite voltear<em>

Había un ruido que la despertó, solo pudo abrir por unos instantes sus ojos para volverlos a cerrar, le dolían y los sentía resecos. Escuchaba el ruido de afuera y comprendió que estaba encerrada. Estaba acostada en algo incomodo, le dolía la espalda y los pies de estar amarrados y el cuello ni hablar, volvió a abrir los ojos pero esta vez no los cerro dejo que se acostumbraran a la luz a la fuerza, ella debía saber donde estaba, que habían hecho con ella, más que todo necesitaba recordar donde estaba. Miro a su alrededor y lo que vio la asusto, estaba en un avión privado porque no había nadie más ahí con ella, ahora que miraba bien sentía que eso ya lo había vivido antes. Estaba entre dos asientos, intento levantarse y con mucha dificultad lo logro, lo primero que vio fue l ventanilla que solo le mostraba el cielo azul y despejado, ¿a donde iba? ¿quien la llevaba? y ¿porque?. Vio que la cabina estaba abierta y tres hombres hablaban bajo no podía escucharlos. Sus manos amarradas adelante, quiso desamarrarse los pies pero no podía habían hecho un buen trabajo. Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver la silueta que salia de la cabina, su peor pesadilla, sin pensarlo más se quito sus tenis y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tirárselo en el rostro uno lo esquivo, el otro cayo en su nariz. Lo escucho gemir de dolor se retorció para librarse pero no podía. Mirando de nuevo a su alrededor, lo siento todo tan familiar, como un deja vu. Y lo último que sintió fue un golpe en su cuello, dejándola en la oscuridad.

_4 meses atrás..._

Ya estaban en el aeropuerto, esperando a que les informaran que el jet ya estaba listo para marcharse de nuevo a su país. Más sin embargo algo los atormentaba, ellos no se querían ir aún pero las palabras de Raul les hizo reflexionar; _"No podemos hacer nada, si se la han llevado, en estos momentos ya ha de estar con su padre" _No les gustaba la forma en que su padre la mandaba a traer, pero no podían hacer nada si quisieran. Así que resignados esperaban irse.

Sergei, dio ordenes de que llamaran a los jóvenes, ya era hora de irse. Sentía que había hecho un bien, estaba ayudando y solo esperaba saber como sería el día de mañana, que sorpresas le darían.

Ya llevaban una hora de haber despegado y todo estaba normal, lo único que les causaba curiosidad era que los hombres de Sergei entraban y salían de una de las partes privadas del Jet parecían que vigilaban algo y lo verificaron cuando escucharon un grito y muchas cosas salían al aire.

Tenía un olor en su nariz que no le agradaba en absoluto, alguien la había hecho dormir ¿pero quien? abrió los ojos y al mismo tiempo los cerro. Le ardían y los sentía resecos, volvió a abrirlos vislumbrando poco a poco la claridad, había un pequeño ruido que provenía de afuera y que no sabía que lo hacía, no sabía que pasaba o porque estaba ahí. Volvió a cerrar sus ojos, entonces recordó que fue lo último que estaba haciendo, tenía fiebre y eso provoco su erótica-pesadilla, iba caminando para ver a Romero y sus ensayos y la toparon varios hombres que la llevaron a la fuerza. Demonios la habían secuestrado, más también recordó las voces y los rostros de sus captores y juraba que no eran de Shishi, más bien tenían un acento extranjero y cuando hablaron el idioma con el que se comunicaron era...

-Rusos- murmuro, suave se sentó y vio una ventanilla y el cielo azul- Por favor, por favor que no sea lo que creo que es...- murmuraba mientras se levantaba llegando a la ventanilla cerro los ojos pues cuando los abriera ella vería la carretera, los abrió-maldición- alzo la voz, ahora sabía que era ese pequeño ruido. Iba en una avión- que no sea con el, por favor, que no se a con e...- la puerta se abrió mostrando a 3 hombres con traje negro y anteojos pero aún así sabía lo que eras- rusos- medio sollozo. Avanzaron más adentro y no pudo soportarlo más, dio un gran grito que los dejo aturdidos por unos segundos.

-Señorita, no grite- le pidió alguien, se quito los zapatos y se los lanzo a uno cayéndole en la nariz, encontró un azafate con un vaso y platos y se los tiro también, los evitaban para que no salieran lastimados, tenía razón su jefe al decirles que no la hicieran molestarse porque les tiraría lo primero que encontrara. Arriesgándose a ser golpeados se acercaron a ella hasta tomarla de los brazos y deteniéndola para que no siguiera lanzando cosas.

Sergei dejo de ver cosas saliendo al aire y solo jadeos y gritos, no esperaba que se despertara a medio camino, hubiera preferido que despertara cuando ya estuviera en su casa. Se levanto para ir con ella.

-¿Que es lo que pasa ahí?- pregunto Kai al verlo pasar a la par.

-Solamente una amiga que sufre de esquizofrenia- Bryan soltó una carcajada. No dijo más, entro al lugar y la vio sentada cruzada de brazos detenida de los hombros por sus hombres, los cuales cada uno tenían un golpe. Hilary lo miraba enojada, ¿porque nunca entendía que no quería nada de él? Era tan necio.

-¿porque estoy aquí?- pregunto,

-Buenas tardes a ti también, que alegría que ya despertaste

-No estoy para juegos

-Bien- sabía que era duro hablar con ella- estas aquí por tu seguridad

-PUEDO CUIDARME SOLA Y ESO LO SABE- alzo la voz

-Cálmate Hilary- le pidió- además me pidieron ayuda para que no te quedaras sola, me dijeron que tu madre y Nani se fueron de viaje que que regresarían en dos meses, algo así. Me llamaron para que no te quedaras sola.

-¿Quien?- ¿acaso fue su padre? ¿su madre? ¿Nani? o ¿Nic...

-Nicky- la mataría cuando la viera-así que es mejor que te calmes y dejes de golpear a todos.

El silencio los inundo, Sergei esperaba alguna reacción de la castaña, que dijera algo, gritara o golpeara, más ella estaba sentada pensativa.

_"¿Que hago? Puedo golpearlos o al menos intentarlo. Pero también, dejarlo que me lleve hasta Rusia y ahí escaparme, conozco la ciudad, bueno no muy bien, pero algo es algo. Prefiero escaparme que quedarme con él. Sin embargo... Nicky le llamo para que me cuidara, ¿porque lo hizo? quizás por la pesadilla que tuve. _

_Me dio tanto miedo, saber que eso podría pasar, que todos mueran, cuando Shishi se canse de trabajar para mi papá. Creo que esta obsesionado conmigo. Tal vez si me quedo en su casa un tiempo pueda confiar en el, es un tal vez._

_Pero también existe un problema, su hijo Kai, no se si podre verlo. Por Dios tuve un sueño húmedo con el, se sentía tan real, sus caricias, sus besos, su cuerpo sobre el mío. Hilary que estas pensando..." _ Empezó a darse golpecitos en la frente.

Los cuatro hombres la veían curiosos, por sus actos, de sus golpes.

-Esta bien- dijo cuando creyó haberse borrado la imagen de Kai desnudo frente a ella- dejare que me cuide

-De acuerdo- dijo feliz por la elección de ella. Su plan iba bien, ahora solo faltaba que su hijo también pusiera de su parte-vamos- señalo hacía la puerta- afuera estarás más cómoda que aquí, además tendrán que arreglar aquí- Viendo el desastre.

-хорошо (bien)- los dos salieron.

Se llevaron una gran sorpresa cuando la vieron salir, ahora sabían quien la secuestro, pero ¿porque? El único de todos que la miro sin sorpresa fue Bryan que sonreía al verla sentarse enfrente de él. No escucho lo que Sergei le dijo pues lo susurro en su oído, solo vio la mueca de ella y moviendo sus labios pronunciando palabras sin escucharse "ALGÚN DÍA"

(la letra cursiva sera ruso, no se mucho de ese idioma)

-_¿quiere decir que tu padre fue quien secuestro a la castaña?-_ dijo Tala a Kai, estaban de frente.

-_¿porque lo haría?_

_-Tu padre guarda un gran secreto-_

_-No me había dado cuenta-_ le dijo sarcástico el bicolor

_-Se ve incomoda, quien no lo estaría-_ Tala soltó una pequeña risa

_-Déjenla-_les dijo Julia-_ métanse en sus asuntos_

_-Julia, medirás que tu no sientes curiosidad por saber que hace aquí-_ le dijo a su novia

-_Puede ser, pero prefiero dejarlos así_

_-Es de mala educación hablar de las personas, más cuando están presentes-_ les dijo Bryan viendo a Hilary que veía por la ventanilla

-_No creo que entienda el idioma-_ dijo Julia, viendo que Hilary los ignoraba.

_-Yo estoy aliviado de que mi peques este bien- _todos miraron raro a Spencer, ¿él preocupado? en verdad que nunca lo habían visto así.

-_¿Peques?- dijo_ con burla Bryan

_-Spencer, desde cuando tu te preocupas por alguien?-_ pregunto Julia

-_Desde que la conocí- _contesto sereno-_ me recuerda mucho a mi pequeña hermana muerta._

Callaron por unos segundos. Sabían que Spencer tuvo una hermana menor y que cuando el fue llevado a la abadía meses después se entero que murió. Cada uno de ellos sabía que era perder a un ser amado y cercano, una familia. Bryan hablo para que cada uno olvidara el pasado.

-_Esa niña te gana con solo una mirada y pocas palabras-_

_-Bryan, diciendo eso-_ dijo Julia sorprendida- _a mi me tomo más de un año-_reclamo

_-Así fue-_ _contesto_ Spencer

_-Son detestables_

-_Lo sabemos-_ dijo con orgullo Bryan

-_¿Pensando porque tu padre la secuestro?-_ Pregunto Tala a Kai que estaba muy pensativo y de reojo observaba a la castaña

-_Parece que ocultan algo los dos, pero ninguno quiere decir nada-_

_-Porque no le preguntas a tu padre- _dijo por primera vez Ian

-_Porque no le preguntas a ella-_dijo Julia

Hilary sentía que las venas sobresalían en su frente, se estaba empezando a impacientar y molestar, ellos no lo notaron.

-_¿Aún son novios?- _pregunto Bryan.

-_¿Eran novios?- _preguntaron Julia, Spencer e Ian al mismo tiempo

_-No fuimos novios- _contesto Kai empezándose a teñir sus mejillas de rojo

-_Si no lo eran, entonces porque se besuqueaban en la fiesta?-_ dijo Bryan, ya que él y Nicky al salir de la mansión los vieron como se besaban.

-_¿la besaste?-_pregunto un molesto Spencer, era su hermana menor y no quería que jugaran con ella.

-_-No-_ contesto sonrojado,

-_¿Porque no preguntamos?- _les dijo Julia lanzandole una mirada a Hilary que empezaba a empuñar sus manos.

Se paro prefería soportar la compañía de Sergei a soportarlos a ellos. -_Dejen de hablar de mi como si no estuviera presente- _los sorprendió a todos cuando hablo ruso- _y si quieren saber porque demonios estoy aquí, mejor pregúntenle a Sergei si es que tiene una mejor excusa que la que da siempre. Y tu Bryan, acompañaras en el ataud a Nicky- _con eso se alejo de ellos setandose a la par del ruso mayor, quien solo sonreía pues a pesar de que hablaban despacio los escuchaba bien.

-que quiere a cambio?- corto el silencio que se empezaba prolongar

-¿ perdón?

-¿Que quiere a cambio de cuidarme?

-Nada- le contesto, pero sabía que no le creería- es la verdad, pero si quisiera que me contaras que paso ese día.

-¿Que le hace pensar que usted si me creerá, cuando mi padre no lo hizo?

-¿Henry no lo hizo?

-No, dijo que estaba en shock y que estaba delirando- su rostro se veía lastimado- no me creyó, no lo hizo.

-Si tu me explicas entonces entenderé todo- medio sonrió- al menos dime quien fue, dime el nombre

-Shishi- dijo bajo- Kennosuke Shishi

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par. Ese hijo de ... ni el insulto definía lo que era. Ese hombre que siempre ha sido la mano derecha de su amigo, él que lo ha protegido cuando no lleva seguridad. Ese maldito fue el que asesino a la mujer que amaba.

-Ese hijo de perra- grito a todo pulmón. Llamando la atención de su hijo que si antes sentía curiosidad ahora era una inmensa la que sentía y quería saber de que hablaban, lastima que hablaban muy bajo.

-Es mejor que se tranquilice- pidió calmada Hilary- de nada sirve insultarlo, nadie creería que él lo hizo. Tiene una buena cuartada, tan buena que todos les creyeron a él y no a mi. Ni siquiera le creerían a usted.

-Pero no podemos dejar que el este libre- exclamo

-Lo se- dijo triste- y el daño lo pago yo.- suspiro- si abro la boca y le digo a la policía quien fue el culpable de la muerte de mi tía, el no solamente tomara represalias contra mí, también contra mi familia y si usted se involucra su hijo también entrara en esto

-Tu... tu... aún..- titubeaba y dudaba en preguntar- recuerdas como sucedió?

-Si- contesto- al principio mi cerebro suprimió esos recuerdos, ese día, pero un día de golpe vinieron a mi todo lo sucedido-

-Lo siento- murmuro, sabía lo doloroso que era

-Lo siento, también por usted- dijo ella pues sabía cuanto amaba su tía a Sergei.

No volvieron a hablar en todo el transcurso del vuelo, hasta que arribaron en el aeropuerto de Rusia. Todos bajan a excepción de Sergei y Hilary, recordando lo que Nicky le dijo por teléfono le dio un pequeño maletín, la espera a que se termine de disfrazar. Sale cambiada abrigada y con su pelo rubio y ojos azules. Le da su pasaporte que le fue enviado antes de secuestrarla.

-Tory Tomoji - susurro

-Bueno, Tory, es hora de bajar.- los dos bajaron.

Kai, esperaba en la entrada del aeropuerto a su padre y a Hilary, quienes se habían quedado aún en el avión ¿que hacían? Entonces los vio, a su padre por delante y detrás de él a una mujer rubia joven de ojos azules ¿Quien era ella? y ¿Donde estaba Hilary?

-¿Donde esta Hilary?- pregunto Julia, hablando por todos.

-Suban- ordeno Sergei, pero nadie se movió querían saber donde estaba la castaña- suban y les explicare o explicaran- miro a la rubia

-De acuerdo- corearon subiendo a una limusina donde todos cabían.

-¿Entonces?- pidió Bryan, pues Nicky le había dicho que no perdiera de vista a Hilary y pues ya lo había hecho ya que no iba con ellos. Y la rubia no estaba nada mal para él pero aunque quisiera tenerla no creía se capaz de hacerlo ya que se había acostumbrado a la morena italiana.

-Son una molestia- dijo quitándose la peluca revelando su cabello castaño- felices?

-Hilary ¿porque tenías esa peluca?- pregunto Ian

-Me secuestraron y nadie necesita saber que he viajado

-Te refieres a Kenn?- pregunto Kai. Necesitaba ganarse la confianza de Hilary para que le dijera todo de ese.

Sergei le murmuro algo a Hilary y ella negó, para después también murmurarle al oído algo y asentir al mismo tiempo

-¿Podrían dejar de secretearse?- pidió Spencer

-Bien- contesto Hilary- he entrado al país no como Hilary Tachibana sino como Tory Tomoji

-¿Tory Tomoji?- dijo arqueando las cejas Spencer- no fue ese el nombre que

-Te di- corto Hilary- si ese fue.

Henry caminaba de un lado para otro en su oficina en París, viendo el teléfono que estaba en su escritorio y que se había quedado en silencio por un tiempo, le preocupaba el silencio

-Eres un idiota- eso le preocupaba, que todo terminara con una discusión- en que pensabas Henry, que iba a aceptar tu idea.

-Es la única solución que encontré para que este firme y deje de escapar como una fugitia

-Henry, enserio si te tuviera enfrente te ahorco por tu estupidez-

-Sury, solo deja de gritar y habla tranquila

-¿Que hable tranquila?- se escuchaba su furia del otro lado del teléfono- acabas de comprometer a tu única hija con tu estúpida mano derecha, Kennosuke Shishi.

-Es el único que logra mantenerla al margen

-Nunca permitiré eso-

-Yo te diré algo Sury- Henry se acerco al teléfono- si Hilary antes de dos meses encuentra a un pretendiente con el cual desee casarse entonces anulare el enlace con Shishi...

Brooklyn no podía creer lo que escuchaba, iban a casar a Hilary con el hombre que la atormenta física y emocionalmente. Se alejo de la puerta despacio para que no lo descubrieran, se dirigió a los baños sacando su celular y verificando que no había nadie ahí dentro. Marco números, escucho timbrar una, dos tres y a la cuerta le contestaron.

-Nicky, escucha- no le dio tiempo de hablar- esto es importante

-¿Que pasa Brooklyn?- pregunto asustada

-El padre de Hilary la va a casar

-¿Que?- su grito le hubiera destruido su tímpano si no se lo hubiera alejado pronto

-Si, la comprometió con Shishi, lo acabo de escuchar-

-Con ese hijo de pu...

-Escucha- corto su insulto- llamale a Hilary y dile que tiene dos meses para encontrar un prometido con el cual quiera casarse o de lo contrarió se terminara casando con Shishi.

-Yo le llamare y viajare para encargarme de que encuentre a alguien. PORQUE SOLO MUERTA MI AMIGA SE CASA CON ESE JODIDO

-Bien, Nicky mantenme informado- corto sonriendo, la morena cuando se proponía algo lo hacía.

Su semblante paso de serio a relajado no podía mostrarse así con Henry o con Shishi, porque con lo que escucho al parecer todo era un secreto que aún no se sabía completamente. Escucho pasos acercándose, encendió el agua y se lavo las manos, debía aparentar lo que supuestamente había ido a hacer al baño. El que entro era al que menos quería ver ahora, Shishi.

-Todo salió bien, querida-

-Eso espero Henry- suspiro de alivio Sury- disculpa los insultos me deje llevar

-No te preocupes, lo principal era que Brook escuchara la conversación y así lo hizo, ahora solo le daré una llama rápida a Sergei para que haga su parte del plan

-De acuerdo- dijo Sury- adiós, Henry

-Adiós

Hilary se removía en su cama, estaba teniendo pesadillas y su rostro estaba mojado de lagrimas que salían sin ella saberlo. Era demasiado y no creía aguantar más su respiración empezaba a agitarse, sus labios empezaban a abrirse para un profundo grito lleno de terror y dolor más el sonido del teléfono la despertó, agradecía ya que su pesadilla estaba llegando a la parte más horrible y no quería ni saber. A tientas busco el teléfono que le dio Sergei mientras estaba en su casa. ¿Quien la llamaba? apenas tenía horas de haber recibido el celular y estaba segura de que nadie a excepción del ruso mayor sabía el numero, ni siquiera ella lo sabía. Pero para averiguar tenía que contestar

-_¿Alo?_-(contesto es ruso) algo adormitada contesto

-Hilary- reconoció la voz- ¿eres tu?-

-¿Nicky?- hablo- ¿como obtuviste el numero?

-Sergei me lo dio hace unas horas a tras.- respondió- ¿como estas?-

-Bien- sonrió- pero cuando te veo te matare

-Sabía que me amenazarías- resoplo- pero eso dejemoslo para después, necesito decirte algo y es muy grave

-¿Que es?- se sentó de golpe no le gusto el tono de voz que utilizo Nicky

-Brooklyn me llamo desde París- tomo aire para hablar-tu padre ha encontrado un pretendiente para ti

-¿Que?- alzo la voz

-Lo escucho hablando, el ya tiene un pretendiente para ti, pero te da tiempo de dos meses para que encuentres uno por tu cuenta que se quiera casar, de lo contrarió- pauso tratando de que su rabia no saliera- terminaras casándote con Shishi

Lo que Nicky escucho después fueron maldiciones en todo idioma que conociera la castaña, ¿como su padre le hacía eso? La estaba entregando al mismísimo demonio.

Sergei, se lavo la cara con agua fría, acaban de despertarlo y ahora le tocaba a él, su parte. Ya se sentía confundido, con todo lo que pasaba incluso por poco le gritaba a su amigo que era un idiota al querer casar a su hija con el que la caza como una mascota y la tortura.

Se dirigió a la cocina y cuando estuvo a punto de entrar se topo con una Hilary que se veía demasiado pálida y con el rostro devastado que iba saliendo. Ahora comprendía porque no le gustaba estar con su padre. Con su mirada supo que ella quería confiar en alguien que la comprendiera y solo con señas caminaron hacía la biblioteca. El en si silla detrás del escritorio y ella en frete de él en una silla con una espalda muy grande que la cubría pasando desapercibida.

-¿No podías dormir?- debía disimular que el no sabía nada de nada.

-Mas o menos- ahora con el único que podía confiar y en ayudarla estaba en frente.

-Parece que algo te esta afectando ¿quieres hablar conmigo de eso?- pregunto- o ¿quieres llamar a tu amiga italiana y hablar con ella? El teléfono esta disponible para lo que quieras

-Ya he hablado con Nicky- su voz era temblorosa- yo... yo... me ha dicho que mi padre me a comrpometido

-¿Comprometido?- su actuación fue muy buena

-Si- una lagrima deslizo por su mejilla- con Kennosuke Shishi- salió un sollozo desgarrador. Sergei no pudo contenerse y fue a abrazarla, no le gustaba verla así.

-¿En que demonios pensaba tu padre?- dijo alterado

-También me dijo que mi padre ha dado plazo de dos meses para que yo encuentre un prometido con el cual me casare y no tengo uno en ese tiempo me casaran con él

Kai salia de la ducha, había tenido un sueño un poco, más bien demasiado detallado. Lo peor que le podía pasar ahora era tener sueños eróticos con cierta castaña. Viendo su reloj se maldijo eran apenas las dos de la mañana. Le iba a costar volver a dormir, quizás tomar un poco de leche caliente, como lee aconsejo una vez Spencer, lo devolvería a su cama. Más sin embargo termino tomando un poco de whisky que encontró en la alacena y que de seguro era de su padre. Media hora después, aún estaba sobrio solo tomo dos copas, dirigiéndose a su habitación noto que alguien más estaba levantado. Escuchaba dos voces y no podía identificarlas aún.

Lento se acerco a la biblioteca que tenía la puerta medio abierta, ahí noto a su padre que estaba sentado en la orilla del escritorio. Con u semblante serio y enojado, le tomaba la mano a alguien pero no podía ver quien el respaldo de la silla era demasiado grande y tapa el cuerpo y al parecer tenía encogidas las piernas.

-Podemos empezar una búsqueda mañana- escucho decir a su padre- ¿que dices?

La respuesta de ella tardo mucho, no sabía que pensar la proposición que le hacía Sergei era loca pero buena, además Nicky le había dicho que pasado mañana llegaría, le importa un carajo su trabajo era más importante ella.

-¿Que haremos? pegar carteles que digan se busca novio para casarse en menos de un mes.

-Si lo dices así se...

-... escucha tonto- termino por él.

-¿Entonces?- pregunto levantando la vista y viendo la figura de su hijo ahí con el semblante fruncido, su hijo siempre le facilitaba las cosas y escucho el sonido de un sollozo. Cuanto había llorado en la media hora que estuvieron ahí y al parecer su sufrimiento la hacia llorar más y más.

-¿Que pasa? ¿porque lloras?- Kai ya estaba a la par de ella, sobresaltándola al escuchar su voz tan cerca.

-Kai, déjala un momento...- pidió su padre, frunció el ceño molesto pero hizo caso- Escucha Hilary es tu decisión, tu sabes lo que quieres hacer así que decide, ya te he dado mi opinión, ahora es solo que tu decidas cual de todas vas a elegir y no importa lo que hagas hay personas que te apoyaran. -diciendo esto salió de la habitación dejándolos solos, rezando al cielo para que los dos hicieran las cosas bien.

Tenía miedo, mucho. Parecía que el destino quería que ella sufriera, se sentía tan pequeña, ¿porque lloraba? ¿porque sufría? ¿porque? Kai no pudo evitar abrazarla, ¿que pasaba? ¿porque lloraba? la última vez que la vio llorar fue cuando tuvo su pesadilla. La consoló no supo cuanto tiempo, hasta que empezó a sentir su respiración mas lenta, empezaba a dormirse, la cargo y la sentó en el sofá la empezó a acostar y a alejarse de ella sin embargo Hilary quería todo lo contrarío quería sentir la seguridad, la paz y si el se alejaba ella volvería a sentir miedo, estaba seguro que ahora no tendría pesadillas como las tuvo tiempo atrás. Ahora Shishi no sabía donde estaba ella, no sabía en que lugar se encontraba, junto a quién se encontraba.

-Por favor no me dejes- le susurro con voz temblorosa y llena de tristeza, dolor y miedo.

-Bien- le respondió. Se acomodaron en el sofá para que cupieran los dos, acostados envueltos en un abrazo los dos empezaron a caer en un sueño profundo.

Tuvieron el sueño placentero, sus cuerpos pegados, sus rostros suaves y llenos de vida, parecían que acababan de darles el regalo que tanto esperaban.

Todo fue arruinado con la risa contenida de Bryan, que no alejaba la vista de ellos, nunca imagino ver así a Kai, tan no tenía palabras, frágil, no si se lo decía de plano resultaba con un puño en su rostro y no tenía ganas de golpes hoy. Volteo a ver a Spencer que entraba con una enorme sonrisa y con una cámara en sus manos. Esto sería divertido

Empezaba a abrir sus ojos, sentía un brazo alrededor de su espalda y recordó quien dormía a la par de él. Vaya era la primera vez que dormía a gusto acompañado de una mujer con la cual no se acostó y entonces escucho risitas, solo faltaba que esos dichosos los hayan visto no iban a parar de molestar eso era seguro. Abrió totalmente sus ojos y fue cegado por una luz brillante, ¿que pasaba? volteo a ver. Le habían tomado una foto y no solo eso al parecer también vídeo. Maldijo interiormente, sintió los movimientos de ella estaba despertando. Escucho su suspiro y de nuevo su aroma a vainilla lo sedujo, era tan exquisito.

-Dormilones, son las 5 de la tarde así que es hora de despertar- dijo Bryan divertido con la situación.

Hilary abrió los ojos encontrándose primero con unos ojos violetas hermosos y después a dos que la miraban fijamente con una sonrisa que no le agradaba en absoluto. Escucho ruido de tacones que se acercaban no recordaba donde estaba y porque la miraban así

-No lo puedo creer- escucho la voz de su amiga- Hilary, solo te dejo por unas cuantas horas y ya has conseguido pareja- su rostro estaba totalmente rojo, miro a Kai quien cerro los ojos, sintió sus brazos en su cintura y entonces recordó lo que había pasado, ella le había pedido que no la dejara y vio la cámara, todo era muy malo.

-Demonios- maldijo enterrando su rostro en el pecho de Kai

* * *

><p>Bien, siento haber subido el capitulo hasta ahora pero tuve un pequeño bloqueo. Disfruten del capitulo y nos leemos pronto.<p> 


	13. La propuesta

Que podía decir, no les gustaba las bromas que le hacía Bryan por aquel encuentro en el sofá con Kai y cada vez que lo recordaba Dios se ponía roja de vergüenza ya que recordaba aquel sueño. Que simplemente desordeno sus hormonas y sus pensamientos.

Llevaba una semana en Rusia, en la mansión Hiwatari y aún no se sentía cómoda y menos cuando Nicky la obligaba a salir para encontrar un futuro candidato, y de los que llevaba viendo ninguno le gustaba. A todos la veían como mujer para una sola noche y ella no quería eso. Quizás debía recurrir a la parte económica, ofrecerles una cantidad para que aceptara casarse con ella y que tal vez al año divorciarse no sonaba mal.

Y Sergei no estaba de acuerdo con eso, le aconsejo que al menos conociera por un mes a el chico que eligiera para saber como era y si no tenía dobles intenciones. Su consejo era bueno y no lo negó y camino hacía su habitación, la habitación que le dieron, se preguntaba ¿porque de pronto pedía consejos a Sergei? ¿Que había cambiado? ¿Acaso ya le agradaba? Pero buscando muy profundo de su corazón se dio cuenta de que todos esos años insistiendole lo empezó a ver como una figura paterna que se preocupaba por el, lo que su padre no hacía bien. Más no le iba a decir eso, prefería guardárselo y decírselo en su lecho de muerte, el de él o el de ella. Cuando llego a la puerta, escucho un suave sonido de música que provenía de su habitación y si bien recordaba ella no dejo encendido nada, desconfiada empezó a gira el pomo de la puerta abriéndola lenta y con cuidado, todo estaba oscuro para ser medio día y que su ventana estuviera cerrada, se le hizo raro de que su habitación oliera a rosas. Escucho un gruñido y temió que un perro se hubiera metido y que la atacara. Tragando saliva, atientas encendió la luz y cuando se ilumino lo primero que hizo fue gritar tan fuerte que todos los miembros de la casa la escucharon

-¡OH POR DIOS!- se cubrió los ojos- Dios, Dios, Dios, ¿que es esto?- ella no podía estar más avergonzada y así también se sentía la persona que estaba adentro

-Hilary, cálmate- se escuchaba su voz agitada-no entiendo que paso...- no sabía que más decir

Otro grito salió de su garganta, haciendo que apresuraran sus pasos- ¿Que te... pasa?

Sergei junto con Kai y Spencer, fueron los primero en acudir a su grito o más bien gritos.

Cuando estuvieron frente a la habitación, vieron a una Hilary muy agitada, nerviosa, sonrojada, sin habla y ronca de tanto gritar. Mas adentro lo vieron sonrojado como un tomate, cosa que nunca lo había estado, sudando frío, asustado de lo que pasaba.-¿pero que demonios...

-¿Que pasa?- llego Nicky gritando, interrumpiendo a Spencer- ¿Hilary estas bien?- se paralizo en la entrada quedándose sin palabras

Ian, Bryan y Julia llegaron detrás de ella, los dos primeros al ver la escena no hicieron más que reírse. Eso era para grabarlo y tenerlo como recuerdo.

Julia a la ver la escena no pudo más que pedir explicaciones- ¿Tala Ivanov, que demonios haces en esta habitación envuelto en un...- miro lo que tenía - una hoja de periódico?

-Lo siento- se disculpo- me equivoque de habitación- dijo

-¿Te equivocaste?- dijo sarcástico Kai- claro

-Hey- grito- me equivoque, no recordaba donde... estaba la habitación de Julia- susurro lo último

-Mi habitación se encuentra a la par de la de Spencer- aclaro Julia- Y porque estas desnudo y con velas y pétalos de rosas en toda la habitación?

-Chicos, yo creo que esto no nos incumbe-dijo Sergei Llevándose a Ian y Bryan. Spencer no quería saber que sucedía así que también opto por irse.

-Quería celebrar nuestro aniversario- dijo entre dientes

-Ohhhh Tala- exclamo feliz Julia corriendo a abrazarlo

Hilary que tenía todo el rostro cubierto de pronto empezó a reírse de toda la situación. Julia y Tala se separan al escuchar su risa, Kai y Nicky la miran como una loca. Era obvio que al principio se sintió avergonzada de lo que veía pero al escucharlo hablar, solo hacerlo le dio risa que no pudo reprimir.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Nicky, cuando la vio deslizarse por la pared hasta el suelo

Asintió- Si- dijo entre risas-hoy estaba tan cansada, estresada con todo ese asunto loco y solo de ver a Tala desnudo sobre mi cama me alegro un poco- explico- y no me refiero a verle desnudo sino a lo chistoso que se oyó- añadió antes de que pensaran mal

-Lo siento Hilary, creí que era el de Julia y yo la esperaba a ella.- Hilary no podía parar de reír, imaginaba que Tala era de los pocos que pedían disculpas avergonzados y sonrojado. Y también recordó su desnudez.

-Sabes en esa silla hay una camisa grandisima que me dio Spencer para dormir, cúbrete al menos con eso- pidió- y no me lo devuelvas te lo puedes quedar

No la encontraba, ya había localizado el GPS de su teléfono el cual lo llevaba de nuevo a su casa, ella no se había llevado el celular. La busco por toda la casa de su madre sabiendo que ella se encontraba de viaje. Más no había rastro ¿en donde se había refugiado? Volvió al bar en donde la había encontrado semanas atrás y tampoco tuvo éxito. ¿pero porque la buscaba ahora?... ¡Ah si! quería enseñarle que no debía meterse con otros solo porque el no estaba. Se entero de la relación que hubo entre ella y el hijo de Hiwatari. No sabía que, pero no le agradaba el chico y menos al verlos esa noche en el jardín besándose tan apasionadamente, ella a horcajadas en el. ¿Que era lo que sentía? ¿Celos? ¿Rabia? Tal vez las dos cosas, de solo pensar que su Ratoncita ya no sería de él. Que ya no la buscaría , que ya no jugarían, que ya no le haría sus caricias y marcarla como suya.

Hizo de todo para saber si ella había salido del país más no había datos de ella saliendo. La única que viajo fue la amiga italiana de ella a su país natal y los Hiwatari con sus acompañantes. Ella no salió, pero se escondió bien de él y no había duda de que no la encontraría, pero se esforzaría la encontraría así tuviera que mover cielo y tierra.

Empezaba a creer que lo que le decía Hilary sobre su infinita paciencia era mentira. y es que cuando los veía, Dios, quería golpearlos hasta que quedaran inconsciente, irse de ahí buscarla y huir a un país en donde no los encontraran nunca como África. Que tonteras pensaba, Nicky le pidió que estuviera al pendiente de cualquier decisión que tomara Henry y eso hacía, todo iba bien Henry le pidió que estuviera como su hombre de seguridad por unos meses. A él ya no le importaba su seguridad, si por el fuera que le cayera una bala y no lo cubriría.

No, debía pensar en otras cosas y no en muerte. Rogaba al cielo para que su hermanita estuviera bien y que encontrara una solución o que desapareciera por unos años hasta que la dejaran en paz.

Otra semana había pasado y no la disfruto mucho, Nicky la llevaba de un lado a otro para que conociera a chicos, no podía negar que eran guapos pero no sentía interés alguno por ellos. Aunque intentara esforzarse todos le parecían inmaduros e idiotas.

Un centro comercial es ahí donde se encontraba ahora, Nicky junto con Julia la llevaron arrastrada, empezaron a comprar variedades de ropas, incluso la llevaron a un local donde vendían vestidos de novia. La hicieron probarse tres vestidos y ninguno le agrado. Salieron de ahí para seguir comprando más ropa, le compraron una camisa de la cual le parecía graciosa.

Y a donde la llevaron no le pareció gracioso.

-Escucha Hilary, debes de impresionar al que sera tu marido y nada es más impresionante que la ropa interior- le dijo Nicky

-Nicky, ni siquiera me he casado, ni siquiera tengo un pretendiente, ni siquiera se si me voy a casar- le dijo

-No importa Hilary, al menos estarás preparada y sera para una noche especial- le guiño un ojo Julia, ellas entraron dejándola con la mente divagando y maldiciendo por esas imágenes de cierto ruso con el pecho denudo. Ya debía superar eso. Y pronto.

Sergei revisaba algunos documentos de su empresa cuando recibió una llamada. Lo puso en altavoz;

-¿Bueno?-

-Sergei, ¿que tal?-

-Bien Henry, que tal París-

-Creo que bien- contesto- No se nada de mi hija- le dijo

-Pero no le toca con Sury?- pregunto

-Sury se fue de viaje y la dejo sola, se suponía que se vendría a París conmigo más no lo hizo, la he mandado a buscar y no hay rastro de ella como si hubiera desaparecido- la voz de su amigo se escuchaba preocupado

-Quizás quería estar sola, además recuerda que siempre se escabulle cuando le toca contigo-

-Si tienes razón- suspiro de cansancio

Kai sabía que aparte de su padre y Tala, estaba solo. Spencer Bryan e Ian salieron a un bar. Julia y Nicky se llevaron a Hilary a "cazar" según entendió a la castaña al centro comercial.

Necesitaba hablar de algunos documentos con su padre, entro y escucho el alta voz. Sin decir nada su padre le ofreció asiento mientras terminaba de hablar por teléfono...

-Escucha Henry, tenía sus razones para decirte todos esos insultos, hiciste algo sin su aprobación- su voz era normal pero su rostro era de molestia- Sury defendió a su hija, deberías de entender eso.

-Lo se Sergei- se escucho el suspiro de Henry- pero me he dado cuenta de que es él único con el cual se comporta y quizás él la haga que deje de comportarse así.

-Comprometerla y obligarla a casarse no la hará cambiar nada, lo que lograras es que te empiece a odiar-

Kai había escuchado bien ¿Comprometida? ¿obligarla a casarse? pero como demonios se le ocurre comprometer a su hija y obligarla a casarse.

-Empiezo a creer que he cometido un error, pero no puedo retractarme, ya he decidido y no dare marcha atras.

-Y has pensado en lo que ella quiere. Lo que desea, le has dado oportunidad de que ella elija

-Le he dado dos meses para que busque un pretendiente y que se casen en menos de dos semanas.

-Pero estas loco, dos meses y le has avisado?-

-Le he mandado un e-mail- contesto- me ha respondido, diciéndome que encontrara a un pretendiente y que si se llega a casar que tenga en cuenta que nunca más me volverá a hablar o ver.

-Me parece justo-

-Sergei no necesito que me digas eso, ya lo se- solamente le decía la verdad- me hubiera gustado que nuestros hijos no terminaran su relación.

Kai rodó lo ojos, volvían con lo mismo, todo había sido un simple juego algo que nunca fue real. Bueno aunque los besos si fueron reales, aún recordaba sus labios, su cuerpo sobre él, su trasero que solo llego a tocar por unos momentos y hubiera llegado a más si ella no se separado esa noche. Sacudió la cabeza ¿en que esta a pensando? no debía imaginársela, ni recordar aquel sueño que tuvo en plena madrugada, en donde veía su hermoso cuerpo, en donde lo tocaba lo saboreaba, era suyo y solamente suyo... si seguía así necesitaría una ducha de agua bien fría urgentemente.

-En mes y medio veré a su nuevo pretendiente- ¿mes y medio? eso era lo que tenía la castaña para buscar un marido

-Suerte con eso- dijo cansado Sergei, hacer a su amigo razonar era muy duro. Observo a su hijo que al parecer estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, lo vio sonrojarse, sacudir su cabeza, fruncir el ceño ¿en que pensaba? Tomo el auricular y apagar el altavoz- o más bien necesitaras más que suerte

-Lo crees- dudoso pregunto- ¿lo tienes en alta voz?

-Ya no- respondió aún observando a su hijo

-¿Escucho?- volvió a preguntar

-Si- contesto

-¿crees que lo hará?- Henry miraba a su alrededor, se había alejado de Brooklyn para que no lo escuchara

-Lo creo- disimulaba una cara seria y molesta

-Ojala- suspiro aliviado de que el hijo de su amigo hiciera su parte- esto me esta poniendo tenso

-La situación es seria- Kai observaba a su padre, un poco decepcionado por y no escuchar la conversación

-Bien Sergei, si necesitan tiempo solo dime y tratare la manera de dar mas. Y mantenme al tanto de lo que suceda- quería saber lo que pasaría-Adiós

-Adiós, Henry- corto la llamada.

Al fin llegaron, ir al centro comercial le trajo algo bueno, Nicky y Julia no estaban de acuerdo con lo que ella planeaba hacer.

-Es perfecto- les decía

-Hilary, no lo es- trataba Nicky de explicarle- hubiéramos seguido buscando

-No- sentencio- es perfecto- tomo otro camino que no llevaba a su habitación

-¿A donde vas?- pregunto Julia

-A hablar con alguien que si me entienda-

-Bien- dijo Nicky- vamos- jalo a Julia, siguiéndola.

Abrió la puerta sin darse cuenta de quienes estaban ahí, lo que le importaba era que Sergei la apoyara con el candidato que ella creía era perfecto pero se pregunto ¿porque quería que el la apoyara? ¿porque de repente le empezaba a caer bien Sergei? dejaría las preguntas para después.

-Sergei he encontrado el candidato perfecto para casar...me con... él- Tala, Kai y Sergei se encontraban en esa habitación escuchando lo que decía

-No es perfecto- venía diciendo Nicky- es gay- casi grita- no sera un buen marido para ti. Para ella.

-Muy gay- afirmo Julia, las dos jóvenes entraron divisando a los tres hombres- ya no es secreto-

-Oh oh- Nicky no quería que los dos jóvenes se enteraran

Kai y Tala, solo las miraron. Ya estaban enterados del problema de Hilary, lo que no sabían era que ella andaba buscando un prometido. Sergei medio sonrió su secreto ya no era secreto

-el candidato perfecto ¿eh?- quiso romper la incomodidad

-Si- contesto, ya no podía hacerlos que olvidaran sus palabras, ni modo. Se encogió de hombros y hablo con el único adulto de la habitación- es perfecto, no es amor, pero podría funcionar

-Es gay- volvió a gritar Nicky- no lo entiendes es gay. No te casaras con un gay.

-¿gay?- pregunto Sergei

-No lo es- defendió Hilary- solamente es metro sexual-

-Demasiado metro sexual- añadió Julia- ¡Se depila, se hace manicura y pedicura, usa ropa muy ajustada, va al salón de belleza para que le arregles el cabello 4 veces a la semana!

-Bien- dijo frustrada de tanto escuchar la palabra- es gay, felices- Nicky controlo la risa que quería salir de sus labios.- ¿saben lo que significa gay? significa hombre feliz. El es un hombre feliz. Muy feliz

-Demasiado feliz- susurro Nicky. Bufo no la dejarían en paz, solo por haber elegido a un gay. Pero para ella sería bueno, así no tendría relaciones con él, no lo tendría que estar besando y no se le alocarían las hormonas, ya que si elegía a uno de esos con cuerpazo y un atractivo tan pero tan... se volvería loca e incluso si reprimía esos deseos juraba que acabaría violando a ese hombre.

¿ella violándolo? podría ser, podría suceder. Sin darse cuenta Kai la observaba, estaba pensativa y se mordía el labio en sus ojos destilaba una chispa de deseo se pregunto en que pensaba, acaso en el hombre gay del que hablaban.

-¿Entonces... dijo Sergei

-Para mi el es perfecto- perfecto- recalco. Volvió a recordar al joven que era 3 años mayor que ella, era rubio de ojos azules, alto, de buena complexión y de pronto esa imagen se distorsiono dándole una mejor al joven de cabello dos tonos, ojos violeta un cuerpo escultural todo un adonis. Con un pecho bien marcado en el cual sus manos recorrían despacio bajando poco a poco hasta el elástico de los bóxer, introduciendo su mano y tocar esa parte que la excitaba, tocar su punta- Oh Dios-jadeo exaltada, sin recordar donde estaba

-Hilary estas bien? ¿que pasa?- pregunto Nicky ella le hizo recordar.

-Nada- su voz entrecortada de solo imaginar- nada- les dio la espalda para que no vieran su rostro lleno lujuria y avergonzada. Lo tenía enfrente y lo estaba imaginando. Daría electrochoques a su cerebro para que dejaran de hacerle pasar un mal momento

-Por que te exaltaste, entonces?- pregunto Nicky. ¿porque le hacían preguntas? -¿Hilary?- con señales pidió un momentos, quería calmarse, tomo y asaco aire cuatro veces seguida. Cuando ya se sintió mejor le volvió a dar la cara pero más calmada

-Solo tuve un pequeño problema con las imágenes en mi cabeza- dijo sin darle mucha importancia

Kai dejo de escuchar, ya había pensado en algo para ayudar a Hilary y que no la casaran a la fuerza, más aún no sabía con quien la iban a casar. La iba a ayudar solo esperaba que ella aceptara, era un propuesta buena y ella saldría ganando, ¿pero que dirá su padre? ¿se enojara o todo lo contrarío? Sin embargo lo que lo preocupaba no era eso, sino que pasaría si ella aceptara con el tiempo se volvería loco, tendría que ser más frío de lo que era, para que no hiciera una tontería.

Nicky, Julia y Tala se fueron, volvió a poner atención a lo que ellos dos hablaban

-No le dijo que yo estaba con usted ¿cierto?- se escuchaba preocupada

-No, Hilary, el te busca por todo el país, cree que te trago la tierra

-Ojala fuera así

-¿Entonces tu candidato queda fuera?

-Nicky no me dejara en paz si me caso con un metro sexual, gay.- Se quedaron en silencio, Sergei atendió una llamada alejándose de ellos. Kai aprovecho eso.

-¿Hilary?- lo volteo a ver y todo intento de querer olvidar esas imágenes fueron en vano

-Dime- logro hablar normal

-No soy muy bueno con estas cosas- los dos estaban frente a frente

-¿Que cosas?- frunció el ceño confundida

-¿ Cásate conmigo?- pregunto con voz seca y seria.

Palideció, le estaba proponiendo matrimonio y no sabía porque. Sintió que todo a su alrededor giraba, que todo era una broma. Sergei había escuchado, quería portarse como un niñito y bailar de felicidad de que su hijo quisiera casarse. Más se contuvo para no reír y gritar.

-¿Que?

-Escucha, se que tu padre te obligara a casarte con alguien que no se quien es. Entonces te propongo esto, cásate conmigo y al año nos divorciamos. Solo actuaremos como pareja frente a tus padres-

Solo la estaba ayudando, no podía articular una palabra, no salían las palabras. Ni sabía como sentirse, si feliz y agradecida o decepcionada y con ganas de llorar. Empezó a dar pasos hacía atrás, no podía responder ahora estaba no sabía como llamarlo, tal vez confusión o tal vez nada. Esto era demasiado, era una presión sin decir nada se fue de ahí en un intento de correr. Sergei negó con la cabeza, su hijo no sabía como hablar sin ser tan directo, era obvio que la asusto. Kai iba a ir detrás de ella y preguntarle si estaba bien? Si no se explico o si no quería casarse con él. Más su padre lo detuvo

-Deja que lo asimile hijo- dejo una mano sobre su hombro- fuiste muy directo

-No sabía como decirlo. No soy bueno expresándome- confeso

-Lo se, hijo, lo se-

Paso una semana desde que Kai le había propuesto matrimonio a Hilary, y no había recibido una respuesta afirmativa o negativa. No la había visto, llego a pensar que se había ido pero supo que entonces que ella aún estaba en la casa, solamente que no hablaba con nadie excepto su padre. Ni siquiera Nicky había hablado con ella. Quizás cometió un error al proponerselo, hubieran encontrado otra forma de que no se casara a la fuerza. Pero si lo hizo fue porque la sola idea de verla casada con otro le producía enojo y no entendía porque. Ya era la hora de dormir y no tenía sueño recostado en su cama miraba fijamente el techo como si eso le brindara sueño, tres toques en su puerta llamaron su atención. Imaginando que era Bryan o Ian para decirle que fueran a un bar abrió la puerta sin demasiadas ganas. Se paralizo cuando vio a la persona

-¿Hilary?- pregunto dudoso de que fuera ella, además estaba oscuro

-Acepto- le dijo rápido que creyó no haberle entendido bien

-¿Que?

-Kai- hablo despacio para que la escuchara bien claro- acepto casarme contigo

* * *

><p>Tarde un poco en hacer este capitulo, ya que poco a poco me venían las ideas para escribirlas. pero al fin lo termine. Además también me tarde porque estaba arreglando mi nuevo e-mail, ya que el antiguo que tenía lo mande a volar y usaba el de una compañera pero ya tengo el mío solo mío.<p>

¿les gusto el capi?

Nos leemos pronto


	14. Verdad y amenazas

_Tus ojos miran como dos latidos_  
><em>tu corazón no puede con su roca,<em>  
><em>tu memoria se tapa los oídos.<em>  
><em>vergüenza que te pisa los talones,<em>  
><em>sigues comprando hectáreas y tristezas.<em>  
><em>Pero son demasiadas emociones.<em>  
><em>Como todos, escondes tus flaquezas<em>  
><em>y tu memoria sabe lo que sabe.<em>  
><em>Llega la hora. Empieza tu<em>  
><em>libertad, adiós enemigo.<em>  
><em>Y cuando te marchas, me das tu ultima amenaza.<em>  
><em>Eso es muy grave.<em>

Suspiro con desgano, viendo el cielo azul parecía que sería un buen día, pero para ella no. Regresaban a Japón después de pasar dos meses en Rusia, donde hizo otra amiga y otros amigos, donde aprecio los consejos y cuidados de Sergei y donde se comprometió. Cosa que le daba risa...

_Kai la observaba con la mirada desconfiada, con esto aseguraba no entender a las mujeres, menos a la que estaba frente a él y que acaba de decirle que aceptaba casarse con él. El silencio los rodeo por unos minutos, Hilary se empezaba a poner nerviosa, esperaba que el dijera algo o esperaba que el dijera que ya no quería casarse o cualquier cosa pero que hablara._

_-Bien- dijo al fin de tanto silencio. Se notaba que no tenía mucho que decir- Pon la fecha._

_-Eso lo hablaremos mañana- recordando la hora que era- en la mañana._

_-Creo que es mejor-_

_-Buenas noches- se retiro, pensando en lo que había hecho había aceptado la propuesta de matrimonio. Al menos ya había avanzado, ya tenía un prometido ahora solo faltaba convertirlo en su esposo y necesitaba consejos pero no de Sergei necesitaba a su amiga y a su nueva amiga._

_Se acerco a la habitación donde dormía Nicky la cual era la de Bryan. Al parecer esos dos resultaron ser el uno para el otro. Rogó al cielo para que no estuvieran teniendo relaciones sexuales, no quería quedar traumada de nuevo. Se arriesgo a abrir la puerta y sorprendió al ver a Bryan durmiendo en el suelo y a su amiga sentada con cara de aburrida en la cama, con señas salió._

_No había dormido en semanas, su cabeza no paraba de mandarle imágenes de su ratoncita con otro hombre casada y teniendo una familia. No soportaba imaginarla con otro, era de él y nadie se la quitaría sí tuviera que quitar de su camino al padre de ella. Se había vuelto adicto al café y a la adrenalina, la única forma de mantenerse despierto y con energía. Se había enterrado de la propuesta que hizo Henry a su hija y le fascinaba, la haría suya y no podía ser más feliz._

_-¿Cual es el problema?- pregunto Julia_

_-Nos casaremos pero solo pretenderemos ser felices, por un año._

_-Ya se lo que quieres decir- dijo Nicky. Las tres estaban el el cuarto de la castaña platicando a las dos de la madrugada- que no quieres es tener contacto fisico._

_-No tener relaciones ¿es eso?- pregunto Julia_

_-Si, eso- contesto- creo que debería poner algunas condiciones, como no consumar el matrimonio, dormir en cuartos separados, etc._

Kai estaba frente a ella, también perdido en sus pensamientos en lo ocurrido después de que ella en plena media noche llego a su habitación y acepto su propuesta. Nunca imagino que llegaría a comprometerse, pero lo hacía para ayudarla

_Dos semanas llevaban comprometidos, y Sergei había pedido que lo celebraran. Solo entre ellos claro, Hilary no quería que Shishi se enterara, sabría que los medios de comunicación se enterarían al saber del compromiso del hijo del gran magnate Hiwatari._

_-Por su próxima unión- levanto su copa de champan Bryan- un gran evento-lanzando una carcajada.  
><em>_Nadie río con el, Nicky lo jalo del cuello de su camisa para que se volviera a sentar._

_Transcurrió el tiempo, ellos hablando de tonterías, Sergei escuchando y riendo de lo que decían, Kai decía cosas de Bryan y Tala que sus novias no sabían. En cambio Hilary se mantuvo callada, su mente estaba una persona, con la cual no quería molestarse y quería comprender, su padre. ¿Cual era el motivo por el cual quería casarla? ¿Acaso le estorbaba? ¿Ella era un problema para el? Quizás si, tal vez huir cuando le tocaba tiempo con él no era bueno. Pero no podía soportar estar en esa gran mansión o como ella le llamaba a veces La Jaula de oro, con su padre era con quien menos tiempo pasaba, no era culpa de ella, él siempre estaba ocupado con su trabajo. Así que no debía de sentirse mal por abandonarlo._

_Pero su conciencia no la dejaba en paz, la verdad era que extrañaba aquellos días en los cuales pasaban tiempo juntos, cuando tenía 6, 7 y 8 años, en ese entonces el la buscaba, el la iba a recoger, ¿porque cambio? ¿porque la vida le ponía ese destino tan cruel? Ella quería recordar, recordar aquel día que malditamente se borro de su memoria, quería saber que había pasado ese día y que todo lo que soñaba era una vil mentira, porque no creía capaz a su padre de dispararle a su madre._

_Empezaron a notar que ella no participaba en su platica, parecía perdida, ida, se preguntaron que pasaba. Y verle su rostro entristecido no les gusto, Kai la veía tan absorta en sus pensamientos, que parecía no querer salir de ellos._

_-¿Hilary?- llamo, tomando su mano izquierda. Obteniendo una reacción de ella_

_-Eh... si- contesto, creyendo que le habían preguntado algo- ¿que?_

_Medio sonrío-¿Estas bien?- pregunto. Entendiendo a lo que se refería, se había perdido en recuerdos._

_-Si- contesto volviendo a sonreír, y tomándose lo último __que tenía de la champan._

_-Oye Hilary- Ian se acero a ella- tengo una pregunta_

_-Una que nos esta matando de curiosidad- siguió Bryan._

_-Podrían contestárnosla- termino Spencer- seremos cuidadosos._

_-Claro- dijo confusa, no veía nada bueno de esos tres._

_Bryan sonrío feliz- Bien- fue Tala quien hablo- ¿eres virgen?- que cuidadosos eran. _

_Dejo de respirar, ruborizándose a mil ¿porque le hacían esa pregunta? Sergei, solo meneaba la cabeza a los lados, que sutiles eran esos cuatro. Kai no intervino, para que la dejaran en paz, la verdad tenía curiosidad de saberlo. Ya que recordaba lo que le había dicho en la fiesta, "quiero que me quites la virginidad" si que lo había asustado cuando le pidió eso, pero verle esa sonrisa de tramposa dudaba. _

_-Eso es fácil de responder- dijo Nicky tranquila_

_-Pero deja que ella responda-Julia hablo._

_Sergei la miro, recordaba la platica incomoda que tuvieron con ella después de que los cacharan en plena cocina besándose. _

_-Responde- pidió impaciente Bryan. Necesitaba saber su respuesta, ya tenía su mano alzada frente a Spencer al igual que Ian y Tala._

_-Si-su voz salió tan débil que no la escucharon_

_-¿que?- pidieron saber los cuatro interesados_

_-Si, soy virgen- dijo viendo algo nerviosa a Sergei, solo alguien muy cercano a ella noto sus nervios que la delato. Sergei sonrío, feliz de que la parejita no tuviera relaciones aún. Claro que quedo decepcionado con las condiciones de Hilary y que su hijo aceptara eso. pero sabía que con el tiempo pasaría algo más._

_-Si- grito Bryan, Tala e Ian felices. Habían apostado ellos contra Spencer de si era virgen o no._

_-Bueno chicos, los dejo tengo que ver algunos archivos- Sergei salio de la sala, dejándolos solos._

_Hilary solo veía su partida y aliviada de que no notaran, algo raro._

_-Mentirosa- grito Nicky al fin, ya que retenía su grito desde que escucho la respuesta de Hilary._

_-Nicky cálmate- pidió Bryan al verla tan sorprendida, molesta y gritona._

_-No puede ser- volvió a gritar- eres ... una ... mala ... amiga- _

_Hilary agradecía que Kai estuviera a la par suya, lo uso como escudo al ver a Nicky dirigirse hacía ella, más quiso estar segura. Se paro en el sillón y salto para quedar detrás de este, si quería agarrarla tendría que pasar primero por Kai, el sillón y después que Dios la amparara. Todos estaban callados, ¿que demonios pasaba?_

_-Me mentiste, todo este tiempo- acuso Nicky frente a Kai, quien quería protegerse de esa mujer loca._

_-Claro que no- dijo en un hilo de voz._

_-¿De que hablan?- pregunto Bryan mientras pedía el dinero que le gano a Spencer. Este si sabía de que hablaban, tanta confianza le había dado a la castaña que ella le contó varias cosas que ninguno de los presentes sabía, ni siquiera Nicky._

_-Dime por favor que fue con Giancarlo o Franchesco, porque esos eran cueros de hombres, que cuerpazos, sexys-_

_-Oye- exclamo Bryan- yo estoy aquí-_

_-¿y?- Bryan se sintió ofendido por eso._

_-Claro, solo cuento cuando tenemos sexo- murmuro, haciendo reír a Ian._

_-¿Eso quiere decir que no eres virgen?- pregunto Tala_

_-No lo soy, eso ya lo sabes-_

_-No te estoy hablando a ti Bryan, es a Hilary-_

_-No lo soy- dijo derrotada- y no fue con ninguno de los masajistas de Bolonia_

_-¿Entonces con quien?- todos estaban pendientes de su respuesta-¿Hace cuanto?_

_Sabía que con la respuesta que diera cambiaría muchas cosas, ahora entenderían más su situación, la tontería que cometió- Antes de cumplir los 15_

_-¿Que?- ¿tan joven había perdido la virginidad?_

_-Ni siquiera conocía a Nicky o tu papá- le dijo a Kai, él solo la alentó a que siguiera- no se porque lo hice, tal vez porque en ese momento era el único chico que que veía y mis hormonas estaban alborotadas- trato de explicar-Yo se que fue una estupidez lo que hice, pero me resultaba atractivo y me gustaba porque era tres años mayor que yo, todo sucedió antes, ya que después todo se complico- observo como todos le prestaban atención- tengo un hijo de él..._

_-¿Que?- Kai ya no sabía que pensar, ¿embarazada a los 14 años? nunca se lo hubiera imaginado_

_-Es broma- dijo al ver sus rostros asustados-lo juro, no tengo hijos._

_-¿Con quien fue, Hilary?- pregunto Nicky, nunca hubiera imagino que su amiga a la que creía muy monjita cuando se trataba de sexo, perdiera su virginidad a los 14 años, le gano ella la perdió a los 16._

_Tomo aire, ahora venía lo peor- Kenn- dijo con su voz a punto de quebrarse- después de eso se obsesiono conmigo, y paso aquel accidente dos días antes de mi cumpleaños._

_-Mierda no- exclamo Nicky, ahora todo tenía sentido. El que Shishi pusiera de su empeño en buscarla, lastimarla, todo._

_-Mi padre no lo sabe, cree que aún soy virgen, también Sergei- sabía que la bomba iba a explotar_

_-Maldición Hilary ¿Kenn? ¿Kenn maldita sea? No pudiste elegir a otro, Brooklyn al menos-_

_En eso estuvieron todos de acuerdo, ya todos sabían la historia de Hilary y su capto, también les molestaba saber que se había acostado con él. Kai se quedo callado, no sabía que pensar, hubiera preferido que aún fuera virgen o que se acostara con Brooklyn, a que fuera con ese hombre, ahora en verdad quería conocerlo y asesinarlo. Pero también la comprendió, la entendió, les dijo que fue al único chico que conocía y ella le había dicho que amigos nunca tuvo hasta los 16. Él la pudo haber engatusado, solo era una chiquilla, era una obsesión la que tenía ese mal nacido por ella, por eso no la dejaba en paz._

Recordó como estuvieron hablando tratando de entenderla, comprender y como ella les narro cada detalle de aquel accidente en el cual perdió la vida su tía, que fue "él" quien las torturo, quien le dejo marcada su piel, su espalda cosa que no quiso mostrar su cicatriz por eso nunca usaba escotado o vestidos de espalda baja, ya que notarían la marca, les contó de como no encontraron rastros de él. Les dijo lo mismo que a Sergei con la diferencia de la persona, ellos no saben quien es a excepción de Nicky y Sergei. Llegaron al aeropuerto y en silencio marcharon hacía le hotel en donde se hospedarían hasta mañana, cuando partirían y dirían a Henry sobre la boda, Hilary miro su mano, su dedo con el anillo. Estaba claro que no olvidaría su boda, menos cuando empezo con mal pie.

_Faltaban cuatro días para cumplirse los dos meses de plazo... y estaba nerviosa, era el día más esperado, pero no para ella, era el día de su boda, era sencilla, solamente los amigos de Kai, su padre y Nicky, ah y un testigo más que Sergei había mandado a llamar, por si había problemas. Estaban en el registro civil... usaba un vestido sencillo blando, que a pesar de las insistencias de Julia y Nicky de que usara el vestido que se debía al fin logro convencerlas. Todo estaba bien... ella prestaba toda la atención posible, escucho las preguntas, dijo el acepto, hasta la parte final donde debían firmar._

-_Por el poder que me ha dado la ley de Rusia, los declaro marido y mujer- el abogado les sonreía, le parecía que hacían una linda pareja, era un señor de 60 años que aún creía en el amor a primera vista- pude besar a la novia._

_Esa era la parte a la cual no quería llegar, pero si debía disimular pues que así fuera. Se acercaron hasta darse un beso que duro 8 segundos, terminaron ruborizados los dos._

_Salieron del registro cuando de la nada apareció una joven, también vestida de blanco, tirando su velo y ramo y lanzándose a los brazos de Kai y besarlo, con eso supo que empezaban los problemas maritales._

_-Sabía que aún me querías- decía la joven- y cuando te enteraras de que que casaría vendrías a evitarlo. Llegaste a tiempo- repartía besos en todo su rostro_

_-Claro que no- Kai trataba de alejarla, sabía quienes estaban viendo y lo que menos quería era tener problemas con su recién esposa._

_-Oh, vamos Kai, no lo niegues aún me amas, llévame lejos de aquí para se felices._

_-Ha leído muchas novelas patéticas- exclamo Ian_

_-Sam- le dijo a la joven- suéltame- lo soltó solo por que no quería armar un alboroto_

_-¿la conoces Kai?- pregunto su padre_

_-Por desgracia- murmuro_

_-Yo fue su novia- dijo orgullosa_

_-Nunca lo fuimos- dejo claro- y ni siquiera sabía que te casarías. Es mejor que vayas con tu prometido que de seguro te espera ansioso._

_-Kai, solo dime que huyamos y lo hacemos_

_-Hemos empezado muy bien el matrimonio- murmuro Hilary, Kai la escucho, se suponía que todo iría perfecto pero siempre algo tenía que salir._

_-¿Quienes son ellas Kai?- pregunto al ver a las tres mujeres, dos de ellas lanzandole dagas con los ojos._

_-Ella es Nicky, mi novia y ella Julia la novia de Tala- hablo Bryan_

_-Y ella?- dijo divertida- no me digas, tu prima_

_Nicky le dio un codazo a Hilary para que hablara y se presentara. Bufo molesta- Soy Hilary ...- no sabía si decir su apellido o el de recién casada era difícil, Kai espero escuchar que decía- Hiwatari... su recién esposa- le tendió la mano que quedo plantada_

_-Demonios Kai- grito la joven- si ya te había casado, entonces porque vienes a proponerme que huyamos, eres un bígamo- _

_-Acabo de casarme así que no lo soy- Kai estaba para reventar..._

_-Querías que huyéramos los dos juntos, estaba a punto de dejar a mi futuro esposos por ti, pero no vale la pena- le dio una bofetada-Eres un infiel... Adiós- se despidió alegre._

_-Bipolar- dijo Spencer_

_-Loca- dijeron Bryan y Tala._

Solo sonrió, esa joven le pareció loca y bipolar, entro a la habitación que le habían pedido para ella sola. Lo que no le agrado fue el hotel, siempre iba a para ahí al "Encuentros" solo le faltaba encontrarse con Shishi entonces si que odiaría el hotel.

La había encontrado, ahora solo faltaba buscarla, pero lo haría mañana en la mañana, ahora si creía que podría dormir, dos meses despierto buscando como loco a su ratoncita y al fin lo logro. Necesitaba dormir algunas horas, ahora ella sería suyo y lo mejor es que se casaría con ella, la tendría para siempre y nadie lo iba a evitar, nadie.

-No importa si tengo que deshacerme de tus padres mi ratoncita, pero nadie me separara de ti, nadie- río alto, con malicia. Cada vez era más feliz.

Apenas había podido dormir, tuvo pesadillas y termino durmiendo con Kai, lo que soñaba la asustaba mucho y Kai no le negó espacio en su cama, a pesar de que no tenía una pijama, agradecía a Ian por prestarle una camisa que sin imaginarlo era de su talla y unos pantalones para dormir de Bryan quien no se dio cuenta de ello.

La dejo dormir un poco más, había llegado con el rostro lleno de lagrimas y asustada, no pudo negarle su petición. Además la cama era grande. Con cuidado se levanto, muy difícil de logar ella estaba sobre su pecho y se aferraba a él. Se empezó a dar cuenta de que no le gustaba verla triste o llorando, quito algunos cabellos de su rostro, le pareció hermosa durmiendo tranquila...

-¿Linda?- se pregunto- ¿que te pasa Kai? Deja de verla así- debía de controlarse y aunque lo podía hacer, no se contuvo de darle un casto beso en los labios. Eran tan suaves y cálidos, que nunca había besado unos así, era mejor que saliera antes de que hiciera algo más que solo besarla, le había prometido cumplir sus condiciones y el no rompía promesas.

Cuando despertó, estaba sola y eran las 10 de la mañana, le llego una mensaje a su celular el cual había guardado entre su camisa de dormir. Era un mensaje de Nicky _"dormilona levántate, te estamos esperando para desayunar hace 3 horas" _su amiga si que era una exagerada.

Se desperezo, se estiro, recordando donde había dormido, bueno ahora nadie podía dudar de que eran esposos aunque no hicieron nada. Debía de controlarse y no volver a dormir con él, no sabía cuanto podía contenerse, llegaría un día en que se lanzaría a él y lo tomaría a la fuerza. Río bajito solo de imaginarselo

-Solo falta Hilary y Sergei- dijo Bryan, mientras esperaban en el loby a los dos nombrados.

Los siete jóvenes mientras esperaban platicaban de varias cosas... pero algo llamo la atención de Nicky juraba haber visto un corolla negro con pintura plateada alrededor del parabrisas y solo conocía un auto así, más vio como el valet parking se lo llevaba, quizás se confundió. Ella siguió hablando con su recién novio, lo que podrían hacer, verla desfilar, conocer a sus padres cosa que desagrado más a ella que a él. conocer Bolonia la ciudad del sexo según ella y conocer los famosos spa de masajes donde lo atenderían mujeres. Deshecho la idea cuando la morena italiana lo amenazo con castrarlo si se atrevía a ir a uno, ella conocía bien esos spa y no quería que él hiciera lo que ella hacía.

Volvió su vista a la entrada del hotel y ahora si no se equivocaba, el corolla negro con parabrisas plateado estaba frente a la entrada con el motor encendido, reconoció las placas, se las había aprendido para saber cuando él estaba cerca. Se asusto, al escuchar que Sergei ya venía bajando, y su amiga no le había contestado el mensaje cuando siempre lo hacía no importara que estuviera haciendo. Se levanto de golpe, él estaba aquí y su amiga sola. Bryan noto su rostro pálido algo pasaba.

-¿que pasa?- le pregunto. Nicky se acerco a las puertas giratorias de cristal para ver de cerda y cerciorarse de que se equivocaba. Pero no lo hizo, era él, él estaba aquí. Se alarmo

-Hilary- la escucharon hablar, observaron a su alrededor y la castaña no estaba- Oh Dios- exclamo-Hilary

-Nicky ¿que pasa?- pregunto de nuevo Bryan

-Él esta aquí- comprendieron rápido a lo que se refería- vino por ella. la ha encontrado.

Kai no perdió el tiempo, corriendo al ascensor abriéndose y bajando unos señores, los empujo al entrar rápido. Los demás lo siguieron entrando también, Spencer opto por esperar al otro y ver si no venía en él. El ascensor no se apresuraba a subir y estaban en el último nivel. Como demonios aceptaron ese piso. Subía muy lento para su gusto, Kai esperaba verla aún durmiendo cuando llegaran a la habitación. Y que ese desgraciado no la hubiera tocado, porque si lo encontraba y lo veía, sabría lo que un Hiwatari enojado era capaz de hacer.

Spencer veía al otro elevador que apenas iba por el quinto piso, rogando que fuera ella la que viniera ahí...

-Spenc...- volteo cuando escucho su voz ...

Escucho como los huesos de su cuello tronaron al moverlo en circulo, tomo su teléfono para responderle a Nicky que ya bajaba y dispuesta a salir de la habitación- Tengo hambre- hablo en voz alta al escuchar a su estomago hacer ruido. Su teléfono volvió a vibrar con un nuevo mensaje

-Imagino porque- todo su cuerpo se paralizo- no has cenado y necesitas ya tu desayuno- su corazón empezó a latir demasiado rápido, solo logro abrir el mensaje pero no leerlo.

-¿Tu?- dijo asustada, viéndolo cerrar la puerta. Si quisiera huir era en vano, sus intentos de huida serían infructuosos.

-Al fin te encontré- se lamió los labios. Se excitaba solo con verla-eres muy escurridiza mi ratoncita- ya la tenía acorralada. Empezó a dar pasos hacía ella.

-No-no te acerques- pidió- déjame en paz-

Río fuerte asustandola más-Cálmate- se estaba divirtiendo con la situación- sabes que es mi trabajo llevarte ante el supremo- se burlaba- iras conmigo a la buena o... al a mala, tu decides

-Yo iré mañana- se alejaba de él- iré doy mi palabra

-No me importa si lo juras con sangre, hoy... hoy te llevare ante tu padre, quieras o no.- alzo la voz

-Por favor- su voz estaba temblorosa- deja que yo vaya mañana

Bufo molesto, se le estaba empezando a acabar la paciencia-Eres sorda- grito- nadie ni nada, escucha bien, me impedirá que te lleve conmigo- las lagrimas querían salir pero no quería mostrarse débil frente a él.

La tomo del brazo, dándole un apretón fuerte para que no se le escapara-Duele- gimió de dolor por la fuerza.

Su paciencia ya estaba acabada desde que ella huyo, no tenía más. Molesto le dio un golpe en el rostro tambaleandola que si no fuera porque el la sostenía hubiera caído al suelo, su celular quedo tirado.-Ahora muévete- ordeno, no podía hacer nada, así que obedeció, saco la cabeza para cerciorarse de que no hubiera nadie en el pasillo, vio a Sergei tomar el ascensor. Debía tomar las escaleras. Jaloneandola la saco de la habitación, caminando con paso presuroso bajando las escaleras de dos en dos, llevándola como una marioneta, no importándole si la lastimaba, lo importante ahora era salir el lugar sin que ninguno de esos rusos o la italiana lo viera. Varias veces escapo de caer de boca, bajaban muy rápido y sus piernas ya no daban a más... cuantas escaleras bajaron por no usar el ascensor, y hubiera preferido usarlo así su suegro y esposo la hubieran salvado de ese loco obsesionado. Cada salto que daba le dolía más los pies- Auxilió- grito esperando que alguien la escuchara.

La aventó a la pared, lastimandola, nadie la había escuchado estaba seguro pero ella debía a aprender a callarse la boca, sabía que una de las reglas de él era no gritar y si lo hacía debía sufrir las consecuencias. Le agarro el rostro tan fuerte que empezaba a marcarle sus dedos- Cállate la boca, si no quieres que te viole en este preciso momento y nadie nos vera, te lo aseguro- negó con la cabeza atemorizada-Bien, sigamos- Solo faltaban dos niveles más y saldrían de ahí. No pudo evitar la lagrima que resbalo por su mejilla. Ya estaban llegando y se sentía adolorida, no pudiendo evitar resbalar en el último escalón de la salida y doblándose el tobillo. Se quejo de dolor pero no le puso atención era más importante salir. Sus pies descalzos la hacían resbalarse más. Al fin salieron y no vio a sus amigos, a alguien que la salvara, estaba perdida. El auto estaba encendido tal como lo pidió, al pasar la puerta giratoria diviso una esperanza, al nombrado hermano mayor. Sonrío esperanzada- Spenc...- le tapo la boca para que no gritara más... la metió al auto y arranco a toda velocidad.

Era demasiado tarde cuando salió, el se la había llevado. Hilary peleo con él, queriendo tirarse del auto se estaba hartando de sus niñadas, le propino otro golpe lanzandola a la ventana y dejándola casi inconsciente, al menos llegarían rápido a la mansión y la sorpresa que se llevaría el gran Tachibana.

Salieron del ascensor, corriendo hacía la habitación de ella, solo Kai corrió en otro dirección, miro la puerta abierta y sabía lo que había pasado, al entrar no había nadie, la cama no estaba tendida no escuchaba regadera y diviso el teléfono de ella tirado, llego tarde. levanto el teléfono cuando los demás entraban al no encontrarla en su habitación, Nicky se acerco a él y vio el mensaje _"Shishi te ha encontrado, vete de ahí" _era de Brooklyn. Kai empezó enojarse, temblaba de furia. Ahora ya sabía quien era el que la perseguía, con celular en mano salió de la habitación decidido a buscar a Hilary y asesinar a Shishi.

_-Te refieres a Shishi- le dijo ella sabiendo lo que pensaba, negó sonriendo, si era sincera con ella misma entonces sabría que a veces era buena actriz así como a veces era muy mala, hoy lo hizo muy bien- es un guardaespaldas de mi padre, me vigila para que nada me pase, no le gusta que este afuera, sola y sin que nadie me vigile.  
><em>Porque le había creído esa mentira en la fiesta, de seguro la había amenazado.  
><em>-Y tu sabes que nadie me marca el rostro, la única y última persona que lo hizo le fue mal ¿recuerdas?- volvió a apuntarle a Julia solo que esta vez en medio de los ojos. <em>Ahora sabía que ella fue quien le marco su rostro, ¿que le había hecho?  
><em>- Yo tomare su lugar- volvió a decir - mi libertad a cambio de su vida y mi palabra de que no me escapare estaré ahí y completare el tiempo hasta que se acabe el mes y medio. Lo prometo...- <em>No podía dejarla a su merced, cuando ella había dado su vida por Julia y por ellos.

Spencer y Sergei, los esperaban abajo ya listos para ir, el mayor Hiwatari ya sabía a donde la llevaban. Subieorn a dos automóviles a toda velocidad.

-Toma esto y tranquilízate- le dio un vaso de agua, Ya estaban frente a la mansión

-¿donde esta Brooklyn?- se atrevió a preguntar sin embargo sintió algo raro en el agua

-Creía que no me daría cuenta de que el era quien te ayudaba a escapar, tal vez me entere tarde, pero lo hice pagar- río. La saco del auto

-¿Que le hiciste?- pregunto ahora si llorando.

-No mucho, solo lo deje internado en el hospital- volviendo a jalar, entraron, esta vez no estaba de humor para soportar una negativa.

Dio una patada para abrir las puertas de la biblioteca haciendo sobresaltar a Henry quien estaba concentrado en archivos de su trabajo... vio a Shishi y a su hija, al principio sonrío feliz pero al verla llorando y en pijama se asusto-¿Que es lo que pasa?- exigió saber. Shishi se empezó a reír como un loco le causaba risa. De su espalda saco una pistola apuntándole a Henry asutandolo

-No se porque vine a decírtelo, tal vez porque alguna vez te tuve respeto- despacio entraron. - Ella es mía- dijo - y nadie podrá quitármela.- Hilary no podía hablar se sentía mal por lo que le sucedió a Brooklyn

-Suelta a mi hija- exigió- sueltala

-Quien te crees que eres para exigirme a mí- grito- te he soportado en este trabajo pero era solo por mi ratoncita- la acarició con la pistola- era ella por quien soportaba todo. Ella es mi mujer, mi futuro esposa-

-No, no- dijo entre sollozos- no puedo serlo, ya... ya tengo esposo- alzo su mano para mostrarle su anillo de casada.

-No... no... no... no... no... tu no puedes estar casada... debes ser mía... solo mía... no es cierto ... no es cierto-

-Estas loco, te estas volviendo loco- le dijo Henry, con miedo de que su hija saliera lastimada.

-Puede ser ... no ... no estoy loco...- su rostro hacía varias muecas ni el mismo se entendía.-Tu seras mía ... solo mía... ¿verdad ratoncita?-

Hilary ya no lo reconocía, su actitud era rara, al fin de tanto tiempo se había vuelto loco...

Al fin llegaron, pero no solo ellos tres patrullas se estacionaban saliendo de ahí 4 hombres con traje y varios policías ... cada uno alistando su arma. Kai fue el primero en entrar, Sergei en el camino había llamado a Sury, se apresuraron al escuchar el grito de Hilary y varias cosas cayendo.

Henry se abalanzo a él, pero solo recibió un golpe. ahora sabía que su hija no mentía, ella lo había acusado de la muerte de su cuñada y de lo que le paso. Y lo que él hizo fue ignorarla, pero ahora sabía que era verdad cuando el mismo Shishi lo había confesado, su cuñada pago por haberla salvado de él.

Hilary lloraba, si Shishi estaba loco no podía dejar que se enojar, podría matar a su padre y eso nunca se lo perdonaría sería su culpa. Shishi apunto a Henry a la cabeza mientras sostenía a Hilary con el otro brazo, ya no tenía limites para tonterías, ya había dicho que se desharía de todo aquel se interpusiera en su camino y lo haría

-Espera- pidió Hilary, apenas podía sostenerse con su tobillo lastimado-no lo hagas- paro solo por que ella se lo pidió, por ella era capaz de todo-Yo... yo me iré contigo... lejos... a donde tu quieras- las lagrimas salían en abundancia- pero no lo mates, por favor, no lo hagas- imploro.- Are lo que quieras, lo que quieras- dejo de apuntar a su padre.

-Mi amor- le susurro, tomándole el rostro y dándole un beso, que aunque quiso vomitar con su contacto le dio el beso... las lagrimas caían en sus labios, le gustaba su beso salado sus labios eran tan exquisitos, siempre le gustaron cuando la beso por primera vez.

-HILARY- escucho el grito de Kai, separándose y esperanzada de que la salvaran

-Ese estúpido no entiende que no debe interferir, quizás muerto entienda

-No- Hilary lo apreso entre sus brazos- no lo hagas

-Suéltame- exigió Shishi, removiéndose de ese agarre fuerte que no lo dejaba moverse. Henry aprovecho de que su hija lo tenía y tomando un florero se lo quebró en la cabeza.-Demonios- maldijo al sentir dolor y la sangre salirle de la cabeza. Empezando a debilitarse. Henry se alivió de saber que ya no podía defenderse.

-Quieto, policía- entraron los hombres. viendo a Shishi sentarse en el suelo adolorido, corrieron a esposarlo. Dejándolos y empezando a decir tonterías meneándose como un loco. Tuvieron que esperar entrar hasta que lo tuvieran...

Necesitaban saber si estaba bien, Sury llego con Nani alarmadas y rogando al cielo que su hija estuviera bien y no le hubiera pasado nada.

No prestaba atención a lo que el policía le decía a su padre, ella miraba aún sin creer a Shishi, estaba esposado y lo encerrarían i lo mandarían al manicomio, no podía creer lo que veía al fin dejaría de sentir miedo de él. Lo levantaron al igual que ella, parecía que miraba a la nada y estaba perdido. Hilary suspiro de alivio, ya no lo vería... vio que el policía escuchaba a sus superiores y aproveche el momento.

-Esto no ha acabo ratoncita- le murmuro cerca- volveré y esta vez nadie impedirá que vuelvas a ser mía, no me importa si tengo que matar al que se ponga en mi camino.

Nadie escucho la amenaza, solo ella, quedo en shock, eso nunca terminaría hasta que el la volviera a tener.

Al fin se lo llevaron, lejos de ella, al fin pudieron entrar Kai fue el primero en entrar buscándola, necesitaba saber si estaba bien ... estaba en la esquina donde la encontraron no se había movido, estaba paralizada. Se acerco a ella ... preocupado -Hilary- llamo, escucho su voz- Hilary ¿estas bien?- se lanzo a sus brazos a llorar, necesitaba que la protegieran, que no la dejaran sola, lo necesitaba.

La recibió en sus brazos, lloraba con tanta desesperación que nadie se atrevió a tocarla o a hablarle, los dos cayeron al suelo arrodillados, se aferraba a él a su camisa, no quería soltarlo. Henry se asusto al igual que Sury quien al intentar abrazarla recibió rechazo, no quería que nadie la tocara no aún. Su pecho se agitaba su respiración era rápida y su corazón parecía correr una maratón. Sury, Henry y Sergei, empezaron a preocuparse al ver que no se calmaba, temían que tuvieran que internarla y sedarla.

Tardo un tiempo en calmarse pero no soltaba su agarre no quería soltarlo... en sus brazos se sentía protegida...

-Llévala a su habitación-le dijo Henry- Nani te dirá donde es- Nani preocupada asintió.

Kai no sabía que hacer, cuando se quiso levantar ella volvía a sollozar y no quería soltarse. No le quedo de otra que cargarla y llevarla entre sus brazos.  
>La llevo hasta su habitación, Nani los dejo solos, empezaba a caerle bien ese chico que abrazaba con mucho cuidado y protección a su niña.<p>

La acostó en su cama, ella soltándolo y con sus ojos rojo e hinchados de tantas lagrimas, le dio un beso en la frente para hacerla sentir mejor, cuando quiso mover su pie hizo una mueca de dolor al recordar que lo tenía lastimado, Kai lo noto y vio a donde se dirigía su mirada tomo su tobillo y lo vio hinchado, sin siquiera preguntarle por vendas, las noto cerca de su lampara. Agradecía que el la cuidara, y que le vendara el tobillo, cuando termino de vendarla decidió dejarla sola para que durmiera un poco. Al ver que se iba tomo su mano con fuerza- No te vayas- su voz estaba ronca- quédate conmigo, solo por hoy.

No podía negarselo, como la había dejado en el centro se acostó a la par suya, sonriendo le agradeció. La envolvió con sus brazos, recostó su cabeza en el pecho de él, esperando no soñar con nada de lo sucedido. Poco a poco empezó a quedarse dormida.  
>Kai también empezaba a quedarse dormida esperando que en la mañana ella ya se sintiera mejor.<br>Ya no había porque preocuparse ese idiota estaba en la cárcel y ya no debía temerle. Quizás hasta podían divorciarse sin temor a que la casaran, pero la sola idea de dejarla desprotegida no le gustaba. Ya no podía negarlo estaba empezando a tener sentimientos hacía ella, que sabía no eran correspondidos.

Lo que nadie sabía, era que Kennosuke Shishi ya estaba planeando su venganza y no faltaba mucho para eso, solo debían esperar y pronto lo verían se vengaría del chico ruso y de Tachibana.

* * *

><p>Siento mucho haber tardado en subir el capitulo, es que me entretuve con otras cosas y ayudando a hacer un capitulo con Islea (quien me regaño por no haber subido este capitulo)<p>

Al principió no tenía inspiración solo había escrito cuatro lineas y por poco empece a escribir, pero la inspiración me llego y termine de escribir en dos horas... todo...

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo y perdón por la espera...


	15. Interrupciones

_Aun, no he aprendido la paciencia  
><em>_a amar tu gestos suaves y serenos,  
><em>_a comprender tu cara.  
><em>_Se me ha hecho difícil esperarte…  
><em>_buscarte en cada alba,  
><em>_en tardes del oprobio deleitarme  
><em>_en la nada de un eco que no veo._

_Y así pierdo mis fuerzas y el deseo de amarte  
><em>_y aun no puedo entender…  
><em>_por mas que trato  
><em>_que el amor es paciente._

**Hospital Psiquiátrico Penitenciario de Fontcalent (**_ hospital que se encuentra en España, es del cual más he escuchado, así que digamos esta en Japón, por ahora_**)**

Si creían se habían librado de él. Que equivocados estaban.

Los doctores no entendían que estaba mal en él. Y aun así lo atendían. Se mantenía en silencio, sin moverse. Nada de lo que le hicieran lo hacía cambiar de posición.

En las noches, sonreía. Nadie podía imaginarse lo que en su mente se encontraba. Planeaba cada detalle de su venganza, el salir del hospital sería fácil. Llegar a ella quizás le tomaría uno o dos semanas, la haría pagar por su rechazo y su preferencia por el hijo del magnate ruso. A su padre le haría un gran daño por meterse en donde no debía.  
>Sus ojos se iluminaban al ver su plan casi terminado. No aguantaba las ganas de salir, pero pronto lo haría, solo faltaban 4 días. Él día que lo dejaban salir al patio. Ya había estudiado la estructura, a la seguridad, a los doctores y enfermeras, también a los internos. Nada es imposible para él.<p>

**Lago Ladoga, Rusia.**

Ahí junto a un árbol, teniendo la vista de la naturaleza, pensaba en silencio. Observo unos segundos su tobillo vendado, sus labios se curvaron un poco tratando hacer una sonrisa pero no lo logro. Suspiro pesadamente. Podrían haber pasado ya seis días, desde que se llevaron a Shishi, más no se sentía segura, el miedo le calaba los huesos, el solo pensar que podría escapar volviendo por ella y vengarse. Porque eso fue lo que le prometió.

Llevaba buscándola por toda la casa y no la encontraba, se preocupaba, la había visto estos últimos días muy mal, pálida y callada. Todo el asunto la tenía así.  
>El recorrido que hacía ahora, le hacía recordar la primera vez que la vio en aquella piedra hablando por teléfono, el viento era fresco, vio el lago, camino, esperando verla ahí. Al llegar, la vislumbro sentada, con su piernas pegadas a ella rodeándolas con sus brazos, con la mirada perdida. Tan indefensa...<p>

-¿Que haces aquí?- pregunto con su tono de voz bajo.

Se sobresalto al escuchar su voz, no esperaba verlo.-¿Que haces tu aquí?- también pregunto, sintiendo su cuerpo a la par suya.

-No contestes con otra pregunta- no veía lo interesante de la vista. Tal vez ella si era una pero lo que tenía en frete no.

Su sonrisa dejo verse- Vine a pensar- contesto a su pregunta. Suspirando con pesadez.

-Ya no pienses en él- dijo- solo te atormentas.

Puede que tuviera razón, pero no podía dejar de hacerlo. Además no le había dicho a nadie de la amenaza de Shishi-Lo se, más no puedo evitarlo.- escucho su voz algo quebrante.

Negándose a creer lo que haría, la atrajo a él abrazándola. Ese afecto la hacía sentir mariposas en el estomago, no podía negarlo estaba enamorada, no sabía si sentirse feliz o triste. Sin embargo todas sus emociones del día eran de preocupación y tristeza así que feliz no podía estar si quisiera. Se dejo envolver por sus cálidos brazos.  
>Era amable con ella, a diferencia de como trataba a sus amigos, se había quedado a dormir con ella cuando se lo pidió. Fue el quien se había dado cuenta de los somníferos en el agua que le dio Shishi, agradeció de que fuera el y no Kennosuke, el de seguro la hubiera violado.<p>

-Todos estaban preocupados al no verte en todo el día- decía.

-No quise estar encerrada en la habitación, vine aquí pues este lugar me ayuda a relajarme-

-Parece todo lo contrarío-

Sintió su cuerpo temblar ante su pequeña risa.-Tenemos diferentes gustos.

-Puede ser-

Así juntos se quedaron en silencio como para los dos, parecía no hacer falta palabras.

Nicky y Julia, esperaban la vuelta de Kai, con noticias de que la hubiera encontrado. ¿Donde se había metido Hilary? Bryan estaba sentado tomando Vodka, tal vez le preocupaba algo que Hilary no estuviera en la casa pero ¿que hacían allí? Se suponía que estaban en su luna de miel en el El lago Ladoga, Situado entre el Oblast de Leningrado y la República de Karelia, había sido Sergei quien los mando ahí, solo a ellos dos. Pero quien pude contrariar a dos mujeres con un carácter tan mandon y que por desgracia eran sus novias. Spencer e Ian, no los acompañaron prefirieron quedarse en Rusia, Tala y Bryan no tuvieron de otra que acompañar a sus respectivas novias. Que a pesar de escuchar a Hilary decirles que estaba bien, no la dejaron.

-¿porque Kai no regresa?- pregunto Nicky- Y si no la encontró?

-Deja de preocuparte- dijo Bryan llevando a la mitad la botella de Vodka- Cálmate

-Nunca le digas a una mujer que se calme, cuando le dicen que se calme no lo hace, solo empeora- grito Nicky. Dejo por un lado el vaso prefiriendo tomar de la botella, esa mujer lo iba a dejar sin cabeza.

-Bien- exclamo- vamos a buscarlos- tomo otro trago dejando la botella aun con el liquido.

Tala sonrío, ¿quien entendía a las mujeres? era seguro que ellos no. Julia decidió se quedaría con Tala a esperar, por si llegaban antes que ellos.

Hilary descansaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kai, podría decir que atesoraba ese momento. Era una alegría para ella saber que la casa se encontraba a un kilómetro del lago. Incluso esperaba poder subir a un bote y pasear en él, Kai le había dicho que tenían uno y prometido pasearían, solo ellos dos, ya que los demás eran muy metiches.

-¿El agua estará fría?- pregunto rompiendo el silencio.

Arqueo las cejas ante su repentina pregunta- No lo se, quizás. ¿porque?

-Voy a comprobarlo- dijo levantándose, quitándose los zapatos y el suéter, suspiro profundo caminando con rapidez para lanzarse al agua, no contaba con tropezarse con un piedra y perder el equilibrio. Con un movimiento rápido logro alcanzarla y sujetarla con una mano en su cintura y otra en su trasero, inocentemente.

-Vas a probar primero la tierra?- dijo en broma. Él bromeando, nunca lo espero.

-Un accidente lo comete cualquiera- La paro, notando donde estaban sus manos- además tu pareces tenerme segura- no comprendió hasta que su mano izquierda noto la cuerva. La quito inmediatamente, con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-Lo siento- miro su rostro, teñido de rojo. Algo que le agrado verle, sus ojos violetas llamaba mucho su atención, quería volverlo a besar. Y no importándole sus dichosas condiciones que ella misma puso. Se lanzo a sus labios.

Se sorprendió por su acción, no la esperaba. Pero no pudo negarse a corresponderlo. Le devolvió el beso, deseaba sus suaves labios, carnosos. Su beso fue tierno, suave y causando miles de sensaciones en los dos. Se separaron, sus ojos no dejaron de verse, volviendo a unir sus labios en un beso un poco más subido de tono, la tomo de sus caderas pegándola más a él, rodeo con sus brazos su cuello acariciando su cabello. El beso se volvía más apasionante, su lengua tuvo acceso rápido, las dos danzando a un ritmo sensacional. El beso duro más que el primero, no podía dejar de besarla y no quería separarse de ella aún. parecían que llevaban horas y no minutos besándose. Y solo porque necesitaban el aire se separaron jadeando con una sonrisa los dos. Volvió a darle un casto beso en los labios

-¿y ese beso?- pregunto mareada por su aroma.

-Significa que no hay necesidad de hacer nada- la pego más a él, acunándola, no podía forzarla, no cuando el mismo había aceptado sus condiciones.

-Pero quiero- fue su respuesta, volviéndose a besar.

Despacio y gentil, la recostó en el suelo sobre la manta que ella había llevado. No podía parar ahora, había deseado su cuerpo, desde aquella vez en la fiesta, en la cual lo dejo excitado. Dejo sus labios para besar su cuello, su oído, su lóbulo mordisqueandolo sacando un gemido bajo de sus labios. Su mano derecha recorría sus curvas, acariciando sobre su ropa. No podía desear otro lugar para eso, que ahí. El único lugar donde tenían privacidad, ya que sabía en su casa había cuatro personas todo el tiempo.

Metió su mano entre su camisa, acariciando su pecho sus pectorales, bien trabajados. Empezó a subirle su blusa hasta dejar a la vista su sosten negro, beso la piel que encontró a su paso, jadeo ante la placentera sensación de sus labios sobre sus hombros y bajando.  
>Mientras ella comenzaba a quitarle la camisa removiendo algo desesperada los botones, hasta quitársela completamente. Kai observo por unos segundos su sujetador, hasta que se lo quito y comenzó a succionar sus pezones, , hasta convertirlos en pequeñas piedras, que parecían las fresas mas deliciosas del mundo y apuntaban orgullosos en su dirección, como invitándolo a seguir. Mientras succionaba, lamía y rodeaba con su lengua el pezón, atendía con su mano al otro seno masajeándolo, pellizcándolo y haciendo rodar el pezón hasta tenerlo completamente duro. Podía notar como ella se retorcía de placer. Se poso en el otro para que también recibiera lo mismo, un gritillo de placer salió de sus labios, enterrando la manos en su cabello incitándole a seguir adelante. Mientras su otra mano empezó a desabrochar su pantalón.<p>

Sintió su miembro duro sobre sus piernas, lo acarició con sus rodillas estremeciéndolo. Sonrío y volvió a besarla, mordiendo su labio inferior en el camino. Se alejo de ellos, haciendo un camino de besos empezando en su cuello y bajando, paso entre sus dos senos, dando un beso a cada uno. Bajando por su vientre plano, por su ombligo hasta llegar al tope de sus jeans, los cuales solo estaban desabrochados, bajo el ziper mostrandole sus bragas de encaje negras. No podía parar, no quería.

-Si, Si, si. Kai...Hilary... ¿donde demonios es...-quedo con la boca abierta. Al ver tal escena.

Grito cubriéndose sus pechos. Kai la abrazo, tapando sus senos también, no importaba si le veía la espalda pero más no. Sintió un poco de alivio al saber que aun llevaba su jeans. ¿acaso no sabían lo que era privacidad?  
>Dejo que su mano resbalara por su rostro, ¡Ese! era uno de los motivos por los cual hubiera deseado no acompañarlos, al tonto lago, era su luna de miel, era obvio que querían privacidad para esta clase de cosa. Si se ponía en su situación, también hubiera buscado privacidad en ese lugar y estaría molesto por haber interrumpido.<p>

-Bryan, los encontraste o no- se escucho el grito de Nicky a una distancia prudente.

-Mal momento ¿cierto?- dijo con media sonrisa. Viendo como Kai apretaba los dientes y cubría a su esposa.

-Elige tu ataúd, porque de esta no te salvas- su tono de voz era tan amenazante, que un calosfrío llego a su espalda.

-Si la pagas, claro que si- se atrevió a bromear, pero no muy convencido de ello.

-Bryan te estoy hablando- Nicky se acercaba más a ellos. Gimió de frustración al saber que su amiga se acercaba también y los vería así.

-No te muevas- le grito haciéndola parar- regresemos ellos volverán en unos minutos. Ustedes es mejor que se cambien y si quieren matar a alguien, les daré dos nombres. Julia y Nicky.- se dio media vuelta tomando a su novia del brazo y llevándosela lejos de ahí.

Estaba roja por la situación. Aún pegada al cuerpo de su esposo, temerosa a despegarse de él y encontrarse de nuevo a Bryan y que la volviera a ver, esta vez medio desnuda, tal vez no fue buena idea, tratar de hacerlo ahí.

-Ya se fueron- informo Kai suspirando pesadamente. Pero no se despegaba de él, sentía vergüenza de que la viera, se sintió tonta ante su pensamiento.  
>No sabía porque se aferraba a él, ya se habían ido, ya podía alejarse. Entones comprendió, no quería que él la viera sin blusa ni sosten, se estiro para tomar sus prendas y dárselas-Toma, cámbiate-<p>

Alzo la vista para verlo con los ojos cerrados. Sonrío con ternura por lo que hacía. Tomo su ropa, vistiéndose rápido, le dio su camisa para que el también lo hiciera.

Tala escuchaba lo que le decía Bryan, era obvio que solamente estorbaban, se irían quisieran o no sus respectivas novias. Imaginaba a Kai, enfurecido por la interrupción.

Los vieron llegar, con una distancia de por medio entre ellos. Kai estaba serio y enfadado, Hilary avergonzada.

Solo entrar fueron bombardeados de preguntas por Nicky y Julia, que no se callaban y estaban enfureciendo más al ruso.

-Basta ya- grito alejándose de ellas.

Hilary se sintió mal por las tantas preguntas que le hacían a su esposo y que se enfureció. Dejo plantadas a la dos mujeres que le exigían una explicación por su ausencia. Siguió a su esposo, quien estaba en la cocina tomando un vaso de agua.

-Lo siento- dijo. No entendía porque se disculpaba

-¿porque?-

-Por lo de Nicky y Julia-

-Me molesta sus palabrero, dicen un millón de palabras sin respirar-

-es cierto- rió ante su comentario. No se daban cuenta pero se acercaban lentamente

Se acercaron hasta unir de nuevo sus labios, eran como imanes que se necesitaban...

-Hay chicos vayan a una habitación, por favor- exclamo Julia haciéndolos separar.

-No ha privacidad- susurraron ambos

Tala y Bryan lograron escucharlos y tomaron una decisión, era hora de irse, ya.  
>Nicky y Julia no entendían lo que pasaba, solamente veían a sus novios sacar sus maletas y subirlas al automóvil, no querían irse les gustaba el lugar además ya empezaba a oscurecer, sin embargo ninguna de sus quejas sirvieron para detenerlos. Se iban o se iban. Era suficiente tener que interrumpir la privacidad de la pareja de esposos, y no importaba si cuando llegaran a Moscú les gritaran y se enojaran, se arriesgarían solo por la felicidad de sus amigos.<p>

Hilary solo veía divertida la escena, Tala jalaba del brazo a su novia después de haberse despedido. Bryan tuvo que cargar a Nicky y subirla la automóvil- Nos vemos pronto chica en toples

Su rostro se volvió rojo, era la segunda vez en la cual Bryan la veía sin sostén. Kai le dirigió una mirada asesina, era mejor irse ya o habría dolor.

**Hospital Psiquiátrico Penitenciario de Fontcalent ... 2 semanas después...**

00:10 am  
>La alarma resonaba en todo el lugar... personas corrían, unas para refugiarse, otras para ayudar. Algunos guardias de seguridad ayudaban en el hospital. Algunos bomberos intentaban apagar el fuego que empezó en una de las alas del hospital.<p>

Fue la mejor distracción que encontró, escucho los disparos no muy lejos de él. Pero era imposible alcanzarlo, había quitado la llave a uno de los doctores que trabajaban en el lugar, sus manos manchadas de sangre se las limpiaba en su uniforme blanco, el cual detestaba usar.

Buscaba donde sonaba la alarma que quitaba del auto, un coche rojo cerca de la entrada era el que buscaba. No tardo en encenderlo, arrancar y a toda velocidad derribar las puertas del hospital.

El jefe de seguridad observaba a las personas heridas, 4 enfermeros, 6 pacientes y 1 guardia de seguridad. Había solamente un muerto, el doctor encargado del escapado y del cual tomo su automóvil.

Ahora lo que debía hacer era llamar a la policía, al comandante que lo envió ahí e informarle de su escape, sabía que el hombre estaba obsesionado con una joven, lo más seguro era ir a su búsqueda.-Este hombre es peligroso- murmuro viendo el cuerpo del doctor degollado.

**Lago Ladoga, Rusia.**

20:00

Secaba su cabello, vestida solamente con su ropa interior, estaba en su propia habitación. Después de haberse quedado solos, por dos semanas, no había ocurrido nada, cada uno tenía algo que hacer o siempre salía trabajo. Ahora ella ayudaba a su padre en algunas cosas de su empresa. Aun dormían en cuartos separados, cuando se sentía sola, iba con los dos compañeros que su padre le envió, sus dos Rottweiler. Estaba algo cansada e iba a dormirse temprano, le daba la espalda a la puerta.

Kai subió a buscarla a su habitación, había recibido una llamada para ella e iba a avisarle, la puerta estaba abierta así que entro sin preguntar y lo que vio lo dejo pasmado.  
>No la había visto así, solamente sus pechos desnudos, sin embargo verla solamente en ropa interior era otra cosa, veía más de lo visto por sus ojos. Sus piernas blancas torneadas, como el suave encaje rodeaba sus glúteos, el rojo encendía mas su sensualidad. No podía dejar de mirarla, dos semanas solos pero sin hacer ni un movimiento y ahora viéndola así, era su perdición.<p>

Sintió sus pechos siendo envueltos por unas manos que la sorprendieron, jadeo de susto gimió al sentir su boca en su cuello, besándolo rozándolo con esos labios, los cuales la volvían loca sin que el lo supiera. Dejo caer al suelo la toalla, sus caricias la excitaban, sus manos deslizándose sobre el borde de su sosten hasta llegar a la parte de atrás, desabrochando haciendo que sus tirantes rozaran la piel de su brazo, la fina prenda cayo al suelo acompañando a la toalla.

Sus pechos empezaban a endurecerse, sus dedos acariciaban sus pezones produciendo pequeños gemidos, sus labios se deslizaban de su garganta a su mandíbula, dejandole una pequeña marca debajo de su oído izquierdo. Su mano derecha bajaba por si vientre, al igual que su boca se trasladaba a su otra oreja. Su pantalón empezaba a apretarle mas y mas.

Sentía su sangre hervir, su mano seguía bajando hasta encontrarse con su intimidad, la cual estaba húmeda a causa de su caricias, su mano paso lento cubriéndola totalmente tocándola toda. Detuvo su mano para que no se alejara de ahí. Totalmente húmeda y caliente, su miembro se sentía encerrado, el cual tenía la ansias de salir y hacerla completamente suya.  
>Se volteó quedando frente a él, sus ojos estaban oscurecidos por el deseo, sin perder tiempo ataco sus labios acercándola más a él, reteniendolo por su cintura haciéndola notar el bulto en su pantalón.<p>

Tomándola entre sus brazos la llevo hasta la cama, recostándola y no dejando de besarla. Le molestaba el hecho de verlo aún con ropa y ella solamente con bragas, entre caricias de ella, pudo quitarle la camisa, volviendo a ver su esplendido pecho, sus dedos lo acariciaban, mientras la boca de él bajaba por su garganta, pechos y vientre. No podía soportar tener más tiempo puesto el pantalón, era un ahogo para su miembro, se separo de ella, bajándose los pantalones, quedando en bóxer.

Sus impulsos hicieron tirarse sobre él, quedando encima, sus intimidades rosándose sobre su ropa interior.  
>Empezó a restregarse sobre él, necesitandolo adentro, exigiéndolo.<p>

En la planta baja el teléfono empezó a repicar insistentemente.

Escucho el repicar pero su concentración estaba más en los pechos de su esposa y sus suaves gemidos.  
>Hilary abrió por completo los ojos a la hora de darse cuenta del teléfono que no dejaba de sonar, era extraño pues no paraba, sabía era un mal momento para detenerse pero ¿Y si era importante? muy disgustada por la interrupción llamo a su esposo.<p>

-Kai- sus labios pronunciando su nombre lo excitaban-Kai-

Dios, debía poseerla ya, ahora mismo. Al darse cuenta de sus movimientos siguiendo, tomo medidas extremas.

-Kai- grito molesta y jalándolo de los cabellos para que la viera.

-No me gusta lo brusco- dijo, había sido un jalón muy fuerte y le dolió. El teléfono aún repicaba.

Se sonrojo por sus palabras- el teléfono no para de sonar, debe ser muy importante-

Hizo una mueca desagradable, no quería parar no ahora-Déjalo- quiso besarla mas no se dejo

-Es enserió, mientras más pronto vayas, más pronto volverás- quería convencerlo

-No, no me quiero mover-

Molesta por el ruido del teléfono logro zafarse de su agarre, saliendo de la cama  
>¿Acaso no sabía que con solo verla, en bragas, su miembro se endurecía más? La vio tomar su camisa y ponérsela para salir de la habitación, bufando y maldiciendo a quien llamara, busco su pantalón poniéndoselo y seguirla.<p>

Cuando llego el teléfono ya no sonaba y no volvió a hacerlo. Se enfureció, solamente la habían interrumpido, en su momento de placer. Kai entro viendo su semblante molesto a la par del teléfono, el cual para alegría de él al fin se había callado. Iba a hablar, más vio como un sonido que conocía bien empezaba a llegar, un fax había sido enviado para uno de ellos.

Los dos juntos, fueron hacía él. Kai tomo la hoja, el cual tenía la letra de alguien.

_Urgente, necesitamos que vengas ahora mismo a Moscú, Kai. Es de vida o muerte, no pierdas tiempo. Por favor, deja a tu esposa en casa, no la alarmes, mientras más rápido vengas, más rápido regresaras.  
><em>_Henry Tachibana._

__Kai abrió los ojos completamente. Debía ir para saber que pasaba, miro a Hilary, quien tenía un semblante lleno de terror. Depositando un beso en su cabeza, se fue a alistarse para irse en ese momento.

Hilary leía una y otra vez, el fax. Ella conocía la letra y podía jurar que no traía nada bueno. Ella debía ir con él, acompañarlo, no podía quedarse.

Cuando quiso seguirlo, lo noto ya cambiado bajando por las escaleras.-Yo iré contigo- informo.

No sabía que esperar al ir a la casa de su padre, lo que menos quería era verla sufrir, fura cual fuera la noticia.-No- dijo firmemente, iba a replicar- te quedaras aquí, volveré pronto.

-Kai, déjame ir contigo- iba a suplicar si fuera necesario- por favor

-Hilary, te aseguro que nada grave pasa, quédate, por favor- en sus ojos noto la suplica de sus palabras. Abrió sus labios varias veces, y por más que quiso negarse no pudo

-Esta bien- la abrazo. Le dio un abrazo despidiéndose... en el umbral de la puerta lo detuvo- Kai...- volteo a verla- Te amo-

Las palabras lo dejaron mudo, el silencio que los envolvió fue el más doloroso para Hilary.

-Yo... yo...- titubeaba, nunca lo había hecho, era tan difícil decir las cosas sentimentales, nunca fue bueno para eso.

-No... - hablo- no necesitas responderme, si no sientes lo mismo- era tan difícil decir tan pocas palabras pero tan importantes- solo cuídate.

Asintió, perdió una batalla de palabras- Cuando regrese hablaremos- volvió a su camino rumbo a su automóvil, serían dos horas para llegar a Moscú. A medio camino se dio cuenta de la falta de llave para su auto. Volvió a regresar. Escucho sus pasos subiendo las gradas

-Espero que ha tu regreso, no sea demasiado tarde-

La había escuchado, débil se sintió ante ello. Tomo las llaves y partió del lugar, dejándola sola.

**2 y media horas.. después...**

23:45

-Él no sabe donde están, cálmate-

-Como puedo calmarme Sergei, no puedo, menos sabiendo de sus capacidades para llegar a ella.- Henry estaba alterado.- Sury esta asustada, mucho-

-Escucha, mi hijo la cuida, mañana temprano iremos por ellos, les diremos lo que pasa, los protegeremos.-

Luces de un automóvil, se filtraron por la ventana de su despacho. Sin saber quien llegaba a esa hora a su casa, los dos fueron a la entrada.

Se sorprendieron al ver a Kai bajar de auto, ¿que hacía allí? más era un alivió que llegara así los prevendrían, pero ¿donde estaba Hilary? ¿porque venía solo?

-Kai, hijo, ¿que haces aquí? es muy tarde- al no ver otro pasajero con él se asustaron- ¿Donde esta tu esposa? ¿le paso algo?

-Se quedo en la casa del lago- explico- vine lo más pronto que pude ¿que sucede?

Henry y Sergei, intercambiaron miradas- ¿De que hablas Kai?- pregunto Henry

-Recibí un fax de usted señor Tachibana, diciéndome que viniera urgente- volvió al auto para sacar el dicho papel. Se los tendió, leeron preocupados

-Kai, yo no he enviado nada, hace tres horas llegue a Moscú, tu padre es cociente, no he hecho nada más que hablar con él- Henry observo bien la hoja, entonces reconoció la letra- Él esta aquí- dijo alarmado

-¿Quien?- pregunto Kai, no le gustaba nada l oque estaba sucediendo

-Shishi- escuchar su nombre le causo calosfrío- Kennosuke Shishi, escapo del hospital penitenciario.

-¿Que?-

-Hijo, Henry vino aquí para avisarle a ti y a Hilary de eso, pero teníamos planeado llegar mañana al lago-

-Esta es la letra de él- informo- mi hija vio el fax?

-Si, lo hizo- recordó que Hilary había pedido venir con él, mas se lo negó, ella sabía, él la dejo en peligro.-Demonios...- maldijo, saco su teléfono empezando a marcar el numero de la casa.

Antes de llamar, el recibió una llamada, el numero era de Hilary no tardo en contestar.

-Kaiiii- escucho su grito, escuchaba el aire pegar en la bocina- Kaiiii- volvió a escucharla

-Hilary?, Hilary ¿que pasa?- exigió saber- Hilary habla

Sus pasos rápidos le hicieron entender que ella escapaba-Kaiii él esta aq...- un golpe en seco- mi tobillo- la escucho quejarse

Henry y Sergei trataban de comunicarse con la policía.

-Demonios...- volvió a maldecir- Hilary-

-Te atrape...- la voz de Shishi... la llamada fue interrumpida

-Nooooo- grito

* * *

><p>Se que me tarde creo que casi un mes, lo siento, me he estado bloqueando, pero he subido el capitulo y espero les agrade. Hasta la próxima.<p> 


	16. Rescate

**Lago Ladoga, Rusia.  
><strong>23:30

A pesar de estar acostada no podía dormir, mirando la hora de seguro él ya había llegado con a la casa de su padre, pero era cierto que su padre se encontraba ahí? Ella no sabía si dudar o no, la letra del fax era tan parecida a la de Shishi y... todo era confuso y preocupante.

Decidida a dormirse, escucho ruido afuera de la casa, además de los ladridos de sus dos perros, se asomo a la ventana que daba vista a la parte de atrás. No veía nada, quizás era algún insecto que habitaban en ese lugar. Volvió a su cama, aún vestida con la camisa de Kai que llegaban a sus muslos y tapando su braga roja. Acomodo su cabeza en la almohada para poder dormir, escuchando de nuevo los ladridos pero más fuertes junto con gruñidos. Decidió bajar y averiguar que era.

Llegando al final de la escalera, escucho como intentaban abrir la puerta de la entrada- ¿Kai, eres tu?- pregunto más no recibió respuesta. Parecía que forcejeaban con la puerta, subió rápido a su habitación a ponerse unos tenis. Los ladridos de los dos perros aumentaba al igual que su miedo. Busco su celular debía llamar y pedir ayuda.

Dos disparos y gemidos de uno de los perros la paralizo, la puerta fue abierta de un patada, el silencio inundo el lugar, lo único que escuchaba era los latidos de su corazón. Los pasos subiendo por la escalera, alarmaron más su corazón.

No sabiendo por donde escapar, teniendo solamente dos salidas, la puerta o ventana. Opto por la ventana. Saco su cabeza para calcular la altura de esta.

-Hilary- su nombre pronunciado por él, causo miedo.- Ratoncita- susurraba su nombre en alto.

Saco la mitad de su cuerpo, por la ventana, metió su celular en sus bragas, tomo aire y salto cayendo de rodillas y amortiguando con sus brazos, le dolían era cierto pero no podía prestar atención a ello. Se levanto, no podía quedarse ahí.

-Hilaryyy- grito al verla escaparse adentrándose entre los arboles. Disparo, pero fallo su puntería.

-Demonios-

No podía escaparse, debía atraparla, debía ser suya.

Correr, para salvar su vida era la única meta... ¿porque en los momentos mas aterradores de su vida nunca hay nadie que le pueda ayudar?... Los pies le empezaban a dolerle, no sabia cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo, solo que debía alejarse de él, empezaba a respirar agitadamente, un pequeño dolor sentía en el vientre, el sudor de miedo empezaba a nublarle la vista...  
>Seguía sus pasos, no estaba tan lejos.<p>

Con sus movimientos de carrera activo el celular, la tecla de llamada activando la última llamada que había hecho, Kai.

-¿donde estas ratoncita?- su voz no estaba muy lejos.

-Kaiiii- grito, sabiendo que no esta cerca, no estaba ahí para ayudarla como siempre lo hacía- Kai- susurro con un sollozo. Escucharla gritar el nombre de ese ruso, ayudo a ubicarla.

Correr por su vida ¿porque demonios tenia que irse? Maldita sea, no podía hacer mucho. Sentía miedo, si el la atrapa haría lo que su padre nunca dejo le hiciera, quería vengarse de ella. La voz en la bocina de su celular llego a su oído, al aparecer su teléfono se conecto con él, debía ayudarla-Kai el esta aq...- las palabras quedaron atoradas, al igual que su pie se atoro con una raíz haciéndola tropezar- mi tobillo- se quejo de dolor, inspeccionando que tan mal estaba. Sus pasos se acercaban, dos lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos sentía miedo.

Cuanto tiempo llevaba corriendo no sabía, ¿Dónde estaba? Era lo menos importante ahora. Había adentrado en un pequeño parque cerca de su hogar, los arboles son muy delgados para esconderla. En esos momentos es cuando agradecía Brooklyn, mantenerla en forma. Unas manos tomando su cintura la asustaron- -Te atrape!- su voz daba miedo, pánico. Sus ojos oscuros por la venganza por no haber sido suya de nuevo y nunca lo volvería a hacer, no era de nadie, no tenía dueño. Irónico, a pesar de estar casada, estuvo a punto de consumar su matrimonio, pero no lo hizo. Si ese día era el ultimo, hubiera dicho desde antes lo que no se atrevía a miedo del rechazaso, lo peor fue cuando lo confeso más no recibió respuesta. No la amaba ahora lo tenía claro, pues su matrimonio era un arreglo entre su padre y ellos dos, para obtener su libertad. La cual ahora no deseaba, no, si no sabe como acabara todo. - Te dije que serias mía- un golpe y todo se volvió oscuro.

1:05 am

Manejaba a toda velocidad, no importándole los autos que rebasaba, Tala se abrocho el cinturón de seguridad, sabía era importante llegar rápido, pero también debían llegar vivos. Tres patrullas venía detrás de ellos, al igual de Henry y Sergei, en otro automóvil.

Era la velocidad más alta que había usado, pero necesitaba llegar ya, deseando verla bien y que había logrado escapar de Shishi.

Al divisar la casa, freno de golpe. Bajando enseguida, Tala lo siguió, mientras Bryan al bajar vomito, no debía haber comido y tomado menos al saber que manejaría así.

Los latidos de su corazón bajaron al ver al perro macho sin vida frente a la puerta con un balazo en la cabeza y otro en el pecho. Salto encima del animal, corriendo hacia la habitación que ocupaba su esposa.

Bryan rodeo la casa, había escuchado el gemido de un animal, en la parte de atrás, encontró al perro hembra herido de una pata, justamente en el mismo lugar en donde cayo Hilary. Diviso huellas, de zapatos y tenis, alzo la vista encontrándose con la cabeza de su amigo, al parecer había saltado para poder escapar. Los oficiales habían llevado a un canino rastreador. Henry consiguió una prenda de su hija, dándosela al perro. No tardo en rastrear el aroma de Hilary, Kai, Tala y Bryan iban a la par, Henry y Sergei se quedaron a esperar, Henry llamo a su ex-esposa, quien estaba preocupada por su hija. Cuando creyeron que su hija sería feliz y conseguiría tranquilidad, pero que equivocados estaban.

Habían recorrido una gran distancia adentrándose más entre los arboles, el perro se detuvo olfateando la raíz de un árbol, uno de los oficiales se agacho al encontrar algo, se lo mostró a Kai, lo reconoció de inmediato era el anillo de compromiso, el cual ella había rechazado al principió por ser demasiado para ella, al final logro convencerla de llevarlo.

Parecía que le faltaba aire, ese debía ser el lugar en donde se tropezó y se lastimo. El perro ladro fuerte, salió corriendo hacía otra dirección, lo siguieron haciendo lo posible para no perderlo, los tres ruso iban detrás, los policías se quedaron atrás por falta de aire.

El aroma de Hilary llegaba hasta la carretera, el lado contrarío por el cual ellos llegaron. Se la había llevado eso era seguro. Enojado dio un puñetazo al primer árbol que vio, no le importaba si se había lastima, eso no importaba ahora. Lo importante era encontrar a la castaña.

6:00 am

Había un ruido que la despertó, solo pudo abrir por unos instantes sus ojos para volverlos a cerrar, le dolían y los sentía resecos. Escuchaba el ruido de afuera y comprendió que estaba encerrada. Estaba acostada en algo incomodo, le dolía la espalda y los pies de estar amarrados y el cuello ni hablar, volvió a abrir los ojos pero esta vez no los cerro dejo que se acostumbraran a la luz a la fuerza, ella debía saber donde estaba, que habían hecho con ella, más que todo necesitaba recordar donde estaba. Miro a su alrededor y lo que vio la asusto, estaba en un avión privado porque no había nadie más ahí con ella, ahora que miraba bien sentía que eso ya lo había vivido antes. Estaba entre dos asientos, intento levantarse y con mucha dificultad lo logro, lo primero que vio fue la ventanilla la cual solo le mostraba el cielo azul y despejado, ¿a donde iba? ¿quien la llevaba? y ¿porque?. Vio en la cabina. estaba abierta y tres hombres hablaban bajo no podía escucharlos. Sus manos amarradas adelante, quiso desamarrarse los pies pero no podía habían hecho un buen trabajo. Sus ojos se ampliaron al ver la silueta que salia de la cabina, su peor pesadilla, sin pensarlo más se quito sus tenis y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue tirárselo en el rostro uno lo esquivo, el otro cayo en su nariz. Lo escucho gemir de dolor se retorció para librarse pero no podía. Mirando de nuevo a su alrededor, lo siento todo tan familiar, como un deja vu. Y lo último que sintió fue un golpe en su cuello, dejándola en la oscuridad.

El dolor en alguna parte de su cuerpo era insoportable, lento abrió los ojos. La oscuridad la rodeaba, olor a humedad, gas y oxido, todo junto la marean provocándole nauseas, le duele el cuello ¿porque?... ¿ porque siente que esta colgando?. La vibración de su teléfono atrajo las imágenes de lo sucedido llegaron a su cabeza, recordando lo que había pasado-Shishi..-susurro. Estaba tan débil, no pudo estar más tiempo despierta, volvió a desmayarse

Brooklyn se estaba poniendo nervioso, Kai no dejaba de pasearse por toda la habitación... Henry y Sergei no ayudaban mucho murmurando alarmados. Y el hecho de estar enyesado de un brazo complicaba todo. -Quédate quieto- grito, nunca había estallado enfurecido. Pero no tenía alternativa.

Kai dejo de caminar, habían llegado llegado a Japón, gracias a la policía se habían enterado de la salida de un Jet sin permiso y que no se identificaba. Era él, pero estando en Japón no sabían donde buscar, hasta que el pelinaranja les dijo sobre el GPS que Shishi instalaba en su celular.

-¿La has localizado?- pregunto Henry

-Falta poco, solo dejen de moverse, me están poniendo nervioso y con mi brazo así es mas lento-

-Solamente quiero localizarla, traerla de vuelta- espeto Kai, recargándose en la pared.

-Todos queremos hacerlo- dijo Brooklyn- ella es mi hermana-

Kai volteo a verlo con brusquedad casi a punto de fracturarse el cuello. Pero no era para menos su acción, decirle eso era una bomba para el que no lo supiera-¿que?-

No le respondió, siguió tecleando en la computadora buscando la señal del celular, pues así fue como él la encontró. Necesitaba una explicación, no podían dejarlo así.

-Kai- Henry lo llamo, tomo aire para hablar-fue dos años o menos antes de que Hilary siquiera existiera, viaje a Francia por negocios, ahí conocí a la madre de Brooklyn, solo fue una aventura que duro 1 mes, mi estadía ahí. Nunca se lo dije a Sury, tres meses después volví a viajar de nuevo al mismo país. Por asunto del destino quizás, nos volvimos a encontrar. Gianna, la madre de Brooklyn, me dio la noticia de su embarazo. Ella no me amaba, me lo dijo, pero quería que me hiciera responsable del hijo que esperaba. No me negué, era un hijo mío, además Sury y yo habíamos intentado de todo para tener un hijo, más no resultaba.- Brooklyn aun seguía buscando era difícil saber la clave que usaba Shishi- viajaba 4 veces al mes para saber como iba el embarazo, incluso llegue a estar en el parto. Pasaron los años, entonces Sury me dio la noticia, estaba embarazada, sin embargo su embarazo era riesgoso. Estaba delicada, esos meses no viaje estuve con ella en todo momento, llamaba para saber como estaba mi hijo. En el último mes Sury se entero de la existencia de él. Fue complicado ella estaba enojada conmigo pero cuando nació nuestra hija ella nos unió más. Sus ojos chiquitos, de ese raro color, tan cálidos y maravillosos. Fue el mejor día de nosotros, sus pequeños dedos se enrollaron en el mio. Desde ahí supe que ella era especial, quizás porque no hubo llanto, solamente un pequeño suspiro melancólico.- Henry aun sentía el cuerpo de su hija siendo bebe en sus brazos

-¿Ella sabe que son hermanos?- pregunto Kai- ¿porque nunca lo ha mencionado?- tal vez ahora entendía el cariño de Hilary hacía Brooklyn. Sentía celos, ahora lo admitía, cuando los veía juntos, pero ahora sabía las razones.

-Se entero cuando tenía 5 casi 6 años- la señal del GPS la cual era débil, empezaba a aumentar, pronto sabrían su ubicación- la madre de Brooklyn había fallecido, por ser su padre quedo a mi responsabilidad. Un día lo lleve a casa, se lo presente a Hilary, ella era feliz, sabiendo que tenía un hermano, siempre quiso uno, pero su madre había quedado estéril en el parto. Ese día también, pedí el divorcio a Sury, yo creí que estaba enamorado de alguien a quien conocí un año antes de eso. Peleamos, nos gritamos y hubo golpes, Hilary lo miro todo, era consolada por su medio hermano. Después fuimos a los tribunales peleando por la custodia de ella, entonces Hilary suprimió todo recuerdo que le causaba daño, no recuerda nada. No sabe que son hermanos. Pero se protegían uno a otro cuando se veían, después...- suspiro con derrota.

-Todo cambio, mee convertí en una molestia cuando descubrió que la mujer por la cual dejo a su esposa, lo engañaba con su mejor amigo. Solamente jugaba con ellos y sacandoles dinero. Desde entonces solo tuve hermana, no tengo padre- la declaración de Brooklyn había lastimado a Henry pero sabía tenía razón, abrió los labios para pedir disculpas, mas el pelinaranja dijo lo que tanto esperaban- La encontré- Kai fue el primero en acercarse.

Sergei, quedo pensativo, pues la mujer que menciono Brooklyn, fue la misma que estafo a ellos dos. La causante de la separación de Henry y su mujer, desde esa vez su amistad se solido.

La ubicación era uno de los lugares más alejados de la ciudad, un lugar donde estaba el viejo ferrocarril que ahora estaba abandonado.

Su teléfono seguía vibrando, como contestar cuando estaba colgando.  
>Saco su navaja empezando a romper la camisa que tenía puesta, empezando desde abajo. Entonces se dio cuenta del móvil. Enojado lo saco, sin darse cuenta de que había contestado la llamada, lo tiro al suelo más no lo daño.<p>

Ordenaba a su llanto resguardarse en silencios y soledad, disfrazando a ratos su mirada de una inventada valentía. Pero no pudo aguantar mucho, no viendo ese rostro que aborrecía. Las lagrimas empiezan a aparecer.

-Shhhhhhhhh.- trata de callarla- no llores.- odia su voz. Se remueve alejando su mano de su rostro

-No... me toques- no tiene mucha voz.

-Te aseguro que no te dolerá- lo ve con repudio y no le gusta, la abofetea varias veces, y aún lo mira igual.- Porque no me elegiste a mí, al principio no me interesabas, pero cuando te vi con él, supe que no te volvería a tener a mi merced, así como cuando tu padre me mandaba a buscarte y tu te resistías, y solo con golpes entendías. Mis golpes eras caricias para ti.- le susurra con palabras hermosas, para él.

Tiembla, tiene frío, tiene miedo. Empieza a besarle el cuello, tocarle los pechos, se remueve y solo obtiene otro golpe. Se siente débil y tomo eso como un arma, se hace la desmayada. Shishi aprovecha eso, suelta las cadenas, tomando su cuerpo y recostándolo en el suelo. No le importan si tiene que tomarla, hacerla suya mientras este inconsciente. Acaricia sus piernas, mete ambas manos en la camisa, llegando a sus pechos. Quiere vomitar por los toques que le da. La hará suya, corriéndose dentro de ella para dejarla embarazada y así tener un hijo de ambos. Solo pensarlo lo excita. Siente como su miembro empieza a cobrar vida y no lo permitirá. Abrió un ojo notando el arma que lleva detrás en su espalda, aprovecha que la esta besando en el cuello, tomando en un rápido movimiento lo que sera su salvación.

-Aléjate- le ordena apuntándole en la cabeza, se aleja despacio, sonriendo no la cree capaz de hacerle algo. No con esa mirada temerosa.

Presiente que este será el final, el de cualquiera de los dos, no importa cual sea primero, solo que abra un fin. Quita el seguro del arma.-Me dispararas?- pregunta sonriendo- no te creo, eres tan débil, tan tonta-

Escuchaba todo lo que decían, debían apresurarse, ese auto que manejaba no daba a más. Lo único que sabía era lo que escuchaba por medio del teléfono.  
>Llegaron al lugar, habían algunos almacenes viejos que estaban a la par. Necesitaba saber en donde estaba.<p>

-Hilary- cree escuchar su voz o será solo un sueño o su imaginación. No lo sabe con certeza, él es más fuerte y el arma esta cargada, sin embargo no pierde las esperanzas de poder arrebatársela.

La había tomado desprevenida, el arma apuntaba a ella o él, ya estaba confundida. La empujo haciéndola topar en la pared haciendo ruido, dándoles su ubicación.

Escucharon el ruido, corrió rápido siendo el primero en atravesar el anden para llegar al almacén que estaba junto a la vieja estación del ferrocarril. - HILARY- corre rápido para poder salvarla. Shishi lo escucha y se enoja más.

Forcejean, ella para poder quitarle el arma y el para dispararle... obtuvo un poco más de fuerza al escuchar su voz, sus pasos rápido acercándose al anden. Saber que venia por ella la aliviaba un 25%.  
>Rabia y valor peleaban... no supo lo que paso después... solamente verlo en la entrada… La pistola se movía a varios lados, hasta que en un movimiento ... ... ... ...2 disparos se escucharon primero, no sabían quien era el herido, los oficiales que iban con ellos dispararon al hombre 5 veces, dos personas caían al suelo, y varios estaban paralizados, no sabían quien era el primer herido.<p>

El golpe en seco que los cuerpos provocaron hizo despertar del shock a Kai, corrió hacia ellos, llegando arrodillándose, lanzo hacia un lado el cuerpo inerte del hombre que tenia encima su esposa, ante la ley su esposa. Que había pasado? no sabía bien, al principió sentía el cuerpo de Shishi encima suyo, después ya no, había escuchado los disparos que le dieron, estaba aliviada. Cuando vio su rostro preocupado, sonrió.

Le sonreía melancólicamente, sonreía feliz de verla sin ningún rasguño, la ayudo a levantarse, pegándola a él, los dos de pie, la escucha muy débil, por unos segundos observa el cadáver, el hubiera querido matarlo por el daño que le ha causado a ella. No merecía morir así, necesitaba una muerte peor.

Algo llamo su atención, escucha su respiración pausada, sus fuerzas iendose, suspiros cortos y cansados. Se despega de ella, observa sus ojos queriéndose cerrar, fue solo unos segundos para verla de cerca, entonces paso, las fuerzas la abandonaron hasta desplomarse en sus brazos. La sostuvo, cayendo de rodillas no dejando que ella se lastimara. Henry llegaba, viendo a su hija en brazos de su esposo, corrió hacia ellos. Cuando vio el semblante preocupado de Kai, su mundo se paralizo.

-¿Hilary?- la llamo, sus ojos se esforzaban para no cerrarse- ¿Hilary, háblame?

¿Lo escuchaba? Claro que sí, solamente no sentía la fuerzas necesarias para responderle. El dolor empezaba a aumentar, se había dado cuenta que una de las balas se había ido al aire, la segunda... la voz de Kai la llamaba. Sus parpados eran muy pesados, era imposible no cerrar los ojos. Con sus ultimas fuerzas, miro a su esposo.

A lo lejos escuchaba la sirena de lo que debía ser una ambulancia. Pasos acercándose, una lagrima se deslizo por su mejilla hasta caer en la palma de Kai, abrió los labios pronunciando las ultimas palabras que sus fuerzas le daban- T-te... amo-

Palideció, su cuerpo ya no reaccionaba. El miedo lo inundo, dos paramedicos, le quitaron el cuerpo, revisando y ver donde estaba la herida, no tardaron en encontrarla. Su cuerpo estaba muy débil, estaba perdiendo sangre. La subieron a una camilla, Kai los siguió, el quería estar junto a ella, no dejarla. No quería que lo dejara. No ahora que que quería decirle sus sentimientos.

-Vamos rápido, esta perdiendo mucha sangre... necesita una operación urgente- ordeno uno de los paramedicos. Kai sostenía su mano mientras veía, a los dos hombres tratando de detener la sangre.

Hilary Tachibana era ingresada al hospital con una herida cerca del corazón...

Kai Hiwatari tenía miedo de perderla.

Sus posibilidades de vivir, era muy escasas.

Fue dirigida hacía el quirofano, donde doctores y enfermeras, atendían a la paciente.

Kai caminaba de un lugar a otro, no podía quedarse quieto, no sabiendo que la castaña estaba muy grave.

Henry junto con Sury, se abrazaban rezaban para que su hija saliera bien.

Tala, Bryan, Garland y Spencer, estaban en el banco de sangre, donando para la castaña pues la necesitaban. Su esposo hubiera querido dar toda la que quisieran con tal de salvarla, pero nervioso, ansioso y frustrado, no pudo hacerlo.

La espera se estaba haciendo extensa. Nicky junto a Ian y Julia, llegaron al hospital, la morena italiana, lloraba por su amiga, no quería perderla, ella era fuerte y testaruda, vencería a la muerte. Confiaba en ello.

Cuatro horas y no tenían noticias.

Al cabo de 10 minutos, salio una enfermera y dos doctores, uno de ellos fue directo a la recepcionista necesitaba buscar a los familiares de un paciente. El otro, observo al ruso impaciente, a el debía decirle los resultados de la operación. Su pecho se comprimía con cada paso del hombre con bata blanca. Necesitaba saber noticias. Los demás se a cercaron a donde se dirigía el doctor.

Llego hasta él, su semblante era neutro, no sabía que esperar y por su bien debían ser noticias buenas

-¿Doctor como esta?- pregunto primero. El doctor lo miro, era muy joven para recibir esa noticias.

-Lo siento- la mirada del doctor bajo, no podía mirarlo a los ojos mucho. Su semblante era tan... no quiso decirle eso.

Su cuerpo cayo en una silla."Lo siento" fueron las únicas palabras del doctor hacia Kai Hiwatari


	17. Mundo Sub alterno

Dolor, Tristeza, llanto etc. Todo se juntaba y revolvía, nadie era capaz de hablar, nadie.

El segundo doctor que había salido, movía su cabeza en negación. Miro hacía arriba rogando que no hubieran golpes, gritos y otras cosas. Debía enfrentar su trabajo.

-Dr. Reedfeel- se acerco a él- Dr. ellos no son los familiares de su paciente- El doctor lo miraba ceñudo, el no se había equivocado, pero quizás si lo había hecho, ya que su paciente era una señora de 45 años y su esposo la esperaba, había visto muy joven al esposo, pero así eran los hombres de ahora con tal de quedarse con el dinero de sus esposas

-Claro que no doctor- hablo- ellos son los familiares de la señora Higurashi

Con ese apellido, Kai se levanto furiosos, acababa de decir Higurashi y no Hiwatari. Era mejor que al doctor le prepararan un quirofano, le demolería el rostro de un golpe- Mi esposa es Hiwatari- y toda esa tristeza que sintió se convirtieron en rabia.

Sergei intervino ante la mirada asesina de su hijo, no lo culpaba por querer asesinar a ese doctor. Pero debía contenerse para saber como estaba su esposa- Doctores, díganos quien de ustedes sabe de la señora Hiwatari.

Los doctores empezaron a hablar, uno molesto con el otro. El otro avergonzado por hacer algo así, con una pequeña disculpa se fue del lugar, a donde de verdad debía dar esa noticia.

-Lo siento mucho. Soy el Dr. Calahan, ¿quien de ustedes es el esposo de la señorita Hilary?

-Yo- respondió Kai, olvidándose del idiota Dr.-¿Como esta?

-Fue una cirugía difícil. La bala estaba incrustada cerca del corazón. Tuvo algunos daños en uno de los vasos, perdía mucha sangre, como sabe.- refiriéndose a la donación de sangre- Pero... logramos desalojarle la bala, ahora esta siendo llevada a cuidados intensivos.

-Quiero verla- pidió rápido decidido a no recibir un no.

-Señor Hiwatari, necesita saber que su esposa no esta totalmente fuera del peligro. Ella esta en intensivos, vigilada. No podemos estar seguros que estará bien hasta mañana, cuando haya pasado la noche y no muestre ningún rechazo a la cirugía.

-Esta diciéndome que tiene una noche para pasarla, sino lo hace morirá- dijo incrédulo

-Señor Hiwatari, se que no son buenas noticias totalmente, pero sí, eso debe hacer su esposa, no mostrar perjuicios y seguir estable hasta mañana al medió día.-Deslizo su mano por su cabello, no podían estar seguros si viviría, aun. Tenían que esperar y era lo que menos quería

-Quiero verla-

El Dr. estaba algo indeciso. El ya había atendido una vez a Hilary Tachibana, cuando tenía 15 años y en ese entonces, nadie estaba ahí con ella preocupándose, como ahora estaban, su padre la iba a visitar 1 vez cada tres días y solo se quedaba 15 minutos. El le tuvo un pequeño cariño, al ver a una niña, porque eso era para él, tan indefensa, miedo y lastimada. Y viendo los ojos de Kai Hiwatari su ahora esposo, veía una preocupación mayor, un cariño y amor. Que por más que quisiera impedirlo, no podía. No ahora que esa joven tenía quien se preocupara por ella

-De acuerdo, pero solo usted- Quiso sonreír de alivio, le había prohibido a los demás entrar pero no le prohibió el tiempo que quisiera quedarse con ella. Y no quería despegarse de su lado. Camino detrás del doctor, el paso lento que llevaban era desesperante para él, deseaba caminar mucho más rápido para poder verla, saber que estaba bien y no le había pasado nada. Llego hasta la habitación en donde la tenían, Calahan abrió la puerta, dándole entrada a el primero, cuando la vio dejo de respirar por 5 segundos. Tenía la intravenenosa en su mano derecha, un tubo para respirar dentro de su boca, en la mano izquierda tenía el aparato blanco pequeño (el cual se me ha olvidado su nombre) por el cual detectaban los latidos de su corazón. El único ruido en la habitación, eran los pitidos que marcaban la maquina, por cada latido. El doctor no dijo nada, simplemente se fue dejándolos solos, quizás si tenía la compañía de su esposo lucharía por su vida.

* * *

><p>*<em>Su respiración era calmada, todo a su alrededor era silencio. Sentía un dolor inmenso en su columna, no podía moverse. No sentía su cuerpo, quizás de estar tanto tiempo en cama pero ¿porque no despertó hace horas? Acaso estuvo desvelada.<em>

_Abrió los ojos despacio, filtrándose en ellos rayos de luz, volvió a cerrarlos fuerte y al mismo tiempo abriéndolos para adaptarse a la luz. Lo primero que vio fue el techo blanco, al ver a su alrededor noto las pareces blancas con algunos aparatos. Todo eso junto era una mala señal, cuando movió sus brazos en la mano derecha sintió la aguja entre su mano, odiaba las agujas y mucho. En su nariz, tenía el oxigeno que la ayudaba a respirar. Tardo un momento en recordar que sucedía y saber donde estaba. Las imágenes de Shishi sobre ella, tocándola, quitandole el arma, disparos y un dolor en su pecho, todo ellos le hicieron recordar que sucedió, era seguro que recibió un disparo, pues lo sintió entrara en ella. Entonces era un milagro que hubiera sobrevivido, ahora solo debía saber cuanto tiempo llevaba en el hospital._

_La puerta de su habitación fue abierta, dándole entrada al Dr. que la atendía, y lo recordaba era el Dr. Calahan y a pesar del tiempo seguía igual a como lo conoció años atrás. Medio sonrío, quizás hablar más no encontraba voz para decir algo._

_-Veo que ha despertado señorita Tachibana- lo miro confuso, bueno sabía que estaba casada y conociéndolos de seguro le habían puesto su apellido de casada, pero el Dr. Calahan así la había conocido- Eso es muy bueno, pues has estado en coma por dos meses._

_Sus ojos se abrieron por completo, estuvo en coma, de nuevo. No podía hablar tenía la boca reseca y tenía sed._

_-No se preocupe señorita, al estar tanto tiempo inconsciente y sin utilizar su voz, no puede decir nada. Quiere un poco de agua.- Ella asintió. Tomo la jarilla de agua sirviendole un poco en un vaso, se lo acerco a los labios ayudandole a tomar. El agua refresco su estomago sin embargo aun no podía decir nada._

_La puerta fue abierta de nuevo. Mostrando esta vez a un hombre de traje gris acompañado de su peor pesadilla._

_-Hija, me alegra que hayas despertado- observo a su padre, estaba cambiado un poco más joven._

_-Señorita Tachibana, es una alegría verla bien- solo escuchar su voz y tener frente a ella, le daba pánico, temor y ganas de llorar. Acaso, no había muerto. ¿Porque su padre no hacía nada?_

_Calahan noto algo raro en ella, como si no supiera quienes eran ellos- Señorita, mireme- lo hizo confundida- recuerda su nombre- ella asintió suave- su nombre es Hilary ¿cierto?- volvió a asentir- ¿el hombre de ahí es su padre?- volvió a asentir- bien, su edad es 15 años ¿no?-_

_No hizo movimiento alguno, las palabras dichas por el doctor no las entendía. ¿5 años? No, ella tenía 20 con meses. No podía tener 15 años. Al ver que no se movía, el doctor ordeno dejar la habitación a los dos hombres. Empezó a revisarla, sus signos vitales, la presión, los movimientos de su respiración, la herida en su espalda, la cual solo quedo la cicatriz._

_No estaba entendiendo que pasaba, ¿porque el doctor le revisaba la espalda? o solamente que la bala haya perforado y llegado atrás. ¿Tanto así era?_

_-Bien señorita Hilary, la herida de su espalda ya ha sanado, solamente ha quedado una cicatriz, pero le recetare algo para que no se note mucho- le sonrió. La puerta de nuevo volvió a abrirse, pero esta vez mostrando a alguien a quien deseaba ver y quería abrazar y le dijera que pasaba. Pero dejo de sonreír, cuando lo vio más joven y algo deprimido. Así no era él, incluso sabía era mas alto y su pelo se lo había recortado.-Recuerda al joven?- pregunto, asintió sonriendo.-Bien, la dejare para que hablen, o más bien el hable, usted aun no puede y si lo hace, que sea por pausas y tiempo corto. Saldré ha terminar mi turno- El doctor salió, dejando a los dos solos._

_-Es alegre verte despierta- aquella voz pacifica la notaba rara, extraña._

_Hizo mucho esfuerzo para poder hablar-Broo...klyn...¿que- tomo un poco de aire para seguir- paso?_

_-Recuerdas el torneo de beyblade- ella asintió sin comprender-perdí, y me volví loco, tu sabes que nunca había sucedido, pero cuando paso, hubiera deseado tenerte ahí conmigo para darme apoyo, mas no podías Shishi tuvo el descaro de hablarme y decirme lo que te había sucedido. Me enoje tanto, tanto. Que cuando volvía a blade batallar, saque mi lado oscuro. Destruí, casi toda Backuten, es un alivio que estuvieras en otra ciudad._

_-¿Que...mas?- necesitaba saber más._

_-Me retire del beyblade, todos me miran con despreció y no los culpo. Nuestro padre Henry, dijo que me daría trabajo como personal de seguridad, al igual que Garland y Mystel, quería recompensar lo que hizo.- entrelazo sus manos sonriendo- al menos estaré contigo. Cuidándote siempre, no dejare que te haga daño._

_Y cada palabra que le dijo Brooklyn la hizo pensar en muchas cosas._

_Cada cosa vivida en esos últimos 5 años, solamente eran sucesos que nunca pasaron, a cada persona a cada lugar, a cada amigo. Nada era real, había despertado de aquel suceso en la casa de su tía. En ese lugar donde ella murió y ella quedo muy lastimada. Había despertado cuando solamente tenía 15 años, y era donde todo empezaba, su cacería, sus miedos, pesadillas, escapes. Despertó cuando no era feliz, y ahora era cuando más necesitaba a sus amigos. Raíl, Romero, Nicky a quien conoció cuando tenia 17 años y viajo a Italia con su padre._

_No tenía a nadie, sus lazos con Brooklyn apenas empezaban a fortalecerse. Los días pasaban convirtiéndose en semana._

_Aun trataba de comprender lo que había sucedido, solo hablaba con las personas que le agradaban, Brooklyn, Mystel y Garland, quienes estuvieron felices de conocerla, al doctor Calahan quien la hacía sonreír para no verla triste. A su padre no lo veía solo una vez a la semana y siempre acompañado de Shishi, no podía dejar que él quedara libre de sus culpas. Esta vez no dijo nada, cuando sus padres y policías, preguntaron sobre lo sucedido. Ella no hablo, solo los miraba, intentando comprender ¿porque en realidad no había muerto? Sería mucho más fácil, sin embargo sabía que si hablaba y mencionaba el nombre de la mano derecha de su padre, no le creería. La trataría como a una chiflada y se molestaría con ella, porque según el mentiría._

_Iba a cumplirse un mes, cuando su padre llego con una visita que no esperaba. Llevo con el a su mejor amigo y socio. Sergei Hiwatari._

_Ahora no sabía como comportarse con él, en ese mundo que ella lo sintió tan real, él la había ayudado. No hablo, porque no quería. Solamente le sonrío, viendo a los dos, en los ojos de Sergei, veía tristeza y melancolía. La muerte de su tía Elioth era difícil de superar._

_Cuando cerraba los ojos esperaba que al abrirlos, todo lo que según sabía conocía estuviera ahí, pero nunca era sí, solamente tenía pesadillas recordando a cada momento la escena ante sus ojos y como sentía el dolor en su espalda._

_Estaba cansada de huir, de tener miedo, de no poder estar tranquila y no poder ser feliz. Tal vez esa realidad alterna que le hizo su subconsciente, le había enseñado de lo que se perdía al estar huyendo a cada instante. Tomo valor, pidió a Brooklyn, Garland y Mystel ayuda, instalaron con aprobación del doctor Calahan, al decirles que era de vida o muerte, cámaras cerca del suero, otra en la maquina que controlaba su presión y latidos del corazón. En la habitación de la par, la cual estaba vacía, estaba la computadora en la cual grabarían todo. Lo que más les ayudo fue la presencia de Henry sin compañía._

_-Y Shishi?- pregunto al no verlo con él_

_-Viene atrás hija ¿como estas?- le pregunto, más noto algo raro en ella._

_-Bien papá, pero necesito que hagas algo_

_-¿Que?_

_-Brook- llamo, el nombrado salió del baño, tomando del brazo a Henry- acompáñalo papá, el te va a explicar._

_Henry no pudo ni hablar o negarse, ya estaba afuera de la habitación, entrando en otra, en la cual se sorprendió de ver al Doctor Calahan, 5 oficiales de policía y a Sergei, quien aun no entendía nada._

_-¿Que pasa?- pregunto, todos le hicieron ademán de callarse y señalaron la computadora._

_Shishi, camino hasta la habitación de Hilary, ahora sabía que la tenía a sus pies. Si ella hablaba, mataría al mas cercano a ella y es era su madre o su Nani, esa era la única manera de controlarla y no le importaba las cocas que hacía, parecía no tener conciencia. Cuando entro a la habitación, solo estaba la castaña en la camilla con los ojos medio abiertos. Se sorprendió no ver a su jefe y por precaución, no dijo nada._

_-Si buscas a mi padre, ha ido a la cafetería con Sergei. Ve haya- le dijo_

_Alzo sus cejas, nadie le ordenaba que hacer, quizás Henry si, porque era su jefe, pero una niña como ella no. -Y si no quiero- amenazo_

_-Déjame en paz Shishi, no estas satisfecho con lo que hiciste- alzo un poco la voz y sabía que eso no le gustaba a él._

_-Escucha niñita- se acerco a ella amenazadoramente- nunca te libraras de mi, eres mía y nadie impedirá que un día te lleve conmigo y haga todo lo que que quiera.- acarició su brazo, ella se alejo._

_-No me toques idiota- su carácter feroz salió- me das asco, asco-_

_Tapo su boca con la mano- Escucha Ratoncita, no por nada me deshice de tu tíita Elioth, me estorbaba y se lo merecía por meterse en mi camino. Nadie se entromete, nadie. Entiendes_

_-Mataste a mi tía, la asesinaste frente a mi, mientras me destrozabas la espalda. Me das asco, me repugnas. Nunca voy a hacer tuya, no lo entiendes, quedo claro cuando te deje esa horrible cicatriz. Eres solamente un idiota sin cerebro._

_-Hilary, Hilary, crees que te podrás librar de mi, tu padre nunca te creerá, tengo toda la confianza de ese viejo estúpido, nunca sospechara de mi. En cambió a ti nunca te creerá, eres solo una niña, que no sabe lo que le paso.- la tomo por el cuello, apretando fuerte- antes de deshacerte de mi, te mato-_

_Empezó a ahorcarla, le aruño el rostro, recibiendo a cambio un fuerte golpe en el rostro, reventándole el labio haciéndolo sangrar. Le empezaba a faltar el aire, abría la boca para tomar más nada le pasaba, pronto empezó a faltarle fuerza, se vida ya dependía de un hilo. Sus manos apretaron más fuerte para robarle la vida, no le gustaba que lo provocaran, cuando la vio blanca y con los labios morados, la soltó. Riendo como loco. La maquina empezaba a alertar los latidos bajos de su corazón._

_Iba a estarse con ella para que se recuperara, cuando sintió un golpe en la nuca, que lo tiro al suelo._

_-¿Que demo..._

_-Kennosuke Shishi, queda arrestado por el homicidio de Eliot Tomoji y por tratar de suicidar a la señorita Tachibana-_

_Maldijo a todos en esa habitación. El doctor Calahan, atendió a Hilary, a quien a un le costaba respirar._

_Sentía que todo terminaba para ella, hasta que sintió el aire volviendo a sus pulmones. Veía como se llevaban a Shishi, no podía escuchar lo que decía, pero de seguro la estaba maldiciendo, era una alegría, saber que al fin se libraba de él._

_Henry llego a su hija abrazándola, pidiéndole perdón por todas las veces que no le creyó. Era miserable, sabiendo que su hija estaba en manos de un psicópata que él mismo contrato. Lloro por todo, pero más que nada lloro por saber que su hija estaba bien y que ya no volvería a ser tratada así de nuevo._

_Sergei, sonreía, habían capturado al responsable de la muerte de Eliot, esa mujer que llego a amar tanto y a quien había prometido cuidar de Hilary. Salió dejándolos solos, algunas lagrimas salieron deslizándose por su mejilla, se hizo justicia. Estaba feliz por eso._

_Al cabo de una semana, dieron de alta a Hilary, ella estaba feliz de salir y pararse. El Dr. Calahan como había prometido re dio le receto una crema que desvanecía el 75% de las cicatrices._

_Henry, la esperaba fuera del hospital, sonrió al verla feliz. Camino hacía su padre, dispuesta a irse. Por primera vez en años se sentía tranquila, feliz, libre de todo. Ya no tenía miedo, pero eso no la calmaba tanto, en aquel mundo en donde vio como Shishi escapo para vengarse después, le daba calosfrío. Ahora sabía que Kennosuke Shishi fue sentenciado a la pena de muerte._

_No vio el camino por el cual fueron, estaba distraía en su cabeza, reacciono cuando sintió el auto parar, estaban frente al aeropuerto. Se bajo automáticamente, siguiendo a su padre._

_Sergei, esperaba que le avisaran de la salida de su Jet a Rusia, con el viajarían su hijo y los amigos de este, quien en ese momento estaban desaparecidos, de seguro aparecerían cuando fueran a abordar. A lo lejos vislumbro a su amigo quien se abría paso, suave y lento, regresaría a Francia y con él su hija. Ahora era un buen momento de presentarle a su hijo, quien parecía dormido, pero no lo estaba. No sabía como su hijo aun seguía con ese carácter._

_-Henry- fue a el deteniéndolo y saludándolo_

_-Sergei, te creí ya en Rusia.- le dijo con una sonrisa, pasara lo que pasara siempre serían amigos._

_-Bueno, como vez, hasta hoy viajare- le respondió con media sonrisa- ¿de regreso a Francia? y tu hija?_

_-Regreso a Francia y bueno no se donde esta- se le había perdido en el aeropuerto._

_-Hijos ¿cierto?- dijo divertido_

_-Si- Henry vio a un joven de 17 años igual a Sergei-¿Tu hijo?- señalo_

_-Si- dijo, le hizo señas a él para que llegara a su lado- el es Kai mi hijo, Kai el es Henry Tachibana un buen amigo mio_

_-Es un placer, señor Tachibana- a pesar de ser frío y serio, era educado._

_-Igualmente Kai- contesto con un apretón de manos._

_Estaba algo desconcertada, ya no recordaba bien con quien le tocaba y al parecer era con su padre, pero no perdía nada con preguntar. Vio a su padre hablando con Sergei, no podía quedarse con las dudas- ¿Papá?- llamo, observando a las dos personas ahí._

_Lo vio más joven, quizás unos 17 años a como lo recordaba de 23.-Pasa algo Hilary?_

_-¿Con quien me toca?- pregunto_

_-Hija, si tu quieres puedes quedarte estos cuatro meses aquí y nos vemos la próxima, no quiero obligarte a nada._

_Su padre había cambiado, ahora velaba por ella, sonrío si hubiera sido otra la situación hubiera dicho si a su propuesta, pero no era el caso, además su madre le había dicho que se iría de viaje por 2 meses por Europa y no quería estar sola._

_-No papá, solamente preguntaba, había olvidado de quien era el turno. Además quiero recuperar los días perdidos.- sonrió_

_-Esta bien hija, en unos 10 minutos salimos- asintió_

_-Buenas tardes señor Hiwatari- saludo recordando a los presentes_

_-Buenas tardes Hilary- sonrió_

_-Hilary, él es Kai el hijo de Sergei- los presento_

_-Hola- saludo tímidamente. Sabía que él no la conocía y no sabía como actuar_

_-Hola- respondió, dándole la mano, al tocarse, fue Kai quien sintió una corriente eléctrica recorrerle todo el cuerpo. Sentía que ya la conocía, más era todo lo contrarío. Nunca la había visto hasta ahora. Ahora lo conocía de otra manera, una más linda que la que recordaba. Y también recordó otra cosa que le preguntaría a su padre_

_-Papá ¿sera en Francia?- así le habían dicho o solo escucho mal._

_Henry no tuvo que preguntar a que se refería, el ya lo sabía- Si, hija sera ahí. Pero no hay necesidad de que vayas, yo iré porque así debe de ser. Tu, no._

_-Papá, si no lo veo con mis propios ojos, nunca me quitare de la cabeza la duda. Debo de hacerlo, verlo y saber que ha muerto._

_Kai no entendía nada, no sabía de que estaban hablando, solo observo a Hilary, su cabello castaño que le llegaba a los hombros, sus labios los cuales se notaban que había sido golpeada y estos estaban desinflamándose. En sus ojos color rubí, noto alegría, esperanza, preocupación y algo de temor. Su vista recorrió su cuerpo, le calculaba 15 años y estaba desarrollando sus curvas aun. Su vista se quedo en la cicatriz en forma de T en su mano izquierda. ¿se corto las venas? no lo creía no se veía que era de esas personas suicidas. Su atención volvió cuando escucho a su padre decir que los acompañaría a Francia._

_-Sergei, no creo que sea necesario.- dijo Henry_

_-Pienso igual que Hilary Henry- la nombrada lo miro sin entender- si no lo veo con mis propios ojos nunca creeré que murió._

_-¿Quien va a morir?- pregunto Kai. Hilary agacho la mirada, aun era difícil hablar de ellos. Henry no sabía si hablar o no en presencia de su hija. Y Sergei, no hablaría sin autorización._

_-Sabes, papá, yo iré a buscar a B.-_

_-Hija, el ahí viene- señalo al ver al chico de cabello naranja._

_-Brooklyn- dijo corriendo a él, llevaba una semana sin verlo y lo extrañaba en verdad._

_Kai al escuchar al innombrable se molesto y estaba dispuesto a ir y golpearlo hasta sentirse satisfecho. Sergei le tomo el hombro fuerte- No te atrevas a tocarlo- dijo al oído, pues estaba al corriente de lo sucedido en Backuten- Brooklyn es el medio hermano de Hilary y ella lo que menos necesita ver ahora es que destrocen a su hermano, menos ahora cuando lo necesita.-_

_Se tranquilizo y se trago las ganas de ir a golpearlo. -Bien significa que el Jet esta listo para despegar en cuanto subamos. Fue un gusto verlos y espero verte pronto Sergei y fue un gusto conocerte Kai-_

_-Igualmente contesto- Kai_

_-Espera Henry, dime cuando lo harán?- Sergei viajaría a Francia solo por esa razón._

_-En una semana- contesto- y creo que te veré ahí ¿cierto?_

_-Cuenta con ello- le dijo_

_Desde la ventanilla, observaba como dejaban Japón, apoyo su cabeza en el hombro de Brooklyn para dormir en todo el camino, el le daba paz._

_En el Jet rumbo a Rusia, Sergei hablaba con si hijo, quien junto a sus otros cuatro amigos lo escuchaban._  
><em>Decía toda la historia de Hilary y Shishi, pues Kai así lo pidió al tener curiosidad de saber a quien irían a ver morir.<em>

_-¿No sospecharon nunca de él?- pregunto Bryan._

_-Nunca, siempre tenía buenas coartadas- dijo Sergei- pero al parecer la muerte de su tía, le dio fuerzas y le puso una trampa. Lo hizo decir la verdad con ayuda de Brooklyn. Fue un día lleno de sorpresas. Fue el mismo Shishi, quien confeso haber asesinado a Eliot y el causante de sus golpes repentinos en Hilary. También ese día la intento ahogar, ella estaba asustada, Shishi la golpeo cuando ella le aruño el rostro. Aun se esta recuperando de sus heridas._

_-¿Fueron muchas?- pregunto Spencer, le había entrado curiosidad por saber de la llamada Hilary._

_-Tiene varias hematomas en sus brazos, al igual que varios rasguños, una cicatriz en forma de T en su muñeca izquierda y la peor y grave de todas fue en la espalda, tenía una gran X profunda, esa fue la peor, perdió mucha sangre._

_-Vi la cicatriz de la muñeca, creí que se había cortado las venas._

_-Hilary no es de esa clase de personas. Ella es muy valiente._

_-Y sentenciaron al tal Shishi a pena de muerte?- pregunto Tala ahora._

_-Si, Henry influyo mucho en ello. Lo condenaron rápido y nadie apelo por él._

_-Es lo menos que merecía- dijo Bryan_

_-Es por eso que en un semana, iré a Francia para cerciorarme que en verdad muera, ha hecho mucho daño._

_1 semana después..._

_Tronaba sus dedos, estaba nerviosa por lo que iba a ver, el tiempo parecía eterno. Estaba en la primera fila, observando el vidrió que los separaba de esa habitación en donde sucedería todo. Siempre espero a que ese día llegara y ahora que se avecinaba, se sentía preocupada, ¿y si escapo cuando los guardias lo traían? ¿y si iba por ella? ¿y si mataba a su padre y familia? Eras muchas preguntas, y cada respuesta a ella le daba miedo._

_Henry observaba a su hija, la veía ansiosa, el también lo estaba, deseaba que todo acabara ya, para así poder estar tranquilos. La puerta de esa habitación se abrió dando paso a Sergei con un traje negro. Detrás de él, estaban su hijo y sus amigos._

_Hilary miro de reojo, dejando de respirar, los miraba a cada uno de ellos, y eran igual a como los vio en ese mundo raro que soñó, Bryan tenía ese rostro de pícaro, Tala su rostro serio y esos ojos azules, Spencer con su cuerpo atemorizante y sus afamados ojos grises y el pequeño Ian que miraba a todos con despreció._

_Tomo su cabeza entre sus manos, pareciera que el destino le hubiera mostrado un futuro lleno de peligros si ella no hubiera hecho nada, mostrandole a quienes conocería. Entonces cayó en cuenta de que no los conocía, nunca loa había visto, no en esta vida. Entonces ¿porque estaban ahí?_

_-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Brooklyn tomándole la mano_

_-Si- contesto con un suspiro_

_-Ya va a suceder- le susurro al oído, sentándose a la par de ella._

_Las cortinas que impedían ver hacía adentro de la habitación fueron corridas. Mostrando a un Shishi, ya amarado a una silla, con dos agujas en cada brazo, varias bolsas colgadas de algunos colores claros._

_Su pena sería cobrada con la famosa Inyección Letal._

_Escuchaba como se reía, como le hablaba y decía muchas cosas. Se empezaba a alterar pero Brooklyn le daba apretones de mano para tranquilizarla._

_En la ultima fila de atrás los cinco veían al dichosos Shishi, quien tenía cara de loco y decía tonterías a la castaña. Notaban el daño que le hacía esas palabras, pero ella no se dejaba vencer, rogaban para que pronto esas sustancia hicieran efecto y muriera rápido, aunque se merecía una muerte lenta y dolorosa._

_Al fin, lo que esperaban sucedió, murió, dejando de escuchar su voz, su rostro. Los guardias, sacaron el cuerpo sin vida de Shishi, llevándoselo para enterrarlo, más por indicaciones de Henry lo llevaron a cremar de una vez, así sabrían ya no estarían con dudas._

_Hilary fue la primera en salir, necesitaba respirar aire fresco, olvidar el rostro de Shishi muerto mirándola a ella. Al fin la pesadilla había acabado. Algunas lagrimas de felicidad empezaron a salir, su cuerpo temblaba de sollozos de sentirse sin miedo. Sus rodillas temblaron, perdiendo fuerza y haciéndola caer, y el golpe nunca llego, la tomaron por la cintura y con cuidado la sentaron en el suelo. Levanto su vista para saber quien la tomo. Se sorprendió al ver esos ojos violetas, su rostro serió, y sus brazos fuertes pero suaves en su cintura._

_-¿Estas bien?- era una pregunta tonta y lo sabía._

_-Si- dijo balbuceando. Con lagrimas aun saliendo de sus ojos, esos ojos que lo habían capturado cuando los vio, ese color rubí, tan raro y tan interesantes._

_-Todo acabo- fue lo que le dijo. Provocando que volviera a llorar apoyándose en su pecho._

_Eso era nuevo para él, nunca nadie había llorado en sus brazos, y normalmente ya la hubiera empujado y mandado al demonio, pero no sabía porque con ella se sentía protector. Dios, solo la conoció una vez, y con eso basto para querer protegerla de todos._

_Henry salió detrás de su hija, asombrándose por lo que veía. Sergei no se quedaba atrás, quien hubiera dicho que su hijo si era una persona normal. No quisieron interrumpir, decidieron solo mirarlos, veían desde ya algo entre ellos._

_Bryan junto con Ian, miraron la escena y no dudaron en molestar a su amigo, además también animarían a esa chica castaña. Tala, solo rodó los ojos. Spencer sintió una debilidad por ella, le recordaba a su difunta hermanita menor._

_Entre Bryan e Ian, lograron sacarle una pequeña risa, a Kai solamente le sacaron un par de golpes. Debía admitir que Bryan no cambiaba en nada, e Ian no se quedaba atrás. Eran tan divertido cuando esos dos molestaban al ojivioleta, y este se veía graciosos para ella cuando amenazaba con golpearlos hasta dejarlos inconscientes._

_Le pregunto a Tala si eso era normal entre ellos, el pelirrojo solamente curvo sus labios en una sonrisa, diciéndole que eran unos inmaduros idiotas, y el único cuerdo y normal del grupo era él. Esto hizo reír a Spencer, quedando asombrada al escuchar su risa, tan suave y fina, a pesar de tener una voz gruesa y ronca. Kai no pudo evitar molestar a su amigo, diciéndole a Hilary el comportamiento de el rojo, con una chica española que tenía el carácter de un demonio, Julia Fernandez. Ante el nombre Hilary no pudo evitar sentir nostalgia, de esos amigos que la ayudaron en ese raro sueño que tuvo. Además se sentía un poco sorprendida de la actitud de los rusos, pero entonces deshecho esos pensamientos, aquellos rusos que ella conocía no existían, todo lo que vivió no existió nunca._

_Brooklyn sonrió, a pesar de que no se llevaran, agradecía que la hicieran reír. Eso nunca lo olvidaría y aunque fueran rivales, para él ya no eran eso._

_Regresaron a Rusia dos días después, con promesas de Bryan, Ian y Spencer de llamarla o chatear o visitarla algún día. Ya tenía amigos, amigos que nunca había tenido. Ahora solo pensaba en que rumbo tomaría su vida..._

_Su estadía en Francia fue agradable, ya no fue solamente un mes, se había quedado un año y 6 meses, su madre se había mudado al país, sus padres estaban reconciliándose y volverían a ser esa familia que eran. Nani, vivía atendiéndola y había conocido a un francés 5 años mayor que ella, los dos hacían una excelente pareja._

_Aquella soledad que una vez sintió, ya no estaba, se sentía tan llena de vida, que incluso había dejado de tener profesores privados, ahora iba al colegió, fue duro para ella hacerlo, pues sería la primera vez que estaría rodeada de varios alumnos y no solamente ella y el profesor._

_Sus amigos seguían siendo los mismos, no había tenido más que ellos. Garland, Mystel, Bryan, Ian, Spencer, Tala, y pronto conocería a la española de la que tanto hablaba, Brooklyn y Kai, estos dos últimos, tuvieron que esforzase, más que nada el ruso, para tolerarse y llevarse bien, solamente por ella, Hilary. La irían a visitar en vacaciones. Y mientras llegaban las vacaciones, viajaría con su madre a Roma, Italia. Para la semana de la moda._

_Como su madre ya estaba curada, ahora se dedicaba a la moda. Irían a ver ese mundo loco, para la castaña._

_Cuando estuvo en Roma, fue a visitar la ciudad, era tan maravillosa como la recordaba, fue al coliseo de roma, ahí en ese lugar, en ese mundo en el cual a un no entendía bien como lo soñó, había conocido a su alocada amiga italiana. Pero no creía en las coincidencias._

_Observando el coliseo, viendo su mapa, topo con alguien haciendo que cayeran los dos cuerpos al cuelo sentados. El golpe en su trasero le dolió, como nunca imagino. Pero sabía era su culpa, así que debía pedir disculpas._

_-Lo siento- dijo levantando la vista. Atragantándose con su propia saliva, ya no sabía que pensar. Si pensaba quizás se volvería loca._

_-Non ti preoccupare, ho avuto anche senso di colpa. (no te preocupes, yo también tuve algo de culpa)- le sonrió-Mi dispiace ... (Lo siento)- dejo puntos en su oración esperando a que dijera su nombre_

_-Hilary, Hilary Tachibana- contesto sonriendo, aun sentada en el suelo. Tal vez era el destino, y si era así, pues le agradecía haberle vuelto a poner a su camina a ella._

_-Nicky Royce-_

* * *

><p><strong>FIN<strong>

Es broma, todavía no es el fin, todavía faltan 3 capi contando el epilogo o serán 4? No lo se aún.

Este capitulo tiene dos partes, este es uno, la otra aun la estoy escribiendo y les juro que cuando la termine lo subo. Gracias por tenerme paciencia. Y estoy imperactiva por haber escrito esto. Tengo mucha energía acumulada, y me esta poniendo como loca, pero eso ya lo soy.

Sin nada más que decir, que gracias por leerme y su paciencia. Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo. xoxoxo Gabryela


	18. Mundo sub alterno 2

Quiero pedir una disculpa por haberlas confundido. No explique en el capitulo anterior. Lo iba a hacer pues deje un * dando señal de que algo significaba eso.  
>Y esta es la explicación: lo que han leído en letra cursiva, es como un sueño. No se si les ha pasado que cuando están enfermas o algo malo sucedió, cuando duermen su mente les hace una jugada, en sus sueños se proyecta lo que ustedes quisieran que fuera su vida, un rumbo diferente, alternativo pareciendo tan real que lo creen. Pero al despertar se dan cuenta que es un simple sueño.<p>

bueno es lo mismo que hice, es como si Hilary hubiera deseado otro camino al que su vida llevaba y su mente le creo este.

Espero haya despejado las confusiones, y de nuevo me disculpo por no haberlo dicho el el capitulo anterior.

Así que... aquí les dejo el capitulo.

* * *

><p><em>Tal vez era el destino, y si era así, pues le agradecía haberle vuelto a poner a su camina a ella.<em>

_-Nicky Royce-_

_Las dos se sonrieron, dándose un pequeño apretón de manos. No podía creer, que había vuelto a conocer a su amiga. _

_Nicky empezó a agradarle la castaña, tenía algo que no sabía describir, con esos ojos rubí y unas cuantas palabras, le había llegado a gustar su forma de ser. _

_La amistad empezó entre ellas, algo que Hilary agradecía al cielo, siempre le agrado su loca amiga y a pesar de que solo llevaban días de conocerse, ya le había dado su primer regalo, un libro de romance/erotismo. No cambiaba y no importaba si seguía igual. Pero eso no significaba que le gustara leer esos libros._

_Cuando su madre, le vio el libro, lo primero que hizo fue, dar un grito al cielo, no podía creer que a su hija de 16 años y meses le gustaran esas lecturas, las cuales llevaban una explicita escena de sexo bien especifica. Hilary no culpaba a su madre por haberla regañado, incluso ella se había asombrado al leer el libro esas escenas. Debió saber que son solo leer el titulo, le decía todo, pero no se atrevió a leerlo y ahora sabía porque le habían puesto "Sangre Caliente". _

_Para Nicky era el mejor libro y quería conocer a la autora**.** Hilary simplemente había quedado traumada a temprana edad. El libro era mucho para ella, quizás el primero que leía completamente y su rostro rojo de vergüenza porque su madre la atrapo con ello en sus manos. Incluso tuvo que avergonzarse más, porque su madre le llamo a su padre contándole lo que le encontró a su supuesta "angelito" de hija._

_Mas cuando quiso explicarle quien se lo dio, lo pensó muy bien, si le decía que su nueva amiga se lo había dado, entonces le prohibirían verla. Y a Sury le había caído bien Nicky y más saber que era modelo italiana y participaría en la semana de la moda. _

_Sentada en su cama abrazando sus piernas en una tarde hermosa, suspiraba melancólicamente, su madre no la dejaría salir, ella estaba castigada y debía obedecer. Por 3 días estuvo sin salir, solo recibiendo a Nicky, la pelinegra no se sentía nada culpable parra ella era normal leer esa categoría de libros y si supiera que otros tenía, los coleccionaba. _

_-Eres una adicta al sexo- le murmuro bajo, para que Sury no la escuchara._

_-Hilary, solo es lectura, otro caso fuera que leendo te masturbaras_

_-Nicky- grito indignada. ¿Aun no comprendía porque eran amigas? No tenían mucho en común, quizás solo la lectura pero aun así leían cosas diferentes. Nicky sabía que la madre de la castaña le había quitado el libro, así que llevaba uno de repuesto y le enseñaría a disfrutar imaginando._

_-Escucha e imaginatelo- busco la parte más explicita._

_Hilary, sabía que había aprendido algo de ese libro, nueva posición en el sexo. Sury salió dejándolas solas, el teléfono empezó a sonar, la castaña sin creer lo que hacía la morena contesto pero sin saber que lo hizo._

_Encontró__ una parte que le encantaba._

Adam presionó las manos de Cass en la almohada debajo de la cabeza y se echó hacia atrás, barriendo el cuerpo desnudo con una mirada posesiva.  
>—Todo mío —susurró, dejando caer un beso en un pezón rosa pálido.<br>—Para hacer lo que quieras —aceptó Cass, dejando que el cabello de Adam se le filtrara a través de los dedos. Acarició con la nariz el costado del redondeado pecho. —He sido un hijo de puta. —Uh-huh. —Simplemente caigo en la cuenta de que nunca los besé —dijo, zambulléndose otra vez para reclamar una apretada punta. Cass gimió y levantó un muslo para montarle la cadera. Él captó la indirecta y se acercó, soltando el pezón y pasando rápidamente arriba hasta que su cara se sostuvo por encima de la de ella.  
>Colocó su polla contra la entrada, presionó los pulgares contra ambos lados para abrirla y se dobló para empujar hacia aliento silbó entre sus dientes cuando la intensa presión lo rodeó. La cabeza de Cass se hundió con más fuerza contra la cama, los puños aferrando la colcha con tanta fuerza que los nudillos estaban blancos. —Respira amor —susurró—. Déjame entrar. —No puedo —gimió—. Quema. —¿Es tan malo? —preguntó, bajando rápidamente una mano por debajo de su polla, acariciándole el coño con los dedos.<p>

_-Basta- grito deteniéndola, no necesita una cuenta cuentos, ella ya había leído esa parte, lo leo todo.-No quiero saber más, en verdad, estoy segura que aprendí nuevas palabras para las partes intimas y nuevas posiciones, así que no necesito que me los vuelvas a recordar._

_-Hilary..._

_-No- la detuvo- entiende, no quiero saber de nuevo como la toma, como se lo hace y como gime, si quieres me lo imagino pero no sigas diciendo más._

_-Yo te quería decir que contestaste la llamada y parece que te escucharon- le susurro lo último._

_Palideció, esperaba que no fuera cierto, que no contesto esa llamada que creyó haber cortado. Con un movimiento lento se llevo el teléfono al oído, su respiración se puso lenta y sus latidos del corazón se aceleraban -¿ Alo?- pregunto con miedo y esperaba que no le respondieran, pero tenía una mala suerte._

_-Hola, Hilary- Dios, escuchar su voz y saber que había sido él quien la llamo la hacían querer que la tierra la tragara._

_No es que él haya llamado, había sido el tonto de Bryan y al escuchar las primeras palabras, lo había ido a buscar rápido, lo bueno fue que se lo encontró y lo puso al teléfono, ¿había escuchado? Si lo hizo._

_-¿K-Kai?- balbuceo. _

_-Si- le contestaron. Quería llorar, ahora iba a pensar que ella era una pervertida-¿Como estas?- escuchaba risitas a la par de él y se imaginaba quien era, Bryan._

_-B-bien, ¿y tu?- Nicky mientras había vuelto a leer el libro._

_-También- contesto, no sabía que decirle, además no fue él quien la llamo y tener a Bryan de metiche escuchando era peor._

_Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, algo incomodo, fue ella quien hablo primero-T-Tu ¿escuchaste?_

_No puedo evitar sonreír, se la imaginaba, roja, avergonzada queriendo que la tierra se la tragara.-Si-_

_Porque no le había dado una respuesta negativa, sorbió su nariz, quería llorar.-Olvida lo que escuchaste- pidió, e imploraría si fuera necesario. Escucho como reía, solo dándole más motivos para no querer verlo por un tiempo._

_-Esta bien- le contesto con su voz fría y sería- Pero yo no lo haré- escucho murmurar a Bryan._

_Nada podía ser peor para ella, que Bryan molestandole por culpa de un libro de erotismo. Kai le dio un golpe a Bryan para que se callara y la dejara de molestar._

_-Mira, tengo el libro del Kamasutra con __imágenes y tips, para las posiciones- hablo alto Nicky mostrandole el libro._

_No podía más, tenía una amiga que era demasiado pervertida, la observo unos instantes para desmayarse de tanta vergüenza. Kai ya no escucho más, solamente la mención del libro, se preguntaba ¿con quien estaba Hilary? Nicky solamente se encogió de hombros, tomando el teléfono y hacerle el favor a su amiga de informarle a quien le estuviera hablando de que la castaña no estaba disponible en ese momento.  
><em>

_-¿Bueno?- escucho la voz de una mujer con acento italiano_

_-¿Quien habla? y ¿donde esta Hilary?_

_-Soy Nicky amiga de Hilary y ella, pues no creo que pueda hablar contigo ahora- le empezó a dar aire a su amiga_

_-¿Que le paso?_

_-Se desmayó- dijo tranquilamente._

_No creía poder darle la cara a Kai y Bryan, no cuando sabía que ellos habían escuchado a su amiga italiana decir ese libro. La creerían una pervertida, solo pensar en lo que ellos dirían le daba vergüenza y no quería salir de su habitación, eso incluyéndole el castigo de su madre, porque ella se lo aumento al encontrarla durmiendo con el libro de varias posiciones a su lado. Se estaba perdiendo la famosa semana de la moda, porque ella solamente las vería por TV. Comía chocolate y helado de vainilla, su favorito, para entretenerse. Vio como su amiga desfilo varias veces, tenía una habilidad nata con lo del modelaje. _

_La despedida entre las dos fue algo rara, Nicky le regalo otros dos libros para que leerá y prometiéndose verse de nuevo. _

_Su viaje de regreso fue lleno de discursos de su madre, en todo el viaje en el avión quería hacerse pequeñita, pequeñita. También sabía que cuando llegara a su casa en París, su padre también hablaría con ella, y su Nani de seguro también participaría. Cuando el avión aterrizo, bajo desanimada, con la cabeza gacha y no viendo a nadie._

_Al llegar y entrar a su hogar, su impresión fue tan grande que creyó se desmayaría. Ahí a la par de su padre estaban sus amigos y el amigo de él. Ni una palabra salió de su boca, solo los observaba y ellos a ella. Pero hubo alguien que rompió ese silencio. Además ya todos sabían de su situación que para Hilary era bochornosa._

_-Bienvenida, pervertida- cuando las palabras salieron de su boca, solo pudo hacer una cosa salir corriendo y esconderse en su habitación_

_-Bryan- le gritaron, Tala, Ian, Spencer, Kai y Sergei, al mismo tiempo._

_Henry la siguió, hablaría con ella en privado para no hacerla sentir aun peor de lo que aseguraba se sentía._

_Toco la puerta y al no recibir un "pase", entro despacio, sonrió al verla acostada boca abajo en su cama cubriendo su cabeza con la almohada. Se sentó junto a ella, acariciando su mano, haciéndole saber quien estaba ahí. Se sentó con la cara roja, su padre pidió le contara desde el principió como sucedieron las cosas. Empezó el relato con su visita al Coliseo de Roma seguido de su choque con la morena italiana, omitiendo que ya la conocía sin conocerse era confuso solo pensar en esas palabras, contó cada detalle como la llego a conocer, su amistad y la parte más importante, como le llevo su primer libro de erotismo y a pesar de no quererle decir el nombre del libro, tuvo que decírselo._

_-"Sangre Caliente"-_

_Henry con solo el nombre, supo inmediato de que trataría el libro, pero no podía regañarla, cualquier persona inocente nunca hubiera relacionado ese nombre con algo de adultos. Quería reírse de la forma en que su hija hablaba y se refería de su error al seguir leendo, como Nicky le había dicho que disfrutara de cada palabra y lo sintiera, que se lo imaginara. Henry estuvo a punto de reírse de su propia hija pero se contuvo de nuevo. Le contó como por error había contestado la llamada de los rusos, y había escuchado a la morena decir un párrafo del libro y como por último le hizo mención del libro Kamasutra, en ese momento Henry se ahogo con su propia saliva. Él había sabido de la existencia de ese libro cuando tenía 18, y ahora su hija lo sabía con años menos. También le dijo detalladamente como su madre de nuevo la volvió a regañar y castigar perdiéndose las pasarelas y estarse encerrada en la habitación del hotel. Al final concluyo con el sermón de su madre y su llegada a la casa, siendo las primeras palabras de bienvenidas las de Bryan._

_Con palabras sabían y suaves, su padre pudo hacerla sentir mejor, mas hubo un momento incomodo, no quiso hacer la pregunta pero salió sin poder contenerse. Y esa pregunta era sobre su sexualidad._

_-¿Eres virgen?_

_Los dos con rostros rojos, voltearon a ver a diferentes puntos. Hilary no quería hablar sobre eso pues, su respuesta era una que haría cambiar a su padre su opinión sobre ellos. Henry por su parte, tampoco quería saber la respuesta, pues esos temas eran para Sury quien al ser mujer lo manejaría mejor que él._

_-Dejemoslo así- dijeron unisono por diferentes razones y estuvieron de acuerdo._

_1__ año y 5 meses después..._

_Su vida había tomado un rumbo diferente lo sabía, ya había finalizado sus estudios, solo le faltaba la universidad sin embargo quería tomarse un año sabático su padre estuvo de acuerdo, su madre no, grito hasta por los codos y no logro convencerla de seguir sin descansar un año, pero Hilary quería descansar, explorar nuevas cosas, países, lugares. Y la negativa de su madre no la haría cambiar de opinión._

_Además ya había planeado algo, irse de viaje con los mismísimos rusos, el primero en apuntarse había sido Bryan, seguido de Spencer pues como el derecho de hermano mayor que se había tomado debía protegerla. _

_Sergei y Henry veían eso como una oportunidad para que algo bueno saliera de ahí y con eso se referían a sus propios hijos, notaban una química que sobresalía en ellos y no eran los únicos, más nadie se atrevía a decirles algo. Muy claro les habían dejado que su vida sentimental era privada y significaba que no trazaran planes para unirlos en pareja._

_Conociendo el carácter agresivo y fuerte de Hilary combinado con el frío, seco y furiosos de Kai, no era buena idea contradecirlos. _

_Más solo una persona había podido sacarle algo de verdad sobre sus sentimientos a Hilary y esa persona era su medio hermano, Brooklyn. Quien con su carácter pacifico y tranquilo, había domado al León, según Bryan, y sacado información la cual no quiso compartir._

_El primer viaje que hicieron fue a petición de Bryan quien por medio de la TV y alguna que otra revista, había visto a la modelo italiana Nicky Royce, y un evento de modelaje estaba por empezar y ella estaría ahí. Con solo verla por la televisión le había gustado, le encontró un aire misterioso y sensual. Y quería conocerla personalmente. Pidió ayuda a una persona en quien confiaba y era mujer, Hilary._

_La castaña se mordía los labios para no reírse de Bryan, y en su cabeza se ideo un plan, solo necesitaba la ayuda de su morena amiga._

_Llegando a Italia fueron directamente al lugar en donde estaba la pasarela, no se había equivocado, la modelo era una belleza y lo había cautivado con solamente su caminar._

_Hilary desapareció, sin que se dieran cuenta. _

_Cuando todo termino ya estaba de vuelta con tremenda sonrisa. Bryan estaba impaciente para verla salir, más su sorpresa fue cuando la castaña le mostró pases para entrar y ver a las modelos. _

_Nicky estaba esperando a su amiga, aún no había comprendido bien el plan solamente había prestado atención a dos palabras "ruso caliente", no podían juzgarla le gustaban los hombres sexys y la aguantaran, en todo sentido._

_Cuando los vio acercarse, una idea le surgió a ella y estaba segura era la mejor. Los chicos iban detrás de ella, pues al parecer ser hija de una nueva inversionista en la moda te permitía entrar a cualquier pasarela. Diviso a la morena y esa sonrisa que tenía era aterradora. Se estaba empezando a arrepentir. _

_-Cuantas modelos- exclamo Bryan, al ver tantas mujeres._

_-Sip- _

_-Hilary- llamaron, todos excepto la llamada voltearon a ver- mi amor._

_Abrió los ojos completamente ¿como le había dicho? Nicky llego hasta ella volteándola y plantandole tremendo beso. Dejando a dos rusos desilusionados y sorprendidos. Se quedo inmóvil, sintiendo los labios de su amiga sobre los suyos, su piel se le erizo y dejo de respirar, causando desmayarse por falta de aire._

_Lo último que recordaba haber visto y sentido, era a Nicky dándole un beso. Abrió sus ojos encontrándose en una habitación, de seguro todo había sido una pesadilla y que pesadilla, ni loca se la contaría a su amiga, seguro le diría alto que implicaría el sexo._

_-Despertaste- resoplo cuando escucho la voz de su amiga- creí que morirías por haberte dado ese beso._

_-Bienvenida Hilary- exclamo Bryan._

_Que la tierra la tragara era su deseo en esos momentos. _

_Después de una larga explicación sobre lo que paso cuando se desmayo, todo volvió a ser algo normal, con la diferencia de Bryan y Nicky quienes decidieron conocerse mas profundamente._

_Observando la vista desde su balcón tuvo la compañía de quien hacía su corazón latiera un poco más rápido, había querido olvidar todo sobre él, pero su amistad y como se trataban estando los dos solos._

_El silencio que los rodeaba era cómodo, tranquilo, _

_Kai por su lado sospechaba que tenía sentimientos hacía su amiga la castaña, su primer amiga mujer que había tenido, lo difícil para él era expresarse nunca había sido bueno con eso y las palabras parecían desaparecer de su vocabulario cuando más las necesitaba emocionalmente. _

_-Hilary- llamo su atención_

-Hilary despierta-

_-¿que?- pregunto dudosa al no entender_

_-Hay _Despierta por favor... _algo..._demuestra que no te has dado por vencida... _no se como empezar_

_-no entiendo- murmuro. Esas palabras intercaladas la estaban confundiendo, además esa segunda voz se escuchaba llena de angustia y pesar. _

_-_Solo despierta-_ pedían._

_Su cabeza empezó a dolerle muy fuerte. Sintiendo como si se la taladraban, haciéndola caer de rodillas sosteniéndola con sus manos para hacer que dejara de doler. Kai al verla se agacho junto a ella para saber que pasaba más ella no escuchaba su voz.  
><em>

_A su mente llegaban con tanta rapidez, todas las imágenes que una vez creyó eran falsas, la golpeaban seguidamente._

_Como conoció a los rusos, los golpes que le dio Shishi, su búsqueda en Rusia para un prometido, su boda, Shishi llevándola con su padre, cuando estuvieron a punto de tener sexo, Shishi secuestrándola, la muerte de este y dolor._

_Grito de dolor le dolía el pecho, cuando puso su mano ahí sintió un liquido caliente saliendo de ahí, al ver su mano la vio manchada de sangre._

_-_Necesito que despiertes- _ recoció esa voz que escuchaba esa voz._

_Cuando alzo su vista, todo a su alrededor empezaba a __distorsionarse, volviéndose negro y cegada por una luz blanca que pareció._

* * *

><p>Sus ojos cobraron vida al fin, estaban tan pesados y quería abrirlos.<p>

Kai tenía su cabeza en la cama había tomado su mano. Pidiendo cada varios minutos que despertara, ya habían pasado 72 horas el peligro había pasado, solo faltaba que ella abriera los ojos y le diera esa sonrisa que decía no se preocupara.  
>Soltó su mano derecha unos segundos mientras se estiraba y volvía a posicionarse en la silla junto a ella, con sus dos manos tomo la de ella, dándole un apretón suave. Estaba desesperado necesitaba que despertara y no entrara en un coma que podía durar días, semanas o meses, como había dicho el doctor.<p>

En ese momento una frase llego a su cabeza: ._.. en el umbral de la puerta lo detuvo- Kai...- volteo a verla- Te amo-_

El había dudado y sabía que eso le dolía a ella, y tenía razón al escucharla decir _-Espero que ha tu regreso, no sea demasiado tarde-_

Y se lamantaba por no haberla dejado ir con él.

El calor que envolvía su mano no lo paso desapercibido, volvió a intentar abrir sus ojos y cuando lo logro fue cegada por unos segundos por una luz blanca. Parpadeo varias veces para así permitirse abrirlos sin que la luz le dañara. Vislumbro el techo blanco, volteo a su lado derecho y aunque quiso sonreír no pudo, el tubo en su boca no la dejaba, pero verlo ahí junto a ella lo hacía amarlo más.

-Hilary- no se había dado cuenta aun de que ya había despertado, pues tenía su cabeza gacha viendo las sabanas blancas- tu ya lo sabías, lo sospechabas, si yo no hubiera sido tan tonto no estuvieras aquí. Tenias razón, fue demasiado tarde cuando yo llegue, ya no estabas y tenía unas grandes ganas de matarlo con mis propias manos por haberte tocado y lastimado. En ese momento también llegue tarde, fuiste valiente al habertele enfrentado sola y también una tonta al hacerlo

El dolor en su pecho empezó a molestarla, parecía que sus fuerzas se iban lentamente.

-Quiero decirte algo que no pude decirte esa noche, fue por culpa de mi inseguridad y mi falta de emociones. Pero Hilary... también te amo.

Sus parpados volvían a hacerse pesado el oxigeno le faltaba, su corazón latía muy despacio. Más eso no le impidió escuchar sus palabras, tomo fuerzas y le dio un apretón a las manos de su esposo. Kai levanto su cabeza sorprendido y aliviado, había despertado. Sus ojos rubí lo veían con tanto amor, el cual creía no merecía, su mano apretaba fuertemente la de él y dispuesto a ir y buscar al doctor, la mano de ella perdió fuerza, sus ojos se cerraron, la maquina dejo de transmitir sus latidos, y solo se escuchaba el pitido seguido de la maquina.

Se acerco a ella, para comprobar que no había sucedido eso, que era una falsa alarma. Más ya no sentía su respiración. Salió de la habitación gritando por el doctor.

Las enfermeras y el doctor, llegaron a ella, Calahan pidió el desfibrilador a las enfermeras, también saco a Kai de la habitación.

Se acercaron para saber que pasaba, y al enterarse el pánico llego a ellos.

Calahan esperaba esto pero horas después de la operación, no 3 días después. Calahan usaba el desfibrilador y una enfermera le daba reanimación cardiovascular.

-Despejen- ordenaba Calahan tratando de que el corazón volviera a latir.

Llevaban 3 minutos reanimandola, ya casi perdiendo la esperanza de volverla a la vida. Y en su último intento lo lograron.

-Despejen- Calahan pusofuerza y fe para que lograra su objetivo. Pasaron 5 segundos y escucharon los latidos volviendo, conforme pasaban los segundos sus corazón volvió a la normalidad al igual que su respiración.

Aliviado, salió a darles la noticias a los presentes que esperaban saber como estaba ella. Con la única diferencia de esta vez no permitir la entrada a nadie no hasta que ella despertara.

Cuatro horas después, Calahan entro a la habitación, encontrando a una Hilary con los ojos abiertos, observándolo extrañado, la reviso, su respiración, sus signos, todo. Estaba estable, le retiraron el tubo de oxigeno, y esperaron a que ella se adaptara de nuevo a la respiración natural. Le dieron un poco de agua al verle los labios agrietados y resecos. No hablo mucho.

Calahan mando a llamar con una enfermera a la familia de ella, Hilary solo frunció el ceño.

Todo era raro, todo era extraño.

El primero en entra había sido Kai, seguido por su padre y sus suegros, detrás de ellos sus amigos. Estaban feliz de verla despierta y ya fuera de peligro, de todo peligro.

-Es bueno verte bien, hija- hablo Sury.

-Estábamos muy preocupados-hablo Henry

-Nos diste un gran susto, chica toalla- dijo con una sonrisa Bryan, abrazando a Nicky.

Frunció el ceño, vio uno por uno a los presentes y algo pasaba. Esperaban a que ella hablara, pero no decía una palabra. Calahan la llamo pero ella no lo escucho.

-Hilary- movió su brazo, volteo a verlo-¿Estas bien Hilary?

Se acomodo sentada, abrió sus labios lentamente, pensando en hablar, más no dijo nada.

-Hilary ¿que pasa?- pregunto Kai.

-¿Quien- al tener aun un poco seca la garganta su voz se escuchaba ronca- es Hilary? ¿Quienes son ustedes?

-¿Que?- Nicky se acerco a ella-¿es una broma?

-¿los conozco?- pregunto

-Claro que si- exclamo Nicky desesperada porque su amiga dejara de bromear

-Cálmate Nicky- pidió Bryan

-Por favor, salgan- pidió Calahan- por favor.

Esperaron afuera 10 minutos impacientes por saber que pasaba.

Calahan hizo varias preguntas a Hilary y sus respuestas eran las mismas, no los conozco y no se quien soy.  
>Había una parte que no había revisado cuando la operaron y cuando despertó, su cabeza. Cuando lo hizo, una una parte la cual le dolía cuando tocaban, esa parte estaba hinchada y empezaba a formarse un pequeño hematoma. Se reprendía por no haber revisado ahí antes, solo esperaba que no perjudicara su salud.<p>

Salió, esperaban que dijera algo- Tiene amnesia- Kai se alboroto el cabello con su mano- puede ser amnesia postraumática, por haber recibido un golpe fuerte pero leve en la cabeza antes o después de recibir la bala en el pecho o Amnesia disociativa, se refiere usualmente a reprimir los recuerdos a largo plazo como resultado de un trauma ya sea psicológico o emocional.

-Ella cayo al suelo al tener todo el pesor de Shishi muerto sobre ella.- dijo Tala

-Solo debemos esperar a que la recupere, esto puede llevar un tiempo

-¿cuanto?-pidió saber Kai.

-No lo se- dijo Calahan- pero puede que esa amnesia que tenga sea global. Es la pérdida total de la memoria, puede deberse por un mecanismo de defensa el cual ocurre después de un evento traumático. El desorden de estrés post-traumático puede acarrear el regreso de recuerdos traumáticos no deseados espontáneamente.

-Puede volver a recordar- había esperanzas para todos.

-El tiempo lo dirá señores- hablo Calahan- solo el tiempo los dirá.

Había escuchado todo, cerro la puerta despacio volviendo a la camilla, tenía amnesia y por el semblante que tenían todos era una noticia mala, los estaba haciendo sufrir sin querer.

Quería recordar pero le causaba un tremendo dolor de cabeza. Se dedico a buscar una solución para lo que pasaba y la tuvo, cuando ya estuviera mejor lo haría. Mientras dormiría un poco más.


	19. Recuerdos olvidados

Su recuperación era buena, pero su memoria aun no había regresado. No hablaba con sus visitas, solo los observaba, y si respondía era solamente, si, no, no se o un encogimiento de hombros. Para ella era difícil entender a quienes le visitaban. Y cuando ellos le decían una pequeña parte de algo, ella se esforzaba por recordar logrando solamente, dolores de cabeza.

Por otro lado sus amigos, familia y esposo, no sabían que más hacer. El doctor les había dicho que contaran pedazos pequeños de alguna vivencia y así ella podría tener algún recuerdo y lo hicieron más no parecía tener buenos resultados.

Dos semanas se cumplieron internada en el hospital. Y había recibido la visita de la italiana. Había algo en ella que la hacía conocida mas su mente bloqueaba ese recuerdo.

-¿Como estas?- pregunto sonriente, sentándose a la par de ella.

-Bien- contesto, la primera palabra no tan seca que había le había sacado.

-Excelente, ¿estas cómoda?- recibiendo una negación de cabeza- sabes en tres días te dan de alta y volverás a casa

Medio sonrió, no sabía a donde pertenecía, donde estaba su casa o con quien vivía.

-Sabes hoy vine con muchos deseos de leerte- saco de su bolso un libro- creo que no recuerdas pero sabes como me encantan las historias de Delilah Devlin, recuerdas el primer... no, no recuerdas, bueno encontré otro libro de ella, se llama Encuentros cercanos del tipo carnal...es casi igual como el primero que te regale cuando nos conocimos la primera vez. Sangre caliente...

Punzadas atacaran su cabeza, produciendole un dolor y atrayendo algunos recuerdos.

_-Estas obsesionada con ello- _

_-Si tienes razón, pero el libro es genial, nunca has leído novelas de romance y eróticas?_

_-No- su respuesta fue rápida. _

_-Pues te pierdes mucho- busco entre sus tantos libros que tenía hasta encontrar el que quería- Este es el perfecto_

_-Sangre Caliente?- pregunto sin entender._

_-Con ese libro te iniciaras al mundo del erotismo-_

_-Sabes que apenas tenemos tres días de habernos conocido y ya estas regalándome y dándome consejos. ¿Que tal si soy una secuestradora o una asesina?_

_-No tienes cara de asesina y secuestradora no pareces._

_-No es de parecer, es hacer_

_-Pues para mi es lo mismo. Además me agradas,tienes algo y eso hace que la persona te tome cariño con solo conversar contigo 10 minutos y esa sonrisa que das te hace parecer tierna._

_-Ojala lo fuera- _

_-Dime ¿porque estas sola en Roma?_

_El hecho de conocerla no significaba que le contaría toda su vida, no estaba lista para decirla, además estaba escapando de su padre, era la tercera vez que se iba a otro país para que no la encontrara y prefería seguir así, de incógnito. Así que cambio la conversación hacía el libro que le había dado, aunque no era de su gusto._

_-¿Y es bueno?-_

_-Claro que si, y si te lo imaginas es mejor_

Sentía como la zangoloteaban, volvió su vista a la morena, la misma que vio en sus recuerdos.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-

-Si, solamente unas imágenes pasaron por mi mente muy rápido y no las entendí- no quiso decir que había tenido una micra de recuerdo pues de seguro se emocionaría y tendría a todos ahí a su alrededor y no sería cómodo.

-Eso significa que en cualquier momento podrías recordar- dijo muy emocionada Nicky- y creo que el mejor lugar a donde puedes ir para descansar, es en la casa del lago, claro acompañada de tu esposo si no no tendría sentido...

Su mente dejo de procesar sus palabras, deteniéndose solamente en una "esposo". No sabía como reaccionar, estaba casada y no sabía con quien, era una información muy acelerada para su gusto, ya que primero quería recordar quien era y quien es su familia, para después recordar a los demás. Sin embargo en solo pensar que tenía esposo, hasta quizás hijos o un bebe, porque se miraba joven para tener muchos hijos.

Nicky seguía hablando, sin prestarle atención a su rostro lleno de miedo. La palabra se le había escapado, había quedado claro que primero debía recordar a su familia y por último que estaba casada, seguían ese orden pero ella solamente se emociono de hablar.

_"Estoy casada, Por Dios, estoy casada. No se con quien, cuando fue, como es él. No se nada, ni siquiera recuerdo si tengo hermanos o tíos, cuantos años tengo. Tendré un bebe o estaré embarazada" _poso sus manos en su vientre, pero lo sentía muy plano, así que descarto esa duda por el momento. _"¿quien demonios soy? Quiero recordar, quiero hacerlo" _sus pensamientos la hacían querer hacer una cosa llorar.

Kai entro a la habitación sabía que Nicky estaba con ella, quizás con tanta palabrería que decía Hilary ya recordaría algo. Cuando la vio se veía abrumada, confundía, con miedo y ganas de llorar. Y con sus manos apretaba fuertemente las sabanas y Nicky ni cuenta de ello. Camino presuroso para saber que le pasaba.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto tomándole el hombro. Sobresaltándola, dando un pequeño grito del susto y alterada. Su cuerpo estaba tenso, sus puños no aflojaban las sabanas. Quiso calmarla, tomar sus manos para tranquilizarla, logrando solamente que ella se alejara él, estaba muy alterada-¿Que pasa? ¿que dijiste?

-No se que le pasa- dijo Nicky sin entender, salió corriendo a llamar al doctor.

Quien al llegar y verla alterada, no tuvo de otra que darle un sedante, para tranquilizarla. Su cuerpo se aflojo caendo dormida en el instante.

-Podrían explicarme que paso?- exigió saber Calahan

-Yo le estaba dando una pequeña narración de como nos conocimos- hablo Nicky

-Cuando yo entre estaba alterada, confundía y con algo de temor-

-Bien, dejemosla dormir por hoy, mañana podrán venir de nuevo a visitarla y dentro de tres día saldrá.

_Observo a los hombres que estaban frente a ella, ¿quienes eran? y donde estaba su padre._

_No le agradaba saber que tendría de nuevos guardaespaldas. Pero el chico que iba con el otro hombre, le parecía lindo, quizás porque rara veces ponía atención a los hombres. Y también porque hacía 6 meses cumplió los 14 y pronto los 15, tenía las hormonas algo alborotadas. Y sus días solitarios era desagradable. _

_Y la mirada que le daba el joven de cabello negro y ojos grises, de quizás unos 16 o 17 años. _

_-Señorita Hilary, nosotros somos su nuevo personal de seguridad- hablo el hombre adulto- yo soy Laurent y él, Shishi._

_-Un placer- contesto cortesmente, sin apartar la vista del joven nombrado Shishi- es hora de llevarme con mi padre ¿cierto?_

_-Así es señorita- contesto Shishi, tampoco dejando de verla-por favor._

_Desde ese día en adelante, la estadía con su padre no había sido aburrida, el joven de cabello negro estaba al pendiente de ella. Y Hilary nunca se había sentido tan apreciada como con él. _

_El mes pronto llego a su fin y ella volvió con su madre, pero con la imagen grabada de Shishi en su cabeza. Ahora esperaba con ansias el regreso a la casa de su padre, ya había entendido que lo que sentía solamente era atracción física y todo se debía a causa y culpa de una película, el cual un día que no tenía sueño y en plena madrugada no transmitían nada bueno en la televisión, hasta que se topo con una __película, le intereso el comienzo pues se veía como cualquier otra normal, sin embargo a los 15 minutos de verla, sucedió algo que la confundió en muchas cosas. Las escenas sexuales empezaron a darle vida a la película y ella con ojos asombrados los cuales no podía despegar de la pantalla, observo todo y escucho todo. Se había grabado en su cabeza, y a cada instante se repetía, quizás era por que fue su primera vez en ver películas eróticas. _

_Y al ser Shishi el único joven que tenia cerca y la trataba bien, sus hormonas se revolucionaban._

_No tardo en pasar de nuevo la fecha en que ella debía estar con su padre, pero llevaba en mente una meta, besar a su guardia. Al estar su padre ocupado en su despacho y sus cosa fue fácil, para ella estar todo el tiempo con Shishi y hablar._

_Hasta que el día sucedió, mientras hablaban ella estaba al pendiente de sus labios. Nunca presto atención a lo que él le decía, su meta era una y su alrededor no le importaba lo que pasaba. Sin pensarlo más se lanzo a él besándolo, dejándolo impactado al principió pero reaccionando después correspondiendo el beso. Todo lo que sentían era deseo y deseo. Abrazando su cuerpo con sus piernas, el la levanto dirigiéndose a su habitación al ser la mas cercana. Nadie los vio, ni los buscaron._

_Shishi la despojo de su ropa, y ella a él, las caricias ardían en deseo, cada movimiento y beso era apasionado para el chico, para Hilary era algo nuevo y también no muy placentero, sentía placer pero no muy grande. Shishi se posiciono sobre ella, sabía que era virgen y eso hacía que su deseo subiera más. Bruscamente rompió la barrera de su virginidad, Hilary sintió un tremendo dolor dejándola sin respirar por varios segundos y varias lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos, Shishi no puso atención a ello sino a su actividad, meter y sacar, el dolor costo que se fuera y el placer lo sentía muy poco, creía que al entregarse con alguien sería maravilloso pero había sido todo lo contrarío, siguió los movimientos de su compañero automáticamente, el orgasmo que tuvo había sido forzado. Shishi se tumbo a su lado sintiéndose agotado y cerrando sus ojos para descansar después de una ardua actividad. Hilary noto como se había quedado dormido al instante, se levanto de la cama observando la mancha roja y algunas blancas, era bueno saber que había tomado pastillas anticonceptivas porque de lo contrarío pasaría algo que nunca desearía. Se vistió rápido saliendo de ahí y dirigiéndose a su habitación, en donde se baño, aun sentía dolor en su parte intima, hizo una mueca al saber que nada había salid como pensó, quizás el si estuvo satisfecho pero ella no. Hubiera preferido no hacerlo, pero ya no podía regresar el tiempo, solamente seguir adelante y hacer que nada paso. _

_Cuando Shishi despertó, se encontró solo a su lado solamente encontró una mancha roja y los recuerdos volvieron a él, si había sucedido hacer el amor con la hija de su jefe, con una gran sonrisa se levanto para darse un baño, cambiarse e ir a buscar a la joven castaña, porque después de lo sucedido él no quería que nadie la tocara, el era muy obsesivo y machista con sus parejas. Tal vez era por eso que llevaba 1 año fuera de la cárcel pes había sido encerrado por golpear a su antigua novia porque ella quiso terminar con él. Nadie terminaba con él, nadie._

Kai llego muy temprano al hospital, quería hablar con ella antes que todos pues ese dí le daban de alta, él no la forzaría para que viviera con él, podrían estar casados pero ella era libre de elegir a donde ir, por lo menos hasta que recuperara la memoria y esperaba que fuera pronto, se había acostumbrado a su presencia y sus locuras con Nicky. Y estar solo en una casa en la cual debían convivir era muy depresivo.

Saludo al Dr. Calahan, quien le había dicho que la última visita que le hicieron a ella había sido a las 4 de la mañana, ahora, las 9 de la mañana, no habían ido aún. Los dos se dirigieron a la habitación, ya no estaba en intensivos pues ya estaba fuera de peligro, cuando llegaron los dos tenían la sensación de que algo malo ocurría. Al abrir la puerta, se encontraron con una habitación vacía, la ventana medio abierta y la cama deshecha, Calahan se acerco al baño para comprobar que ella estuviera ahí, pero el ambiente era tan silencioso y vació que cuando abrió la puerta del baño no encontró a nadie, eso eran malas noticias. Kai al ver el rostro del doctor se asusto, ¿donde estaba su esposa? Calahan salió pidiendo a dos enfermeras que revisaran la parte de atrás del hospital o la cafetería y buscaran al Hilary Tachibana.

Kai también iba a ir a buscarla pero al ver una hoja en la almohada, se detuvo recogiéndola, tomo una larga respiración abrió la nota que estaba doblada a la mitad, las letras decían algo que fue un balde de agua fría para él y estaba seguro también para los demás. Informo al Dr. que dejara de buscar pero este esta seguro que si se acababa de ir lograrían encontrarla y fue rápidamente con algunos guardias para que buscaran fuera del hospital. El ruso se quedo en la habitación, sentado en la orilla de la cama, jugando con sus dedos el papel que habían dejado. 30 minutos después, el aun seguía ahí sentado reflexionando muy seriamente. Las puertas de la habitación volvieron a abrirse dando presencia a Spencer, Bryan y Nicky, los demás aun venían entrando encontrándose con el doctor Calahan, Henry y Sury iban muy felices de saber que su hija saldría del hospital, pero al acercarse al doctor que atendía a su hija, escucharon las malas noticias.

-Kai ¿Donde esta Hilary?- pregunto Nicky, revisando la habitación y no encontrando a su amiga castaña.

Spencer se acerco a Kai, observándolo y también la hoja que tenía en sus manos. -Se fue- dijo cortamente.

Nicky no entendía a que se refería con "Se Fue" -¿A donde?- Bryan presentía malas noticias.

Kai no contesto simplemente levanto la hoja entregándoselas para que leerán. Spencer la tomo desdoblando.

-_"Es injusto...-_ eran las primeras palabras que se leían-_ no puedo hacerlos esto. Todos ustedes han hecho lo posible, viniendo cada día a contarme cosas que no recuerdo e intento hacerlo para no verlos tan tristes pero cada vez que me esfuerzo, solamente consigo dolor de cabeza fuerte. Y al verles sus rostros bañados de tristeza y melancolía al ver que nada sucede es demasiado para mi. He tenido pequeños flashes, son recuerdos pero en ninguno aparecen ustedes y no los entiendo todavía. Es por eso que he tomado la decisión de irme, se que tal vez sueno egoísta y mala pero es la mejor forma y la única que encontré que no los involucrara a ustedes, hoy me dan de alta y no creo poder irme con ustedes, no cuando no tengo ni idea a donde pertenezco o cual es mi apellido. No quiero hacerlos sufrir más, no lo permitiría. Por eso esta decisión de irme, es para alejarme de todo y así comenzar de nuevo en algún lugar en donde pueda, quizás, a lo mejor, pueda recordar y estoy segura que lo haré, me esforzare para hacerlo, y tal vez tomara un tiempo. Por eso pido que no me busquen, que me den tiempo y cuando vuelva a recordar yo volveré a ustedes. Es lo único que pido tiempo... siento mucho si les causo dolor con esto, espero que me entiendan. ... Hilary..."_

Nicky estaba impactada con lo que escucho decir a Spencer. Su mejor amiga se había ido, ¿en que pensaba ella? la iba a buscar así fuera hasta el fin del mundo. Los pasos de Kai llenaron la habitación, volteo a verlo, se iba muy calmado y esperaba que fuer para buscarla

-¿Iras a buscarla?- pregunto medio ilusionada.

-No- contesto. Dejándola impresionada.

-No puedes dejar que se vaya, ella no recuerda a nadie y no sabemos a donde ira- Nicky se alteraba- Búscala- exigió

-Pidió tiempo y eso haré, esperare el tiempo que sea necesario- Nicky quedo con la boca abierta, viéndolo desaparecer de la habitación, iba a ir detrás de él a exigirle y si era necesario suplicar para que buscara a su amiga, no podían dejarla así, sola desamparada, no conociendo ni siquiera la ciudad. Mas Bryan la detuvo, meneando su cabeza en negación.

-Bryan, suéltame, si el no la busca yo si lo haré- forcejeaba con su novia para que la soltara.

-Kai también sufre- hablo Spencer- a pesar de que no demuestre. Estoy seguro que fue una decisión muy dolorosa la que tomo pero él solamente esta haciendo lo que Hilary pide, tiempo para recordar.

-No sabrá a donde ir- algunas lagrimas escaparon de sus ojos.

-Nicky, Hilary nos pidió el favor, debemos respetar su decisión al igual que la de Kai- Bryan abrazo a la morena italiana para hacerla entender. Nicky no tenía fuerzas para hablar, solo asintió con la cabeza. Su amiga era un testaruda, tonta y tomaba decisiones locas, pero no la buscaría aunque eso fuera lo que realmente quería hacer ahora.

_ Shishi estaba molesto, Hilary no le prestaba mucha atención, lo trataba como un empleado y eso no era de su agrado. Al no desear acostarse con él de nuevo, lo evitaba o simplemente lo trataba como lo que era, un empleado. _

_Pasaba el tiempo con Brooklyn con quien se la pasaba todo el tiempo, al haber tenido la primera experiencia sexual y no haber sido agradable, ya no deseaba tener otra. Pero había visto como Shishi trataba de hablar con ella y como se molestaba a cada instante, sentía una vibra oscura en él. Cuando regresaba a su casa, con su madre, se sentía mejor._

_Pero cuando debía regresar con su padre y este enviaba a un hombre y Shishi juntos por ella, sentía una sensación de miedo junto a él. Descarto esas locuras pues nada malo podía pasarle, y sin embargo se equivoco, un día ella iba camino a su habitación, cerca de su puerta, alguien le tapo la boca y la arrastro hacía otra habitación que no conocía pero cuando vio a la persona que la arrastro hata ahí supo donde esta._

_-Shishi- dijo asombrada, no entendía que pasaba. Pero con la mirada que tenía este le dio miedo, parecía loco y enojado. cuando estuvo a punto de preguntar que hacía ahí recibió un golpe en el rostro tumbándola al suelo, fue fuerte y las lagrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos.- ¿Que te pasa?- le grito_

_-Ramera- Shishi estaba muy molesto- acaso crees que no se lo que haces, imagino que te acuestas con todos tu personal de seguridad y cuando ya no los quieres, los despides ¿cierto?- la levanto aventandola en la cama- pero yo no soy así, vas a estar conmigo por que lo quiero, y no vas a coquetear con nadie mas. ¿entendido?_

_Hilary no contesto, solamente lo miraba con asombro y confundida. entendiendo que se había metido en graves problemas. Se metió mas a la cama cuando vio que el se acercaba sacándose la camisa y desabrochándose los pantalones, el miedo calo sus huesos, rezaba para que alguien llegara ahí, pero entendió que la habitación de Shishi estaba muy alejada de todo y que nadie escucharía sus gritos. Shishi se subió a la cama, dispuesto a hacerla suya de nuevo y así supiera que nadie más la poseería. Fue paralizada de manos, sintiendo su cuerpo sobre el suyo, sintiendo su erección entre sus piernas, cosa que no le agrado. Se removió pero en cada movimiento Shishi hacía mas presión y también recibía bofetadas dejandole sus marcas en su rostro. Las lagrimas no tardaron en salir. Sus besos empezaron a darle asco, pedía un milagro para que no pasara lo que sabía pasaría. Eso no era una entrega de amor, era una violación y lo sabía pues ella se negaba a hacerlo con él de nuevo. con el siguiente golpe que le dio, vio como la dejaba algo atarantada, aprovecho para quitarle la blusa y sus labios besando su vientre hasta bajar a sus pantalones, los desabrocho bajo el ziper en el cual ya veía su ropa interior. _

_Hilary sollozaba, no podía hacer nada. Y como si sus plegarias fueron escuchada, debajo de la almohada de Shishi sintió algo, metió su mano para saber que era, encontrando una navaja, de reojo observo a Shishi quien besaba su vientre y quería meter su mano en sus bragas para tocar su intimidad. Recordó las lecciones de Brooklyn para la defensa personal, sabía que solo tenía una oportunidad. Tomo fuerzas alzando su rodilla y dándole en la quijada, Shishi gruño molesto, esa niña no lo golpearía nadie lo hacía. Alzo la mano para golpearla pero ella fue más rápida, levanto la navaja acercándose a su rostro y dejandole una gran herida que iba de su ojo hacía la comisura de su labio. Shishi grito de dolor, al verse libro volvió a abrocharse su pantalón y solamente en sostén salió rumbo hacía la habitación de Brooklyn, sabiendo que él no estaba ahí. Estaba asustada por lo que había pasado. Pero era eso o que la violaran. Busco en el armario de Brook una camisa para cubrirse su cuerpo. Ella no se iba a quedar, prefería irse sin decirle a nadie, que quedarse y ver a Shishi ya después le diría a su padre._

_Conocía bien la casa, y sin decirle a nadie, salto la barda corriendo y no mirando hacía atrás. Llego a la casa de su tía, pues no podía ir a la de su madre, le preguntaría y de seguro volvería a pelearse con su padre y ella quería ahorrarse todo eso. Eliot Tomoji se asusto al ver a su sobrina, con las mejillas rojas casi llegando a morado, llorando y con una camisa que no era de ella. Al pedir explicación, Hilary no dudo en dársela, le dijo todo con detalles y que había preferido huir que quedarse en la mansión. Eliot la entendió y la mantuvo en su casa por las dos semanas que aun faltaban para que volviera con su madre. Hilary no quería volver a ver a Shishi, le tenía miedo, y quizás la volvería a agarrar desprevenida y la violara sin poder hacer nada.  
><em>

Dos semanas de haber salido del hospital y se sentía fatigada. Varios recuerdos habían vuelto a ella, aunque hubiera preferido no recordar pues todos ellos eran los peores y se asustaba por todo lo que había pasado.

Se encontraba en un departamento fuera de la ciudad.  
>Cuando salió del hospital no sabía a donde ir, pero sis pies la llevaban y ella no quiso parar, camino varias cuadras, buscaba donde quedarse por un tiempo y sin que los demás la encontraran, su suerte cambio cuando vio a un joven de cabellera naranja y semblante sereno y una sonrisa llena de paz, acercarse a ella. Brooklyn la había seguido, pues la vio escaparse del hospital y conociéndola, sabía que no querían que la siguieran, pero hizo un mal trabajo pues el si lo hizo. Se asusto pues pensó que la llevarían de nuevo al hospital y el lugar ya le empezaba a desagradar. Pero fue todo lo contrarío, Brooklyn le ofreció el departamento que era de los dos, nadie sabía de él y nadie la buscaría ahí, tendría tiempo de hacer todo lo que quisiera y si no quería salir no lo haría, él se encargaría de llevarle cosas como alimento y ropa.<p>

Recibía la visita de Brooklyn dos veces a la semana. Y le contaba algo de lo que recordaba, el simplemente le decía que lo dejara pasar, de nada servía matarse en pensar en las mismas cosas, debía seguir adelante y le aseguraba que los buenos recuerdos volverían a ella con el tiempo.

Por otro lado, Sergei estuvo preocupado por su hijo, era obvió que deseaba se encargara de la empresa pero no todavía, así que lo ayudaba en otras áreas, pero en las dos semanas que había pasado, su hijo estaba muy metido en el trabajo, dormía muy poco y usaba el pretexto de revisar papeles para no irse a su casa, la cual el mismo Kai había comprado, cuando disimulaban "estar casados", para vivir juntos. Era mejor que su hijo se tomara unas vacaciones, Kai lo tomo muy bien, pero ser enviado a la casa del algo no era su idea de descansar, pues ahí recordaba lo que paso, cuando Hilary fue secuestrada.

_Había escuchado sobre Sergei Hiwatari por unas conversaciones que tuvo con su tía. La cual parecía se sentía mas que atraía por él, faltaban 2 días para que Hilary cumpliera los quince años, y ya no pasaba los meses con su padre, se escondía en la casa de su tía. Y ahí se entero de una relación que mantenía en secreto de sus padres. Eliot y Sergei tenían una relación en la cual los dos sentían una gran amor hacía el otro._

_Lo que no sabía Hilary es que Shishi ya había dado con su ubicación, él ya sabía donde se escondía ella. Para él ya no era un trabajo ir a buscarla. Era una reto y antes de llevarla con su padre él le daba "mimos" para hacerle saber que nunca se desaria de él._

_Eliot sentía una opresión en su pecho, pero no le tomo importancia pues la compañía que tenía era muy buena. Sergei estaba feliz de estar con Eliot, era una mujer hermosa y especial, a pesar de ser amigo de su cuñado a él no le importaba pero si mantenían su relación escondida, pues no sabían como reaccionarían Sury y Henry, de su hijo no se preocupaba pues le había dicho que era libre de rehacer su vida, el no interferiría. Por parte de Eliot y Henry había escuchado sobre Hilary, como era ella y como era su situación con sus padres, lo que no sabía era sobre Shishi y su obsesión a ella._

_-Estamos en mi casa- hablo Eliot abrazándolo._

_-No quiero dejarte. Todavía- dijo Sergei. _

_-Mañana nos veremos- dijo con una sonrisa Eliot._

_-Tienes razón- se besaron para despedirse, cuando Sergei estaba a punto de irse, Eliot lo detuvo._

_-Sergei, quiero que me prometas algo- no sabía si se estaba aprovechando de su novio pero sabía que su sobrina debía contar con el apoyo de otra persona- pase lo que pase cuidaras de mi sobrina._

_Sergei no entendía por que ella hablaba así, parecía que algo malo le iba a pasar y no la volvería a ver-¿porque?_

_-Mi sobrina corre peligro y no quiero que nada le pase. Por favor_

_-Pero yo... tu?_

_-__Sergei, solo prométeme que te cuidaras y que pase lo que pase, también la cuidaras a ella. Por favor, ella no tiene a nadie más quien la proteja mi hermana esta enferma y mi cuñado, no piensa._

_-La protegeré, aunque no la conozco Eliot, pero lo hare y también a ti. No pasara nada._

_-Gracias, Sergei. Gracias.- esa era su última despedida para no verse nunca más. _

_Eliot observo el auto de Sergei hasta que lo perdió de vista, entro a su casa, pero al entrar todo estaba oscuro y su sobrina siempre estaba en la sala para verla llegar, pues sentía miedo. _

_-Hilary- llamo, pero no hubo contestación.-Hilary, cariño ya llegue ¿donde estas?- fue hacía la sala, encendiendo la luz en le camino. Al irse la oscuridad, se encontró con 5 hombres en su sala y a su sobrina colgando del techo de las manos. Grito de susto, corrió hacía el teléfono para marcar a la policía pero se le habían adelantado y la tomaron a la fuerza. _

_El hombre que estaba a cargo era Shishi, a quien no conocía hasta ese día. Eliot se removió, pero lo primero que recibió fue una bofetada que le saco sangre de los labios. Shishi se acerco a ella, nadie mantenía cautiva a su ratoncita, nadie se la escondía. Dos hombres la agarraron fuertes y le taparon la boca. Shishi saco un cuchillo de su chaqueta. Se acerco a ella y sin decir palabras, le hizo un corte en la mejilla, la sangre no tardo en salir, desgarro su blusa, Eliot sentía miedo por ella y su sobrina._

_Volvió a alzar su cuchillo, empezó a darle pequeños cortes en su cuerpo, pero esos cortes eran en puntos vitales, en donde sabía se desangraría. La pobre no podía defenderse, golpes y cuchilladas la dejaron débil en el suelo quejándose de dolor. _

_Cuando abrió sus ojos el lugar estaba todo oscuro, pero una tenue luz se veía a lo lejos, le ardían los ojos, escuchaba voces pero no sabía quienes eran, tomo fuerzas para lograra levantarse, pues ya la habían bajado dejándola en la entrada, camino hasta llegar lo que antes era la sala, la TV estaba destruida los sillones destrozados, camino un poco más pero sus fuerzas se esfumaron caendo desmayada. _

_Eliot gemía de dolor porque ya no eran cortes, ahora le enterraban el cuchillo hasta el fondo cuando tocaba un hueso lo sacaban, no iba a resistir más. Escucharon un golpe seco, fueron a ver y se encontraron con Hilary tirada en plena sala la arrastraron a la cocina, ahí era donde estaba Eliot sobre la mesa. La amarraron parandola sobre la entrada de la puerta, con sus manos y piernas estiradas formando una X. _

_Cuando volvió a recuperar la conciencia, sentía un dolor en su cabeza y no podía moverse, escuchaba gemidos, no sabían de donde venían. _

_-Has despertado bella durmiente-  
><em>

_-¿Quien... quien eres?- no recordaba donde estaba o quien hablaba._

_-¿ Amnesia?- escucho reírse de ella- tonta_

_-¿Quien eres...- los recuerdos pasaron en ella como ráfagas de viento. Ahora sabía donde estaba, en la casa de su tía, y esos gemidos eran cerca de ella, al verla empezó a llorar, al verla tan herida su piel blanca ahora era roja, Eliot le dirigió una mirada de alivió al verla despierta pues creía la habían matado. Shishi quiso terminar esa escena de familia de una buena forma, tomo de nuevo su cuchillo y de un golpe lo enterró en el corazón de Eliot. Los gritos de Hilary resonaron en todo el lugar, Eliot había muerto. _

_Shishi sabía que la habían escuchado gritar y que pronto alguien iría para saber lo que pasaba así que debía actuar rápido. Corto la soga que sostenía a Hilary dejándola caer en el suelo, gimiendo por el golpe. Con ayuda de otro la subieron a la mesa quedando a la par del cuerpo de Eliot, pero boca abajo. _

_-Con esto entenderás quien manda, ratoncita- _

_Sintió como rasgaban su blusa y lo pero vino a ella, la violarían. Pero Shishi tenía otro pensamiento, si ella lo había dejado marcado, pues el también lo haría. Acarició su espalda, al principió solo sentía los dedos de él, después la punta del cuchillo enterrándose en su espalda y hacer un gran corte, de un extremo a otro en diagonal. Grito de dolor y volvió a gritar mas fuerte cuando hizo lo mismo de una punta a otra, formandole una x en su espalda. Pero no quedo ahí, tomo su muñeca izquierda cortandole las venas para desangrarse y otro corte en vertical. Con una risa sádica salió de la casa no sin antes dejar inconsciente a la castaña.  
><em>

_Los dos cuerpos fueron encontrados en la mesa, uno sin vida masacrado y el otro a punto de perderla. _

__Sentada sobre la cama respiraba agitadamente, con el rostro bañado de lagrimas. Hubiera preferido no recordar nunca, la muerte de su tía era muy dolorosa y más porque ella lo vio.

Se levanto para irse a dar un baño y tranquilizarse, cuando se levanto tuvo un mareo y su visión fue llenada por varias imágenes que la hicieron perder el equilibrio, resbalándose haciendo que su cabeza se topara con la punta de un mueble, perdiendo totalmente el conocimiento.

Brooklyn llegaba al departamento donde estaba Hilary, él no dijo nada a nadie sobre si sabía o no donde estaba su media hermana, sabía que sus padres estaban preocupados por ella y que sus amigos la buscaban, pero no podía decirles. Ella necesitaba espacio, estar sola y estaba seguro que así, con tiempo y espacio ella recuperaría la memoria y todo volvería a ser normal. Llevaba consigo unas bolsas en las cuales le llevaba comida para cinco o cuatro días. Cuando entro en el departamento, le sorprendió no verla en ninguna parte, dejo las bolsas en la cocina y dispuesto a ir por la habitación con cuidado pues quizás se estaba cambiando. Abrió la puerta despacio, metiendo su cabeza primero, abrió mas para ver mejor, la vio en pleno suelo desmayada. Llego a ella rápido, socorriendola. Poniéndola sobre la cama y revisando si no tenía alguna herida, suspiro aliviado de verla bien, ahora solo debía esperar a que abriera los ojos, y esperaba que no afectara en nada el golpe, porque podría volver a perder la memoria y perder los recuerdos que ella había recuperado.

En Rusia, Kai pasaba su tiempo a fuera de la casa del lago, tenía compañía, pues las mascotas de Hilary solo una había quedado, la hembra, la cual estaba preñada y ya había tenido sus cachorros, solamente dos. Tenían mes y medio de nacidos, esa era su compañía de todos los días, los alimentaba, bañaba y paseaba e incluso les puso nombre. Dranzer y Black Dranzer, pues a pesar de ser hermanos eran de diferente color, uno negro y el otro café.

Sergei, estaba en su casa, revisando algunos archivos, estaba muy concentrado, pero cuando el teléfono sonó la primera vez no contesto pues lo escucho ya de último, la segunda se apresuro para hacerlo. Sin embargo antes de que el hablara, escucho una voz muy conocida que lo hizo sonreír

-Hola Sergei ¿como esta todo?

-Hola pequeña, es gusto volver a oírte.


	20. Mi felicidad

_"El amor nace, vive y muere en los ojos" (William Shakespeare)_

Brooklyn nunca había sonreído tanto, pero estaba muy feliz, su media hermana había recordado, tal parecía que el golpe le devolvió la memoria. Pues bendito el golpe por devolverla a la normalidad. Hilary recordaba todo lo que había pasado, incluso lo que Kai le dijo antes dijo antes de morir. No podía creer que había muerto y vuelto a vivir, que cosas había pasado. Pero concentrándose recordó que Kai le dijo que la amaba, y no era porque se estaba muriendo, no. Era real ella lo sintió.

Tomo su teléfono dispuesta a llamar, pero no sabía donde estaba Kai, si en Japón o Rusia. Su medio hermano al verle su rostro sabía lo que quería preguntarle- Rusia- dijo simplemente, saliendo de la habitación para darle privacidad y prepararse un poco de café y de paso llamar al aeropuerto para saber cuando salia el próximo vuelo hacía la ciudad fría Rusia.

Lo mas importante para ella era hablar con Kai, su familia podía esperar pero el amor que sentía por el hombre, quien era su esposo, no. Llamo a casa de su suegro, timbro cuatro veces pero nadie contesto, volvió a intentarlo, al segundo timbre contestaron, no le dio tiempo de hablar a él.

-Hola Sergei ¿como esta?- no sabía si era él o no, solamente dijo su nombre adivinando de que había sido el quien contesto, porque incluso podría haber contestado Kai.

-_Hola pequeña, es un gusto volver a oírte_- sonrió feliz, parecía que estaba a la espera de su llamada.

-Es un gusto volver a recordar- le dijo

-_Es una maravillosa noticia, nos dejaste preocupados cuando ya no estabas en el hospital-_

-Lo siento, pero fue la mejor forma- se explico-

-_No importa pequeña, me alegra escucharte y saber que todo volverá a la normalidad_- ya se imaginaba a su hijo feliz de saber que su esposa lo recordaba.

-Si- alargo la i - y Kai?- pregunto, necesitaba saber si estaba ahí junto a él. Si era así pues que se lo pasara.

-_De vacaciones en la casa del lago_- le contesto- necesitaba tomarlo, pues parecía desesperado al no poderte ayudar.-

Se sintió mal- Adiós- se despidió, pues solamente quería saber donde estaba su esposo.

-_Adiós Hilary, saluda de mi parte a mi hijo cuando lo veas-_ dijo Sergei cortando la llamada. Su rostro se torno rojo, su suegro parecía saber lo que ella iba a hacer.

Brooklyn entro con media sonrisa al verla roja como tomate. Le entrego un vaso de agua -El avión sale en 30 minutos- Hilary se sorprendió- así que debes apurarte. En este teléfono esta el numero de Tala, Bryan y Spencer, llama a uno de ellos para que te lleve a tu destino.

-Parece que todos saben a donde voy, cuando yo apenas lo se- dijo Hilary.

-Eres predecible Hill- la castaña saco su mochila, metiendo solamente poca ropa, era un alivió el saber que ya se había dado un baño antes de llamar a Sergei. Junto con Brooklyn llegaron al aeropuerto, esperando solamente 10 minutos para que abordara el avión. Se sentía nerviosa, pues no sabía como reaccionaría Kai.

Brooklyn se despidió de ella, deseándole lo mejor de la suerte-Se feliz hermanita- y con un último beso en la mejilla, la vio abordar en avión rumbo a Rusia. Se imaginaba la reacción de Kai, haciendo que se riera de él.

**Moscú, Rusia 8 am**

Estaba en el aeropuerto, decidiendo a quien llamar, Talla de seguro estaría con Julia no quería interrumpir nada. Bryan, conociendo a su amiga, estaba en Italia acompañándola en sus desfiles de moda. Así que solo le quedaba Spencer, pero al marcar el número para llamar se sorprendió de verlo a dos metros de ella, con media sonrisa, creía que estaba soñando mas cuando Spencer se acerco a ella y la abrazo como todo hermano mayor lo haría, supo que había sido Brooklyn quien le llamo, ¿tan bien la conocía?

-Tu big brother te ha venido a recoger- no pudo evitar reírse de él.

-Gracias Spencer.- agradecía a todos por comprenderla.

Conducieron exactamente 1 hora, Spencer era corredor de auto cuando lo quería ser, y Hilary estaba asustada por como manejaba, quería llegar viva no en un ataúd.

**Lago Ladoga, Rusia.**

Kai, salió de la casa a la parte de atrás, la grama le llamaba para acostarse y sentir le clima fresco y agradable. Escuchaba a los cachorros jugar y a su madre cuidándolos. No escucho al auto aparcar frente a la casa, estaba muy concentrado en sentir el viento en su rostro y a los cachorros.

Hilary se bajo del auto, no sin antes darle un abrazo fuerte de agradecimiento a Spencer, cuanto agradecía por haberla llevado hasta el lago, Spencer dejo a Hilary ahí, retomando su camino de vuelta a Moscú.

Hilary iba a entrar a la casa, pero escucho ladridos, empezó a rodear la casa y fue recibida por su mascota., quien al verla se lanzo a ella botándola al suelo y lamiendo su rostro de felicidad. También escucho dos pequeños gruñidos, vio a dos cachorros que se alejaban de ella retrocediendo buscando a su protector.

Nunca imagino que la perra llegaría a tener cachorros, tal parecía que su pareja no perdió el tiempo y le dejo algo antes de morir. Acercándose un poco mas, vislumbro a Kai, recostado en la grama, tan sereno que aseguraba no escuchaba que se acercaba a él. Los dos cachorros gruñían retrocediendo acercando a Kai, este no entendía lo que les pasaba, ya que le gruñían a cualquier cosa, incluso al viento. Pero era mucho gruñir y no lo dejaban disfrutar su descanso bien.

-Black Dranzer, Dranzer, cállense- Hilary quiso reírse pues no la había escuchado aún, ya estaba frente a él, en cuclillas le tendió la mano a los cachorros quienes dudaron en acercarcele pero al ver a su madre junto a ella lo hicieron pero con precaución. Al ver que no les haría nada malo lamieron su mano ya confiados en ella. Hilary se mordía el labio para no reír o suspirar porque quería sorprender a Kai y pues ellos le hacían cosquillas. Al ver una pelota justo frente a ella, la cogió y la tiro, haciendo que los dos cachorros ladraran y salieran corriendo detrás de esta.- Shhhh- callo Kai.

Solo negó con su cabeza, pensando que haría, tomo la decisión de sentarse a horcajadas sobre él. Y lo hizo sobresaltando a Kai, quien abrió lo ojos quedando sorprendido al ver a la castaña sobre él y con una sonrisa-¿Hilary?- podría ser que estuviera soñando.

-También hago mucho ruido?- pregunto seductoramente acerco su rostro quedando a milésimas de distancia- Puedo levantarme.

Entendiendo que no era un sueño la tomo por la cintura invirtiendo las posiciones. Escuchando su risa y besándola. Extrañaba esos labios dulces, cálidos y suaves. Lento y con quejas se separaron, pero Hilary lo tomo del cuello volviendo a unir sus labios. Kai se separo suave, pues no quería perder todo el contacto.

-Has regresado- susurro contra sus labios.

-Si, he recordado todo- le sonrió dándole un casto beso.

-Tardaste un mes- fue más un reproche, para él fue mucho tiempo el cual tardo en volver a recordar.

-Pudo haber sido más, tómalo como el lado bueno- entonces recordó lo que quería decirle cuando recupero la memoria- Te amo, Kai. Y se que tu también, te escuche- Kai la miro sorprendido, creía que ella aun estaba inconsciente, pero cuando el lo dijo ella había dado un pequeño apretón, estaba despierta para que después su corazón dejara de latir.

-Te amo- pero escucharlo decirlo era mucho mejor, además esta vez ella no estaba a pendiendo de un hilo su vida.

-Lo se- volvieron a besarse. El beso estaba lleno de deseo, amor, volviéndose más pesado y caliente. Se deseaban tanto que no podían esperar más. Ahí en plena grama, empezaron a acariciarse sobre sus ropas, Hilary metió una de sus manos por su camisa volviendo a sentir su pecho, con sus dedos deslizo cada parte de el. Kai desabrocho su sostén y aun tenía puesta su blusa. A pesar de no querer parar, hubo algo que lo hizo.

-Kai- Hilary lo llamo a pesar de que sus caricias la llevaban al mismo cielo- Kai- gimió pero para llamar su atención, pero su esposo seguía con sus caricias y los besos en su garganta . No quiso hacerlo pero recurrió al mismo echo de la última vez. Le dio un jalón de cabello escuchándolo gruñir de dolor.

-No me gusta lo brusco, te lo he dicho- dijo quejándose pues le dolió

-Lo siento- dijo volviéndolo a besar. Pero en verdad debía prestarle atención a lo que ella quería- Espera

-¿Que?- gruño por la interrupción, tal parecía que cada vez que iban a tener relaciones, algo pasaba.

-Tengo una piedra enterrada en la espalda y duele-

La hizo abrazarlo con sus piernas, levantándola del suelo y llevándola hacía el interior de la casa, subieron las escaleras con algunos besos y casi se caen al subir, pero al final lograron llegar a la primera habitación que encontraron y la cual era, la de Hilary.

La tumbo a la cama. Volviéndola a besar, sus manos acariciaban sus cuerpos.

Tembló cuando le beso el cuello, empezó a bajar sus besos hasta toparse con su blusa-Adiós, blusa- le murmuro, Hilary alzo los brazos para deshacerse de su prenda, el sostén se fue junto con ella pues ya estaba desabrochado. Volvió a besarla pero esta vez a su cuerpo, regaba besos alrededor de sus pechos. Rodeo su pezón con la lengua con una suavidad exquisita, Hilary hizo la cabeza hacía atrás suspirando. El pezón parecía cobrara vida en la lengua de Kai, mientras él succionaba el pecho con su boca delicadamente. Hilary gimió.

Poso su mano sobre su vientre, buscando más profundo. Desabrocho su jeans, separándose solamente para quitárselos al igual que su ropa interior, quedando desnuda a su merced. Volvió a besarle sus labios medio abiertos, saboreando su delicioso sabor a vainilla, sus dedos se deslizaron hacía bajo por todo su vientre, llegando a su intimidad, sus dedos llegaron al punto mas sensible, masajeaba su clítoris.

Kai cerro los ojos con fuerza deseando no perder el control, coloco sus dedos en sus pliegues y comenzó a moverlo en círculos y después metiendo y sacando con suavidad, la castaña gemía por la sensación que le producía los dedos de su esposo. Sobre su pierna sentía la erección de él, abrió los ojos con dificultad por el placer y lo vio aun vestido y eso no era justo.

Con sus manos atrajo su cabeza para volverlo a besar, Kai se des concentro en ese instante de su actividad, Hilary lo aprovecho para cambiar las posiciones y desvestirle, quitandole la camisa y besando su pecho, con su lengua acariciando sus músculos. Bajo un poco más desabrochando el pantalón, le dio una mirada a Kai, viendo en sus ojos el deseo y la resistencia que ponía para no detenerla. Deslizo el pantalón, hasta tirarlo por el aire, encima del bóxer se notaba su erección, lo acarició suave y lento, sacandole un gruñido de placer. Tomo la orilla de la prenda bajándola y dejando al aire, el miembro erecto de su esposo. Su hombría estaba lista para tomarla y eso quería. Kai al ver que ya no los separaba la ropa, la tomo por la cintura volviéndola a dejar debajo de él.

Ambos estaban excitados y la erección de Kai parecía querer estallar si no hacían algo. Los dos con respiraciones entrecortadas, se miraron a los ojos, demostrándose todo el amor que se tenían. Ataco sus labios, mientras se posicionaba entre sus piernas, Hilary rodeo su cuello pegándose más a él, sus lenguas se juntaban a cada instante en una guerra. Comenzó a penetrarla lentamente, y de una estocada entro en ella, sacando un gemido de placer a su esposa. Rodeo con sus piernas su cintura, para que las embestidas fueran mucho más profundas.

Hilary comenzó a moverse y él también la siguió. -Oh Kai- continuo moviéndose. Recordando sus sueños con él. Solamente una vez había tenido relaciones y no había sido agradable, no tenía mucha experiencia pero su cuerpo parecía tomar el control llevándose por el placer. Le acarició su cuerpo mientras seguía moviéndose, sus movimientos con más fuerza.

Sus movimientos fueron acelerándose, sacando más gemidos a Hilary, ella se tenso apretando con más fuerza su miembro, explotando con un orgasmo, mientras Kai seguía moviéndose. Ella le insinuaba que siguiera, las embestidas fueron mucho más fuertes, Hilary gemía suavemente mientras se aferraba cada vez mas a Kai, busco su boca para besarlo. Devorándose en deseo y los movimientos se aceleraban y con más fuerzas.

Kai poso las manos en el trasero de su esposa, ganando mas impulso, al mismo tiempo los dos sintieron como sus cuerpos ardían y sabían que culminarían con el orgasmo juntos. La explosión final llego, Hilary grito fuerte al sentir su segundo orgasmo mas poderoso que el primero, Kai gruño cuando su orgasmo llego sucumbiendo dentro de ella. Todos los músculos de su cuerpo empezaron a temblar, hasta que poco a poco sus cuerpos se relajaron, aun jadeaban y sus respiraciones estaban todavía agitada. Dejo caer su cuerpo sobre el de ella, dejando su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, respirando su aroma. Hilary lo abrazo, jamás en su vida se había experimentado nada igual. Le estremecía saber que él podía hacer eso con ella, ni en sus sueños sintió tanto placer. Era como su primera vez.

-Te amo- susurro Kai en su oído. Su pecho se inundo de felicidad, tenía al hombre que amaba y el cual parecía le era difícil decir sus sentimientos, pero igual lo quería y necesitaba.

-Te amo- le murmuro también en su oído. Kai se despego de ella, saliendo de su intimidad y quedando a la par, abrazándola casi con posesividad. Ya no la quería dejar ir y ella no se quería ir.

Abrazados se quedaron dormidos.

_Portaba un vestido rosa pálido, estaba descalza y un sombrero grande cubría toda su cabeza. Corría en círculos y se reía. _-Cariño... ponte tus zapatos- la voz de su madre llamo su atención dejando de correr pero aun sonreía. __

__-_Me gusta sentir el pasto humedo en mis piecitos- le contesto ella.___

___-Esta bien 15 minutos más y te poner tus zapatos- por más que quiso sonar seria no pudo, amaba a su única hija___

___-¿Donde esta papá?- pregunta al no verlo, él estaba ahí con ellas hacía unos momentos atrás.___

___Sury solamente suspira con melancolía- Esta adentro, trae una sorpresa- ella trata de sonar alegre pero no puede, simplemente no puede.___

___ Hilary empieza a jugar con su gatita blanca, la única mascota que le habían permito tener por el momento. Sury mantiene su rostro fruncido mientras ve hacía su casa, tiene un deje de tristeza, pequeños pasos se acercan hasta la puerta deslizable de cristal. El primero en salir es un niño que porta un gorro chistoso, de ojos azul-verde. Se veía calmado y sonreía a la naturaleza. Detrás apareció Henry, tomaba de la mano al niño, Sury solamente asintió. Henry se acerco a su hija quien al verlo dejo de jugar con la gatita y presto atención total a su padre y al niño.___

___-Hill, pequeña- Henry se acuclillo a su altura, sosteniendo aun la mano del niño- cariño- le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla.___

___-Hola papi- tenía una enorme curiosidad por el niño, quien seguro era dos años mayor que ella- Hola- saludo efusivamente al niño.___

___-Cariño- Henry hizo que lo mirara- Te presento a Brooklyn- el niño le sonrió, irradiaba paz, tranquilidad- Tu medio hermano.___

___La emoción embargo a Hilary, siempre deseo un hermano, pues ser hija única era muy aburrido. Su rostro se ilumino de alegría pero también de curiosidad- ¿Lo acaban de hacer?- el rostro de sus padres se torno rojo por la pregunta de su hija. ___

___Henry carraspeo- No hija- Hilary estaba totalmente confundida, no entendía nada- Brooklyn es mi hijo, pero su madre es otra- ___

___-¿No es mamá?- pregunto. ___

___-No querida- contesto Sury, ella no veía nada malo en el niño más bien le agradaba, con quien estaba desilusionada era con su esposo. -Por eso es tu medio hermano.___

___-¿Se quedara con nosotros?- ___

___-Si hija- al ser una respuesta afirmativa, Hilary sonrió y abrazo con mucho cariño a su hermano. Ahora tenía con quien jugar. Sury y Henry entraron a la casa, dejando a los dos niños jugar y halar.___

___Brooklyn veía en su media hermana algo especial, su sonrisa le daba confianza y e divertía mucho. Él apenas había entendido la muerte de su madre, y su padre había llegado con él para llevárselo, diciéndole que tendría una nueva familia. Y apenas se enteraba que tenía una hermana, pero le agradaba y ya la empezaba a querer. Sentados los dos platicaron de cosas sin sentido, hasta que escucharon gritos dentro de la casa. Tomados de la mano entraron a ella, siguiendo las voces.___

___-Voy a pelear por tener su custodia completa- Sury hablo.___

___-Deja de hacer tan grande el problema Sury, yo también tengo el derecho de verla, es mi hija y lo sabes- Henry estaba frente a ella con las manos sobre su cintura. ___

___-Yo- dijo enojada- fuiste tu quien lo agrando, te he dicho que no me importa tu amante en absoluto pero no voy a dejar que mi... nuestra hija este en la misma casa que es mujerzuela. No te la llevaras___

___-Sury, no me la llevare a la fuerza y no quiero pelear. Escucha, arreglaremos esto con los abogados. Ya los papeles del divorcio están en proceso. ___

___-Esta bien lo arreglaremos con los abogados- ___

___Escucharon los sollozos de su hija, a Hilary no le gustaba que sus padres pelearan. Henry se preocupo, pero los dos observaron como Brooklyn la abrazaba protegiéndola de cualquier cosa. Sury medio sonrió, el niño era muy bueno con su hija, cuando Henry estuvo a punto de ir con su hija, vio a su pronto ex esposa caer al suelo. Sury sentía como su corazón le dolía, tenía un ataque al corazón. ___

___Henry la auxilió, llamando a Nani para que llamara una ambulancia y viera a los niños.___

Sus ojos se abrieron lento, observando la oscuridad, sintiendo el brazo posesivo de su esposo sobre su cintura. Ahora entendía lo que en realidad paso ese día, su mente al querer borrar recuerdos malos le había hecho pensar que su padre le disparo a su madre, pero todo ere diferente. Además ese día le presentaron a su medio hermano, ahora entendía esa protección de Brooklyn hacía ella. Sonrío, pues todo parecía volver a la normalidad, ya nada era confuso, ya no tenía a un loco obsesionado detrás de ella y esa era la mas importante. Suave se quito el brazo de Kai y salió de la cama, volviéndose a vestir y bajando, pues no había comido nada en todo el día y tenía hambre.

Cuando Kai despertó, sintió el vació en donde debería estar el cuerpo de su esposa. Alarmado de que todo fuera un sueño, tomo su pantalón y bajo al escuchar ruido de la cocina. Al llegar a la puerta, observo su figura guardando los platos que utilizo. No había sido un sueño, en verdad ella había vuelto y lo recordaba.

Hilary, termino de lavar y guardar, tomo otra cucharada del helado que encontró en la refrigeradora, era de su sabor favorito vainilla. Lo saboreaba, le encantaba el helado, cuando estuvo a punto de probar otra cucharada sintió los brazos fuertes rodearle, sobresaltándola casi haciéndola tirar su helado. Le besaron el cuello, su mejilla, volteo su rostro para darle un beso en los labios.

Sus labios estaban fríos y con sabor a helado y le encanto. Le robo la cuchara y también el helado.

-Hey- se quejo al ser despojada de su postre favorito.

-Delicioso- se lamió los labios. Dándole un rápido beso.

-Era mio- se cruzo de brazos sobre su pecho.

-Lo tuyo es mio y lo mio es tuyo- le dijo molestándola.

-Me gusta- dijo al escucharlo.

Dejo a un lado el helado, fundiendo sus labios en un beso deseable y placentero. La cargo, haciéndola rodearle con sus piernas y tomando camino de nuevo a la habitación. -¿De nuevo?- pregunto al oído. Recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido- Eres insaciable-

-Lo se- la llevo a su recamara.

Tembló cuando le besó el cuello. Empezó a lamerle su piel todas y cada una de las que estaban desnudas, sus prendas cayeron y se dejaron llevar con un apasionado beso que ella comenzó. Sus manos se enredaron en su pelo mientras que una de las suyas se aferraba fuerte a su cintura y otra la dejaba reposar en su pierna desnuda. Se pegó todo lo que pudo a él; quería sentirlo cerca.

_-Kai-_llamo con voz ronca cuando pudo respirar del beso.

Sus labios nunca abandonaron su piel; se puso a mordisquear y lamer el lóbulo de su oreja haciendo que gimiese involuntariamente. La recostó en el centro de la cama, acariciándola.

-Mmmmmm- fue lo único que respondió a su llamado

Kai siguió mordiendo su lóbulo pero no paró ahí; su mano empezó a ascender desde su rodilla hasta su muslo, acariciando la parte interior de este. Lanzo otro gemido involuntario que él ahogó en su boca besándole con más pasión si cabía. Empezó a excitarse seriamente a la vez que su mano se metía por encima de sus bragas; se sentía mojada. Estaba empezando a hiperventilar y cuando Kai llegó a sus bragas y empezó a acariciarle por dentro dejo de respirar. Cuanto le hacía su caricias... volvió a coger el ritmo de respirar.

Su cuerpo se arqueó sin control alguno. Jadeó sin poder evitarlo. Comenzó a bombear dentro de ella con dos dedos directamente y Hilary se encontraba en el cielo.

Sus manos abandonaron su pelo para empezar a acariciar su musculoso pecho. Era…perfecto…

_-¡o, Dios, Kai!-_gimió incontroladamente_-¡dame más!_

Kai obediente empezó a bombear más rápido aún sumando un dedo a los ya dos que tenía. Su pulgar mientras tanto acariciaba su clítoris mandándole oleadas de estremecimientos y placer desde la punta de los dedos hasta lo más hondo de su ser.

Lo más rápido y sutil que pudo, Hilary se soltó sus manos para quitarse ella misma las bragas y dejarlas tiradas en el suelo, se arrodillo para acostarlo y quitarle las únicas prendas que tenía Kai, su pantalón y bóxer. Kai ya estaba excitado y más viendo como su esposa le quitaba, con rapidez sus ropas y en sus ojos notando su deseo hacia él.

Kai le dio la vuelta para quedar encima de ella, como extrañaba su cuerpo, su piel, su aroma, y la penetro de un solo haciéndola gemir alto su nombre

-¡Kai!- era todo lo que ella siempre quiso, tenerlo a él. De nuevo dentro de ella.

Kai empezó a embestirla más fuerte mientras los dos gemían juntos. Las embestidas suaves se aceleraron por el placer, los dos gemían de deseo y se besaban con ímpetu. El calor comenzó a invadirlo con temperaturas demasiado altas. Y al mismo tiempo los dos llegaron al orgasmo.

Respiraban agitadamente, y entonces Kai recordó algo importante.-¿Tu familia sabe que has recuperado la memoria?- Hilary solamente sonrió, nadie a excepción de Brooklyn, Spencer y Sergei sabían de su recuperación.

-No- contesto inocentemente.

-¿porque?- pregunto

-Lo primero que quise hacer al recordar, fue hablar contigo, así que llame a tu padre y me dijo donde estabas. Además Brooklyn ya había hablado al aeropuerto y el vuelo hacía acá salía en una hora, creo. Así que no me dio tiempo de hablar con ellos.

-Ni llamarlos.

-Nop- contesto- porque Spencer me recogió y me trajo acá y por si no te has dado cuenta me has tenido ocupada- señalo sus cuerpos desnudos.

-Simplemente te extrañaba y deseaba- jugo con algunos mechones de su cabello castaño.

Hilary recordó entonces, el sueño que había tenido de Kai y ella teniendo relaciones, cuando aun ni siquiera sabía que se casaría con el. Sonrió al recordar. Kai la miro sonreír y quiso saber en que pensaba

-¿Que piensas?

-Recordé algo- no dijo nada solamente espero callado a que siguiera hablando- recuerdas cuando llegue a la casa de Raul tenía fiebre- el asintió- creo que la fiebre era muy alta, pues esa noche me hizo tener un sueño erótico, soñé que tu y yo hacíamos el amor- Kai recordó que esa noche.

-Esa noche despertaste balbuceando que alguien o te dejaba dormir porque quería tener sexo fuerte contigo, después volviste a dormir- Hilary se sonrojo, ella no recordaba eso, además nadie le dijo lo que había dicho. -Hasta en los sueños soy insaciable.

Le dio un pequeño golpe en el hombro- Eras mejor en mis sueños.

-¿en serio?- pregunto volviéndose a posicionar sobre ella- tenemos toda una vida juntos para comprobarlo.

Hilary rió feliz, de estar juntos al fin. Parecía que nunca iba a encontrar la felicidad, pero la había encontrado y en el hombre del cual se enamoro en el camino de sus torturas. Miro los penetrantes ojos de Kai y sus sensuales labios. Todo pasaba en realidad.

-Gracias por casarte conmigo, por amarme- lo beso- porque por ese contrato encontré la felicidad. Además al fin he dejado de correr.

-No lo harás- le mordisqueo su labio- no pares de correr, porque quiero que corras siempre a mis brazos. Siempre estaré a tu lado.

-¿es un trato?-se acerco suavemente a sus labios rodándolos con los suyos.

-Es una promesa, pero podríamos añadir algunas clausulas- sonrieron juntos.

Hilary no necesitaba a nadie más que a él. No iba a necesitar a nadie mas para sus locuras.

**FIN**

**_T_ú, que lees esto. __**

**__Sí, tú, eres importante. No te olvides de una cosa: sé tú mismo y sé feliz.__**


	21. Epilogo

**EPILOGO**

**2 años después...**

Dos años y 4 meses de haberse casado. Y parecían recién casados.

Su vuelta y su recuperación de la memoria había sido la mejor noticia que le había dado a su esposo.

Siendo sábado medio día, sabía que Kai estaría aun en su oficina. Entro al edificio, saludando a los empleados con los cuales se encontraba. Tomo el ascensor deseando llegar a su destino y cual veía eterno. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, encontrándose con un hombre que seguramente era 5 años mayor que ella con sus 23 años.

El hombre suspiro, la mujer era increíble y tenía algo que la hacía especial, 3 o 4 veces la había visto llegar desde que empezó su trabajo un año atrás. Supuso que era la hermana menor de uno de los socios de su jefe, Spencer Petrov, pues este siempre la abrazaba protectoramente y si no fuera por él, ya la habría conocido más profundo. Pero ese hombre rubio era muy grande para enfrentarlo. No se movió de su lugar esperando a la salida de ella.

Hilary iba sonriendo como siempre, salio del ascensor, saludando al asistente de su esposo, respetuosamente.  
>Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablarle. Y su voz le era bella.<p>

-Hola- la detuvo del brazo. La castaña se sintió incomoda ante eso- es un placer conocerte, hermosa.

Hizo una mueca de asco-Suélteme- exigió. No quiso alzar la voz pues de seguro Kai la escucharía y entonces sería el quinto en despedir y recibir uno de los grandes puñetazos del ruso.

-No puedo- le murmuro cerca- eres tan bella y cuando te veo con tu hermano, quisiera ser yo quien te abrazara.

_¿Su hermano? De seguro habla de Spencer _se dijo- Si quiere conservar su trabajo y seguir viviendo, es mejor que me suelte. Ahora.

-Querida- quiso tocarle el rostro mas ella se alejo- quizás resulte con algunos moretones pero despedirme no podrá. Solamente el señor Hiwatari lo haría, mas lo creo imposible él sabe que soy el mejor que ha tenido.

-Y sabe usted que su jefe es muy celoso con su esposa. A la cual esta fastidiando ahora mismo.- Se paralizo, no sabía que su jefe era casado ni mucho menos que esa belleza de mujer era su esposa pero a lo mejor solo estaba mintiendo por que era tímida.

-No te creo- le susurro en el oído

Eso fue suficiente para ella. En un movimiento que el no vio, alzo su rodilla le dio un golpe en su parte, dejándolo adolorido, seguido de otro en el vientre sacandole el aire y por último con sus dos manos juntas formando un gran puño le dio un golpe en la nuca dejándolo tirado en el suelo, casi ido.

En esos momentos, Spencer salía del despacho de Kai y al ver la escena, solo sonrió. Aún recordaba como eran sus golpes, muy dolorosos.

-¿que paso?- pregunto acercándose.

-Spencer- saludo con una sonrisa- Sabes creo que Kai necesitara un nuevo asistente- señalo al adolorido hombre

-Y este necesitara un ataúd- Spencer lo tomo de la camisa, aventandolo adentro del ascensor- yo me encargare pequeña-

-Gracias- Spencer subió poniendo un pie sobre el hombre para que no se tomara la molestia de levantarse. Antes de que las puertas se cerraran completamente pregunto -¿Esta ocupado?

-No tanto-

Llego a la puerta, pensaba en tocar, más decidió abrirla suave sin hacer ruido. Asomo la cabeza viéndolo muy concentrado en unos papeles. Entro y cerro con suavidad. Lo notaba frustrado, suspiro calladamente, ella sabía lo que era mantener una empresa. Ya que al ser hijos únicos de sus respectivos padres, estos les ordenaron seguir el mandato de sus empresas, cada uno estaba a cargo de algo. Y era cansado, con la única diferencia de que ella sabía como escaparsele a su padre de los edificios en Rusia de Tachibana Corp. En cambio Kai no lo hacía y era ella quien iba a su oficina a "hacerle perder el tiempo". Sinceramente eso no lo hacían.

Estaba tan concentrado en los papeles que le dio Spencer que no escucho a nadie entrar ni que se le acercaran. Resoplo fastidiado de tanto trabajo, cuando de pronto dos manos se posaron en sus ojos tapandoselos. Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, reconocía esas manos, esa suavidad y ese aroma, en cualquier lugar.

-¿Que hora es?- pregunto sin tomarse la molestia de destaparse sus ojos.

Habían quedado de acuerdo los dos, en reunirse al medio día en punto, en la recepción para ir a almorzar y luego ir a casa. -12:30- le susurro- no llegaste a tiempo.

-El trabajo- dijo como excusa- y le dije a Satoshi que me avisara cuando fuera las 12

-Lo se- se alejo de él. Quedando frente a su escritorio- y te aviso que el lunes tendrás nuevo asistente.

El rostro de Kai se tenso, no era la primera vez que un asistente suyo era despedido por molestar a su esposa y ahora sabían las consecuencias de ello. Pero supuso que este sería diferente pues ya llevaba un año, un récord.-¿Que te hizo?-

Sus palabras destilaban furia y enojo-Nada grave- respondió. Sentándose en el sillón tranquila y eso no le gustaba a Kai.-Solo espero que tenga seguro medico-

Ya se imaginaba lo que Hilary le había hecho a Satoshi, y de seguro lo había despedido de una vez. Se levanto de su silla para ir con ella, sentándose cansado.

Había pasado más de dos años, desde que ella había recuperado la memoria y en ese mes se le había hecho un infierno sin saber de ella. Sin embargo ahora estaban juntos, acaricio su rostro sabiendo cuanto le gustaba a ella sentir sus dedos trazar su mejilla. Se lanzo a él dándole un beso, cargado de amor y tranquilidad. La tomo por la cintura sentándole sobre su regazo para hacer más cómodo el beso. Se separaron con pequeños besos hasta despegarse-Hola- saludo con una sonrisa Hilary

-Hola- secundo Kai, con su rostro serio pero del cual ella sabía su significado, lo había aprendido a leer-¿me dirás que hizo?- no podía quedarse con las dudas y ganas de ir tras Satoshi.

-Arruinas el momento- le murmuro viéndolo a los ojos- no te preocupes. Spencer se esta haciendo cargo de él, en este momento. Sabes como es cuando su ego de hermano mayor sale a la luz.

-Lo se- murmuro, dándole un pequeño y casto beso.- ¿Tienes hambre?- la vio dudar y eso significaba que estaba pensando en algo. -¿que piensas? o más bien ¿que planeas?

-Sabes...- jugaba con algunos mechones de su cabello bicolor- en un mes es mi cumpleaños- asintió, no olvidaría una fecha así, además de que Nicky lo tenía fastidiado con hacerle una fiesta sorpresa, no sabía como Bryan soportaba a esa mujer tan parlanchina- tengo muchas cosas y nada me hace falta, económicamente, pero deseo algo...

-Dígame lo que desea señora Hiwatari, un viaje a la playa, un fin de semana en la casa del lago, una joya, brazalete..- dejo de hablar cuando vio su rostro bajo- era una broma, lo siento- no quería verla triste, se había acostumbrado a su forma alegre, furiosa que ella tenía.

-Siento que no lo merezco ¿sabes?- ahora jugaba con su corbata.

-Dime que es y haré todo lo que este a mi alcance para que lo tengas- prometió

-enserio?

-Enserio- verla morderse el labio lo desconcentraba, debía prestar atención a ella ya después atacaría sus labios-Dime

-Quiero un hijo- El shock no tardo en llegar a él, había escuchado bien...

-¿Un hijo?- pregunto confuso y dudoso de haber escuchado bien

-Se que es mucho lo que pido- acarició su rostro para que sus facciones se volviera a suavizar-pero es lo que deseo.

-Hilary, un hijo no se pide como algún objeto. Creo que lo sabes..

-Lo siento- corto su discurso- solamente creí que debíamos tener un hijo de los dos, de nuestro amor. No quise que sonara como un objeto, se que no lo es.

Se sintió mal al verla tan triste y escucharla decir que deseaba un hijo que representara su amor, se sintió culpable por tratar de burlarse. La beso con amor, demostrándole cuanto la amaba, porque no era de las personas que se lo decían a cada instante, solo se lo había dicho 3 veces, en total. Y Hilary no le exigía la palabra, con sus besos sabía lo demostraba, su esposo era muy difícil de exponer sus sentimientos, aun recordaba como le dijo la primera vez "Te amo" en el hospital-

-Si es lo que deseas, lo tendrás- le dijo. Abrió sus ojos con emoción, brindándole una pequeña sonrisa y sus mejillas ruborizadas.

-Gracias- empezó a darle besos en todo su rostro- podríamos empezar ya- dijo con tono juguetón.

-¿Aquí?- pregunto besandole el cuello.

-No sería la primera vez que lo hagamos aquí Kai- dijo su nombre con un pequeño gemido.

-Empecemos entonces-

Las caricias y besos empezaron a aumentar entre ellos, tal vez el bebe no nacería en un mes. Pero tendrían mucho tiempo para probar cuantas veces quisiera y así el día llegaría con la noticia de un nuevo integrante en su familia.

Todo había quedado atrás, eran felices. Así como era y ahora sabían que no dejarían de seguir adelante.

No pararían de correr. Estarían juntos en todo el camino, correrían juntos.

**FIN**

* * *

><p><strong>Bien... este fic llego a su fin.<br>Quiero agradecerles por ser pacientes conmigo y leer mi historia. Fue grandioso escribirla.**

**Le agradezco de todo corazón a:  
>Hilary Kriss Yagami, Sky D Arant, Kazukime, Any Kisuky, tentenxneji4ever, Kjmima, Saya Hiwatari, Arantza.<br>Les agradezco sus reviews y estar al pendiente de los capitulos.**

**La mayoría de este fic no hubiera podido terminar sin ayuda de Islea.**

**Gracias y nos leemos pronto, espero que en mi nuevo fic.**

**Gabryela Henkel**


End file.
